SEEING THE SUN by butterflybetty in Portuguese
by Ju Martinhao
Summary: <html><head></head>TRADUÇÃO - Bella e seus pais voltam para Forks, depois de estarem longe por seis anos. Será que os seus melhores amigos a receberão de volta, especialmente quando descobrirem que ela está cega?</html>
1. Chapter 1

**SEEING THE SUN**

**Autora: butterflybetty ( **http:/ www. fanfiction. net/ u/ 1964154/ butterflybetty )

**Tradutora: **Ju Martinhão

**Shipper: **Bella & Edward

**Gênero: **Romance/Família

**Censura: **+18

**Fic Original: Seeing the Sun **(http:/ www. fanfiction. net/ s/ 5573099/ 1/ Seeing_the_Sun )

**Sinopse: **Bella e seus pais voltam para Forks, depois de estarem longe por seis anos. Será que os seus melhores amigos a receberão de volta, especialmente quando descobrirem que ela está cega?

* * *

><p><em><strong>Nota da Tradutora: <strong>__Todos os personagens pertencem a Stephenie Meyer e a história pertence à __**butterflybetty**__, a mim só pertence a tradução._

* * *

><p><strong>VENDO O SOL<strong>

**Capítulo 1**

_**Bella POV**_

"Charles Andrew Swan, traga sua bunda aqui. Eu vou me atrasar para a escola." Gritei para o meu pai.

"Isabella, não use essa palavra." Minha mãe, Renée, repreendeu.

"Ele precisa se mover." Murmurei sob a minha respiração.

"Estou indo, Bella. Você está realmente tão animada sobre ir à escola." Charlie resmungou descendo as escadas.

"Não, eu só quero ver todo mundo." Eu atirei.

"Bem, vamos já." Riu Charlie.

Meus pais e eu tínhamos acabado de nos mudar de volta para a pequena cidade de Forks, Washington, o lugar que eu nasci, depois de ficarmos longe por seis anos. Nós nos mudamos para longe daqui quando eu tinha 12 anos de idade. Foi quando Charlie recebeu uma oferta de um cargo no FBI. O único problema era que o trabalho significava que tínhamos de mudar. Renée e eu não ficamos felizes por ter de se afastar dos nossos amigos e familiares, mas sabíamos que essa era uma grande oportunidade para Charlie, então nos mudamos. Nós havíamos vivido em Phoenix, Arizona, nos últimos seis anos, antes de Charlie e Renée decidirem que queriam se mudar de volta para Forks. A mudança para Phoenix foi muito difícil para mim. Em Forks, deixei meus melhores amigos. Nós seis nos conhecemos no primeiro dia do jardim de infância.

_Eu era uma menininha tímida de cabelos castanhos. Eu estava parada na porta da frente agarrada à Renée quando um menininho de cabelos castanho avermelhados com olhos verdes veio até mim e agarrou a minha mão. Senti um arrepio correr pelo meu braço quando ele me tocou. _

_"Oi, eu sou Edward Cullen. Você e eu vamos ser melhores amigos." Ele me cumprimentou. _

_"Eu sou Isabella Swan, mas apenas a minha mamãe me chama de Isabella. Meu papai me chama de Bella." Eu disse entre lágrimas. _

_"Eu acho que eu vou te chamar de B." Disse Edward. _

_"Posso te chamar de E?" Perguntei com um pequeno sorriso. _

_"Claro. Por que você não vem se sentar com a gente?" Perguntou Edward quando ele puxou minha mão suavemente. _

_Dei um último abraço em Renée e segui Edward para uma mesa com dois meninos e duas meninas. A primeira menina tinha cabelos longos e loiros. Ela era mais alta do que eu. A outra menina era menor que eu. Ela tinha cabelos escuros e brilhantes olhos verdes. Os meninos eram altos também. O primeiro tinha cabelos loiros ondulados e olhos azuis. O outro menino era meio gordinho. Ele tinha cabelos encaracolados castanhos e olhos azuis brilhantes. _

_"Esta é Bella, mas nós vamos chamá-la de B. B, este é Rosalie e seu irmão gêmeo, Jasper, meu irmão, Emmett, e minha irmã gêmea, Alice. B vai ser a nossa nova melhor amiga." Disse Edward quando ele me puxou para o assento ao lado dele. _

A partir desse momento nós seis éramos grudados. Fazíamos tudo juntos. Passávamos quase todas as tardes na casa de Edward, já que nossos pais trabalhavam. Os pais de Emmett tinham sido mortos em um acidente de carro quando ele tinha um ano de idade, então ele foi colocado com a família de Edward. Eles o adotaram pouco tempo depois que ele foi morar com eles. A mãe deles, Esme, sempre tinha um copo de leite e um prato de cookies esperando por nós. Seu pai, Carlisle, era um médico no hospital. Passamos várias noites acampados no chão dos quartos uns dos outros. Eu era a única em nosso grupo que tinha permissão para usar apelidos para todos eles. Emmett era Em, Alice era Ali, Rosalie era Rosie, Jasper era J, e Edward era E. Eles todos me chamavam de B. Carlisle e Esme insistiam em ter um apelido para mim, já que os outros tinham, então Carlisle me chamava de Bellerina e Esme me chamava de Bellsie.

Tão próxima quanto eu era dos outros, eu era mais próxima de Edward. Passávamos horas tocando piano juntos, ou lendo na rede no quintal. Toda vez que eu caía e me machucava, ele seria aquele a me segurar enquanto eu chorava. Ele era meu melhor amigo. Eu estava me preparando para começar a sétima série quando Charlie recebeu a oferta de trabalho do FBI. A noite em que eles me disseram sobre a mudança, eu corri para fora de casa chorando e gritando sobre como eu não poderia ir com eles. Eu não queria deixar meus amigos, meu Edward. Fui até a casa dos Cullen. Subi pela janela do quarto de Edward. Ele estava deitado em sua cama olhando uma revista de carros quando ele olhou para cima e me viu chorando em sua janela. Ele pulou e puxou-me para o quarto dele.

_"B, o que está errado?" _

_"Estamos nos mudando. Charlie está nos levando para o Arizona." Sussurrei através das minhas lágrimas. _

_"O quê?" Ele sussurrou. _

_"Ele conseguiu um emprego estúpido com o FBI e agora ele está nos arrastando para Phoenix. Não é justo." Eu fiz beicinho._

_"Mas ele não pode tirar você de mim. Eu preciso muito de você." Edward disse quando deixou cair suas lágrimas. _

_"Eu também preciso de você, E." Eu disse enquanto chorava._

_Deitamos na cama pela próxima hora chorando nos braços um do outro antes de Charlie e Renée virem me pegar. Esse foi o dia em que eu soube que estava apaixonada por Edward. Fiquei arrasada por ter que deixá-lo, mas eu não tive escolha. Três semanas depois, eu estava no meu quarto tendo uma despedida chorosa com todos os meus amigos quando Edward pediu a eles que nos deixassem em paz por um minuto. Eles saíram e ele se virou para olhar para mim. _

_"Eu nunca vou te esquecer, B." Edward sussurrou quando colocou os braços em volta de mim. _

_"Nem eu, E. Você é o meu melhor amigo. Eu não quero ir." Eu chorei. _

_"Eu também não quero que você vá, mas vamos nos encontrar quando nos tornamos adultos. Eu prometo encontrar você." Ele sussurrou. _

_"Eu prometo encontrar você, E." Eu sussurrei. Edward inclinou meu rosto para ele e pressionou um beijo gentil em meus lábios. _

Dez minutos depois, Charlie, Renée e eu entramos em nosso carro e deixamos Forks. Eu observei do banco de trás enquanto meus amigos desapareciam à distância. Charlie e Renée me prometeram que ficaria tudo bem, mas não ficou. Nós trocamos e-mails uns com os outros, mas nunca foi a mesma coisa como quando estávamos juntos. Tentei fazer amigos, mas ninguém me compreendia da maneira como eles faziam. Eles me provocavam por eu ser muito inteligente, muito pálida, muito desajeitada. Nenhum deles era como me sentir em casa para mim. Edward era me sentir em casa para mim. Alice, Rose, Emmett e Jasper eram me sentir em casa para mim. Eu apenas focava no meu trabalho escolar. Não era a minha casa, mas era o que eu tinha. Eu mantive dizendo-me que um dia eu os encontraria novamente. Um dia eu conseguiria meu Edward de volta. Eu nunca superei Edward. Ele era meu melhor amigo e meu primeiro amor. Nunca deixei de amá-lo. Por algum tempo, meu amor por ele me fez passar pelos tempos difíceis.

Então, exatamente quando tudo parecia ruim o bastante, ficou pior. Eu fiquei doente. Eu tinha treze anos quando comecei a ter fortes dores de cabeça. Durante alguns meses, eu não disse a Charlie ou Renée. Eu não queria ser um fardo, ou fazê-los sentirem-se culpados por estragar a minha vida. Então, eu apenas sentaria no armário por horas para evitar a luz de incomodar meus olhos. Eles perceberam rapidamente que algo estava errado quando a minha visão começou a piorar. Eu usava óculos, mas eles não ajudavam. Tudo simplesmente ficou ainda pior. Pelos próximos dois anos fomos a vários médicos tentando descobrir o que estava acontecendo. Na época em que eu tinha quinze anos, eu tinha perdido a visão completa do meu olho esquerdo. Finalmente, poucos meses depois do meu aniversário de quinze anos, descobrimos qual era o problema. Eu tinha um tumor no cérebro pressionando meu nervo óptico por trás do meu olho esquerdo. Eles disseram que precisavam removê-lo, mas que eu nunca recuperaria a minha visão do meu olho esquerdo e, provavelmente, perderia a que eu tinha em meu olho direito. Depois de muita discussão e briga da minha parte, nós tomamos a decisão de remover o tumor.

Já se passaram três anos desde que eu perdi minha visão. Eu posso ver pequenos raios de luz e cores pelo meu olho direito, mas não posso realmente fazer muito para ser capaz de ver. Eu ainda não consigo ver nada pelo meu olho esquerdo. Eu tenho que usar óculos escuros o tempo todo para que a luz não machuque meus olhos. Passei meses depois da minha cirurgia aprendendo como andar novamente, a falar novamente. Eu precisava de ajuda com tudo. Charlie e Renée tentaram tirar o melhor proveito da situação, mas nós percebemos que precisávamos ir para casa. Então, Charlie se demitiu do FBI e nós mudamos de volta para Forks. Ele e Renée vão abrir um bar. Eu acho que eles estavam quase tão animados como eu por estar de volta. Eu estava apenas com medo que meus amigos não me aceitariam agora que estou cega.

Era meados de janeiro. Os outros voltaram das férias de Natal há duas semanas, então eu estava começando após todos os outros. Eu estava um pouco nervosa sobre começar depois que todo mundo tinha começado. Charlie estacionou o carro na frente da escola. Empurrei meus óculos escuros no rosto e saí do carro. Desdobrei minha bengala e tomei o braço de Charlie. Nós lentamente fizemos nosso caminho para dentro da escola e até a secretaria. Charlie segurou a porta aberta para mim e eu bati o meu caminho até a mesa. Eu podia ouvir a pessoa atrás da mesa ligeiramente ofegar quando me viu. Eu a ouvi se mover para Charlie e eu.

"Posso ajudá-los?" Ela perguntou timidamente.

"Minha filha é nova na escola. Seu nome é Isabella Swan." Disse Charlie.

"Oh sim, nós estivemos esperando por você, querida." Ela disse enquanto acariciou minha mão. Resisti à vontade de puxar minha mão para trás. Eu realmente não gosto de ser tocada por pessoas que eu não conheço. "É bom ter você aqui".

"Obrigada." Eu murmurei.

"Bella, eu vou indo. Você precisa de mais alguma coisa?" Perguntou Charlie.

"Não, eu estou bem, Charlie. Vejo você em casa." Eu ri.

"Ok, Renée virá pegá-la depois da aula." Charlie disse antes de sair pela porta.

"Aqui está o seu horário, querida." Ela disse, empurrando um pedaço de papel na minha mão.  
>"Você vai precisar de ajuda ao redor da escola?"<p>

"Eu vou pelos primeiros dias." Eu disse, dobrando a minha bengala. "Você pode ver se Edward, Alice, ou Emmett Cullen, ou Rosalie ou Jasper Hale, podem me ajudar?"

"Deixe-me ver. Alice Cullen parece estar em todas as suas aulas da manhã. Vou chamá-la para a secretaria. Tenho certeza de que ela estaria disposta a ajudá-la, querida." Ela disse acariciando minha mão novamente.

Ela chamou Alice até a secretaria. Eu podia sentir meu nervosismo aumentando por estar reunida com meus velhos amigos novamente. E se eles não gostassem mais de mim? E se eles não achassem que eu era boa o suficiente para ser sua amiga agora que eu sou cega? Poucos minutos depois, ouvi a porta da secretaria abrir e fui atingida pelo cheiro de lilases. Virei-me para enfrentar o perfume e ouvi os passos pararem de repente. O proprietário do perfume suspiro alto.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Nota da Tradutora:<strong>_

_Mais uma fic dessa autora... o que acharam desse comecinho? Pelo jeito teremos fortes emoções e muito choro, como todas as fics dessa autora..._

_Espero que tenham gostado, continuarei seguindo o mesmo esquema das outras, 10 reviews por capítulo e as postagens serão diárias._

_Portanto, deixem reviews e até amanhã!_

_Bjs,_

_**Ju**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Capítulo 2**

_**Bella POV**_

"B"? Gritou a suave voz tilintante de Alice.

"Ali? É você?" Perguntei estendendo a mão para ela.

"B, o que você está fazendo aqui?" Alice gritou quando jogou os braços em volta de mim. Eu a abracei de volta e deixei uma lágrima cair do meu olho.

"Nós nos mudamos de volta há alguns dias." Eu ri.

"Senhorita Cullen, assumo que você conhece a Senhorita Swan?" Riu a moça na mesa.

"B é uma das minhas melhores amigas." Gritou Alice.

"Bom, então você não vai se importar de ajudá-la a encontrar suas salas de aula hoje." Disse a mulher. "Ambas têm as mesmas aulas esta manhã".

"Claro que não, Sra. Cope. É melhor irmos." Alice deu um gritinho enquanto se afastou de mim. Estendi a mão para ela, mas eu não podia encontrá-la.

"Ali?" Eu perguntei quando me senti ao redor dela.

"O quê?" Ela perguntou.

"Eu preciso do seu braço." Eu disse.

"Oh, ok." Ela disse suavemente enquanto agarrava meu braço. Ela me levou para o corredor. "B, você está cega?"

"Sim." Eu sussurrei suavemente.

"O que aconteceu com seus olhos?" Ela perguntou quando sua voz tremeu.

"Ali, eu vou te dizer, mas eu prefiro esperar até que estejamos sozinhas." Eu disse baixinho.

"Ok, B. Todo mundo vai ficar tão surpreso de ver você de volta." Alice disse enquanto me levava para a nossa primeira aula. "Temos Inglês com a Sra. Owens primeiro. Você tem que sentar com a gente na hora do almoço".

"Ok." Eu ri enquanto ela me levou para o meu lugar.

Puxei o meu gravador de voz da minha mochila e o coloquei sobre a minha mesa antes de deixar cair a minha bolsa no chão. Eu estava me preparando para perguntar a Alice sobre Edward quando a professora começou a aula.

"Nós temos uma nova aluna hoje. Senhorita Swan, você gostaria de se apresentar?" Perguntou a Sra. Owens. Eu gemi interiormente quando me levantei lentamente.

"Eu sou Bella Swan. Acabei de me mudar para cá do Arizona." Eu disse. Eu estava me preparando para pegar o meu lugar quando a Sra. Owens me parou.

"Senhorita Swan, os alunos não estão autorizados a usar óculos de sol na escola. Por favor, tire-os." Ela disse com severidade.

"Eu não posso fazer isso." Eu disse desafiadoramente.

"Desculpe-me?" Ela perguntou com aspereza. "Por que você não pode?

"Porque eu sou cega." Eu atirei. Eu ouvi todos na classe ofegarem com a minha revelação. "As luzes machucam meus olhos".

"Oh, bem, não se preocupe então." Ela murmurou.

Sentei na minha cadeira e liguei o gravador. Ela começou sua aula. Eu podia sentir os outros em minha classe olhando para mim. Eu podia ouvi-los cochichando sobre mim, mas eu tinha aprendido há muito tempo não ouvir a conversa. Algumas pessoas simplesmente não podem deixar de ser intrometidas, eu acho. A aula passou rápido. Desliguei meu gravador de voz e o coloquei de volta na minha mochila, decidi ir em frente e usar a minha bengala porque eu sabia que passaria por toda a escola antes do almoço que eu era cega. Alice me ofereceu o braço dela de novo e eu o peguei com gratidão. Ela me levou para a nossa próxima aula, Política, em silêncio. Uma vez que nós nos sentamos, ela se inclinou e sussurrou para mim.

"B, Newton está sentado atrás de você." Ela riu.

Eu gemi com o pensamento do garoto chato que costumava nos seguir por aí. Mike Newton costumava seguir nós seis por aí o tempo todo. Não importa quantas vezes dissemos a ele para nos deixar sozinhos. Sr. Jeffers entrou e começou a aula. Ele me pediu para me apresentar, o que fiz, mas não fez qualquer comentário sobre os meus óculos. As aulas passaram muito lentamente. Eu podia ouvir a respiração de Mike atrás de mim. Sinceramente, era muito nojento. Ouvi Alice rir algumas vezes. Assim que a aula acabou, eu senti um toque no meu ombro. Eu me virei e olhei na direção em que o toque veio.

"Bella, eu não sabia que você estava voltando." Disse a voz. "Você está ótima".

"Obrigada..." Eu parei.

"Mike, Mike Newton. Acho que você não me reconhece." Ele riu. Alice estava mal segurando sua risada.

"Não, eu não reconheço ninguém, Mike. Estou cega." Eu ri.

"Ah, certo. Bem, você quer almoçar comigo hoje?" Ele perguntou.

"Desculpe, vou almoçar com Ali hoje".

"Ok, bem, talvez uma outra hora." Ele murmurou antes de sair. Alice soltou uma risada calorosa quando me ofereceu o braço.

"Eu não acho que eu já o vi se mover tão rapidamente." Ela riu.

"Ele não é mais brilhante do que era há seis anos, é?" Eu ri como Alice me levou para fora da sala de aula. Bati minha bengala no chão enquanto fizemos nosso caminho para a nossa próxima aula.

"Não, ele não é. Rose está em Trigonometria conosco." Alice disse enquanto me levava para a próxima aula.

Ela me levou para o fundo da sala e sentou no banco ao meu lado. Eu podia ouvir todo mundo cochichando entre si sobre mim enquanto entravam na sala de aula. Honestamente, eles não têm nada melhor sobre o que fofocar? Poucos minutos depois, eu pulei ao som de alguém gritando. Fui atingida pelo odor de madressilvas. Eu sabia que era Rose.

"Alice, quem diabos está sentada no meu lugar?" Estalou a voz sedutora de Rosalie Hale.

"Rosie, você se esqueceu de mim tão rapidamente?" Eu perguntei com um sorriso.

"B, é você?" Ela perguntou com um suspiro.

"Sim, Rosie, eu senti sua falta." Eu disse enquanto me levantei e estendi a mão para ela. Ela colocou os braços em volta de mim.

"Quando você voltou?" Ela perguntou.

"Nós nos mudamos de volta há alguns dias." Eu disse. "Você pode ter o seu lugar de volta se você puder me levar para um assento livre".

"Você pode tê-lo. Vou sentar na sua frente." Ela riu. Eu tomei meu assento e tirei meu gravador de voz e o coloquei sobre a minha mesa. "Você está ótima, B".

"Nós temos uma nova aluna hoje. Senhorita Swan, por favor, apresente-se." Disse o professor. Eu gemi novamente enquanto me levantei.

"Eu sou Bella Swan. Acabei de me mudar para cá de Phoenix." Eu disse enquanto me sentei.

"Eu sou o Sr. Varner. Devemos receber o seu livro em Braille na próxima semana. Nesse meio tempo, você pode pedir a Srta. Cullen que a ajude." Ele disse.

"Ok, obrigada." Eu murmurei.

"Por que ela precisa de um livro didático em Braille?" Perguntou uma garota do outro lado da sala. Eu suspirei alto.

"Isso seria porque eu sou cega." Eu disse em voz alta.

Mais uma vez, ouvi todos ofegarem quando revelei a minha chamada deficiência. Eu podia sentir todo mundo olhando para mim quando o Sr. Varner iniciou a sua aula. Esta era a parte mais difícil de perder a visão. Muitas vezes as pessoas sentiam pena de mim, ou eles me tratavam como uma aberração. Eu posso funcionar bem normalmente. Eu tentei não deixar que a minha cegueira se tornasse a minha muleta. Eu não queria piedade, ou compaixão. Eu só queria ser tratada tão normalmente como eu poderia. Lutei contra as lágrimas que ameaçavam cair dos meus olhos quando o sinal tocou. Eu rapidamente peguei minhas coisas e desenrolei minha bengala. Estendi a mão e agarrei o braço de Alice.

"B, o que aconteceu com seus olhos?" Rose perguntou calmamente.

"É uma longa história, Rosie. Prefiro esperar e contar a todos ao mesmo tempo." Eu disse suavemente.

"Ok, B. É bom ter você de volta." Rose disse quando me abraçou. "Você vai sentar com a gente na hora do almoço?"

"Claro que vou, Rosie." Eu ri.

"Ok, bem, vejo você depois então." Ela disse antes de se virar e ir para a sua aula.

Alice me levou para Espanhol e tomei o assento ao lado dela. Felizmente a Señora Goff não me fez apresentar-me, ou chamou a atenção para mim. Foi refrescante ser tratada como uma aluna normal, mesmo que eu fosse cega. Assim que o sinal tocou, Alice foi me puxando para fora para os nossos armários. Ela me ajudou a abrir a combinação do cadeado. Eu teria que conseguir um novo com chave. Coloquei minha mochila dentro. Puxei minha bengala para fora e deixei Alice me levar até o refeitório. Eu podia ouvir todo mundo falando de mim enquanto caminhávamos pelo corredor. Entramos no refeitório e eu podia sentir as pessoas olhando para mim. Tenho certeza que corei com a atenção. Alice me ajudou a pegar um cheeseburger, batatas fritas e uma coca-cola para o almoço. Depois que paguei meu almoço, Alice me levou a uma mesa. Ouvi duas pessoas ofegarem e de repente senti-me sendo puxada para um abraço de urso enorme.

"B!" Emmett gritou quando ele me girou ao redor. Meus óculos caíram do meu rosto e eu silvei quando a luz bateu no meu olho direito.

"AAAHHH." Eu silvei enquanto fechei meus olhos rapidamente.

"Emmett, solte-a." Repreendeu Rose. Emmett me soltou e eu caí no chão e tentei encontrar meus óculos. Encontrei-os rapidamente e os puxei no meu rosto.

"B, você está bem?" Emmett perguntou quando me ajudou a levantar.

"Eu estou bem, Em. A luz machuca meus olhos." Sussurrei enquanto enxugava as lágrimas do meu rosto. "Senti sua falta, irmão urso".

"Eu também senti sua falta, irmã urso." Emmett disse quando me deu um abraço carinhoso. Senti que alguém colocou a mão no meu ombro. Virei-me ao meu redor para ver quem era.

"Hey, B." Jasper sussurrou enquanto segurou minhas mãos à procura.

"Hey, J. Como você está?" Eu disse quando o abracei.

"Eu estou bem. Alice me mantém na linha." Ele riu.

"Ali?" Eu perguntei.

"Sim, Jas e eu estamos juntos há dois anos." Alice riu.

"Ajude-me a encontrar uma cadeira e me conte sobre isso." Eu gritei. Alice estendeu a mão e segurou meu braço. Ela me levou a uma cadeira e sentei-me. Eu podia ouvir Emmett, Rose, Jasper e Alice se sentando à mesa.

"Foi no verão antes de segundo ano. Jasper e eu estávamos sentados no quintal na rede quando ele se aproximou e me beijou. Eu disse a ele que ele me fez ficar esperando para sempre. Ele disse que sentia muito por manter-me esperando. Estamos juntos desde então" Disse Alice.

"Aw, isso é tão romântico." Eu sussurrei.

"Muito mais romântico do que Emmett foi comigo." Reclamou Rose.

"Você e Em, Rosie?" Gritei. "Conte-me agora".

"Você sabe que você é a única pessoa que ela permite chamá-la de Rosie." Emmett gargalhou.

"Isso porque ela me ama mais do que tudo." Eu ri. "Agora, conte-me".

"Ele veio até mim em dezembro do segundo ano e me agarrou e me beijou. Ele disse 'você é a minha mulher agora'." Rose riu. "Eu não podia dizer não a isso".

"Uau, Em, tão corajoso. Estou surpresa que Rosie não chutou o seu traseiro." Eu ri.

"Nós também ficamos." Disse uma voz aveludada atrás de mim. Eu me virei na direção da voz. Eu conheceria essa voz em qualquer lugar. Levantei-me devagar e comecei a sentir meu caminho para ele.

"E?" Perguntei suavemente.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Nota da Tradutora:<strong>_

_Nossa, deve ser tão difícil ser o 'centro das atenções' por causa da cegueira dela... ainda bem que todos os amigos a receberam bem... como será a reação de Edward?_

_Deixem as 10 reviews e até amanhã!_

_Ah, e obrigada pelas reviews no cap. 1! Vc´s são demais! Essa fic tem 44 caps... muita emoção pela frente!  
><em>

_Bjs,_

_**Ju**_

__Fic nova estreando hoje, chama-se_**_**"You Had Me At Hello"**_**_... leiam e deixem reviews!_ **  
><strong>_


	3. Chapter 3

**Capítulo 3**

_**Bella POV**_

"Hey, B." Ele sussurrou enquanto me puxou para os seus braços. Eu senti o familiar formigamento irradiar através do meu corpo. Eu não consegui parar as minhas lágrimas de caírem quando senti seus braços me envolverem. "Ouvi que você estava de volta".

"Senti falta de você todos os dias, E." Eu sussurrei.

"Senti sua falta também, B." Ele sussurrou enquanto seus ombros tremiam. "Você está linda".

"Obrigada." Eu sussurrei. "Posso sentir o seu rosto para ver como você está?"

"O que você quer dizer? Eu estou bem aqui. Por que você simplesmente não olha para mim?" Ele perguntou quando se afastou levemente.

"E, eu estou cega." Sussurrei suavemente.

"O que aconteceu com seus olhos?" Ele perguntou.

"É uma longa história." Eu disse suavemente.

"Ok, vá em frente." Disse Edward.

Estendi minhas mãos e gentilmente as pressionei em seu rosto. Eu o ouvi suspirar levemente enquanto movi minhas mãos. Ele tinha uma forte mandíbula e maçãs do rosto. Eu podia sentir seu rosto quando ele sorriu com o meu toque. Levantei a minha mão para o seu cabelo e percebi que ele ainda é arrepiado em todos os lugares.

"Seu cabelo ainda é arrepiado em todos os lugares." Eu ri.

"Sim, é verdade. Eu não consigo domá-lo." Ele riu.

"Eu gosto dele".

"Que aula você tem agora, B?" Edward perguntou.

"Eu não sei. Ali tem a minha agenda".

"Você tem Biologia e depois Música." Disse Alice.

"Eu tenho essas duas aulas com você, B. Posso ajudá-la a ir para as salas de aula?" Edward perguntou quando o sinal tocou terminando o almoço.

"Sim, por favor." Eu disse quando peguei minha mochila e bengala. Estendi a mão e agarrei o braço de Edward. "Vejo vocês mais tarde, pessoal".

"Ok, B." Disseram todos juntos. Edward me levou para fora do refeitório enquanto eu batia minha bengala pelo chão.

"Por que você não nos disse que estava voltando?" Perguntou Edward.

"Eu queria que fosse uma surpresa. Nós só voltamos há alguns dias." Expliquei.

"Por que vocês voltaram?" Ele perguntou.

"Os últimos anos têm sido difíceis comigo perdendo minha visão. Decidimos que deveríamos voltar para casa. Phoenix nunca foi a minha casa." Eu disse enquanto Edward me levou para a nossa sala de aula de Biologia. Ele levou-me a uma mesa e me ajudou a encontrar o banquinho.

"Para minha sorte, eu tenho você como minha parceira de laboratório." Riu Edward.

"Sim, você é o sortudo que pega a garota cega." Eu ri

"Eu aposto que você ainda é a pessoa mais inteligente desta classe." Edward riu.

Exatamente então o nosso professor entrou e começou a aula. Ele se apresentou para mim como Sr. Banner. Ele não me fez apresentar-me para a classe, mas eu ainda senti todo mundo olhando para mim. Biologia era tão chata. Eu tinha feito todo este trabalho em Phoenix. Era em momentos como este que eu gostaria de ver. Pelo menos então eu poderia passar bilhetes para Edward. O sinal finalmente tocou e Edward me ajudou a sair do meu banquinho. Desdobrei minha bengala e segurei no braço dele enquanto ele começou a levar-me para fora da sala de aula. Ele parou de repente e gemeu.

"Eddie, você vai me acompanhar para a aula?" Disse uma voz anasalada.

"Desculpe, Lauren, estou levando B para a nossa próxima aula." Ele disse com uma voz aliviada.

"Mas, Eddie, ela tem a sua bengala. Ela pode encontrar o caminho sozinha." Disse Lauren.

"Lauren Mallory?" Perguntei de repente. Eu comecei a rir.

"Sim, Bella." Ela virou-se para mim.

"Oh, meu Deus, você ainda está seguindo E por aí?" Perguntei com um sorriso.

"Não, Bella. Eddie e eu estamos juntos." Ela zombou de mim.

"Não, nós não estamos, Lauren. Eu já disse a você cem vezes que nós nunca vamos ficar juntos." Exclamou Edward quando ele me puxou passando por Lauren, "E não me chame de Eddie".

"Tchau, Lauren." Eu ri quando Edward me tirou da sala de aula. "Então, você e Lauren?"

"Porra, não." Edward riu com um estremecimento. "Ela é quase tão ruim quanto Mike Newton".

"Uau, isso é muito ruim." Eu ri enquanto bati meu caminho para a nossa sala de aula seguinte. Edward e eu ainda estávamos rindo quando entramos na nossa sala de aula de música. Edward me levou até a mesa do professor.

"Peter, esta é Bella Swan. Bella, este é Peter Davis." Disse Edward.

"É um prazer conhecê-lo, Sr. Davis." Eu disse esticando a minha mão.

"Por favor, me chame de Peter. O prazer é meu, Bella." Peter disse agarrando a minha mão. "Bem-vinda à minha turma. Você toca algum instrumento?"

"Sim, eu toco piano e violão".

"Quando você aprendeu a tocar violão?" Perguntou Edward.

"No ano passado." Eu ri.

"Você vai tocar piano para nós?" Perguntou Peter.

"Claro." Eu disse.

Edward me levou para o piano. Sentei-me no meio do banco. Coloquei meus dedos sobre as teclas e comecei a tocar. Deixei as notas fluírem pelos meus dedos enquanto eu os movia ao longo das teclas. Joguei tudo o que podia em cada nota que toquei. Quando terminei de tocar minha última nota, eu me sentia ofegando suavemente.

"Bella, isso foi incrível. Quem escreveu isso?" Perguntou Peter.

"Eu escrevi." Eu disse suavemente.

"Foi muito bom." Disse Peter.

"Obrigada." Eu disse quando me mudei para uma cadeira.

O resto do tempo passou muito rápido. Peter nos contou sobre um concurso para músicos em Seattle. Ele nos encorajou a se inscrever para o concurso. Seria no início de março. Então tínhamos apenas cerca de seis semanas para ser capaz de trabalhar em nossa peça. Eu estava pensando seriamente em me inscrever para o concurso. Eu teria que falar com Charlie e Renée sobre isso. Assim que o sinal tocou, Edward estava ao meu lado. Ele segurou meu braço e me levou ao meu armário.

"O que você está fazendo agora, B?" Perguntou Edward.

"Renée vem me pegar. Eu acho que ela vai ou me levar para casa, ou para o bar." Eu disse, encolhendo os ombros.

"Que bar?" Perguntou Edward.

"Charlie e Renée estão abrindo um bar no centro." Eu disse.

"Você gostaria de vir para casa? Carlisle está de folga hoje. Eu sei que ele e Esme adorariam ver você." Disse Edward.

"Eu adoraria. Deixe-me perguntar a Renée." Eu disse enquanto tirava minha jaqueta do meu armário. "Você pode levar-me para o carro?"

"É claro." Edward disse enquanto eu comecei a bater meu caminho para fora.

Edward levou-me através da multidão de pessoas penduradas fora das portas da frente. Edward apertou seu aperto no meu braço enquanto me conduziu pelo caminho. As pessoas estavam nos empurrando rudemente. Nós finalmente conseguimos passar pelo meio da multidão. Tomei uma respiração profunda e ri para mim mesma. Eu não ficava confortável com pessoas me tocando. Deixava-me desconfortável.

"Que tipo de carro Renée dirige?" Perguntou Edward.

"Ela está em um Audi SUV preto." Eu disse. Edward desviou para a esquerda e parou depois de alguns minutos.

"Isabella, quem é o seu amigo?" Renée perguntou quando ela me pegou pelo braço.

"Estou magoado, Renée. Você não está me reconhecendo?" Brincou Edward.

"Eu devo?" Ela perguntou com cautela.

"Renée, ele é E." Eu ri.

"Edward? Você ficou tão grande!" Renée deu um gritinho. Eu a senti largar o meu braço.

"Foi há alguns anos, Renée." Edward riu.

"Como estão seus pais?" Perguntou Renée.

"Eles estão bem. Eles adorariam ver você e Charlie. Eu estava esperando que você me deixasse levar B para casa agora. Eu sei que Carlisle e Esme adorariam vê-la." Edward explicou.

"Isso é bom. Nós vamos buscá-la em poucas horas." Disse Renée.

"Obrigada, Renée." Eu disse, dando-lhe um abraço.

Edward me levou até seu carro. Eu ouvi Emmett, Rosalie, Jasper e Alice nos esperando no carro. Eles estavam vindo para a casa de Edward. Então nós dissemos que nos encontraríamos lá. Edward me ajudou a entrar no carro. Ele ligou seu carro e dirigiu para fora da escola. Percebi o quanto eu tinha perdido nos últimos seis anos. Hoje foi o primeiro dia em muito tempo que eu senti qualquer tipo de felicidade em seis anos.

"E?"

"Sim, B?"

"Como foram os últimos seis anos para você?" Eu sussurrei, enquanto uma lágrima caiu dos meus olhos.

"Eles foram difíceis. Quando você foi embora, o resto de nós estava se sentindo vazio. Alice e Rose choraram por semanas. Emmett e Jasper estavam muito tristes, mas você sabe como eles são, eles nem sempre mostram como se sentem. Eu, por outro lado, fiquei devastado. Eu me retraí em mim mesmo por vários meses. Você é a minha melhor amiga, B. Eu fiquei perdido sem você." Sussurrou Edward.

"Eu fiquei perdida sem você também." Eu disse quando o carro parou. "Eu nunca fui capaz de fazer amizade com ninguém em Phoenix. Quando eu perdi minha visão, eu estava tão sozinha".

"B, você não está mais sozinha. Eu estou com você".

"Obrigada, E." Sussurrei quando outra lágrima caiu dos meus olhos.

"Você está pronta para entrar?" Perguntou Edward.

"Sim." Eu disse enquanto saía do carro.

Edward estava logo ao meu lado. Desdobrei minha bengala e tomei o braço de Edward. Ele me levou da garagem até os degraus da frente da varanda. Ele foi lentamente para que eu não caísse. Tomei uma respiração profunda quando Edward abriu a porta da frente. Ele me levou para dentro da casa.

"Mãe, pai, venham rápido. Existe uma garota louca na sala." Ele gritou com uma risada.

"Edward, o que você-" Disse a voz materna de Esme Cullen. "Bellsie?"

"Esme?" Eu disse enquanto estendi a mão para ela. Eu a senti pegar minhas mãos suavemente.

"O que você está fazendo aqui?" Ela perguntou quando me abraçou.

"Nós nos mudamos de volta há alguns dias." Eu sussurrei enquanto eu a abraçava com força.

"Você está linda, querida." Ela disse enquanto chorava comigo.

"Obrigada, Esme." Eu disse suavemente. Senti uma mão no meu ombro e virei-me para ela. "Quem é?"

"É Carlisle, Bellerina".

"Oh." Eu disse quando estendi a mão para ele. Carlisle puxou minhas mãos nas suas.

"Bellsie, você está cega?" Esme perguntou suavemente.

"Sim." Eu disse baixinho. Esme suspirou suavemente.

"O que aconteceu?" Esme perguntou. Ouvi todos os outros entrarem na casa rindo.

"Eu acho que essa é uma boa hora para dizer a todos." Eu disse suavemente. "Vamos sentar. É uma longa história".

"Ok, B." Edward disse enquanto agarrou meu braço.

Edward me levou para o sofá e me ajudou a sentar. Ele sentou ao meu lado e pegou minha mão. Ouvi todos fazerem seu caminho até o sofá e se sentar. Respirei fundo tentando me acalmar e comecei a contar a minha história.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Nota da Tradutora:<strong>_

_Que fofo Edward ajudando a Bella... como será que todos reagirão quando ela contar o que aconteceu?_

_Deixem reviews e até amanhã!_

_Bjs,_

_**Ju**__**  
><strong>_


	4. Chapter 4

**Capítulo 4**

_**Bella POV**_

"Tudo começou cerca de um ano depois de nos mudarmos. Comecei a ter essas dores de cabeça terríveis. A dor ficaria tão ruim que eu teria que sentar no meu armário por horas apenas para evitar a luz. Era o único meio para diminuir a dor, mesmo que fosse só um pouco. No princípio pensamos que eram só enxaquecas, mas o remédio que me deram não ajudava. Minha visão começou a ficar ruim, então Charlie e Renée me levaram ao médico. Eles não podiam imaginar por que eu estava tendo as dores de cabeça, ou por que minha visão estava falhando. Eu usava óculos, mas eles não ajudavam. Pelos próximos dois anos, fui a vários médicos diferentes tentando descobrir o que estava acontecendo. Poucos meses depois de eu completar quinze anos, descobrimos que eu tinha um tumor no cérebro crescendo atrás do meu nervo óptico esquerdo. Eu tinha perdido toda a minha visão do meu olho esquerdo e o olho direito estava desaparecendo rapidamente. Tomamos a decisão da remoção cirúrgica do tumor. Foi-me dito que eu nunca recuperaria a minha visão do meu olho esquerdo e que muito provavelmente eu perderia a que eu tinha no meu olho direito. Acordei depois da minha cirurgia não conseguindo ver nada além de alguns raios de luz pelo meu olho direito. Tenho que usar meus óculos de sol o tempo todo porque as luzes machucam meus olhos. Tenho vivido com a cegueira por quase três anos. Depois de me acostumar com o meu ambiente, eu posso funcionar muito bem sozinha." Expliquei suavemente.

"Oh, B. Isso deve ter sido realmente difícil." Alice murmurou.

"Foi difícil, mas isso me trouxe de volta para casa." Eu disse suavemente, enquanto uma lágrima caiu pelo meu rosto.

"Como é que isso a trouxe para casa?" Perguntou Esme.

"Os últimos anos têm sido realmente difíceis para todos nós. Charlie tinha que tomar muito tempo fora do FBI para ajudar com o meu cuidado. Porque de onde o tumor estava localizado, quando eu fiz a cirurgia eu tive que reaprender a andar e falar. Passei um ano e meio passando por fisioterapia e fonoaudiologia. Felizmente eu não perdi nada da minha memória, mas eu tive um momento difícil até mesmo para ser capaz de dizer a Charlie e Renée o que eu precisava. Então, quando eu pude andar e falar novamente, eu tive que aprender a ler em Braille e trabalhar com a minha bengala. Então, quando eu era capaz de funcionar, nós começamos a fazer planos para voltar para casa".

"Oh, B, nós sentimos tanto a sua falta." Rose chorou. Eu a senti vir e me puxar para um abraço.

"Senti sua falta também, Rosie." Sussurrei quando deixei minhas lágrimas caírem. Senti Alice vir e abraçar nós duas. "Senti sua falta também, Ali. Eu precisava das minhas irmãs".

"Acho que ela não sentiu falta de nós." Resmungou Emmett.

"Irmão urso, você sabe que eu senti falta de todos, seu bebezão." Eu provoquei.

"Ah, eu sou o bebê, sou?" Emmett riu.

"Sim." Eu sorri.

"Jasper, eu acho que B parece quente, não é? Eu acho que ela precisa se refrescar." Emmett gargalhou. Oh, merda.

"Você sabe o que, Emmett. Acho que você está certo." Jasper riu.

"Não, eu estou bem, Em." Eu disse enquanto tentava me levantar e me mover. Senti um deles pegar meus braços, enquanto o outro pegou minhas pernas. Eles começaram a levar-me à sua piscina coberta. Eles costumavam fazer esta merda comigo o tempo todo. "Por favor, não faça isso, J. Eu sempre gostei mais de você".

"Isso é besteira. Você sempre gostou mais de Edward." Riu Jasper.

"Bem, eu gostava mais de você do que de Em!" Eles começaram a me balançar. Eu poderia dizer que eles estavam se preparando para me soltar, então eu gritei. "Eu não posso mais nadar".

Eu gritei ao mesmo tempo em que eles me jogaram na piscina. Comecei a me debater ao redor na água. Eu fui abaixo da água, mas não conseguia chegar à superfície. De repente, senti um formigamento quando Edward pulou e puxou-me para a superfície da água. Eu tossi e engasguei com a água em meus pulmões. Edward me puxou para o lado da piscina e me ajudou a sair dela. Dobrei-me em uma bola e comecei a soluçar. Eu senti Edward me puxar para os seus braços e me segurar apertado. Senti alguém colocar algumas toalhas em nós.

"B, nos desculpe." Sussurrou Emmett.

"Não tivemos a intenção de machucá-la." Disse Jasper.

"Eu sei." Sussurrei através das minhas lágrimas. Eu não os culpava. Eles costumavam fazer isso comigo o tempo todo quando éramos pequenos. Eles não sabiam. "Eu não estou brava com vocês".

"Vamos, Bellsie. Vamos conseguir alguma roupa seca para você." Esme disse quando segurou meu braço. Ela me entregou a minha bengala enquanto me levou para a casa. Ela levou-me até as escadas para o quarto dela. "Aqui estão uma calça e uma camiseta. Você precisa de ajuda?"

"Não, eu estou bem." Sussurrei.

"Ok, eu vou estar bem do lado de fora." Disse Esme.

"Obrigada, Esme." Eu disse.

Eu rapidamente tirei minhas roupas molhadas e vesti a calça e camiseta que Esme tinha me dado. Uma vez que eu estava pronta, peguei minhas roupas molhadas e fiz meu caminho até a porta. Abri a porta e Esme pegou minhas roupas molhadas de mim.

"Vamos colocar essas na máquina, querida." Ela disse enquanto me levou de volta para baixo. Eu podia ouvir todos na sala. "Eu sei exatamente o que você precisa agora".

"O quê?" Eu perguntei.

"Você precisa de um pouco de leite e cookies." Ela riu.

"Você tem os cookies de manteiga de amendoim?" Perguntei esperançosa.

"Claro que sim." Ela riu. Ouvi Emmett e Jasper comemorarem pelos cookies. De repente, Esme parou e nos virou ao redor. "Vocês dois não terão cookies. Não sei quantas vezes eu já disse a vocês para deixarem Bellsie em paz".

"Isso não é justo." Lamentou Emmett.

"Ela começou isso." Resmungou Jasper.

"Bem, eu estou terminando isso." Disse Esme.

Ela nos virou e me levou até a cozinha. Eu me virei e mostrei minha língua para ambos. Ouvi todos começarem a rir deles. Esme levou-me à mesa da cozinha e me sentou nela. Alguns momentos depois ela colocou um copo de leite na minha mão e um prato de cookies na minha frente. Peguei um cookie e o mordi. Eu literalmente gemi ao sentir o sabor dos seus cookies.

"Senti falta dos seus cookies, Esme." Eu gemi quando dei outra mordida.

"Eu senti falta de fazê-los para você." Ela riu.

"Então, Esme, você ainda está trabalhando com fotografia?" Perguntei quando tomei um gole do meu leite.

"Sim, eu na verdade faço alguns trabalhos de free lance para algumas revistas agora." Ela disse.

"Sério? Isso é tão legal".

"No que você está agora, Bellsie?" Esme perguntou. Ouvi todos virem sentar à mesa. Eu poderia dizer que Edward estava sentado ao meu lado. Eu podia senti-lo.

"Bem, eu ainda toco piano. Aprendi a tocar violão há um ano. Eu ainda amo cantar. Eu ainda gosto de ler, mas é difícil encontrar meus livros em Braille." Eu disse.

"Você pode tocar violão?" Jasper perguntou, claramente surpreendido.

"Sim, por que isso é tão surpreendente?" Eu perguntei.

"Como você sabia onde colocar os dedos?" Ele perguntou.

"Eu escutava. Depois que perdi minha visão, eu podia ouvi coisas muito melhor. Eu posso dizer a diferença entre cada corda. Depois que aprendi cada corda, eu simplesmente brinquei até que eu poderia encontrar cada nota a cada vez. Não foi tão difícil." Eu disse encolhendo os ombros.

"Uau." Disse Jasper. "Nós deveríamos tocar juntos algum dia".

"Quando você aprendeu a tocar?" Eu perguntei.

"Logo depois que você foi embora. Will pensou que isso me daria alguma coisa para fazer." Disse Jasper.

"Nós definitivamente deveríamos tocar juntos." Eu disse entusiasmada.

"B, nós precisamos ir às compras." Disse Alice.

"Hum, Ali, eu não posso fazer compras. Eu sou cega." Eu ri.

"Ainda bem que eu posso." Alice riu.

"Ali, eu não vou deixar você me vestir com Deus sabe o quê." Eu disse.

"Veremos, B." Alice riu.

"Rosie, ajude-me." Eu implorei.

"Desculpe, B, mas estou com Alice aqui." Rose riu.

"Belas irmãs vocês são." Eu murmurei.

"Oh, B. Você tem que vir ao jogo de basquete com a gente na sexta-feira." Gritou Alice.

"Ali, mais uma vez, eu sou cega. Eu não poderei assistir." Eu ri.

"Eu sei, mas Edward, Emmett e Jasper jogam. Você pode sentar comigo e Rose." Ela disse entusiasmada.

"Ugh, tudo bem, eu vou para o jogo, mas não às compras." Eu disse.

"Tudo bem, vamos às compras em algum outro fim de semana." Alice reclamou.

"Você acabou de arruinar o mundo de Alice." Edward sussurrou em meu ouvido. Eu mal podia conter o arrepio que percorreu meu corpo quando senti sua respiração bater no meu pescoço.

"Eu acho que ela vai sobreviver." Sussurrei para ele.

Exatamente então eu ouvi a campainha da porta. Alguns instantes depois, ouvi Renée e Esme gritando enquanto se abraçavam. Ouvi Charlie e Carlisle rindo das suas esposas. Era bom ver que eles sentiram falta dos meus pais tanto quanto sentiram de mim. Poucos minutos depois, ouvi Charlie e Renée entrarem na cozinha. Eles abraçaram todos e fizeram pequenas conversas com todos.

"Você está pronta para ir, Bella?" Perguntou Charlie.

"Claro, Charlie, vamos lá." Eu disse enquanto me levantei. Senti Edward colocar minha bengala na minha mão. Ele segurou meu braço enquanto caminhávamos para a porta da frente.

"B, posso buscá-la para a escola amanhã de manhã?" Perguntou Edward.

"Charlie, E pode me buscar para a escola pela manhã?" Eu perguntei.

"Claro, garota." Ele disse.

"Isso seria bom, E." Eu disse suavemente.

"Ótimo, estarei lá às 7hs30." Ele disse quando me ajudou a entrar no carro. Ele se curvou e beijou-me na bochecha. "Estou feliz que você está de volta, B".

"Eu também, E." Sussurrei quando levantei minha mão para acariciar seu rosto. "Eu também".

Edward fechou a porta para mim. Charlie e Renée entraram. Eles estavam rindo um com o outro, mas escolhi ignorá-los. Charlie ligou o carro e dirigiu para a casa. Quando chegamos em casa, saí e peguei minha mochila e fui para dentro. Charlie e Renée me seguiram. Renée foi fazer o jantar enquanto eu me sentei-me à mesa da cozinha com Charlie. Ele me ajudou a fazer meu dever de casa, já que eu ainda não tinha os meus livros novos. Uma vez que o jantar estava pronto, movi meus livros e fui lavar minhas mãos. Renée tinha feito tacos, meu favorito.

"Então, Isabella. Como foi a escola?" Perguntou Renée.

"Foi boa. Perguntei a eles se Ali poderia me ajudar pelo próximo dia, ou dois. Ela está em todas as minhas aulas da manhã. Eu tive um problema com a minha professora de Inglês. Ela muito grosseiramente me pediu para tirar os óculos. Quando eu disse a ela que não poderia, ela repreendeu-me até eu dizer a ela que era cega e que as luzes machucam meus olhos." Eu disse.

"Dissemos a eles quando matriculamos você na escola." Charlie bufou.

"Eu sei. Não é uma grande coisa. Rosie está em Trigonometria comigo e Ali. Então E está em Biologia e Música comigo." Eu disse. "Oh, eu estava querendo falar com vocês sobre uma competição em Seattle".

"Que tipo de competição, Isabella?" Renée perguntou.

"É um concurso para músicos. Submetemos a nossa música e eles vão escolher as dez melhores. Então se eu chegar às finais, vou ter que me apresentar no palco na frente dos juízes." Expliquei.

"Bem, quando é?" Perguntou Charlie.

"Não até a primeira quinzena de março, mas eu preciso começar a trabalhar na minha música agora".

"Eu não vejo um problema com você fazendo isso. Existe um prêmio?" Perguntou Renée.

"Uma bolsa de estudos de quatro anos para qualquer faculdade que eu escolher. Além disso, haverá olheiros de todas as principais faculdades de música de todo o país." Expliquei.

"Eu acho que é uma ótima idéia." Disse Charlie.

Depois que terminamos o jantar, eu rapidamente lavei a louça. Subi para o meu quarto e tomei um banho rápido. Era tão bom estar perto de todos novamente. Eu não percebi o quanto eu senti falta até eu voltar. Senti falta de Edward mais que de todos. Eu tenho sido sempre mais próxima de Edward do que de qualquer outro. Depois que a água esfriou, saí do chuveiro e me sequei. Vesti meu pijama e puxei meu iPod para fora. Deitei na minha cama. Meus sentimentos por Edward eram tão intensos. Eu estive apaixonada por ele desde que eu tinha 12 anos de idade. Adormeci ouvindo Debussy. Sonhei com Edward e eu dançando.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Nota da Tradutora:<strong>_

_Tadinha da Bella, sofreu muito até se readaptar à cegueira... que bom que todos estão dispostos a ficar ao lado dela... e pelo jeito Edward tb já está com seus sentimentos transbordando por ela..._

_Deixem as 10 reviews e até amanhã!_

_Bjs,_

_**Ju**_


	5. Chapter 5

**Capítulo 5**

_**Bella POV**_

Acordei quando meu despertador tocou. Tomei um banho rápido e vesti uma calça jeans e um suéter azul. Puxei um par de sandálias azuis. Renée e eu tínhamos estabelecido um sistema para tornar mais fácil eu me vestir todos os dias. Colocaríamos uma fila das minhas roupas, então tudo o que eu tinha que fazer é pegar o primeiro cabide. Nós sentaríamos todo domingo a noite e eu diria a ela o que eu queria usar. Ela me ajudaria a conseguir tudo pronto. Escovei meus cabelos e coloquei meus óculos de sol. Lentamente, desci as escadas até a cozinha. Sentei-me à mesa. Renée estabeleceu um prato de ovos e torradas na minha frente.

"Obrigada, Renée." Eu disse antes de dar uma mordida.

"De nada, Isabella." Ela disse quando se sentou na mesa ao meu lado. "Você disse a eles o que aconteceu com seus olhos?"

"Sim, eu disse. Eles perguntaram-me na escola, mas eu não quis ter essa conversa lá. Então, quando chegamos à casa dos Cullen, eu disse a todos eles".

"Como eles reagiram?"

"Eles ficaram chateados, claro, mas eles reagiram bem. Ali e Rosie me abraçaram e Em ficou com ciúme, então eu o chamei de bebê. Ele e J tentaram me jogar na piscina como eles costumavam fazer quando éramos pequenos. Entrei em pânico e gritei que eu não podia nadar mais ao mesmo tempo em que eles me jogaram dentro da piscina e eu fiquei com medo. Edward pulou e puxou-me para fora." Eu disse suavemente.

"Isabella, eu tenho certeza que eles não queriam assustá-la." Disse Renée.

"Eu sei, Renée. Eu só sinto falta de nadar." Eu disse baixinho.

"Eu sei que você sente, querida." Ela disse quando a campainha tocou.

"Vejo vocês mais tarde." Murmurei quando me levantei e desdobrei minha bengala.

"Você vai para a casa dos Cullen de novo depois da escola. Eles nos convidaram para jantar." Renée disse quando eu abri a porta da frente.

"Ok, Renée. Tenho meu celular se você precisar de mim." Eu gritei quando Edward agarrou meu braço.

"Você está pronta, B?" Ele perguntou.

"Sim, eu estou pronta." Eu disse quando lentamente bati meu caminho pelos degraus. Edward me levou até seu carro e ajudou-me a entrar no banco da frente. Eu podia ouvir a respiração de Alice no banco traseiro. "Hey, Ali".

"Hey, B. Como você está essa manhã?" Ela cantarolou.

"Estou bem." Eu disse quando Edward saiu da garagem e foi em direção à escola.

Passamos o resto do trajeto em silêncio. Eu realmente estava bem, mas eu estava pensando sobre tentar aprender a nadar de novo. Eu queria, mas eu estava com tanto medo. E se eu batesse minha cabeça e me afogasse? Aterrorizava-me pensar no que poderia acontecer na água. Quando eu era pequena eu gostava de nadar. Eu passaria horas na piscina coberta dos Cullen. Mas era difícil o suficiente aprender a andar de novo, quanto mais ser capaz de nadar.

"B, chegamos." Edward disse suavemente. Balancei a cabeça ligeiramente. Eu não percebi que o carro tinha parado. Edward tinha a mão no meu braço para me ajudar a sair do seu carro.

"Desculpe." Murmurei enquanto saía do carro. Agarrei o braço dele e o deixei me levar para a escola.

"B, você está bem?" Ele sussurrou em meu ouvido.

"Estou bem." Eu disse baixinho.

"Não, você não está. O que há de errado?" Ele perguntou quando parou e virou-se, então ele estava parado em frente a mim.

"Eu estava apenas pensando sobre quando Em e J me jogaram na piscina".

"Você sabe que eles não queriam machucar você." Disse Edward.

"Eu sei, mas eu estava pensando sobre o quanto eu sinto falta de nadar." Eu disse, enquanto uma lágrima deslizou pelo meu rosto.

"Eu poderia ensiná-la a nadar, B." Edward disse enquanto estendeu a mão e enxugou as lágrimas do meu rosto.

"Eu não posso pedir que você perca seu tempo comigo." Eu murmurei.

"B, eu quero passar mais tempo com você." Ele sussurrou.

"Deixe-me pensar sobre isso." Sussurrei.

"Ok, B. É melhor eu levá-la para a aula." Disse Edward.

Edward me levou para a minha sala e me deixou na porta com Alice. Alice puxou delicadamente meu braço e me levou para o meu lugar. Sentei-me e puxei o meu gravador de voz. Quando a Sra. Owens começou a aula eu pensei sobre a oferta de Edward. Eu realmente queria aceitá-la. Eu sabia que ele não teria oferecido se ele não quisesse me ajudar, mas me senti culpada sobre ele tirando tempo da sua vida para ficar comigo. Pulei um pouco quando o sinal tocou. Eu rapidamente peguei meu gravador de voz e desdobrei minha bengala. Senti Alice agarrar meu braço enquanto ela me levou para fora da sala de aula.

"B, o que está errado?" Perguntou Alice.

"Nada, Ali." Eu disse suavemente.

"Ok, B." Ela disse.

Alice não mencionou isso pelo resto da manhã. Ela respeitou minha necessidade de lidar com meus problemas sem me pressionar. Eu gostei disso. Até o momento que tivemos Trigonometria, eu estava ficando com dor de cabeça. Parecia que cada aula ficava mais e mais barulhenta. Coloquei minha cabeça para baixo em meus braços e tentei bloquear o barulho. Após cerca de meia hora de tentar bloquear o barulho, eu me levantei e tropecei para fora da sala de aula. Quando saí da sala de aula, eu quase caí quando a dor aumentou. Senti Alice e Rose agarrarem meus braços e me impedirem de cair.

"B, você está bem?" Perguntou Rose.

"Eu preciso chegar à enfermeira." Eu mal conseguia dizer através da dor.

"Ok, B." Disse Alice.

Alice e Rose me puxaram pelo corredor rapidamente. Elas deveriam estar correndo porque logo eu estava sendo puxada pela porta. Elas me puxaram para a cama e me ajudaram a subir nela.

"O que há de errado, querida?" Perguntou a enfermeira.

"Eu preciso do meu remédio." Eu cerrei através dos meus dentes.

"Ok, querida, aqui está." Ela disse quando colocou o comprimido em uma das minhas mãos e uma garrafa de água na outra.

Eu rapidamente engoli enquanto ela tirou meus óculos de sol e colocou um pano frio sobre os meus olhos. "Obrigada".

"De nada, querida. Fique deitada aí e descanse um pouco." Disse a enfermeira. "Vocês, garotas, podem voltar para suas aulas".

"Por favor, deixe-as ficarem." Eu implorei.

"Ok, querida." Ela disse antes de sair da sala. Senti Alice e Rose subirem na cama ao meu redor.

"B, você está bem?" Perguntou Alice.

"Já estive melhor." Murmurei suavemente.

"O que há de errado?" Rose perguntou.

"Eu às vezes tenho dores de cabeça novamente. Estava simplesmente muito barulho hoje. Porque minha audição é melhor do que a maioria, pode dar-me dores de cabeça. Meu médico me deu um comprimido de dor para tomar quando a dor fica ruim." Eu sussurrei.

Passamos a próxima hora e meia em silêncio enquanto a dor desaparecia lentamente da minha cabeça. Alice e Rose só me seguraram em seus braços. Elas nunca me soltaram. Eu lentamente puxei-me para fora dos seus braços e encontrei meus óculos de sol. Coloquei-o no meu rosto.

"Vamos sair para almoçar." Eu disse.

"Tem certeza que você está se sentindo melhor?" Rose perguntou.

"Eu estou bem, Rosie. A dor se foi." Eu disse suavemente.

"Ok, B. Vamos almoçar." Disse Alice.

Alice e Rose enrolaram seus braços nos meus enquanto fizemos nosso caminho para fora da enfermaria. Eu agradeci a elas por me ajudar. Fizemos nosso caminho lentamente até o refeitório. Alice pegou-nos uma bandeja de comida, enquanto Rose me levou para a nossa mesa. Eu sentei na cadeira que ela me orientou. Alice se aproximou e ofereceu-me para escolher entre um pedaço de pizza, uma salada, ou um sanduíche de peru. Peguei o sanduíche, mesmo que eu não estivesse com muita fome.

"Rose, por que você não estava na aula de Inglês?" Emmett perguntou quando se sentou à mesa.

"Eu estava com B." Ela respondeu.

"Onde você estava?" Ele exigiu saber.

"Não importa." Rose retrucou.

"Está tudo bem, Rosie. Em, eu estava na enfermaria." Eu disse suavemente.

"Por que você estava na enfermaria?" Edward perguntou quando se sentou ao meu lado.

"Eu tinha uma dor de cabeça. Ficou muito ruim no meio do terceiro período, então fui à enfermaria. Ali e Rosie me ajudaram a chegar até lá para que eu pudesse tomar o remédio. Elas deitaram comigo por algum tempo até que a dor passou." Eu sussurrei suavemente.

"Tem certeza que você está bem, B?" Jasper perguntou, enquanto Edward esticou o braço e sentiu minha testa.

"Eu estou bem. Eu não tenho febre, E. Simplesmente ficou muito barulhento dentro da sala de aula." Eu disse enquanto puxei minha cabeça longe da sua mão. "Isso acontece de vez em quando".

"Talvez você devesse ir para casa." Disse Edward.

"Eu não preciso ir para casa, E. Eu estou bem. Apenas me deixe em paz." Eu bati quando me levantei e tentei sentir o meu caminho para fora do refeitório.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Nota da Tradutora:<strong>_

_Ai ai, a cada cap. fico com mais pena da Bella... imagina passar por tudo isso... o que será que Edward vai fazer depois disso?_

_Deixem as 10 reviews e até amanhã!_

_Bjs,_

_**Ju**_


	6. Chapter 6

**Capítulo 6**

_**Bella POV**_

Senti Edward seguir-me e envolver seu braço ao redor da minha cintura enquanto me levou para fora do refeitório. Eu não conseguia parar as lágrimas caindo pelo meu rosto. Eu não gostava de ser tratada como uma aberração. Eu não queria a piedade deles. Eu só queria meus amigos de volta.

"Eu preciso buscar as minhas coisas da aula do Sr. Varner." Eu resmunguei.

"Ok, B." Edward sussurrou.

"Sinto muito por repreender você, E".

"Eu sou aquele que sente muito, B. Eu não deveria tê-la pressionado assim".

"É apenas difícil às vezes. Eu não gosto de ser um fardo para as pessoas." Sussurrei.

"B, você não é um fardo para nós. Nós amamos você. Nós só queremos ajudar." Ele sussurrou.

"Eu sei. Eu apenas não estou acostumada às pessoas ajudando".

"Bem, acostume-se com isso. Eu não vou a lugar nenhum. Não quando eu acabei de encontrar você de novo." Sussurrou Edward. "Deixe-me ir buscar as suas coisas".

"Senhorita Swan, você está se sentindo melhor?" Perguntou o Sr. Varner.

"Sim, senhor. Desculpe por correr para fora daquele jeito. Às vezes o barulho começa a ser demais e fico com dor de cabeça." Expliquei.

"Não se preocupe com isso. Eu entendo".

"Ok, B. Vamos para a aula de Biologia." Edward disse, pegando no meu braço.

Edward me levou para a aula de Biologia e me ajudou a encontrar o meu banquinho. Passamos os últimos dez minutos do almoço falando sobre a competição em Seattle. Nós dois nos inscreveríamos no concurso. Nós dois tocaríamos piano, embora eu tenha pensado em tocar violão. Eu apenas me sentia mais confiante sobre o piano. Sr. Banner entrou e começou a aula. Eu não podia fazer muito, já que nós estávamos trabalhando com microscópios hoje, mas Edward fez o seu melhor para descrever o que viu para mim.

Uma vez que o sinal tocou, ele ajudou-me a sair do meu banquinho e me levou à aula de Música. Passamos toda a aula trabalhando sobre as nossas peças para a competição. Peter estava animado para ouvir o que ambos inscreveríamos no concurso. Ele me ajudou a preencher meu formulário. Eu decidi que queria escrever algo novo para o concurso. Dei a Peter um CD que já tinha uma das minhas músicas nele para enviar. Se eu chegasse à final, eu tocaria minha música nova. Uma vez que o sinal tocou, Edward me ajudou a ir para o meu armário. Eu tinha um novo cadeado que eu podia abrir com uma chave.

Uma vez que eu tinha as minhas coisas do meu armário, deixei Edward levar-me para o carro de Rose. Rose me levaria para a casa de Edward, já que Edward, Emmett e Jasper tinham treino de basquete. Edward beijou minha bochecha antes de me deixar com Alice e Rose. Eu podia ouvi-las rir quando ele me beijou. Entrei no banco de trás do carro de Rose. Eu as ouvi conversando enquanto nos dirigíamos para a casa. Uma vez que nós estávamos lá, eu saí e desdobrei minha bengala. Alice agarrou meu braço, mas eu a parei.

"Deixe-me tentar sozinha, Ali. Isso me ajudará a me acostumar a mover-me ao redor sozinha." Eu disse suavemente.

"Ok, B, mas Rose e eu estamos bem aqui se você precisar de nós para agarrá-la." Ela disse.

"Obrigada." Eu disse quando comecei a tocar o meu caminho para a varanda. Bati cada degrau três vezes antes de subir. Contei cinco degraus. Uma vez que eu estava na varanda, bati o meu caminho até a porta. "Esta é a porta, certo?"

"Sim, a maçaneta está do lado esquerdo, cerca de 30 cm abaixo da sua mão." Disse Rose.

"Obrigada." Eu disse enquanto estendi a mão para baixo para a maçaneta da porta. Eu a virei e empurrei a porta aberta. Bati meu caminho através da porta e até o sofá.

"Bellsie, é bom ver você, querida." Disse Esme. Eu me virei para a sua voz e toquei o meu caminho até ela. Estendi a minha mão e a senti agarrá-la.

"Seria bom ver você, Esme." Eu ri.

"Você sabe o que eu quero dizer, espertinha." Ela riu.

"Eu sei. É apenas uma brincadeira que nunca fica velha." Eu ri.

"B, vamos até o meu quarto." Disse Alice.

"Ok, Ali. Mostre o caminho." Eu disse quando estendi meu braço. "Eu não posso subir muitos degraus ainda".

"Eu tenho você, B." Disse Rose.

"Obrigada, Rosie." Eu disse quando ela me levou para a escada. "Basta ir devagar para que eu possa contar os degraus".

Rose me ajudou a subir todos os doze degraus. Ela me virou para a esquerda e me levou até o quarto de Alice. Era ainda a terceira porta. Alice abriu a porta e fui atingida pelo aroma de baunilha e lilases. Eu ri para mim mesma. Algumas coisas nunca mudam. O quarto de Alice sempre cheirava a baunilha e lilases.

"Ali, eu não posso acreditar que seu quarto ainda cheira a baunilha e lilases".

"Eu amo o cheiro." Alice riu.

"Eu senti falta disso." Eu disse quando respirei fundo. "Nunca mude isso".

"Eu não vou, B." Ela riu enquanto Rose me levou para a cama. Sentei-me e suspirei. Eu adorava a cama dela.

"Vocês lembram quando nós três dormíamos juntas nessa cama?" Eu suspirei enquanto deitei de costas na cama.

"Sim." Rose riu quando subiu atrás de mim.

"Eu não pude dormir nessa cama por semanas depois que você foi embora. Tinha o seu cheiro." Alice sussurrou quando subiu na minha frente.

"Eu costumava dormir com a camiseta que você e Rosie me deram na noite antes de eu ir embora. Acho que eu a usei todas as noites por três meses." Eu disse suavemente.

"Como foi em Phoenix, B?" Alice perguntou.

"Era quente e seco. Eu odiava. As crianças eram rudes e malvadas. Eu era infeliz." Eu disse baixinho.

"Você fez algum amigo?" Rose perguntou.

"Não, ninguém me fez sentir em casa para mim. Você, Ali, Em, J e E, vocês são a minha casa." Eu sussurrei, enquanto uma lágrima caiu dos meus olhos.

"E quanto aos garotos?" Perguntou Alice. "Você tinha um namorado?"

"Não, ninguém quer uma garota cega." Eu disse suavemente.

"Acho que alguém quer." Alice murmurou tão baixinho que não tinha certeza se a ouvi corretamente.

Alice, Rose e eu adormecemos envoltas nos braços umas das outras, como costumávamos fazer. Era confortável e normal para nós. Elas são minhas irmãs. Fui espantada acordada algum tempo depois quando a porta do quarto de Alice escancarou e Emmett soltou um grito alto.

"Santo inferno, isso é quente." Berrou Emmett.

"Uau." Jasper murmurou enquanto senti Alice e Rose se sentando ao meu lado.

"Que porra é essa, Emmett? Você me assustou completamente." Exclamou Rosalie.

"Eu sinto muito, baby, mas vendo vocês três juntas nessa cama foi quente." Emmett gargalhou.

"Em, você é um pervertido." Eu ri quando me arrastei para fora da cama. Meu pé ficou nas cobertas de Alice e eu comecei a cair. Antes de eu atingir o chão, senti um arrepio quando Edward passou os braços em volta da minha cintura.

"Uoou, você está bem, B?" Edward riu.

"Eu estou bem, E. Só fiquei com meu pé preso no cobertor da Ali." Eu ri quando me virei de volta para a cama e estendi a mão para Alice e Rose. "Eu acho que nós estivemos um pouco selvagens esta tarde, não foi, meninas?"

"Acho que sim. Eu não percebi muito com todos os gemidos que você estava fazendo, B. Mas, então, Rose é fantástica." Ali ronronou quando pegou minha mão. Ouvi os três rapazes ofegando.

"Alice, entre você e B, eu não acho que posso algum dia estar com um homem novamente." Rose ronronou quando bateu na minha bunda.

"O quê?" Emmett gritou. Eu não pude parar o riso histérico que explodiu do meu peito.

"Em, você torna muito fácil para mim mexer com você." Eu ri.

"B, você é má." Ele resmungou.

"Em, eu sou apenas como você me fez depois de anos pegando no meu pé." Eu ri. "Eu tenho seis anos para compensar".

"Seja como for, B." Em riu. "Vamos, Rosie. Nós temos somente uma hora antes dos seus pais chegarem aqui para o jantar. Preciso mostrar o que é um homem".

"Ok, Em. Obrigada pelo incrível rolar na cama, B." Rose riu quando me deu um abraço.

"Não, sério, obrigada você, Rosie." Eu ri.

"Você é terrível, B." Edward riu.

"Isso não é o que Ali e Rosie disseram." Eu sorri. "E, você pode me ajudar a chegar ao banheiro?"

"Claro." Ele riu.

Edward me levou para fora do quarto de Alice e pelo corredor até o banheiro. Entrei e logo terminei. Lavei minhas mãos e abri a porta. Imediatamente, Edward estava ao meu lado. Ele agarrou meu braço gentilmente.

"Vamos para a rede." Sussurrou Edward.

"Ok".

Edward pegou a minha bengala e lentamente me ajudou a descer as escadas. Ele me levou até a cozinha, onde ele disse para Esme onde estaríamos se ela precisasse de ajuda. Ele me conduziu para fora e para a rede. Ele me ajudou a deitar, em seguida, subiu ao meu lado. Ele estendeu a mão e puxou-me em seus braços. Eu senti seu corpo relaxar, assim como o meu.

"E, posso te fazer uma pergunta?"

"Claro".

"Por que você não tem uma namorada?" Sussurrei.

"Acho que é porque eu estava esperando por você." Ele sussurrou suavemente.

"O que você quer dizer?" Eu perguntei.

"Toda garota que eu olhava, eu me pegaria tentando ver você nelas. B, ninguém se compara a você. Você é tão bonita, gentil, inteligente como o inferno. Meu coração foi arrancado do meu peito quando você foi embora. Ontem, quando eu te vi sentada na mesa, foi a primeira vez que eu realmente sorri em seis anos".

"Uau." Eu disse enquanto as lágrimas caíam dos meus olhos.

"Você tinha um namorado em Phoenix?" Edward sussurrou.

"Não. Eu não tinha amigos. Nunca senti essa tração por alguém como por você. Além do mais, ninguém quer namorar a garota cega." Eu sussurrei.

"Eu quero".

* * *

><p><em><strong>Nota da Tradutora:<strong>_

_*suspirando*… Adoro o tipo de amizade que eles têm, mesmo com tantos anos separados, eles continuam como se tivessem se visto todos os dias... e esse finalzinho, muuuito fofo, Edward! O que será que a Bella vai responder?_

_Deixem reviews e até amanhã..._

_Bjs,_

_**Ju**_


	7. Chapter 7

**Capítulo 7**

_**Bella POV**_

"O quê?" Eu perguntei.

"Eu quero você, B. Eu quero que você seja minha namorada." Disse Edward. Estendi a mão e delicadamente peguei seu rosto em minhas mãos.

"Sério?" Sussurrei enquanto minhas lágrimas caíam do meu rosto. Senti Edward limpar minhas lágrimas do meu rosto.

"Sim, menina boba. Eu estive esperando por você por seis anos." Ele sussurrou. "Eu te amo, B".

"Eu também te amo, E." Eu sussurrei.

Senti Edward se inclinar e pressionar seus lábios nos meus suavemente. Eu o beijei de volta um pouco mais forte. Abri minha boca e deixei sua língua entrar. Coloquei minhas mãos em seus cabelos e o puxei para mais perto de mim. Senti Edward tecer uma mão no meu cabelo e enrolar um braço em torno das minhas costas enquanto ele nos rolou, de modo que ele estava deitado sobre mim. De repente, ouvimos alguém dar um gritinho e alguém gemer. Nós nos separamos e eu olhei na direção do barulho.

"O que diabos foi isso?" Eu perguntei.

"Isso seria Emmett, Rose, Alice e Jasper." Edward riu.

"Estou tão feliz por você, B." Alice gritou quando ela e Rose pularam na rede com a gente.

"Obrigada, Ali. Quem gemeu?" Eu ri.

"Eu gemi. Você acabou de me custar $50, B." Jasper reclamou quando ele e Emmett subiram conosco.

"Como?" Perguntei.

"Apostei com Emmett que levaria pelo menos até sexta-feira antes que vocês se declarassem um para o outro. Ele disse que seria mais cedo." Jasper explicou.

"Desculpe, J." Eu ri.

"Tudo bem, B." Ele riu. "Vou pegar de volta dele algum dia".

"Vai sonhando." Emmett gargalhou.

"Veremos." Disse Jasper.

"Crianças, o jantar está pronto." Gritou Esme.

"Sim, mãe." Nós todos gritamos juntos.

Nós estávamos todos rindo enquanto entramos na casa. Edward me levou até a pia e me ajudou a lavar minhas mãos. Ele envolveu o braço ao redor da minha cintura enquanto me levou para o meu lugar. Eu podia ouvir Charlie e Renée sussurrando para Carlisle e Esme sobre algo, mas eu não tinha certeza do que. Ouvi a campainha da porta e Esme foi abri-la. Ouvi os pais de Rose e Jasper entrarem na casa. Levantei-me e bati meu caminho para a sala de estar. William e Catherine eram outro casal de pais para mim. William e eu costumávamos fazer travessuras com os outros o tempo todo. Especialmente com Emmett. Ele sempre me chamou de T-Bells porque estávamos sempre causando problemas, enquanto Catherine me chamava de pequena DoceBells.

"Bem, veja quem é. T-Bells voltou." Riu William Hale.

"Hey, Will." Eu disse quando fui puxada em seus braços e eu não consegui parar as lágrimas caindo dos meus olhos. "Você esteve mantendo o bom trabalho?"

"Você sabe que eu tenho, T-Bells." Ele riu. "Nós sentimos sua falta, garota".

"Eu também senti falta de vocês." Eu disse quando Catherine pôs a mão no meu ombro. Estendi-me ao redor e a puxei em meus braços. "Cat?"

"Olá, DoceBells. Você está linda." Ela sussurrou enquanto me abraçou. "Eu não vi Jasper, ou Rosalie, felizes assim há muito tempo. Estamos tão contentes que vocês estão de volta".

"Eu estou também." Eu ri. "Vamos comer. Estou com fome".

"Ok." Eles disseram ao mesmo tempo

"Esme, tudo cheira delicioso. É aquele espaguete com frango?" Perguntei enquanto fizemos nosso caminho de volta para a cozinha

"Sim, como você poderia dizer?" Ela perguntou.

"Eu pude sentir o cheiro." Eu ri.

"Impressionante." Riu Carlisle. Todos riram com ele.

"Temos o espaguete, milho, salada e pãezinhos. Você quer tudo isso, amor?" Edward perguntou. De repente, ouvi Carlisle, Will e Charlie gemendo ao mesmo tempo em que ouvi Renée, Cat e Esme dando gritinhos.

"O quê?" Exigi.

"Esme, Cat e eu acabamos de ganhar novos pares de sapatos." Renée gritou.

"Como?" Perguntei confusa.

"Apostamos com Charlie, Will e Carlisle que você e Edward declarariam o seu amor um pelo outro até esta noite. Eles pensaram que vocês dois seriam muito teimosos para admitir isso por pelo menos alguns meses." Explicou Cat.

"Acho que todos precisamos ir para os Jogadores Anônimos." Eu ri. "Em e J tinham feito uma aposta em nós também".

"Assim como Rose e eu." Sussurrou Alice.

"O quê?"

"Eu apostei com Rose que ele diria a você esta noite. Ela disse que levaria pelo menos um mês." Alice riu.

"Sério, vocês todos têm um problema." Eu ri.

"Seja como for, Isabella." Renée riu. "Tudo que sei é que eu consegui sapatos novos".

"Obrigado, Bella." Charlie murmurou. "Eu deveria fazer você ir ao shopping com ela".

"Eu acho que não, Charlie. Você fez a aposta. Você tem que ir com ela." Eu ri quando me virei para Edward. "Vou querer um pouco de tudo, por favor".

"Qualquer coisa por você, amor." Sussurrou Edward. Ouvi as mulheres suspirarem e os homens gemerem para ele. Eu ri levemente enquanto ele fazia meu prato. "Aqui está".

"Obrigada, E." Eu sussurrei.

"Então, como foi a escola hoje, crianças?" Esme perguntou.

"Chata." Todos respondemos juntos. Nós todos rimos baixinho.

"Na verdade, Charlie e Renée, tive outra dor de cabeça hoje." Eu disse.

"Quanto tempo levou para que o remédio funcionasse?" Charlie perguntou. Eu o ouvi puxar seu bloquinho. Nós mantínhamos anotações da freqüência e quanto tempo elas levavam para passar.

"Levou cerca de uma hora e meia. Mas eu posso ter esperado tempo demais antes que eu tomei o remédio. Eu já estava sentindo isso antes, fui para a aula de Trigonometria, mas em vez de ir para a enfermaria e tomar meu comprimido, esperei cerca de meia hora. A dor ficou tão ruim, eu quase caí." Eu disse baixinho.

"Bellerina, isso acontece muito?" Perguntou Carlisle.

"Não, eu não tive uma em três meses, até hoje. Se o nível de ruído chega a ser demais, ou se estou estressada, eu posso ter dor de cabeça".

"Sobre o que você estava estressada?" Perguntou Carlisle.

"E ofereceu para tentar me ensinar a nadar. Estou preocupada de me machucar." Eu sussurrei.

"Eu não acho que você deve aprender a nadar agora." Disse Carlisle. Fui levada de volta um pouco por isso.

"Por que não?" Eu perguntei.

"Bellerina, você sabe que tipo de médico eu sou?" Ele perguntou.

"Não." Eu disse confusa.

"Eu sou um oftalmologista." Ele disse. Eu ofeguei levemente.

"O que é um oftalmologista?" Perguntou Jasper.

"É um cirurgião de olhos." Sussurrei. Virei-me para onde meus pais estavam sentados. "Vocês sabiam disso quando nos mudamos de volta?"

"Sim, é por isso que voltamos, Isabella." Disse Renée.

"O que você quer dizer?" Eu perguntei.

"Bellerina, eu poderia ser capaz de restaurar sua visão." Disse Carlisle. Eu ouvi todos ofegarem. Chicoteei minha cabeça para Carlisle.

"O quê?" Perguntei suavemente.

"Há um procedimento que é novo. Preciso executar alguns testes primeiro, mas uma vez que eu os fizer, saberei se posso fazer isso. Se eu puder, eu colocaria um implante que religa suas terminações nervosas. Se funcionar, você poderia ser capaz de ver de novo." Ele disse suavemente.

"Mas eles me disseram que eu jamais seria capaz de ver de novo." Sussurrei, enquanto uma lágrima caiu dos meus olhos.

"Este procedimento é muito novo. Existem apenas outros dois médicos além de mim que já fizeram isso. Existem alguns riscos envolvidos".

"Que tipo de riscos?"

"Bem, pelo que eu vi dos seus registros e com base em onde é o dano, você pode ter que reaprender a andar e falar novamente. Claro que, como em qualquer cirurgia, há riscos de morte e paralisia permanente." Ele explicou. Eu podia sentir a minha raiva começar a construir. Como eles poderiam não ter me dito sobre isso antes de nos mudarmos.

"Há quanto tempo você sabe que eu estava cega?" Eu bati.

"Charlie e Renée entraram em contato comigo há seis meses." Disse Carlisle.

"Charlie, Renée, como vocês puderam não me dizer isso antes de nos mudarmos de volta para cá?" Eu bati.

"Bella, nós não queríamos estressá-la." Disse Charlie. Eu tinha que sair daqui. Eu não posso acreditar que eles mentiriam para mim.

"E, vamos." Eu disse quando me afastei da mesa e agarrei a mão de Edward. Senti Edward se levantar e me afastar da mesa. Senti Charlie agarrar meu braço livre. Eu o puxei para fora da sua mão.

"Bella-" Ele começou. Mas eu não agüentava mais.

"COMO VOCÊS PUDERAM MENTIR PARA MIM? EU TINHA ACABADO DE ACEITAR QUE EU NUNCA MAIS VERIA NOVAMENTE. EU NÃO POSSO PASSAR POR TUDO ISSO DE NOVO!" Eu gritei enquanto minhas lágrimas, finalmente, caíram pelo meu rosto.

"Bella-" Charlie sussurrou.

"PENSEI QUE TÍNHAMOS CONCORDADO EM SEMPRE SER HONESTOS SOBRE TUDO. VOCÊS FICARAM TÃO ZANGADOS COMIGO POR ESPERAR TANTO TEMPO PARA DIZER A VOCÊS QUANDO COMECEI A TER AS DORES DE CABEÇA. EU CONTEI A VOCÊS TODAS AS VEZES QUE ME SENTI MAL. VOCÊS DEVERIAM TER ME PREPARADO PARA ISSO!" Eu gritei.

Empurrei Edward para se mover. Ele me levou para fora da casa e me ajudou a entrar em seu carro. Ele saiu em disparada e eu sentei ali e chorei. Senti Edward estender sua mão e me puxar para o seu peito enquanto ele dirigia. Eu sei que eles não quiseram mentir para mim. Tenho certeza que eles pensavam que estavam me protegendo, mas concordamos em não mentir uns para os outros. Eles não entendiam como era difícil para mim. Eu não podia ver, eu não podia falar. Eu não podia dizer a eles quando eu precisava fazer xixi. Como eles poderiam me pedir para passar por isso novamente. Senti o carro parar. Edward não disse nada quando saiu do carro. Minha porta se abriu e senti Edward agarrar meu braço. Ele me ajudou e me levou para dentro do prédio. Ele me puxou para um balcão.

"Como posso ajudá-lo senhor?" Perguntou uma mulher.

"Precisamos de um quarto." Disse Edward.

"Certamente, senhor, pode preencher isso? Vou precisar ver suas identidades." Ela disse.

Dez minutos mais tarde, Edward me levou pelas escadas para o nosso quarto. Ele abriu a porta e me levou para dentro. Entrei e sentei na cama. Liguei para Alice e perguntei se ela iria para a minha casa e pegaria algumas roupas para a escola amanhã para mim. Deitei de volta na cama e me enrolei em uma bola e chorei. Edward colocou seus braços em volta de mim e me abraçou. Eu sei que meus pais ficariam bravos comigo por fugir, mas eu me senti traída que eles não tinham sido honestos comigo. Eu tinha ganhado o direito de receber a verdade. Alguém bateu à porta e Edward me beijou suavemente e foi abri-la. De repente, senti mais quatro pares de braços abraçando-me apertado. Eu sabia que eram os meus amigos.

"B", você está bem?" Perguntou Rose.

"Não." Eu sussurrei.

"B, fale conosco. Diga-nos o que você está sentindo." Disse Emmett.

"Eu estou com medo. Estou magoada. Eles mentiram para mim. Eles disseram que nós estávamos voltando para casa porque sentiam falta de todos vocês tanto quanto eu. Eles disseram-me que eu precisava de todos vocês agora. Eles nunca disseram nada sobre Carlisle, ou uma outra cirurgia." Eu sussurrei.

"Eu sei, mas se há uma chance que você possa ver de novo." Ele disse. Saí dos seus braços e me sentei.

"Em, você não entender quão difícil foi isso. Eu estava perdida na escuridão. Eu não podia ver nada além de alguns raios de luz. Eu não podia falar além de soltar alguns grunhidos durante semanas. Eu não podia dizer a ninguém se eu precisasse de ajuda para ir ao banheiro. Eu tinha que ter alguém para limpar minha bunda, me dar banho, alimentar-me. Eu não podia fazer nada sozinha. Levou meses antes que eu pudesse dar um passo sem o auxílio de muletas, ou de alguém para segurar. Eu estava perdida dentro de mim mesma." Sussurrei enquanto deixei minhas lágrimas caírem.

"B, eu acho que você deveria aproveitar a oportunidade. Esta pode ser a sua chance de ser capaz de ver novamente." Disse Rose.

"Eu sei, Rosie. Estou mais magoada que eles mentiram para mim. Eles simplesmente lançaram isso em mim." Eu disse. "Quando eu comecei a ter as dores de cabeça, eu não disse a eles porque eu não queria ser um fardo para eles. No momento em que eles perceberam que algo estava errado, eu já tinha começado a perder a visão do meu olho esquerdo. Eles ficaram realmente bravos comigo por não dizer a eles. Depois disso, Charlie, Renée e eu fizemos um acordo de nunca mentir uns para os outros".

"Vai ficar tudo bem, B. Você não tem que fazer nenhuma decisão esta noite." Disse Alice.

"Nós devemos dormir um pouco. Temos escola amanhã." Disse Jasper. Senti todos saindo da cama.

"Vocês vão ficar aqui, certo?" Eu perguntei.

"Tem certeza que você nos quer, B?" Perguntou Jasper.

"Sim, por favor, não me deixem." Eu sussurrei quando estendi a mão para todos eles.

"Ninguém está deixando você, amor." Sussurrou Edward antes de me beijar suavemente. Ouvi Rose gemer.

"Vocês dois me custam dinheiro." Retrucou Rosie. Eu não pude evitar o riso que escapou dos meus lábios.

"Isso é o que você recebe por fazer apostas." Eu ri quando me levantei. "Ali, onde está minha bolsa? Eu preciso do meu pijama".

"Aqui está ele, B." Alice disse quando colocou meu pijama na minha mão. "Eu disse a Charlie e Renée que você ligaria para eles de manhã".

"Ok, obrigada, Ali." Eu disse quando senti o meu caminho até o banheiro.

Eu rapidamente entrei no banheiro e troquei para o meu pijama. Escovei os dentes e depois voltei para o outro quarto. Edward entrou e trocou para o pijama que Alice trouxe para ele. Os outros haviam mudado em seus pijamas também. Eu acho que eles tinham planejado ficar aqui mesmo. Nós todos subimos na cama king size e adormecemos juntos, assim como fazíamos quando tínhamos seis anos de idade. Eu tinha a minha família de volta. Eu daria quase qualquer coisa para poder vê-los, mas valia a pena a minha vida? Adormeci pensando como a vida seria se eu fosse normal.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Nota da Tradutora:<strong>_

_Que lindo os dois se beijando! Mas a Bella passa por situações complicadas... a cirurgia pode fazê-la voltar a enxergar, mas todas as complicações realmente são difíceis, que bom que ela tem seus amigos para apoiá-la..._

_Deixem reviews e até amanhã!_

_Bjs,_

_**Ju**_


	8. Chapter 8

**Capítulo 8**

_**Bella POV**_

Nós acordamos quando a recepção ligou com o nosso serviço de despertar. Emmett, Jasper, Alice e Rose foram para casa para tomar banho. Tomei um banho rápido e depois deixei Edward tomar. Vesti uma saia, leggins e um suéter que Alice tinha trazido para mim. Puxei um par de sapatilhas e as coloquei. Escovei meus cabelos. Então fiz o telefonema tão necessário. Peguei meu celular e liguei para casa.

"Isabella?" Renée atendeu em um tom frenético.

"Hey, Renée." Eu sussurrei.

"Baby, nós sentimos muito. Devíamos ter dito a você." Ela chorou.

"Eu sinto muito por gritar com vocês e ir embora. Eu estava tão magoada." Eu disse, enquanto uma lágrima caiu do meu rosto.

"Bella, onde você está?" Perguntou Charlie.

"E e eu estamos em um hotel".

"O QUÊ?" Berrou Charlie.

"Charlie, nós não fizemos sexo. Em, Rosie, Ali e J ficaram aqui conosco. Eles me ajudaram." Eu sussurrei.

"Bella, nós precisamos sentar com Carlisle e conversar sobre isso." Disse Charlie.

"Ok, eu estou disposta a fazer isso, contanto que E esteja lá comigo".

"Tudo bem, Isabella." Disse Renée. "Carlisle disse que poderíamos ir depois do almoço".

"Ok, vamos nos encontrar lá." Eu disse. "Eu te amo".

"Nós também te amamos, querida." Sussurrou Renée. Desliguei o telefone e deixei minhas lágrimas caírem pelo meu rosto. Senti Edward envolver seus braços em volta de mim.

"Você está bem, B?"

"Sim, acho que sim. Nós vamos encontrar com Carlisle esta tarde para discutir tudo." Eu disse suavemente.

"Você vai me ligar e me informar como isso vai?"

"Bobinho, você vai comigo." Eu ri. "Eu não posso fazer isso sem você".

"Você não vai precisar. Eu sempre estarei com você, amor".

"Eu te amo, E".

"Eu te amo, B. Vamos tomar o café da manhã." Ele disse quando me beijou suavemente.

"Bom, eu estou morrendo de fome." Eu ri.

Edward me levou para fora do quarto e para o elevador. Eu não tinha a minha bengala. Espero que Alice pense em pegá-la. Uma vez que o elevador parou no térreo, Edward me levou a uma pequena mesa. Sentei-me em silêncio e esperei que Edward me trouxesse o café da manhã. Edward estabeleceu um prato de comida na minha frente.

"O que você pegou para mim?"

"Peguei alguns ovos, torradas e bacon. Você quer um pouco de suco, ou leite?" Perguntou Edward.

"Leite, por favor".

"Volto já".

Poucos minutos depois, Edward estabeleceu um copo de leite na minha mão. Agradeci a ele. Conversamos um pouco sobre meu encontro com Carlisle. Eu disse a Edward quão nervosa eu estava sobre tentar a cirurgia novamente. Ele me assegurou que não importa o que eu decidisse, ele estaria lá para mim. Era bom poder desfrutar de estarmos juntos. Depois que terminei de comer, empurrei o meu prato para longe de mim.

"Eu preciso de um banheiro feminino. Você pode me apontar a direção certa?" Perguntei.

"É cerca de três metros diretamente atrás de você. Vou fazer o nosso check-out. Eu já volto." Disse Edward.

"Ok, E." Eu disse quando me levantei.

Coloquei meus braços para fora e andei até que eu senti a porta. Corri meus dedos sobre a placa na porta para me certificar de que eu estava na porta certa. Entrei e rapidamente tomei conta dos meus negócios. Lavei minhas mãos e saí do banheiro. Corri diretamente em alguém que estava passando. Caí de volta para a porta.

"Olhe por onde anda." Exclamou o homem.

"Eu faria se eu pudesse, idiota, mas eu sou fodidamente cega." Eu bati para ele.

"Ah, hum, sinto muito." Ele murmurou enquanto estendeu a mão e agarrou meus braços.

"Tire a porra das suas mãos de cima de mim." Eu disse. "Eu estou bem".

"Sério, sinto muito. Deixe-me ajudá-la." Ele disse enquanto agarrou meu braço novamente.

"Eu disse que estou bem".

"Vou levá-la a partir daqui." Edward disse quando me puxou para os seus braços.

"Desculpe, cara. Eu só estava tentando ajudar." Disse o homem.

"E, vamos." Eu disse enquanto me agarrava a ele.

"Ok, B, vamos lá." Edward disse enquanto me levou para longe do homem. "Você está bem?"

"Sim, eu bati nele quando saí do banheiro. Ele foi um pouco rude no começo, mas depois quando eu disse que era cega, ele continuou puxando meus braços para me ajudar. Eu apenas não gosto de pessoas que eu não conheço me tocando".

"Eu sabia que não deveria ter deixado você ir ao banheiro sozinha." Edward sussurrou.

"E, você não pode ficar comigo o tempo todo." Eu disse enquanto Edward me levou até o carro. Ouvi Edward abrir a porta.

"Eu sei, B. Mas eu não gostei de ver as mãos dele sobre você." Edward sussurrou enquanto acariciava minha bochecha.

"Eu sou sua, E. Só sua." Eu disse enquanto puxava seus lábios para baixo para mim. "Eu te amo".

"Eu te amo, B, para sempre." Edward disse antes de me beijar novamente.

Entrei no carro e Edward fechou a porta atrás de mim. Alguns momentos depois, Edward abriu sua porta e entrou. Ele ligou o carro e dirigiu para a escola. Poucos minutos depois, ele parou o carro e o ouvi sair. Ele abriu a porta e agarrou a minha mão para me ajudar. Eu a peguei com um sorriso no meu rosto. Ele envolveu seu braço em volta da minha cintura enquanto me levou para a escola. Eu podia sentir todos nos observando enquanto andávamos pela escola com os nossos braços em volta um do outro. Senti Alice agarrar meu braço quando nos aproximamos da minha primeira sala de aula.

"B, vejo você na hora do almoço." Disse Edward antes de me beijar. "Eu te amo".

"Eu também te amo, E." Eu disse com um grande sorriso. Alice agarrou meu braço e me levou para o meu lugar. "Ali, você trouxe a minha bengala?"

"Sim, eu a tenho aqui." Ela disse quando a colocou na minha mão.

"Obrigada, Ali." Eu disse quando a Sra. Owens começou a aula.

Minhas aulas da manhã passaram muito rápido. Não consegui me concentrar em nada que os meus professores estavam falando. Eu estava nervosa sobre o meu encontro com Carlisle. Eu queria ser capaz de ver, mais do que qualquer coisa, mas eu tinha medo que eu não seria capaz de passar através da recuperação. Era tão difícil se comprometer a ser submetida a todas as dificuldades novamente. Eu tinha apenas começado a sentir como se eu tivesse algum controle sobre a minha vida. Como posso simplesmente desistir de uma chance?

No momento em que Alice e eu conseguimos entrar no refeitório para o almoço, fiquei ainda mais confusa, eu daria qualquer coisa para poder ver os rostos dos meus amigos novamente. Eles sempre foram tão bonitos quando éramos pequenos. Tenho certeza de que se transformaram em adultos lindos. Alice e eu pegamos um sanduíche e fomos sentar na nossa mesa. Edward passou um braço em volta de mim quando me sentei ao lado dele.

"Hey, B. Você está bem?" Perguntou Emmett.

"Estou bem, irmão urso." Eu disse suavemente. "Só confusa".

"B, não importa o que você escolher fazer, nós estamos aqui com você." Disse Rose.

"Obrigada, Rosie. E e eu vamos sair depois do almoço para encontrar com Charlie, Renée e Carlisle".

"Você falou com seus pais esta manhã?" Perguntou Jasper.

"Yeah. Eles se desculparam por não serem sinceros sobre tudo. Desculpei-me por fugir como eu fiz. Eu só não sei o que fazer." Eu disse enquanto uma lágrima caiu dos meus olhos.

"B, você não sabe com certeza se Carlisle vai mesmo ser capaz de operar. Talvez você deva deixá-lo fazer alguns testes, então você pode fazer a sua decisão." Disse Alice.

"Ali, você já fez uma ressonância magnética?" Eu perguntei.

"Não, mas-"

"Eles empurram você neste pequeno tubo pelo que parece para sempre. Dizem para você não se mover enquanto eles atiram luzes brilhantes em você. Provavelmente, vou acabar com uma dor de cabeça violenta, vomitando pela dor imensa das luzes nos meus olhos pelo tempo que a ressonância magnética terminar. Não é tão simples como deixá-los fazer alguns testes." Expliquei. "Vocês não têm idéia do quanto a luz machuca meus olhos".

"Desculpe, B. Eu só estava tentando ajudar." Alice sussurrou. Eu poderia dizer que eu tinha ferido os sentimentos dela.

"Ali, sinto muito. Eu não queria fazer você se sentir mal. Eu só estou com medo de tentar." Eu disse quando estendi a mão para ela. Eu a senti vir e me dar um abraço.

"Oh, Jasper, melhor tomar cuidado. Parece que Bella e Alice podem ter uma coisa uma pela outra. Ou Bella pode estar apenas tentando tirá-la de você como ela tirou Eddie de mim." Riu Lauren Mallory.

"Lauren, você não pode perseguir alguém mais." Eu atirei. Ouvi todos começarem a rir.

"É uma pena que você não pode ver o quão feia você é, Bella. Talvez então você veria o quanto eles não podem ficar olhando para você e sua patética pessoa." Lauren zombou.

"Você sabe o que, Lauren. Você pode se foder. Você tem estado seguindo E por aí desde que estávamos no jardim de infância. Aqui vai a porra de uma dica. Ele não quer foder você." Eu bati alto enquanto me levantei. "Agora, se você me dá licença e à minha patética pessoa, eu não posso realmente agüentar por mais tempo essa merda que você chama de perfume".

* * *

><p><em><strong>Nota da Tradutora:<strong>_

_Lauren mereceu a resposta que levou... como será essa consulta da Bella com Carlisle?_

_Deixem reviews e até amanhã!_

_Bjs,_

_**Ju**_


	9. Chapter 9

**Capítulo 9**

_**Bella POV**_

Desdobrei minha bengala e bati a minha saída do refeitório enquanto a ouvi gritando atrás de mim e todo mundo rindo. Eu sabia que ela estava certa sobre o que ela disse. Eu era patética. A única razão que eles eram mesmo meus amigos era porque sentiam pena de mim. Mesmo quando criança, eu era mais feia do que os outros. Era ridículo da minha parte pensar que eles quereriam ter alguma coisa a ver comigo. Consegui encontrar meu caminho para fora. Sentei no degrau e deixei minhas lágrimas caírem. Senti todos saindo e se sentando ao meu lado.

"B, você sabe que ela só estava sendo uma puta, não é?" Perguntou Rose.

"Ela está certa. Eu sou patética. Eu sempre fui." Eu sussurrei.

"Você não é patética. Você nunca foi. B, você sempre foi a mais forte, a mais bonita de nós." Alice disse enquanto colocou os braços em volta de mim.

"Não, eu não sou. A única razão que vocês foram mesmo meus amigos é porque E disse a vocês que seríamos amigos. Eu era patética naquela época e sou patética agora".

"Isso não é por que somos amigos seus. Edward foi o único de nós que teve a coragem de vir até você naquele dia, B." Disse Emmett.

"Ele está dizendo a verdade, B." Edward sussurrou.

"Seja o que for, mas agora eu sou apenas uma menina fraca, patética e cega que está os trazendo para baixo." Eu sussurrei.

"Isabella Swan, já basta." Repreendeu Rose. Eu ofeguei quando ela me chamou de Isabella. "Ouça e ouça bem. Nós te amamos. Os seis anos que você se foi foram um inferno para todos nós. Não houve um dia que passou em que pelo menos um de nós não mencionou você. Sentimos muito a sua falta. Quando eu vi você sentada no meu lugar na segunda-feira, eu pensei que estava vendo um anjo. Eu senti como se uma parte de mim tivesse voltado".

"Eu senti tanto a sua falta, Rosie." Eu chorei quando eu a puxei em meus braços. "Sinto muito. Eu só estou muito assustada".

"Eu sei que você está, B. Mas você não pode deixar que uma cadela como Lauren Mallory consiga o melhor de você." Ela disse quando me abraçou de volta. O sinal tocou, sinalizando o fim do almoço. "Ligue-me esta noite e deixe-me saber como tudo vai".

"Eu vou." Eu disse quando me levantei. Edward colocou seu braço em volta da minha cintura. "Tchau, pessoal".

"Tchau, B." Eles disseram juntos.

Edward me levou até seu carro e ajudou-me a entrar Ele puxou para fora do estacionamento. Fizemos a viagem em silêncio. Eu podia sentir meus nervos obtendo o melhor de mim. Dez minutos mais tarde, Edward parou o carro. Ele deu a volta e abriu minha porta para mim. Desdobrei minha bengala e deixei que ele me levasse para o hospital. Entramos no elevador e Edward apertou o botão para mim. A porta do elevador se abriu e Edward e eu saímos. Edward me levou até o balcão.

"Hey, Edward. Você não deveria estar na escola?" Perguntou uma mulher atrás do balcão.

"Hey, Carmen. Estou aqui com a minha namorada, Bella Swan." Disse Edward. Senti meu rosto ficar vermelho quando ele se referiu como sua namorada. "Estamos nos encontrando com os pais dela aqui para falar com meu pai".

"É um prazer conhecê-la, Bella. Seus pais já estão no escritório do Dr. Cullen. Se você quiser me seguir, eu vou levá-la até os fundos." Disse Carmen.

"E está vindo comigo." Eu disse quando agarrei o braço dele com força.

"Ok, Bella." Disse Carmen.

Carmen levou Edward e eu para o escritório de Carlisle. Edward abriu a porta e encontrei-me sendo puxada para os braços de Charlie e Renée. Passamos vários minutos chorando uns nos outros resmungando como sentíamos muito. Finalmente conseguimos nos recompor o suficiente para sentar. Edward me puxou de volta para o sofá e se sentou ao meu lado. Senti Carlisle vir e sentar-se conosco.

"Bellerina, eu gostaria de pedir desculpas por esconder isso de você. Charlie e Renée não queriam elevar suas esperanças até que nós soubéssemos mais." Disse Carlisle.

"Obrigada, Carlisle. Eu exagerei na noite passada, mas eu estava simplesmente tão magoada. Eu apenas senti que eu tinha conquistado o direito de ter uma palavra a dizer sobre o que acontece comigo." Eu disse.

"Você está certa, Bella. Renée e eu estávamos errados por não sermos honestos com você. Mas a chance de você conseguir de volta a sua visão era apenas parte da razão pela qual voltamos." Disse Charlie.

"Qual foi o outro motivo?" Eu perguntei.

"Isabella, nós sabíamos que era difícil para você ficar sem os seus amigos durante os últimos seis anos. Pensamos que você se ajustaria e faria novos amigos. Nós não percebemos o quão forte suas ligações uns com os outros eram. Imaginamos que, depois de tudo o que você havia passado, que você merecia ser feliz novamente." Renée explicou.

"Obrigada, Charlie e Renée, por me trazer para casa." Eu disse suavemente. "Agora, e quanto a essa nova cirurgia?"

"Bem, eu preciso executar uma ressonância magnética e tomografia, mas pelo que eu posso dizer dos seus registros, eu acho que posso restaurar sua visão." Disse Carlisle.

"Que tipo de chances você me daria?" Eu perguntei.

"Eu daria a você 90% de chance de ser bem sucedida. Existe um risco porque onde os nervos estão de que você teria que reaprender a andar e falar novamente, mas eu não acho que será tão difícil para você desta vez como foi da primeira vez. Eu não posso garantir nada, é claro." Disse Carlisle.

"Se fosse Em, E ou Ali, você ainda recomendaria a cirurgia?" Sussurrei.

"Sim, eu o faria. Bellerina, eu te amo como se fosse minha filha. Eu não posso prometer que vai ser fácil porque não vai. Mas posso prometer que não importa o que você decidir fazer, Esme e eu estamos 100% com você." Carlisle disse com tanta convicção. Eu sabia exatamente o que fazer.

"Eu concordo com os testes. Tenho uma condição sobre a cirurgia, no entanto." Eu disse.

"Ok, qual é a sua condição?" Perguntou Carlisle.

"Temos que esperar até depois da competição em Seattle".

"Quando será?" Perguntou Carlisle.

"Em seis semanas. Se eu chegar à final, eu quero ser capaz de competir." Eu disse. "É uma oportunidade única na vida para mim".

"Acho que temos um acordo." Disse Carlisle. "Vou agendar a ressonância para a próxima semana. Quando a tivermos feita, podemos agendar a tomografia".

"Ok." Eu disse quando me levantei. "Obrigada, Carlisle".

"Não me agradeça ainda. Eu não fiz nada por você." Ele riu quando me abraçou.

"Sim, você fez. Você me ajudou a trazer-me para casa." Sussurrei.

Fui para casa com Charlie e Renée. O resto do dia passou lentamente. Liguei para Rose e Alice para dizer a elas como foi a consulta. Elas concordaram que eu deveria pelo menos fazer o teste antes de tomar qualquer decisão sobre a cirurgia. Elas disseram que avisariam Emmett e Jasper para mim. Charlie me ajudou com minha lição de casa, enquanto Renée nos fez o jantar. Nós conversamos sobre o que tinha acontecido e concordamos em não mentir mais uns para os outros. Era muita coisa em jogo para eu não ter uma escolha do que acontecesse. Quando o jantar acabou, eu estava exausta. Fui direto para a cama. Adormeci rapidamente, mas acordei várias vezes gritando dos pesadelos. Eu continuava sonhando que fiz a cirurgia e estava perdida na escuridão novamente. Eu não era capaz de falar com ninguém. Eles todos me deixaram depois de me dizerem que eu não valia a pena. Charlie e Renée vieram e me abraçaram enquanto eu chorei por horas. Eles tentaram tranqüilizar-me que tudo ficaria bem, mas eu sabia que eles poderiam estar errados. As coisas nem sempre eram fáceis para mim.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Nota da Tradutora:<strong>_

_Tadinha da Bella, realmente é uma decisão difícil que ela tem que fazer... _

_Deixem reviews e até amanhã!_

_Bjs,_

_**Ju**_

_**P.S.: **__Vou recomendar uma fic aqui, de uma das leitoras, que eu comecei a ler e realmente gostei! A história é bem fofinha e está no começo, portanto, se vc's lerem, deixem reviews!_

_**A Grande Fuga:**__ http:/ www. fanfiction. net/ s/ 6956467/ 1/ A_Grande_Fuga# (retirar os espaços)_


	10. Chapter 10

**Capítulo 10**

_**Bella POV**_

As próximas cinco semanas passaram rapidamente. Alice, Rose e eu passávamos todos os dias depois da escola juntas, enquanto Emmett, Jasper e Edward estavam no treino de basquete. Às vezes iríamos às compras e às vezes faríamos nossas unhas. Um par de vezes fomos para o spa, onde elas me convenceram a fazer uma depilação brasileira. Charlie e Renée estavam trabalhando duro para ter o bar pronto para ser aberto. Nós todos ajudávamos quando podíamos, mas era difícil encontrar tempo. A escola finalmente tinha os meus livros em Braille, então era mais fácil eu completar minhas lições de casa. Edward e eu passávamos muito tempo juntos, hum... conversando. Era como se os seis anos que estivemos separados nunca tivessem acontecido. Eu iria aos seus jogos de basquete e torceria o melhor que eu podia por ele.

Fiz a minha ressonância magnética na terça-feira depois que me encontrei com Carlisle. Edward me acompanhou. Quando terminou, ele me levou até seu carro enquanto eu soluçava em seus braços. Acabamos passando dois dias no meu armário. Foi o único alívio que eu tinha da dor. Alice, Rose, Emmett e Jasper vieram e nós acampamos no armário juntos. Fiéis à sua palavra, eles nunca me deixaram. Para a maioria das pessoas, isso não seria grande coisa, mas para mim significava o mundo. Eu tinha meus amigos e minha família comigo. Também fizemos a tomografia. Não foi tão ruim como a ressonância magnética, mas também não foi muito agradável.

Edward e eu descobrimos há três semanas que passamos para a final da competição em Seattle. Nossas famílias nos levaram para comemorar em Seattle. Edward e eu temos trabalhado muito duro nas nossas canções para a competição. Também temos passado as últimas semanas estudando para os exames do colegial. Com a cirurgia chegando, tínhamos decidido adiantar os testes para que pudéssemos nos formar com a nossa família. Aqui estamos nós, uma sexta-feira, uma semana antes da competição em Seattle. Estou esperando por Edward me buscar para a escola.

"Isabella, não se esqueça da sua consulta com Carlisle depois da escola." Disse Renée.

"E vai me levar. Vamos encontrá-los lá." Eu disse enquanto arrumava a minha mochila.

"Ok, Isabella. Tenha um bom dia na escola." Ela disse quando a campainha tocou.

"Eu vou, Renée." Eu disse quando puxei a porta aberta.

"Bom dia, Linda." Edward disse quando me beijou suavemente.

"Bom dia, Bonitão." Eu sussurrei. Edward colocou seu braço em volta da minha cintura e me levou até seu carro. Ele abriu a porta para mim e me ajudou a entrar. "Bom dia, Ali e J".

"Hey, B." Eles disseram juntos.

"J, você está pronto para ter seu dinheiro de volta?" Eu perguntei.

"Sim, eu estou." Jasper riu. Nós temos tentado descobrir a melhor maneira de enganar Emmett para fazer uma aposta com Jasper. Era tudo uma questão de timing. Hoje na hora do almoço era o dia. "Você está pronta para colocar suas habilidades para funcionar?"

"Ah, sim, eu devo a Em por muitas brincadeiras." Eu ri malignamente.

"B, você é meio assustadora, às vezes. Espero nunca atingir o seu lado ruim." Riu Edward.

"Eu também".

Estávamos ainda rindo quando puxamos para o nosso espaço de estacionamento na escola. Edward deu a volta e me ajudou a sair. Eu tinha parado de usar minha bengala, já que eu nunca estava sozinha. Eu sempre tinha pelo menos um deles comigo todo o tempo. Nós quatro fizemos nosso caminho até nossos armários. Eu podia sentir o cheiro do perfume barato de Lauren assim que cheguei ao meu armário. Ela tem sido nada além de uma cadela comigo desde aquele dia no refeitório.

"Bom dia, Eddie." Ela resmungou.

"Lauren, você sabe que Washington tem leis anti-perseguição?" Perguntei enquanto abri meu armário.

"Muito ruim que eles não têm leis sobre garotas patéticas e feias." Replicou Lauren.

"Isso é uma coisa boa porque senão você estaria quebrando duas leis." Eu disse com um sorriso. Ouvi todos à nossa volta começarem a rir.

"Sabe, Bella, antes que você voltasse, Eddie era meu." Ela zombou.

"Lauren, eu posso ser cega, mas até mesmo eu posso ver através dessa porra de mentira. E nunca ficaria com uma puta inútil e perseguidora, que o chama pelo único nome que ele não pode suportar. Além do mais, você não é mulher o suficiente para ele." Eu disse enquanto me virei e deixei Edward me levar para a aula. Ouvi os outros caminhando ao nosso lado.

"Eu gostaria que você pudesse ter visto o rosto dela. Isso foi incrível, B." Edward riu.

"Eu só estou preocupada que ela não consiga entender o que eu disse. Quero dizer, havia mais de cinco palavras na minha frase." Eu ri.

"B, eu já te disse o quanto tudo ficou mais divertido desde que você voltou?" Emmett riu.

"Sim, Em, você disse quando eu dei a você a torta com creme de barbear sobre ela." Eu provoquei.

"Aquilo não foi engraçado." Ele resmungou.

"Sim, foi." Todos disseram.

"Ok, que tal quando Rosie, Ali e eu derramamos todo o seu sabonete e substituímos com hidratante?" Eu perguntei quando paramos na frente da minha sala de aula.

"Isso não foi engraçado também." Ele resmungou.

"Sim, foi." Todos os outros disseram.

"Por que eu sou o único com quem você está fazendo essas travessuras?" Perguntou Emmett.

"Você é o único que me inscreveu no Eharmony*****, irmão urso. Você começou isso." Eu apontei.

_*__eHarmony__: site de relacionamentos, onde você se inscreve para encontrar o seu 'par perfeito'._

"Oh, sim." Ele riu. "Ei, aquele cara de 40 anos não era tão ruim assim".

"Em, ele ainda vivia com seus pais. Ele listou seus hobbies como a leitura de livros de Star Trek, coletar imagens de Star Trek e assistir a filmes de Star Trek. Em que universo isso não é ruim." Eu perguntei.

"Pelo menos ele era melhor do que o homem alergia." Destacou Edward. "Ele era alérgico a tudo".

"É verdade, mas, sério, Star Trek?" Eu disse quando o primeiro sinal tocou.

"Hey, regras Star Trek." Reclamou Emmett quando ele começou a ir embora.

"Seja como for, Capitão Kirk." Eu gritei atrás dele.

"Vou vê-la na hora do almoço, B." Edward disse enquanto me beijou levemente.

"Ok, E".

Alice e eu fomos nos sentar nos nossos lugares. Sra. Owens entrou e nos deu um teste sobre Romeu e Julieta. Foi muito fácil porque eu tinha lido várias vezes. Era um dos poucos livros que eu poderia encontrar em Braille. As minhas aulas da manhã passaram rapidamente. Fiquei animada com o nosso complô da hora do almoço contra Emmett. Rose estava nele com a gente. Eu estava com medo que ela diria a ele, mas ela nos garantiu que ele teria isso por muitos motivos. Em Política nós fomos até a Quinta Emenda. Mike ainda estava sentado atrás de mim. Eu acho que o ouvi se ajustar atrás de mim. Tentei não pensar nisso. Ele me perguntava todos os dias se eu sentaria com ele na hora do almoço. Todos os dias eu lhe dizia que sentaria com Alice. Ele nunca pegava a dica.

Trigonometria era difícil. Era definitivamente a pior aula que eu tenho. O livro texto em Braille não ajuda realmente a ensinar o assunto muito bem. Alice e Rose me ajudam, mas apenas me dizendo o problema e anotando as minhas respostas. O Sr. Varner não parecia se importar, já que ele sabia que eu estava fazendo o trabalho na minha cabeça. Ele realmente provou ser o mais compreensivo de todos os meus professores, além de Peter. Espanhol passou rapidamente, então quando o sinal tocou para o almoço, Alice e eu rapidamente fizemos o nosso caminho para o refeitório. Encontramos Edward do lado de fora das portas do refeitório. Alice entrou e pegou-nos um lanche. Um minuto depois, joguei a porta aberta e comecei o show.

"E, eu não posso acreditar que você fez isso." Eu rosnei para Edward quando nos sentamos à mesa.

"B, você está fazendo isso muito pior do que tem que ser." Ele estalou para mim.

"Ali viu você, E. Como você pôde fazer isso comigo?" Eu bati.

"Aw, os pombinhos estão tendo uma desavença." Emmett zombou.

"Cale-se, Em." Eu respondi quando me levantei e comecei a me afastar. Edward esticou o braço e agarrou meu braço gentilmente. "Não me toque".

"B, você precisa se acalmar." Exclamou Edward.

"Hey, Emmett, aposto 100 dólares que eles estarão se beijando até o final do almoço." Sussurrou Jasper. Eu lutava para não sorrir quando nosso plano de trabalho começou a funcionar.

"Você precisa parar de agir como Charlie, Eddie." Eu sabia que chamá-lo de Eddie fecharia o acordo. "Eu já tenho um pai".

"Feito." Disse Emmett.

"Isabella, eu acho que só há uma coisa que eu posso fazer agora." Disse Edward. Eu ouvi todos suspirando alto. Eu estava confusa com o que os surpreendeu. Edward esticou o braço e pegou minha mão esquerda "B, você quer se casar comigo?"

* * *

><p><em><strong>Nota da Tradutora:<strong>_

_Algum tempo se passou e os dois já estão na final do concurso de música, alguém teve um déjà vu com essa competição? Como em __**Healing through Love**__... e esse finalzinho pelo jeito não estava no plano deles contra Emmett..._

_Deixem reviews e até amanhã!_

_Bjs,_

_**Ju**_


	11. Chapter 11

**Capítulo 11**

_**Bella POV**_

Um silêncio mortal caiu sobre o refeitório inteiro. Estendi a mão e Edward agarrou a minha mão direita e a colocou sobre o anel que ele estava segurando. Isso não fazia parte do plano.

"O quê?" Sussurrei.

"Você poderia, por favor, se casar comigo?" Edward sussurrou com uma voz firme. Eu soube então que era a coisa certa a fazer.

"Sim." Eu sussurrei quando caí de joelhos na frente dele. Pressionei meus lábios nos dele enquanto todos no refeitório começaram a bater palmas por nós. "Eu te amo tanto, E".

"Eu também te amo, B." Disse Edward. Ele colocou o anel no meu dedo.

"Pague-me, Emmett." Riu Jasper.

"Eu pensei que com certeza quando ela o chamou de Eddie eles brigariam o dia todo." Emmett reclamou quando tirou o dinheiro. Edward se levantou e me ajudou na minha cadeira.

"Aqui está a sua metade, B." Jasper riu quando pressionou o dinheiro na minha mão. "Parabéns, pessoal".

"Obrigada, J." Eu disse enquanto o guardei no meu bolso.

"B, você e Jasper planejaram isso?" Perguntou Emmett.

"Sim." Eu disse.

"A proposta era parte do plano?" Perguntou Rose.

"Não, isso foi real." Edward sussurrou antes de me beijar suavemente.

"OH MEU DEUS!" Gritaram Rose e Alice enquanto elas me puxavam para seus braços.

"Deixe-me ver o seu anel, B." Disse Rose quando puxou minha mão esquerda para cima. "É lindo".

"Parabéns, B." Gritou Alice.

"Obrigada, pessoal." Eu disse enquanto abraçava minhas irmãs.

"Hey, deixe-me entrar." Reclamou Emmett.

"Desculpe, irmão urso, você não poderia lidar com nós três." Eu ri quando o abracei.

"B, eu acho que posso amar você." Emmett gargalhou.

"Awe, Em, desculpe. Você não beija tão bem como Rosie." Eu ri enquanto o sinal tocou.

"Você precisa parar de me provocar, B." Emmett gargalhou.

"Seja como for." Murmurei quando me levantei. "Vá para a aula e aprenda alguma coisa, Em".

"Você primeiro, B." Emmett riu.

"Awe, Em, eu já sou mais esperta que você." Eu ri. "Tchau, pessoal".

O resto da tarde passou num piscar de olhos. Eu não posso acreditar que Edward me pediu em casamento. Eu sabia que queria passar o resto da minha vida com ele, mas eu não esperava isso tão cedo. Mas isso era certo. Eu sabia que as chances eram de que em algumas semanas eu farei a cirurgia. Vou precisar dele mais do que eu já precisei. Ele estava provando para mim que ele está nisto pelo longo prazo. Aparentemente, estávamos assistindo um filme em biologia, então Edward mudou meu banquinho para o lado dele. Ele envolveu o braço ao redor da minha cintura e me segurou por toda a aula. De vez em quando ele beijaria minha bochecha, ou esfregaria o nariz no meu pescoço. Eu tive que sufocar várias gemidos durante a aula. Finalmente o sinal tocou e eu saltei do meu banco. Edward colocou seu braço em volta da minha cintura e me levou à aula de Música.

Peter nos fez praticar nossa música para o concurso várias vezes. Acho que ele estava realmente esperando que um de nós ganharia. Eu estava começando a ficar um pouco nervosa sobre competir. Eu não queria cair enquanto estivesse no palco. Peter me disse que conversaria com os juízes sobre deixar Edward me acompanhar para entrar e sair do palco. Espero que eles permitam. Isso poderia me deixar menos nervosa. O sinal finalmente tocou, então Edward me levou aos nossos armários.

"Hey, B, estamos indo para a minha casa. Você quer vir?" Perguntou Rose.

"Desculpe, Rosie, eu não posso. E e eu temos uma consulta com Carlisle." Eu disse quando abri meu armário.

"Você já tomou uma decisão sobre a cirurgia?" Perguntou Emmett.

"Eu acho que vou fazê-la." Sussurrei. "Estou apenas com medo".

"Nós estamos sempre aqui para você, B." Disse Jasper. "Você não está sozinha desta vez".

"Eu sei. Vejo vocês depois, ok?"

"Ok, tchau, B." Eles disseram juntos.

Edward me levou até seu carro e ajudou-me a entrar. Ele rapidamente entrou no banco do motorista e dirigimos para o escritório de Carlisle.

"E, o que fez você decidir propor?" Eu perguntei.

"Eu te amo mais do que eu jamais pensei que pudesse amar alguém, B. Eu soube no dia em que estávamos sentados em seu armário que eu queria me casar com você." Disse Edward.

"E, eu quero me casar antes de fazer a cirurgia".

"O quê?"

"Eu quero me casar antes de fazer a cirurgia." Eu disse novamente.

"Por quê?" Ele perguntou.

"E, se esperarmos até depois eu posso não ser capaz de dizer que aceito. Por favor, eu não quero esperar." Eu disse quando uma lágrima caiu dos meus olhos. "Eu te amo tanto".

"Ok, B. Quando você quer se casar?" Ele perguntou.

"Hoje à noite é muito cedo?" Eu disse levemente.

"Não é para mim, mas nossos pais vão pensar que é." Riu Edward.

"Eu estou falando sério." Eu disse.

"Você quer se casar esta noite?" Ele perguntou.

"Sim".

"Ok." Ele disse. Eu o ouvi retirar seu telefone celular e começar a discar alguns números. "Alice, eu preciso da sua ajuda... B e eu queremos casar esta noite... Eu preciso que você ligue e nos consiga um vôo para Las Vegas... sim, para nós seis. Nós não vamos fazer isso sem todos vocês... ok, nós estamos no escritório de Carlisle, então eu ligo para você quando terminarmos... obrigado, Alice. Tchau".

"Obrigada, E." Eu disse quando ele parou o carro.

"B, você está me fazendo o homem mais feliz do mundo." Ele disse quando me beijou forte. "Eu te amo".

"Eu também te amo, E." Eu disse quando o beijei novamente.

"É melhor entrarmos, amor." Ele riu.

"Ok." Eu disse baixinho.

Edward e eu fizemos o nosso caminho lentamente até o escritório de Carlisle de mãos dadas. Eu não conseguia tirar o sorriso do meu rosto. Ele realmente me amava. Charlie e Renée estavam nos esperando na sala de espera. Eu sabia que não havia nenhuma maneira que nossos pais entenderiam a nossa necessidade de se casar imediatamente. Eu não tenho nem certeza se eu entendia, mas eu sabia que era o certo. Após alguns minutos, Carmen nos chamou para o escritório de Carlisle. Levantamos e Edward colocou seu braço em volta da minha cintura enquanto me levou para o escritório de Carlisle. Uma vez que estávamos todos sentados, Carlisle desceu com os negócios.

"Bem, Bellerina, peguei todos os resultados dos seus testes. Tudo parece bem. Acho que devemos ir em frente com a cirurgia." Ele disse.

"Você ainda acha que pode restaurar a minha visão?" Sussurrei suavemente. Senti Carlisle ajoelhar na minha frente e pegar minhas mãos na dele.

"Bellerina, se eu não tivesse certeza que isso funcionaria, eu nunca teria sugerido. Eu não estou dizendo que vai ser fácil porque não vai, mas eu acho que vai valer a pena." Ele disse suavemente enquanto esfregava minhas mãos.

"Ok, quando poderemos fazer?" Eu perguntei.

"Eu tenho agendada para a segunda-feira depois da competição em Seattle. Vou admitir você um dia antes para que possamos iniciar alguns antibióticos. A cirurgia dura cerca de seis horas. Vou mantê-la em um coma induzido por medicamentos por dois dias, ou mais, para ajudar a evitar o inchaço. Depois que o inchaço estiver sob controle, nós podemos te acordar e começar a sua recuperação." Explicou Carlisle.

"Por onde você vai passar?" Sussurrei, enquanto uma lágrima caiu dos meus olhos.

"Vou fazer a incisão aqui, exatamente abaixo da sua sobrancelha. A cicatriz não será visível depois de alguns meses." Ele explicou enquanto deixei minhas lágrimas caírem. "Bellerina, eu farei tudo o que puder para tornar isto tão fácil para você quanto eu posso. Eu acho que posso fazer isso, para que você não tenha um tempo tão difícil com a reabilitação como você teve pela primeira vez".

"Eu confio em você, Carlisle. Eu realmente confio. Eu só estou muito assustada".

"Bella, você pode passar por isso. Você está mais forte do que estava da última vez. Você tem seus amigos de volta. Eles têm provado que não vão a lugar algum." Disse Charlie.

"Eu sei que você está certo." Eu disse.

"Bem, é melhor irmos agora. Obrigada, Carlisle." Disse Renée.

"Nos vemos mais tarde." Disse Carlisle.

"Eu amo você, Carlisle." Eu disse quando o abracei apertado.

"Eu também te amo, Bellerina".

Edward e eu seguimos Charlie e Renée para o estacionamento. Eles iriam diretamente para o bar. Eu disse a eles que iria para a casa de Edward por um tempo. Eles disseram que me pegariam em algumas horas. Eu sei que eles vão ficar chateados quando perceberem que voamos para Las Vegas e nos casamos, mas eu tinha que fazer isso. Eu detestava mentir para eles, mas eu não queria brigar com eles sobre me casar. Eles nos acusariam de apressar as coisas. Talvez eles estivessem certos, mas era o certo. Nós tínhamos acabado de entrar no carro quando o telefone celular de Edward tocou.

"Olá, Alice." Disse Edward. "Sério?... Ok, vamos encontrá-los aí em cinco minutos".

"O que Alice disse?" Perguntei quando o ouvi desligar o telefone.

"Ela disse que eles têm as nossas malas prontas. Eles estão nos esperando em casa. Ela disse que Esme nos deixou usar o avião da família".

"O quê? Esme sabe?" Eu perguntei.

"Aparentemente, ela esbarrou em Alice quando ela estava tentando reservar as passagens. Ela insistiu que nós pegássemos o avião da família." Edward explicou quando agarrou a minha mão.

"Ela não ficou brava?"

"Não, ela disse que vai explicar aos nossos pais depois que sairmos. Mas ela sabe que isso é a coisa certa para nós fazermos." Edward disse quando parou o carro. "Vamos, amor".

Saímos do carro e caminhamos para dentro da casa juntos. Assim que entramos na casa, Esme nos puxou para seus braços e nos abraçou. Eu podia sentir minhas lágrimas descendo pelo meu rosto quando senti o amor dela por mim.

"Eu desejaria que nós pudéssemos estar lá para você e Edward, Bellsie, mas eu sei que não podemos. Vou lidar com todos os outros." Ela sussurrou em meu ouvido. "Cuide do meu filho".

"Eu cuidarei, Esme. Eu te amo".

"Eu também te amo, Bellsie. É melhor você ir".

* * *

><p><em><strong>Nota da Tradutora:<strong>_

_Uau, eles realmente são rápidos fugindo para se casar em Las Vegas... que bom que Esme está do lado deles! E a cirurgia será em breve, pelo jeito, como será a recuperação de Bella?_

_Deixem reviews e até amanhã!_

_Bjs,_

_**Ju**_


	12. Chapter 12

**Capítulo 12**

**_Bella POV_**

Nós subimos no jipe de Emmett e nos dirigimos para o pequeno aeroporto em silêncio. Eu sabia que tinha sorte de contar com o apoio da minha família. Juntos, poderíamos enfrentar qualquer coisa. Quando chegamos ao aeroporto, fizemos o nosso caminho para o pequeno avião. Edward me ajudou a encontrar um lugar e colocar o meu cinto de segurança. Só levaria um par de horas para que chegássemos a Vegas. Assim que o avião estava no ar, Alice e Rose me arrastaram para o fundo do avião, para que pudessem arrumar meu cabelo e maquiagem.

"B, estamos muito felizes por você." Disse Alice.

"Obrigada, Ali. Eu sei que parece meio apressado, mas eu o amo muito. Isso simplesmente é o certo".

"B, você e Edward são destinados a ficar juntos. Além disso, vocês dois não são os únicos se casando esta noite." Sussurrou Rosalie.

"O que você quer dizer?" Eu perguntei.

"Nós quatro conversamos depois que Edward ligou. Emmett me pediu em casamento e Jasper pediu Alice. Aparentemente, eles estavam planejando propor após a formatura." Disse Rose.

"É claro que dissemos sim. Todos nós decidimos que queríamos nos casar esta noite também." Disse Alice.

"Vocês estão falando sério?" Perguntei suavemente.

"Sim!" Elas gritaram juntas. Nós jogamos nossos braços e gritamos juntas. Nós ouvimos os rapazes rindo de nós da frente do avião.

"E, você sabia sobre isso?" Eu perguntei.

"Sim, amor, eu sabia. Eles queriam surpreender você." Edward riu enquanto ele me puxou para o seu colo.

"Esme sabe que vocês vão se casar?" Perguntei.

"Sim, ela disse que sabia que nós seis nos casaríamos ao mesmo tempo. Ela disse que sempre fazemos tudo juntos, então por que isso seria diferente." Riu Alice.

"Isso é tão incrível. Ali e Rosie serão oficialmente minhas irmãs. Em e J serão oficialmente meus irmãos. E, E, você será para sempre meu." Sussurrei.

"Eu sempre fui seu, B." Ele sussurrou.

"Eu sei." Sussurrei antes de beijá-lo suavemente. "Então, o que precisamos fazer primeiro quando chegarmos a Las Vegas?"

"Temos reservas no Belligo, por isso precisamos fazer o check-in para os quartos primeiro. Depois eu pensei que nós garotas podemos nos preparar em um quarto, enquanto os garotos se preparam em outro. Podemos nos encontrar no saguão e então vamos nos casar." Disse Alice.

"E quanto às alianças? Eu não tenho um anel para Edward." Eu disse.

"Sim, você tem. Esme deu-me as alianças dos avós Platt para nós. Você já está usando seu anel de noivado." Disse Edward.

"Ali deveria usá-las." Eu disse.

"Não, Jasper me deu o anel de noivado da sua avó. Vamos trocar as alianças de casamento deles também." Sussurrou Alice.

"E quanto a Em e Rosie?" Perguntei.

"Eu dei a Rose o anel da minha mãe." Sussurrou Emmett.

"Isso é muito doce, Em." Eu disse enquanto apertava sua mão.

"B, é melhor você colocar seu cinto de segurança, estamos aterrissando em Las Vegas." Disse Edward.

Edward me ajudou a voltar para o meu lugar. Ele prendeu meu cinto de segurança e agarrou a minha mão levando-a aos seus lábios. Assim que desembarcamos no pequeno aeroporto, conseguimos obter um par de táxis. Fomos em silêncio para o hotel. Edward me ajudou a sair do táxi e me levou até o sofá. Sentei-me ao lado de Alice e Rose, enquanto os rapazes fizeram o check-in para nós. Nós todos estávamos muito eufóricos sobre nos casar. Poucos minutos depois, os rapazes se aproximaram e nos puxaram em seus braços e nos levaram para cima. Alice deu a minha mala para Edward e me levou para o seu quarto para que pudéssemos ficar prontas. Uma vez lá dentro, eu tomei uma respiração profunda.

"Aqui, B, eu tenho o seu vestido de casamento." Disse Alice.

"Como ele é?" Sussurrei suavemente.

"É um vestido de seda branco sem alças, com pequenas flores azuis nele." Disse Alice. "Eu o comprei para você na semana passada. Eu simplesmente sabia que era para você".

"Soa bonito." Sussurrei, enquanto uma lágrima caiu dos meus olhos. "Eu gostaria de poder vê-lo".

"Eu sei que você gostaria, B. Mas uma vez que você conseguir sua visão de volta e você melhorar, teremos um grande casamento para todos nós." Disse Rose.

"Como são os vestidos de vocês?"

"Meu vestido é rosa pálido. É sem alças e cai até meus joelhos." Disse Alice.

"Meu vestido é amarelo claro. Tem alças finas." Disse Rose.

"Estou contente que estamos fazendo isso juntas." Eu disse enquanto abraçava minhas irmãs.

"Nós também, B." Elas disseram juntas. Nós nos levantamos e começamos a trocar nossas roupas.

"Posso fazer uma pergunta a vocês?" Perguntei suavemente enquanto trocava para o meu fio dental e sutiã sem alças que Alice me entregou.

"Claro que você pode." Disse Rose.

"Vocês já tiveram relações sexuais?"

"Emmett e eu temos." Disse Rose.

"Assim como Jasper e eu." Disse Alice. "Você está com medo?"

"Não, eu sei que E será gentil comigo, mas eu me preocupo que não vou ser boa nisso." Sussurrei enquanto coloquei o meu vestido.

"B, tenho certeza que você e Edward terão uma noite incrível. A paixão que vocês dois têm um pelo outro é o que fará com que o sexo seja maravilhoso." Disse Alice.

"Obrigada, irmãs." Eu disse enquanto Alice fechou o zíper do meu vestido. Eu deslizei nas minhas sapatilhas. "Vocês estão prontas para se casar?"

"Sim." Elas disseram juntas.

Alice e Rose enlaçaram cada uma seu braço nos meus e me levaram até os nossos noivos. Assim que saímos do elevador, eu fui envolvida nos braços do meu amor. Edward pressionou seus lábios contra os meus. Enrolei minhas pernas em volta da sua cintura enquanto mergulhei minha língua em sua boca. Nós rompemos o beijo e senti os lábios de Edward no meu pescoço.

"Você está perfeita, B." Ele sussurrou suavemente enquanto eu senti uma lágrima bater no meu ombro.

"Eu te amo, E".

"Você é minha vida, B. Vamos nos casar, certo?"

"Vamos lá." Dissemos todos juntos.

Alice levou todos nós para a capela de casamento que ela encontrou para nós. Entrei e senti o cheiro de dúzias de rosas. Era o cheiro mais inebriante que já senti. Fomos até a mesa e preenchemos e assinamos nossas licenças de casamento. Rose e Emmett seriam os primeiros. Alice e Jasper em seguida. Então Edward e eu seríamos os últimos. Todos concordamos em ser testemunhas uns dos outros. Tivemos nossas fotos tiradas antes da cerimônia. Eu enfrentei as luzes brilhantes e tirei meus óculos de sol. Eu esperava um dia conseguir olhar para as fotos do nosso casamento. Jasper levou Rose pela ilha até Emmett enquanto o resto de nós assistia. Bem, eles assistiam enquanto eu escutava.

"Quem entrega esta mulher para se casar?" Perguntou o juiz.

"Nós entregamos." Dissemos Jasper, Alice, Edward e eu.

"Rosalie Lillian Hale, você aceita Emmett McCarty Cullen para ser seu marido, nos momentos bons e ruins, na saúde e na doença, até que a morte os separe?"

"Eu aceito." Disse Rose.

"Emmett McCarty Cullen, você aceita Rosalie Lillian Hale para ser sua esposa, nos bons e maus momentos, na saúde e na doença, até que a morte os separe?"

"Eu aceito." Disse Emmett.

"Pelo estado de Nevada, eu vos declaro marido e mulher. Pode beijar a noiva." Disse o juiz. Poucos minutos depois, o juiz riu e limpou a garganta. "Agora eu apresento a vocês, Emmett e Rosalie Cullen".

Todos aplaudimos quando Rose e Emmett fizeram seu caminho pela ilha. Emmett e Rose voltaram e pararam perto de mim, assim Edward poderia levar Alice pela ilha. Poucos minutos depois, Edward levou Alice e o juiz começou o casamento dela e Jasper.

"Quem entrega esta mulher para se casar?" Perguntou o juiz.

"Nós entregamos." Dissemos Edward, eu, Emmett e Rosalie.

"Mary Alice Cullen, você aceita Jasper Whitlock Hale para ser seu marido, nos momentos bons e ruins, na saúde e na doença, até que a morte os separe?"

"Eu aceito." Alice deu um gritinho.

"Jasper Whitlock Hale, você aceita Mary Alice Cullen para ser sua esposa, nos bons e maus momentos, na saúde e na doença, até que a morte os separe?"

"Eu aceito." Disse Jasper.

"Pelo estado de Nevada, eu vos declaro marido e mulher. Pode beijar a noiva." Disse o juiz. "Agora eu apresento a vocês, Jasper e Alice Hale".

Alice e Jasper fizeram seu caminho pela ilha, enquanto todos nós os aplaudimos. Edward me deu um pequeno beijo antes de Emmett me levar para a parte de trás da capela. Emmett e Jasper seguraram cada um em um dos meus braços e me levaram até Edward. Edward esticou o braço e pegou minha mão e me puxou para si.

"Quem entrega esta mulher para se casar?" Perguntou o juiz.

"Nós entregamos." Disseram Emmett, Rose, Jasper e Alice.

"Isabella Marie Swan, você aceita Edward Anthony Cullen para ser seu marido, nos momentos bons e ruins, na saúde e na doença, até que a morte os separe?"

"Eu aceito." Sussurrei enquanto as lágrimas caíam do meu rosto quando deslizei o anel em seu dedo.

"Edward Anthony Cullen, você aceita Isabella Marie Swan para ser sua esposa, nos bons e maus momentos, na saúde e na doença, até que a morte os separe?"

"Eu aceito." Edward disse com a voz trêmula quando escorregou o meu anel no meu dedo.

"Pelo estado de Nevada, eu vos declaro marido e mulher. Pode beijar a noiva." Disse o juiz. Edward levantou a mão e suavemente embalou meu rosto em suas mãos quando pressionou seus lábios nos meus. Ele se afastou e passou os braços em volta de mim. "Eu agora apresento a vocês, Edward e Isabella Cullen".

Edward me levou ao átrio da capela, onde nos juntamos à nossa família. Todos envolvemos nossos braços uns nos outros enquanto deixamos nossas lágrimas caírem. Esta era a nossa família. Seria difícil enfrentar os nossos pais amanhã, mas nós sabíamos que, contanto que nós temos um ao outro, poderíamos enfrentar qualquer coisa. Voltamos para o hotel em silêncio. Edward e eu tínhamos os braços em volta um do outro.

Nós oferecemos a cada um uma boa noite uma vez que chegamos ao saguão do hotel. Precisávamos desse tempo para ficar com nossos cônjuges. Edward me levou até o nosso quarto e me carregou até o limiar da porta. Pressionei meus lábios nos dele enquanto ele me colocou de volta nos meus pés. Edward me puxou para ele enquanto gentilmente me beijou. Levantei meus braços e comecei a desabotoar sua camisa. Assim que eu tinha todos os botões abertos, eu a empurrei pelos seus braços e a atirei para o lado. Senti Edward estender a mão atrás de mim e lentamente começar a descer o zíper do meu vestido. Ele o deixou cair no chão e eu pisei fora dele, enquanto expulsava meus sapatos.

"Linda." Edward murmurou quando começou a acariciar meu corpo com suavidade.

Eu lentamente desabotoei as calças dele e puxei o zíper para baixo. Empurrei as calças para os seus pés. Eu o ouvi sair dela e chutá-la para o lado. Edward estendeu a mão atrás de mim e tirou meu sutiã e o jogou para o lado. Senti suas mãos estenderem e suavemente acariciarem meu peito. Eu não consegui parar o gemido que deixou meus lábios quando senti suas mãos sobre mim. Edward me levantou e me deitou na cama. Ele me beijou suavemente nos lábios antes de fazer seu caminho até meu pescoço e para o vale entre meus seios. Ele pegou um dos meus mamilos em sua boca e o chupou enquanto rolava o outro entre seus dedos. Ele lentamente fez o seu caminho para baixo do meu tronco até que ele estava no topo do meu fio dental. Ele lentamente o retirou de mim e gemeu quando viu que eu estava sem pêlos. Senti Edward delicadamente abaixar a boca no meu núcleo palpitante e molhado.

Assim que senti sua língua em mim, empurrei meus quadris levemente. Edward apertou minhas pernas separadas enquanto continuava a mergulhar a língua em mim. Eu o senti tomar meu clitóris em sua boca, ao mesmo tempo em que inseriu um dedo em mim.

"E... não... pare." Eu implorei.

Edward começou a mover seu dedo para dentro e fora de mim enquanto mordiscava meu clitóris. Eu podia sentir meu orgasmo construindo quando ele inseriu outro dedo. Senti onda após onda de prazer correr sobre mim quando atingi o clímax. Edward continuou a devorar-me enquanto eu descia da minha elevação. Eu o senti beijar seu caminho pelo meu corpo antes que ele me beijou forte. Eu podia sentir sua ereção pressionando na minha coxa. Eu precisava dele agora.

"E, por favor, eu preciso de você agora." Sussurrei. Edward estendeu a mão para pegar um preservativo, mas eu o interrompi. "Estou tomando pílulas".

"Eu te amo, B." Edward sussurrou quando começou lentamente a empurrar para dentro de mim.

Ofeguei com a dor dele esticando-me. Ele parou e me deu um beijo antes que ele empurrou na minha barreira. Eu não consegui parar a lágrima que rolou para o lado do meu rosto. Edward se inclinou e a beijou enquanto sussurrava que ficaria tudo bem. Após alguns momentos, a dor foi embora, então eu levantei meus quadris para incentivar Edward a se mover comigo. Edward lentamente começou a se mover para dentro e fora de mim. Envolvi minhas pernas em volta da sua cintura.

"B, você é tão boa. Melhor do que eu sempre sonhei." Ele sussurrou.

"Deus, E, nunca deixe de me amar." Eu murmurei enquanto ele se movia mais rápido.

Eu sabia que não duraria por muito tempo. Eu podia sentir a tensão começando a construir de novo. Puxei os lábios de Edward para os meus e o beijei quando meu corpo explodiu em um orgasmo.

"Porra, E... eu vou... gozar." Eu gritei quando senti meu corpo todo tremer.

Edward começou a empurrar mais rápido e eu poderia dizer que ele estava perto da sua própria libertação. Enrolei minhas pernas apertadas em volta dele puxando-o para mim mais profundamente do que estava antes. Ele empurrou para dentro de mim mais algumas vezes antes de se derramar dentro de mim, enquanto gemia o meu nome. Ficamos deitados assim por um tempo, com nossos corpos ainda conectados. Nós finalmente saímos e tomamos banho juntos. Depois de fazer amor de novo, adormecemos enrolados nos braços um do outro.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Nota da Tradutora:<em>**

_Que legal todos se casando juntos... quero só ver o que os pais dele vão achar disso... e essa noite de núpcias deles foi perfeita... *suspira*_

_Deixem as 10 reviews e até amanhã!_

_Bjs,_

**_Ju_**


	13. Chapter 13

**Capítulo 13**

_**Esme POV**_

Eu sabia que teria que enfrentar a ira do meu querido marido e amigos por deixar nossos filhos irem se casar. Eles afirmariam que todos eles eram jovens demais, mas eu sabia que era para ser assim. Desde o primeiro dia em que todos se conheceram, eu sabia que eles eram as almas gêmeas uns dos outros. Quando Bella foi embora, ela deixou um buraco no coração de cada um deles. William, Carlisle, Catherine e eu estávamos perdidos sobre o que fazer para ajudar nossos filhos a lidar com a perda de sua melhor amiga. Bella sempre foi a cola que os mantinha juntos. Eu sabia que ela nem sempre se via tão claramente como nós víamos, mas ela era o motivo de eles ficarem juntos. Meu Edward foi o mais atingido pela sua partida. Eu podia ver o amor que ele tinha por ela quando ele a viu subir no banco traseiro do carro de Charlie e Renée e ir embora.

Ele se fechou naquele dia e se retirou para dentro de si. Durante vários meses, ele não conseguia olhar para o seu piano porque ele o lembrava de Bella. Ele se envolvia em brigas na escola. Suas notas caíram. Eu estava preocupada que ele nunca se recuperaria. Ele nunca realmente se recuperou. Ele colocou um bom personagem para todos nós, mas a luz foi embora dos seus olhos. Pelo menos até que eu o vi caminhar de volta para casa com Bella em seu braço. Ele estava feliz pela primeira vez em seis anos. Pela primeira vez em seis anos, eu vi meu filho sorrir.

Ouvi todos virem até a casa e me preparei para suas reações. Eles estavam todos rindo juntos quando entraram na casa. Eu não fiquei surpresa ao ver William e Catherine com eles. Carlisle se aproximou e puxou-me em seus braços e me deu um pequeno beijo.

"Olá, minha querida." Ele sussurrou.

"Como foi o seu dia?" Perguntei quando estávamos sentados na sala de estar com os outros.

"Foi longo. Temos a cirurgia da Bellerina marcada para uma semana a partir de segunda-feira." Disse Carlisle.

"Tenho certeza de que tudo vai dar certo." Eu disse suavemente.

"Eu tenho certeza que vai, contanto que ela tenha as crianças com ela." Carlisle riu. "Falando nas crianças, onde estão eles?"

"Eles foram para Las Vegas." Eu sussurrei enquanto olhava para os meus pés.

"Esme, por que eles foram para Las Vegas?" Perguntou Renée. Olhei para todos eles e respirei fundo enquanto me levantei.

"Eles foram para se casar." Eu disse.

"O QUÊ?" Todos eles gritaram enquanto saltavam aos seus pés.

"Quem foi se casar?" Estalou Catherine.

"Todos eles. Edward pediu Bellsie em casamento esta tarde na escola. Emmett e Jasper pediram Rose e Alice depois da escola. Eles voaram para Las Vegas para casar hoje." Eu disse.

"Por que você não os parou?" Charlie repreendeu.

"Eu não os impedi porque eu acho que eles deveriam se casar." Eu disse confiante.

"Eles têm apenas 18 anos de idade. Como eles podem estar prontos para se casar?" Perguntou William.

"Bellsie queria se casar antes da sua cirurgia. Ela queria ter certeza de que seria capaz de realmente dizer 'eu aceito'. Emmett e Jasper já estavam planejando propor depois que se formassem, então eles decidiram fazer isso agora. Vocês estão realmente surpresos que os seis se casaram ao mesmo tempo?" Eu expliquei.

"Esme, como você pôde deixá-los ir?" Perguntou Renée.

"Charlie, Renée, vocês sabem que nós amamos vocês e Bellsie. Vocês não viram o quanto a partida dela afetou os outros. Alice não conseguia dormir em sua cama por semanas porque cheirava a Bellsie. Ela e Rose chorariam o tempo todo. As crianças na escola tiravam sarro de todos eles porque eles choravam sem motivo. Eles se envolviam em brigas com outros alunos. Emmett e Jasper escondiam melhor do que as meninas, mas eles não eram tão divertidos e brincalhões como costumavam ser. Suas notas caíram, eles não sorriam. Era devastador. Mas a parte mais difícil foi ver Edward. Ele foi o mais devastado pela partida dela. Ele retraiu-se para si mesmo. Durante meses, ele se recusou a sequer olhar para o seu piano. Ele não lia, ou assistia TV. Eu o ouviria chorando no seu travesseiro à noite, quando ele pensava que eu estava dormindo. Ele parou de sorrir. O dia em que ele trouxe Bellsie aqui foi a primeira vez que eu o vi sorrir em seis anos. A noite em que ele disse a ela que a ama, foi a primeira vez em seis anos que ele foi capaz de se sentar na rede. Ela é a vida dele. Eu não poderia dizer não".

"Esme está certa." Disse Catherine. "Rose e Jasper não ficaram melhores. Nós tentamos envolvê-los em outras coisas para ajudar, mas nada realmente funcionou. Mesmo quando eles começaram a namorar Emmett e Alice, algo estava faltando. Eles precisavam da DoceBells".

"Isabella não ficou melhor. Phoenix foi difícil para ela. Ela não fez nenhum amigo. Nem um. Ela disse que eles não eram bons com ela. Então ela começou a ter as dores de cabeça. No início pensamos que talvez ela estivesse fazendo isso para chamar a atenção, mas depois ela estava praticamente morando no seu armário. Depois que sua visão começou a desaparecer, ela recuou ainda mais em si mesma. Ela nunca sorria. Ela estava tão sozinha. Charlie e eu não sabíamos como ajudá-la. Quando ela teve o tumor removido, a primeira palavra que ela disse foi E. Ele sempre foi dela." Disse Renée.

"Como eles foram para Las Vegas?" Perguntou Charlie.

"Eu os deixei pegarem o nosso avião." Eu disse. "Charlie e Renée, vocês sabem que essa era a coisa certa a fazer".

"Mas nós não conseguimos ver nossos filhos se casando." Renée sussurrou. Estendi a mão e agarrei as mãos dela.

"Renée, uma vez que Bellsie tiver sua cirurgia e se recuperar de tudo, vamos lançar todos eles em um grande casamento." Eu disse suavemente.

"Eu sei que você está certa." Disse Renée.

"Eu nunca cheguei a entregar a minha Bella." Sussurrou Charlie.

"Eu queria levar minha Rose pela ilha." Disse William.

"Eu queria fazer o mesmo com Alice." Disse Carlisle.

"Vocês todos terão a chance." Eu sussurrei enquanto puxei meu amor em meus braços.

"Quando eles voltarão?" Charlie perguntou.

"Amanhã".

"Bem, acho que é melhor começarmos a trabalhar. Temos uma festa para planejar." Charlie disse. Todos nós rimos levemente com ele. "Meu bebê receberá a melhor boas vindas quando voltar para casa da sua fuga que uma garota poderia querer".

"Ok, vamos começar." Disse Will.

Passamos o resto da noite planejando uma festa para os nossos filhos. Olhei em volta e soube que minha família ficaria bem. Eles tinham a mente aberta o suficiente para deixá-los ir e deixá-los ficarem juntos. Eles sempre foram feitos para estarem juntos. Eu soube no primeiro dia que os vi juntos.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Nota da Tradutora:<strong>_

_Ainda bem que Esme conseguiu acalmar todos e agora até uma festa de recepção eles estão planejando... o que será que eles vão achar dessa surpresa?_

_Desculpem não ter postado ontem, precisei viajar a trabalho e cheguei em casa muito tarde._

_Deixem reviews e até amanhã!_

_Bjs,_

_**Ju**_

_P.S.: Sei que muita gente é relutante sobre ler fics que não sejam Bella x Edward, mas estou postando uma fic Alice x Jasper que é bem bonitinha, quem quiser ler, chama-se **"Been Here All Along"**... leiam e deixem reviews!**  
><strong>_


	14. Chapter 14

**Capítulo 14**

_**Bella POV**_

Acordei sentindo os braços do meu marido enrolados no meu corpo nu. Meu marido. Fiquei preocupada depois que perdi minha visão de que eu nunca me casaria, quanto mais me casar com Edward. Ele sempre foi o amor da minha vida. Minha razão para lutar. Eu me virei um pouco e senti seus lábios começarem a se mover pelo meu pescoço. Estendi-me ao redor e puxei seus lábios nos meus.

"Bom dia, marido." Eu murmurei.

"É quase hora do almoço, esposa." Edward riu. "Você sabe que você fala em seu sono?"

"Oh, Deus, o que eu disse?" Perguntei horrorizada.

"Você disse que me ama." Ele sussurrou.

"Você já sabia disso." Eu disse contra os seus lábios.

"Ainda é bom ouvir." Ele sussurrou contra os meus lábios. "Eu te amo, B".

"Assim como eu te amo, E." Eu disse enquanto o beijava forte. Eu podia sentir sua ereção pressionando em meu estômago.

Empurrei Edward em suas costas e escalei em seu colo. Deslizei-me em sua ereção lentamente. Comecei a mover meus quadris. Puxei Edward para cima para mim e o beijei forte. Enrolei minhas pernas em volta da cintura dele quando ele agarrou minha bunda me puxando para mais perto dele. Edward abaixou seus lábios aos meus mamilos e os mordeu levemente fazendo-me gemer alto. Raspei minhas unhas de leve nas suas costas. Eu o senti estremecer e começar a empurrar mais forte. Eu precisava de mais.

"E, mais forte, por favor, me fode forte." Eu implorei quando senti o meu orgasmo chegando.

Edward virou-nos, então ele estava em pé na beirada da cama enquanto eu estava deitada nas minhas costas. Ele colocou as mãos nos meus quadris e começou a empurrar mais forte e mais rápido do que ele fez na noite passada. Nós não estávamos fazendo amor esta manhã. Estávamos simplesmente fodendo. Eu não conseguia o suficiente do meu novo marido. Senti meu corpo tremer quando fui atingida pelo meu orgasmo.

"PORRA... E... EU TE AMO." Eu gritei alto.

"B, por favor, deixe-me gozar, eu preciso gozar agora." Ele implorou enquanto continuava a empurrar dentro de mim.

"Goze para mim, E." Sussurrei enquanto eu o puxei para baixo e o beijei.

Edward empurrou para dentro de mim mais algumas vezes antes que eu o senti se derramar em mim. Ele se deitou ao meu lado e puxou-me em seus braços.

"Eu te amo, B".

"Eu te amo, E." Eu disse quando beijei seus lábios. "É melhor tomarmos um banho".

"Vamos nos limpar, amor." Edward riu enquanto pulou da cama e varreu-me em seus braços e me carregou para o banheiro.

Uma vez que estávamos no banheiro, ele ligou a água e me ajudou a entrar. Eu o senti entrar atrás de mim e gentilmente começar a lavar meu corpo. Eu podia sentir seu pau endurecer contra mim enquanto suas mãos percorriam meu corpo. Virei-me e o beijei forte antes de ficar de joelhos e tomar seu pênis na minha boca. Edward inalou pesadamente quando o tomei. Comecei a mover minha boca para cima e para baixo em seu pênis. Eu não poderia fazê-lo caber inteiro em minha boca, então usei minhas mãos para acariciar a base do seu pênis.

"Porra, B... sua boca... tão boa." Edward gemeu enquanto enroscou uma das mãos no meu cabelo.

Usei minha língua para massagear sua cabeça e o eixo. Eu levemente raspei meus dentes ao longo do seu eixo e o puxei para dentro e fora rápido. Eu podia senti-lo começar a ficar tenso enquanto continuei a puxá-lo para dentro e para fora da minha boca. Edward tentou me puxar para fora do seu pênis, mas eu balancei minha cabeça que não. Eu queria prová-lo.

"B... saia... eu vou... porra... gozar." Ele ofegou.

Eu simplesmente gemi levemente. Senti seu corpo estremecer quando ele gozou na minha boca. Chupei e engoli cada gota. Tinha um gosto salgado e doce. Eu não acho que eu poderia obter o suficiente dele. Edward me puxou e beijou-me com força. Ele me empurrou contra a parede e eu o senti cair de joelhos. Ele levantou minhas pernas sobre seus ombros e baixou sua boca para o meu núcleo molhado.

Edward mergulhou sua língua em mim mais e mais. Abaixei minha mão e agarrei a parte de trás da sua cabeça. Edward substituiu sua língua com dois dedos. Ele moveu seus lábios para o meu pacote latejante de nervos. Ele o puxou entre os seus dentes e eu me senti gozar livremente.

"Porra." Eu gemi quando senti meu corpo deixar ir e gozei forte.

Edward beijou seu caminho subindo pelo meu corpo e me beijou forte. Nós rapidamente terminamos nosso banho juntos. Nós secamos um ao outro e fomos nos vestir. Edward me disse que Alice embalou para mim um par de jeans e uma blusinha azul com uma blusa transparente branca para usar por cima. Eu fiquei surpresa que ela não empacotou para mim um vestido bobinho. Depois que estávamos vestidos, descemos as escadas para encontrar os outros para o café da manhã. Assim que saímos do elevador, senti Alice e Rose me puxando para longe de Edward dizendo para ele ir com Emmett e Jasper para fazer o nosso check out do hotel. Ele apenas riu e fez o que lhe foi dito.

"Bem?" Elas pediram juntas.

"O quê?" Perguntei inocentemente. Eu sabia que elas queriam saber como foi tudo na noite passada.

"B, vamos lá. Como foi a noite passada?" Implorou Alice.

"Ali e Rosie, foi incrível. Ele foi tão paciente e gentil. Ele adorou cada centímetro do meu corpo. Foi a mais incrível noite e manhã de toda a minha vida." Eu sussurrei enquanto uma lágrima caiu dos meus olhos.

"Isso é tão bom, B. Eu sabia que ele cuidaria de você." Alice disse.

"Isso soa muito romântico." Sussurrou Rose.

"E foi." Eu disse suavemente.

"Meninas, vocês estão prontas para tomarmos o café da manhã?" Emmett perguntou.

"Estamos prontas." Rose disse.

Fizemos nosso caminho para o restaurante do hotel. Edward puxou minha cadeira e me ajudou a sentar. Nossa garçonete veio e anotou nossos pedidos. Depois que ela saiu percebi que, na nossa pressa para se casar, não tínhamos pensado em algumas coisas.

"Vocês acham que eles vão nos perdoar por fugirmos?" Perguntei baixinho.

"Eu acho que eles vão, amor." Edward disse.

"B, eu tenho certeza que eles ficarão loucos, mas uma vez que explicarmos tudo a eles, eles vão aceitar isso." Alice disse.

"Além disso, eles não têm realmente uma escolha. Nós já estamos casados." Rose riu.

"Eu sei, mas Charlie, Renée e eu prometemos não mentir uns para os outros. Eu apenas me sinto um pouco culpada." Eu disse. "Eu não quero que eles fiquem furiosos comigo ou com E".

"B, estou certo de que Esme cuidou deles por nós." Jasper disse.

"B, eu estava querendo te perguntar uma coisa há algum tempo. Por que seus pais permitem que você os chame pelo nome na frente deles?" Emmett perguntou.

"Quando eu acordei da cirurgia, eu não podia fazer muito além de grunhir por semanas. As enfermeiras e os médicos sempre se referiam a eles como Charlie e Renée. Quando comecei a ser capaz de falar, para mim eles eram apenas Charlie e Renée. Eu acho que eles me deixaram fazer isso porque sabem que depois de tudo que eu tinha passado eu ganhei o direito de tomar essa decisão." Eu disse encolhendo os ombros.

Nós rapidamente comemos nosso café da manhã e pagamos nossas contas. Pegamos um par de táxis e fizemos o caminho de volta para o aeroporto. Chegaríamos de volta a Forks por volta das 15hs. Edward ligou para Esme e avisou a que horas chegaríamos. Entramos no avião e decolamos em direção a Forks. Edward e eu passamos todo o vôo envolvidos nos braços um do outro. Nós não poderíamos ter o suficiente um do outro. Nossa necessidade um do outro era tão intensa que algumas vezes era esmagadora. Nós não precisávamos falar para dizer um ao outro o que precisávamos. Nossos corpos falavam por nós. Nós não fizemos amor, mas nossos corpos nunca se separaram.

Eventualmente, eu tive que mudar para o meu assento e colocar o cinto de segurança. O avião pousou no aeroporto de Forks e reunimos os nossos pertences e saímos do avião. Edward envolveu seu braço ao redor da minha cintura para me ajudar a descer as escadas para o chão. Mal tínhamos dado cinco passos quando Edward nos puxou a uma parada. Ouvi todos inalarem fortemente.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Nota da Tradutora:<strong>_

_Finalmente entendemos por que Bella chama os pais pelos nomes... e então, o que vc´s acham que eles viram agora que chegaram em Forks?_

_Deixem as 10 reviews e até amanhã..._

_Bjs,_

_**Ju**_


	15. Chapter 15

**Capítulo 15**

_**Bella POV**_

"O que é isso?" Sussurrei para Edward.

"Nossos pais estão parados a poucos metros de distância." Edward murmurou.

"Eles parecem bravos?" Sussurrei suavemente.

"Eu não posso dizer." Murmurou Edward.

"Isabella-" Renée começou, mas eu a interrompi.

"Renée, sinto muito por casarmos sem dizer a vocês. Eu apenas sabia que era a coisa certa a fazer. E eu amo tanto E. Eu queria ter certeza de que eu poderia dizer os meus votos para ele. Por favor, me perdoe." Eu chorei quando estendi a mão para ela.

"Bella-" Charlie começou.

"Eu sei que você está magoado que eu menti para você. Desculpe sobre isso, mas eu não posso viver sem E mais".

"Isabella, não estamos bravos com você, querida. Sabemos que você precisava fazer isso. Gostaríamos de ter estado lá, mas sabemos que, de alguma forma, isso estava certo. Bem vindo à nossa família oficialmente, Edward." Renée disse quando abraçou eu e Edward.

"Obrigado, Renée. Prometo cuidar bem dela." Edward disse.

"Nós sabemos que você cuidará, filho." Charlie disse quando abraçou nós dois.

"Papai." Alice sussurrou.

"Querida, você está feliz?" Carlisle sussurrou.

"Sim, papai. Eu amo Jasper com todo meu coração." Alice murmurou. "Lamento que não contamos a vocês, mas nós sabíamos que era o certo".

"Contanto que você esteja feliz, bebê, então estou feliz por você." Carlisle disse. "Jasper, cuide da minha filha".

"Eu vou, Carlisle." Jasper disse. "Eu a amo mais do que qualquer coisa".

"Mãe, pai, por favor, não fiquem bravos. Eu amo Emmett." Rosalie disse.

"Rosalie, nós entendemos. Estamos felizes por você e Emmett." Disse William.

"Estamos felizes por todos vocês." Disse Catherine. "Agora é melhor irmos andando".

"Para onde estamos indo?" Perguntei baixinho.

"Estamos levando vocês para casa, Bellsie." Esme disse quando colocou o braço em volta do meu ombro.

"Um, onde é a casa exatamente?" Perguntou Edward.

"Vocês todos simplesmente terão que ser pacientes." Esme riu.

Edward levou-me até o jeep de Emmett. Nós todos subimos e tomamos uma respiração profunda. Emmett deu a partida no carro e seguimos para o nosso novo destino.

"Foi melhor do que eu pensei que seria." Eu disse suavemente.

"Eu me pergunto para onde estamos indo?" Alice perguntou.

"Eu não sei." Disse Edward. Nós dirigimos em silêncio por vários minutos. Fiquei surpresa que os nossos pais foram tão compreensivos.

"Onde diabos estamos?" Emmett gritou quando parou o carro.

"Por que estamos aqui?" Rose perguntou.

"Onde?" Perguntei baixinho.

"Por que eles estão saindo?" Jasper perguntou.

"Onde estamos?" Perguntei novamente.

"Devemos sair também?" Alice perguntou. Eu estava ficando irritada que eles não me diziam nada. Eu sou cega!

"ONDE DIABOS NÓS ESTAMOS?" Eu gritei.

"Desculpe, B. Estamos na frente daquela grande mansão branca na rua Maple. Você se lembra dela?" Rose perguntou.

"Sim, eu amo aquela casa. Por que estamos aqui?" Eu disse.

"Nós não sabemos. Eu acho que deveríamos sair e descobrir." Disse Edward.

Nós rapidamente saímos do carro. Edward me levou até a escada da varanda onde nossas famílias estavam esperando por nós. Eu os ouvi rir das nossas caras confusas.

"O que está acontecendo?" Perguntei impacientemente.

"Bem vindos à casa." Nossos pais disseram, todos ao mesmo tempo.

"O que vocês querem dizer?" Alice perguntou. Eu poderia dizer que os outros estavam exatamente tão confusos como eu.

"Queremos dizer que esta casa é de vocês. Sejam bem vindos a ela." Charlie riu.

"Vocês compraram uma casa para nós?" Perguntei.

"Sim, Carlisle e eu compramos esta casa há alguns anos. Nós a estivemos consertando. Decidimos que este era o lugar perfeito para vocês seis viverem até irem para a faculdade, pelo menos." Esme explicou.

"Passamos a noite toda movendo seus pertences para a casa." Disse Will.

"Sério?" Eu perguntei.

"Sim, Bella. Temos tudo arrumado para vocês." Disse Charlie. "Por que não entramos?"

"Ok." Eu disse.

Edward abriu a porta e varreu-me em seus braços e me levou para a casa. Ouvi Alice e Rose gritarem quando Emmett e Jasper fizeram o mesmo. Uma vez que estávamos dentro, Charlie me deu minha bengala. Eles nos deram um passeio pela casa. Eles passaram devagar para que eu pudesse tocar meu caminho. Era a única maneira para que eu pudesse aprender a ser capaz de me mover sem minha bengala. A casa era muito grande. O porão tinha duas salas, uma sala de jantar formal, um lavabo e uma cozinha grande com uma pequena copa. Havia uma pequena lavanderia fora da garagem de três carros.

Fomos lá em cima. A primeira porta à esquerda da escada era o quarto de Rose e Emmett. Rose disse-me que as paredes tinham sido pintadas de vermelho. Eles trouxeram sua cama e armários junto com o centro de entretenimento de Emmett. Fomos para o quarto seguinte. Este era o quarto de Alice e Jasper. Ele cheirava a baunilha e lilás. Alice me disse que as paredes eram de um verde sálvia. Eles trouxeram sua cama e mobília do quarto. Ela disse que o centro de entretenimento de Jasper tinha sido transferido para o quarto deles. Em seguida, fomos para o meu quarto e de Edward. Edward me puxou para os seus braços enquanto ele sussurrou em meu ouvido como era.

"As paredes são pintadas de roxo escuro. Nossa cama está na parede norte. Nossa cama tem um edredom branco e roxo. Existe uma mesa de cabeceira de cada lado da cama. Seus livros estão empilhados do lado esquerdo da cama, amor. Nossa cômoda está a cerca de 3 metros do seu lado da cama. Nosso armário está aqui. Suas roupas estão no lado esquerdo e as minhas no direito, amor. Nosso centro de entretenimento é aqui e o banheiro é ao lado dele." Ele sussurrou suavemente.

"Parece lindo." Sussurrei suavemente quando uma lágrima caiu pelo meu rosto.

"Não se compara a você, meu amor." Ele disse quando me beijou.

Ouvi os outros voltarem para baixo. Edward me beijou novamente e me conduziu de volta pela escada. Edward me levou em uma das salas de estar e nos reunimos com as nossas famílias. Carlisle e Esme me deram as boas vindas em sua família. William e Catherine nos felicitaram pelo nosso casamento e abraçaram nós dois. Todos comentaram sobre as nossas alianças. Eles ficaram sensibilizados que os garotos tinham passado partes das peças de suas famílias para nós. Nossos pais tinham comprado um bolo e champanhe para que pudéssemos celebrar nosso casamento. Decidimos trocar para as nossas roupas de casamento para que eles pudessem tirar fotos de nós dando bolo na boca um do outro. Nós todos juramos não empurrar nos rostos uns dos outros. Enlaçamos nossos braços juntos e bebemos nosso champanhe. Colocamos alguma música e tivemos nossa primeira dança e nossas danças de pai/filha. Eles nos deram a melhor recepção de casamento. Tudo muito breve, era hora de eles irem embora.

"Obrigada por tudo, Charlie e Renée." Eu disse através das minhas lágrimas. "Eu amo vocês dois".

"Nós te amamos também, Isabella." Renée chorou quando me abraçou apertado.

"Estamos felizes por você, Bella." Charlie sussurrou em meu ouvido. "Vamos vê-la em poucos dias".

"Obrigado, Bellerina, por fazer meu filho feliz." Carlisle disse quando me abraçou.

"Eu amo você, Carlisle." Eu disse.

"Nós também amamos você, Bellsie." Esme disse quando abraçou eu e Carlisle.

"Parabéns, T-Bells e Edward." Disse Will.

"Obrigada, Will." Eu disse enquanto o abraçava.

"Você está linda, DoceBells." Disse Catherine.

"Obrigada, Cat." Eu disse enquanto a abraçava.

Nossos pais foram embora e fomos todos para a sala e sentamos nos sofás da sala de estar. Deitei minha cabeça no ombro de Edward e respirei fundo. Tem sido um par de dias emocionalmente desgastantes. Ficamos ali sentados quietos por vários minutos apreciando o silêncio. Acho que fomos todos surpreendidos que nossos pais aceitaram tão bem como fizeram. Quero dizer, para eles nos mudarem para uma casa. Eles nos deram uma festa para comemorar nosso casamento.

"Eu não posso acreditar que eles fizeram tudo isso para nós." Sussurrei suavemente.

"Eu sei. Pensei que com certeza Charlie tentaria me matar." Edward riu.

"Imaginei que Will pelo menos me daria alguns socos algumas vezes." Emmett gargalhou.

"Eu pensei que Carlisle nos levaria presos." Jasper riu.

"Eu tinha medo que Cat me renegaria." Rose disse. "Ela sempre falava sobre nós tendo grandes casamentos".

"Eu sabia que Esme os acalmaria. Aposto que eles estavam irritados ontem." Alice disse. "Jasper, marido meu, vamos para a cama. Estou exausta".

"Eu também." Jasper riu.

"Vamos para a cama, amor." Edward sussurrou.

"Sim, meu amor, vamos." Sussurrei.

Dissemos boa noite e trancamos a casa. Edward me ajudou a subir as escadas e ir ao nosso quarto. Nós não dissemos uma palavra um ao outro enquanto nos despimos para dormir. Fizemos amor em silêncio por horas. Tomamos o tempo para desfrutar dos corpos um do outro lentamente. Nós não precisávamos de pressa. Tínhamos para sempre. Finalmente caímos em um sono tranqüilo envoltos nos braços um do outro.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Nota da Tradutora:<strong>_

_Que bom que os pais aceitaram tudo calmamente... e até arranjaram uma casa pra eles! Agora é esperar pra ver como vai ser esses seis morando juntos..._

_Deixem reviews e até amanhã!_

_Bjs,_

_**Ju**_


	16. Chapter 16

**Capítulo 16**

_**Bella POV**_

Nós seis passamos o domingo aproveitando a nossa nova casa. Alice, Rose e eu fizemos o café da manhã para os nossos maridos. Passamos a maior parte da manhã relaxando pela sala de estar. Ainda tínhamos algumas coisas que queríamos pegar das casas dos nossos pais, mas não estávamos com muita pressa. Nós todos havíamos concordado em dividir as despesas da casa pelos três casais. Nenhum de nós estava brigando por dinheiro. Nossos avós tinham deixado cada um de nós com um grande fundo de depósito quando faleceram. Recebemos dinheiro todo mês para usar para as nossas necessidades. Eu mal usei o meu. Charlie e Renée me ajudaram a investir a maior parte do meu. Eu tinha ido muito bem e não precisava de muito. Nós não tínhamos muita comida em casa, então nós seis entramos no jeep de Emmett e nos dirigimos ao supermercado.

Alice, Rose e eu estávamos animadas com o nosso primeiro passeio como mulheres casadas. Fizemos nossos maridos empurrarem os carrinhos enquanto decidimos o que queríamos. Estávamos na seção de frutas e verduras quando senti o cheiro de Lauren Mallory, Jessica Stanley, Katie Marshall, Eric Yorke, Tyler Crowley e Mike Newton até nós. Eu ouvi todos gemerem quando os notaram.

"Hey, Eddie." Disse Lauren.

"Lauren." Edward disse brevemente.

"Então, Eddie, eu estava pensando que talvez eu e você pudéssemos ir ao cinema hoje à noite." D isse Lauren.

"Lauren, por favor, pare de dar em cima do meu marido." Eu atirei.

"Você quer dizer seu noivo." Respondeu Lauren.

"Não, quero dizer meu marido. Agora deixe E e eu em paz." Eu atirei.

"Quando você e Edward se casaram, Bella?" Jessica perguntou.

"Não que seja da sua conta, Jessica, mas eles, assim como Emmett e eu, e Jasper e Alice, nos casamos na sexta-feira à noite." Retrucou Rose.

"O QUÊ?" Gritaram Mike, Tyler, Eric e Katie.

"Nós nos casamos em Las Vegas na sexta-feira." Emmett disse lentamente.

"Como vocês conseguiram?" Tyler perguntou.

"O juiz nos perguntou se nós poderíamos aceitar uns aos outros, nós dissemos que sim, ele nos pronunciou maridos e esposas." Eu disse. "Quero dizer, realmente foi bastante normal".

"Mas, Eddie, você e eu deveríamos ficar juntos." Lauren lamentou.

"Lauren, eu não sei como fazer isso mais claro do que B e eu temos feito. Você e eu nunca estivemos, nem nunca estaremos juntos. Por favor, pare de se envergonhar." Edward respondeu.

"Bella, ele forçou você a se casar com ele?" Mike sussurrou. Nós todos rimos alto com essa pergunta.

"Mike, E nunca me fez fazer nada. Eu o amo. Ele me ama." Eu disse. Respirei fundo e resolvi contar-lhes sobre tudo. "Vocês realmente querem saber por que nos casamos tão rápido, além do fato de que nós amamos um ao outro?"

"Sim." Mike disse. Tomei uma respiração profunda. Eu não havia mencionado a ninguém na escola sobre a minha cirurgia.

"B, você não tem que dizer a eles." Edward disse.

"Oh meu Deus, você está grávida?" Katie perguntou.

"Não, eu não estou grávida, Katie." Eu ri antes de ficar séria. "Eu farei uma cirurgia em uma semana para tentar reconquistar a minha visão. Nós perderemos os últimos meses de escola enquanto eu estou em reabilitação para reaprender a andar e falar novamente. Eu queria me casar com E enquanto eu sei que eu poderia dizer meus votos para ele".

"Oh, Bella, você está com medo?" Perguntou Katie.

"Sim, eu estou." Sussurrei suavemente.

"Oh, pobre Bella. Você vai fazer qualquer coisa para conseguir que as pessoas sintam pena de você." Lauren exclamou.

"Lauren, cala a boca. Eu tive o suficiente de você e da sua boca em voz alta. Deixe minha irmã em paz." Rose retrucou.

"Seja como for, Rosalie Hale. Você e Alice são tão ruins como ela é." Lauren retrucou. "Vocês três são umas prostitutas".

"É Rosalie Cullen, sua puta." Rosalie exclamou. Eu a ouvi saltar na minha frente e dar um tapa em Lauren.

"Como você se atreve a me bater, Jessica?" Lauren guinchou. Jessica bateu em Lauren!

"Lauren, estou cansada de você ser uma puta com todos. Estou encerrando. Deixe Bella e Edward, assim como os outros, em paz." Jessica exclamou. Ouvi Lauren fugir chorando. "Parabéns a todos. Vamos nos ver amanhã na escola".

"Obrigada, Jess." Eu disse baixinho.

"De nada, Bella." Ela disse antes de ela e os outros nos deixarem sozinhos.

"Rosie, Ali, vocês estão bem?" Eu perguntei.

"Estamos bem, chocadas, mas bem." Alice riu. "Vamos concluir isso aqui para que possamos ir para casa".

Rapidamente terminamos as compras e pagamos pelos nossos mantimentos. Eu podia ouvir as pessoas no supermercado falando sobre o nosso confronto com Lauren. Eu também podia ouvi-las falando sobre os nossos casamentos. Eu ri sozinha. Até amanhã de manhã, todo mundo na cidade saberia que estamos casados. Carregamos nossas compras no carro e fizemos o nosso caminho para casa. Todos descarregaram nossos mantimentos e os guardaram enquanto eu me familiarizava com a cozinha.

Edward e eu passamos o resto do dia no nosso quarto juntos. Deitamos na cama com nossos braços em volta um do outro depois que fizemos amor de novo. Foi calmo e silencioso. Preocupei-me que três recém-casados teriam que ouvir uns aos outros, mas eu não ouvi os outros também, mesmo com a minha sensibilidade auditiva. Edward me ajudou a conseguir minhas roupas prontas para a semana e nos arrastamos para a cama e adormecemos nos braços um do outro.

Acordamos na manhã seguinte quando o nosso alarme disparou. Rapidamente tomamos banho e nos vestimos para a escola. Vesti meu jeans e blusa branca e botas de couro marrom. Edward e eu descemos as escadas e nos juntamos aos outros na cozinha. Tínhamos que ir para a escola cedo para que pudéssemos conseguir alterar nossos nomes nos nossos registros escolares. Tiraríamos cópias das nossas certidões de casamento para provar que estamos casados.

"B, você gostaria de alguma torrada?" Alice perguntou.

"Sim, por favor, Ali".

"Vocês estão prontos para hoje?" Rose perguntou.

"Sim, eu estou pronta para dizer a todos que eu sou a Sra. Bella Cullen." Eu ri.

"Eu gosto de como isso soa." Edward disse.

"Eu gosto de Sra. Alice Hale, pessoalmente." Alice riu. "Aqui está a sua torrada, Sra. Bella Cullen".

"Obrigada, Sra. Alice Hale." Eu ri.

"Sra. Bella Cullen, aqui está um pouco de leite." Rose riu.

"Obrigada, Sra. Rosalie Cullen." Eu ri.

"Vocês três são incorrigíveis." Emmett riu.

"Obrigada, Em." Eu disse enquanto comia minha torrada.

"É melhor irmos andando." Edward riu. "B e eu vamos no meu carro porque vamos ficar depois da aula para ensaiar para Seattle".

"Emmett e eu estamos pegando o jeep dele para que possamos pegar algumas coisas da minha casa. Jasper, Alice, vocês precisam de alguma coisa?" Disse Rose.

"Vamos pegar a caminhonete de Jasper para que possamos ir para a minha casa e pegar algumas coisas." Disse Alice.

Limpamos a cozinha rapidamente e fomos para a garagem. Edward me ajudou a entrar no Volvo. Rapidamente fizemos o nosso caminho para a escola. Edward e eu conversamos sobre a nossa música de Seattle. Nós tínhamos decidido ficar na escola e ensaiar todos os dias. Nós realmente queríamos que um de nós vencesse. Eu sabia que Edward venceria. Ele era natural ao piano. Nós puxamos para o estacionamento e Edward deu a volta e me ajudou a sair. Ele envolveu os braços em volta de mim enquanto nós seis fizemos nosso caminho para a escola. Eu podia ouvir os poucos alunos que já estavam aqui cochichando sobre nós. Eu apenas revirei os olhos e deixei Edward me levar para o escritório. Nós nos aproximamos da mesa. Ouvi a Sra. Cope se mexer sobre a mesa.

"O que eu posso fazer por vocês?" Ela perguntou.

"Precisamos atualizar nossos arquivos pessoais." Eu disse suavemente.

"Como é que vocês precisam atualizá-los?" Ela perguntou confusa.

"Bem, eu preciso mudar meu sobrenome de Swan para Cullen." Eu disse.

"O meu está mudando de Cullen para Hale." Disse Alice.

"Eu estou indo de Hale para Cullen." Disse Rosalie.

"O quê?" Ela perguntou.

"Sra. Cope, Bella e eu nos casamos na sexta-feira." Edward disse. "Aqui está uma cópia da nossa certidão de casamento".

"Rose e eu nos casamos na sexta-feira também." Emmett disse.

"Aqui está a nossa certidão de casamento." Disse Rose.

"Jasper e eu também nos casamos na sexta-feira. Aqui está a nossa certidão de casamento." Alice entrou na conversa.

"Ok, hum, eu preciso que vocês seis vão para a sala de conferência enquanto eu falo com o Sr. Stevens." Disse a Sra. Cope.

Edward me levou para a outra sala e me ajudou a encontrar meu lugar. Ficamos em silêncio por alguns minutos. A porta da sala se abriu e eu ouvi a Sra. Cope e o Sr. Stevens entrarem na sala. Eles se sentaram e suspiraram levemente.

"Bem, eu não posso dizer que tive uma situação como essa antes." Ele riu. "Preciso ligar para os seus pais e confirmar que eles sabem que você seis se casaram. Vamos atualizar seus registros. Precisamos que vocês tenham esses papéis assinados pelos seus professores".

"Desculpe, o que os papéis dizem?" Perguntei quando recebi o meu.

"Desculpe-me, Bella. Eles apenas informam seus professores dos seus casamentos e que eles precisam atualizar seus arquivos. Isso apenas nos ajuda a saber que eles vão fazer isso." Ele disse. "É melhor vocês todos irem para a aula".

"Sr. Stevens, eu preciso falar com você sobre uma outra questão, senhor." Eu disse suavemente.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Nota da Tradutora:<strong>_

_Finalmente Lauren recebeu uma resposta aos seus comentários maldosos. E todos ficaram surpresos com os casamentos deles... o que será que vem por aí?_

_Deixem reviews e até amanhã!_

_Bjs,_

_**Ju**_

_Pessoal, eu já comentei aqui, estou postando uma fic que é Alice x Jasper e é bem bonitinha, dêem uma olhada e comentem tb! O nome é** **Been Here All Along**._**  
><strong>_  
><strong>_


	17. Chapter 17

**Capítulo 17**

_**Bella POV**_

"Ok, você gostaria que os outros saíssem?" Ele perguntou.

"Não, senhor. Eles já sabem sobre isso. Eu farei uma cirurgia nos meus olhos daqui a uma semana. Estou esperando ser capaz de restaurar a minha visão. Receio que estarei ausente nos últimos meses de aula. Vou precisar de Edward comigo durante esses meses. Teremos de fazer os testes das nossas disciplinas para que possamos nos formar no final do ano com os outros".

"Tem certeza de que você e Edward estão prontos para fazer o teste?" Perguntou o Sr. Stevens.

"Sim, senhor. Estivemos estudando pelas últimas semanas. Gostaríamos de ser capazes de permanecer na escola, mas vou passar os próximos meses aprendendo a andar e falar novamente".

"Muito bem, nós podemos marcar o teste para sexta-feira." Ele disse.

"Nós não podemos fazê-lo na sexta-feira. Estamos saindo para Seattle na sexta de manhã após o primeiro período para a competição." Eu disse rapidamente.

"Que tal na quinta-feira então?" Sr. Stevens perguntou.

"Assim estará bem." Eu disse.

"Boa sorte no teste e em sua cirurgia, querida".

"Obrigada, senhor".

Nós seis nos levantamos e saímos do escritório. Edward colocou seu braço em volta da minha cintura e me levou para os nossos armários. Eu podia ouvir os outros alunos cochichando sobre nós enquanto caminhávamos pelos corredores. Ouvi os outros rindo. Pegamos nossos livros e deixamos nossos casacos em nossos armários. Fizemos nosso caminho para a minha aula do primeiro período. Edward me puxou em seus braços e beijou-me suavemente.

"Vejo você na hora do almoço, Sra. Cullen".

"Eu amo você, Sr. Cullen".

Alice e eu fizemos o nosso caminho até a mesa da Sra. Owens e entregamos os nossos comprovantes. Ela ofegou ligeiramente, mas os assinou e nos entregou de volta. Sentamos nos nossos lugares e ficamos prontas para a aula. Eu podia ouvir os alunos cochichando sobre nós enquanto faziam seu caminho para a sala de aula. Ouvi alguns especulando que todas nós estávamos grávidas. Eu ri quando inclinei-me e disse a Alice o que eles estavam dizendo. Ela mal conseguiu abafar sua risada quando a Sra. Owens começou sua aula. Todos estavam cochichando entre si durante quase toda a aula.

"Classe, o que é tão interessante que vocês precisam falar quando eu estou ensinando?" Repreendeu a Sra. Owens.

"Sra. Owens, ouvimos dizer que Bella Swan e Edward Cullen, Alice Cullen e Jasper Hale, e Emmett Cullen e Rosalie Hale se casaram neste fim de semana. Estávamos apenas querendo saber se era verdade." Disse Austen alguma coisa.

"Bem, meninas, vocês gostariam de responder a ele?" Perguntou a Sra. Owens.

"Sim, gostaríamos. Voamos para Vegas na sexta-feira depois da escola e nos casamos." Eu disse.

"É verdade que você se casou porque você está grávida?" Perguntou uma garota.

"Não, nenhuma de nós está grávida. Eu só posso falar por Edward e eu, mas escolhemos nos casar agora porque em uma semana eu farei uma cirurgia nos meus olhos. Nós estamos esperando ser capaz de restaurar a minha visão, mas eu posso ter que reaprender a andar e falar novamente. Edward e eu concordamos em nos casar agora para que eu pudesse dizer os meus votos de casamento." Expliquei.

"Jasper e eu nos casamos porque nos amamos muito. Nós seis queríamos ser capazes de partilhar esta experiência uns com os outros." Disse Alice.

"Bella, você está assustada com a cirurgia?" Perguntou um rapaz.

"Sim, eu estou. Foi muito difícil eu decidir ir em frente com outra cirurgia".

"Você teve uma cirurgia em seus olhos antes?" Perguntou a Sra. Owens.

"Sim, quando eu tinha quinze anos descobrimos que eu tinha um tumor no cérebro em crescimento atrás do meu nervo óptico esquerdo. Eu já tinha perdido a visão do meu olho esquerdo e estava perdendo a visão no meu direito. Depois de ter o tumor removido, eu só conseguia ver alguns raios de luz pelo meu olho direito. Meus olhos são muito sensíveis à luz, então eu tenho que usar meus óculos de sol o tempo todo. Passei um ano depois da minha cirurgia aprendendo a andar e falar novamente. Eu provavelmente terei que fazer a mesma coisa desta vez." Eu disse, enquanto uma lágrima caiu pelo meu rosto.

Exatamente então o sinal tocou. Juntei meus pertences e deixei Alice me levar para a minha próxima aula. Política foi muito semelhante a Inglês. Mike ficou chateado com todo mundo sussurrando sobre nós que ele gritou para todo mundo calar a boca e saiu da sala de aula. Todos ficaram chocados com a sua explosão. Quando o sinal tocou encerrando a aula, eu estava sentindo uma dor de cabeça chegando. Alice e eu seguimos até Edward e ele me levou para a enfermaria para que eu pudesse tomar um comprimido. Ela insistiu que eu ficasse ali até o almoço. Ela tentou forçar Edward a sair, mas eu disse a ela que eu precisava do meu marido. Aparentemente, ela não tinha ouvido o rumor porque ela saiu da sala resmungando algo sobre verificar com a diretoria. Edward e eu rimos um pouco.

Ele passou os braços em volta de mim e me segurou enquanto a dor saía da minha cabeça. Eu disse a ele o que aconteceu na aula de Inglês. Ele ficou chateado que eles tinham me pressionado para contar-lhes sobre a cirurgia. Mas eu disse a ele que era melhor do que eles pensando que o único motivo de termos nos casado era porque ele me engravidou. Ele concordou, mas sentiu-se mal que eu tive que contar a todos sobre o tumor e os meus problemas de saúde anteriores. Eu disse a ele que, contanto que eu o tivesse, eu não ligava para o que aconteceu. Uma vez que o sinal tocou para o almoço, saímos da enfermaria e fizemos o nosso caminho para o refeitório. Assim que entramos, todo mundo ficou quieto.

"E, por que eles pararam de falar?" Sussurrei.

"Eu não sei, B." Ele riu quando entramos na fila.

"O que você gostaria para o almoço, esposa?" Ele perguntou.

"Vou pegar um sanduíche de peru, por favor, marido." Eu ri. Todo mundo ainda estava mortalmente quieto, exceto por Emmett, Rose, Alice e Jasper, que eu podia ouvir rindo na nossa mesa.

"Peru será." Edward riu. "Todo mundo está olhando para nós".

"Ótimo." Eu gemi. Edward levou-nos à nossa mesa e nos sentamos. "Ok, pessoal, por que todo mundo está olhando para nós?"

"É porque todos sabem como você perdeu sua visão, B." Emmett gargalhou. "Acho que eles estão preocupados com você".

"Exatamente o que eu preciso." Eu resmunguei quando me levantei. Eu me virei e encarei todos. "Vocês podem parar de olhar para mim. Eu não vou matar ninguém. Eu prometo".

"Nós só queremos ajudá-la, Bella." Mike disse alto.

"Eu sei que vocês querem. Eu aprecio isso, mas, neste momento, não há nada que vocês possam fazer. O tumor desapareceu completamente. Sério, eu estou muito bem." Eu expliquei. Eu me virei e sentei na minha cadeira. Lentamente, todos começaram a falar novamente. "Aw, música para meus ouvidos muito sensíveis. Então, vocês ouviram que, aparentemente, Ali, Rosie e eu estamos grávidas?"

"Eu ouvi isso." Emmett riu, "Mas ouvi dizer que nenhuma de vocês estava certa de quem é o pai dos seus bebês".

"O quê?" Eu ri. "Isso é ridículo".

"Eu sei. B é totalmente o pai do meu bebê." Alice riu.

"Oh meu Deus, ela fodidamente me traiu porque ela é o pai do meu bebê também." Rose riu.

"Bem, eu não sei qual de vocês, vadias, é o pai do meu bebê. Então vocês duas têm que me pagar." Eu ri.

"O rosto de Newton ficou com um olhar vidrado quando vocês três falaram sobre estarem umas com as outras." Emmett sussurrou, apenas alto o suficiente para nós ouvirmos. Nós seis rebentamos em gargalhadas com isso.

Edward e eu saímos mais cedo para que pudéssemos pegar nossos comprovantes assinados pelos professores das aulas que perdemos. O Sr. Varner e Señora Goff nos felicitaram, enquanto o Treinador Clapp e a Sra. Owens não disseram nada. O sinal tocou, então fizemos o nosso caminho para a nossa próxima aula. Sr. Banner felicitou Edward e eu pelo nosso casamento e nos desejou uma vida longa e feliz enquanto assinou nossos comprovantes. Nós agradecemos e tomamos nossos lugares. Estávamos assistindo um outro filme, então arrastei minha cadeira e inclinei minha cabeça no ombro de Edward. Ele beijou-me algumas vezes durante o filme, fazendo com que o Sr. Banner risse e limpasse a garganta quando ele passou por nós. Tenho certeza que eu fiquei cerca de cinco tons de vermelho.

Uma vez que o sinal tocou, Edward me ajudou a sair do meu banquinho e me levou à aula de música. Eu podia ouvir Lauren Mallory resmungar baixinho quando passamos por ela. Fomos até nossos armários e pegamos nossas coisas antes de irmos para a aula de música. Nós dissemos aos outros que os veríamos em casa mais tarde. Tínhamos acabado de chegar à sala de aula quando o sinal final tocou.

"Bem, se não são os recém-casados." Peter riu.

"Desculpe, estamos atrasados. Queríamos pegar nossas coisas dos nossos armários, já que ficaremos esta tarde para ensaiar." Edward explicou.

"Está tudo bem. Vocês dois estão prontos para Seattle?" Ele perguntou.

"Eu acho que sim." Eu disse suavemente.

"Vocês dois serão maravilhosos." Disse Peter. "Agora, vamos praticar".

"Sim, senhor." Dissemos ao mesmo tempo.

Edward e eu passamos as próximas duas horas praticando. Joguei tudo o que podia na minha música. Esta era a última chance que eu teria em um tempo para ser normal. Eu queria me sair bem. Eu sabia que, não importa como eu fosse, todo mundo ficaria orgulhoso de mim por tentar, mas eu precisava disso. Edward se aproximou e me puxou para fora do piano. Ele disse que eu praticaria até a minha morte. Eu apenas o beijei e o deixei levar-me até o carro. Uma vez que estávamos no carro, liguei para Carlisle e contei a ele sobre a dor de cabeça. Ele disse que era provavelmente pelo stress e barulho, mas para avisá-lo se isso acontecesse novamente. Eu prometi que o avisaria.

Assim que chegamos em casa, encontramos os outros na cozinha fazendo o jantar. Eles fizeram espaguete e pão de alho. Sentamos à mesa da cozinha e apreciamos o nosso jantar em família. Mais tarde, Edward e eu lavamos a louça. Acabamos fazendo algum trabalho de casa, depois estudamos um pouco para o teste que faríamos na quinta-feira. Sr. Stevens nos disse que ele poderia apressar os resultados e nos entregaria na sexta-feira de manhã antes de irmos para Seattle. Seria uma coisa a menos para nos preocuparmos. Subimos em silêncio e fomos para a cama. Depois de fazermos amor, adormecemos envoltos nos braços um do outro.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Nota da Tradutora:<strong>_

_Uhmmm, várias coisas se aproximando, o teste final, a competição em Seattle, a cirurgia da Bella... o que será que vai acontecer..._

_Deixem reviews e até amanhã!_

_Bjs,_

_**Ju**_

_**Sarah Carvalho: **__obrigada pela sua review! E obrigada por acompanhar minhas traduções, pode ficar tranqüila que eu sempre converso com as autoras e digo o que vc's pensam das fics... _

_Eu realmente adoro traduzir para vc's! Fico sempre feliz quando leio as reviews que vc's mandam... Eu tb queria poder conhecer cada uma das leitoras que me acompanham aqui... e, caso alguém queira conversar mais, fique a vontade para mandar-me um e-mail: ju . martinhao gmail . com (retirar os espaços)_


	18. Chapter 18

**Capítulo 18**

_**Bella POV**_

Terça e quarta-feira passaram rápido. Sr. Stevens chamou nós seis ao seu escritório na terça-feira e nos disse que ele tinha recebido vários telefonemas de pais que estavam preocupados quando seus filhos chegaram em casa dizendo a eles sobre os nossos casamentos e minha cirurgia. Ele me perguntou se estaria tudo bem se ele fizesse uma reunião para os pais e os alunos para que eles soubessem o que estava acontecendo. Eu realmente não queria isso, mas sabia que precisava ser feito. Então começamos a quarta-feira com uma reunião. Edward me disse que o ginásio inteiro estava repleto de pais e alunos. Levantei-me e contei minha história. Dei a todos eles os detalhes sobre as dores de cabeça, a visão falhando, o tumor, a cirurgia e a recuperação. Eu também disse sobre a minha próxima cirurgia. Expliquei-lhes a razão pela qual nós seis decidimos nos casar e pedi o seu apoio. Edward, Emmett, Jasper, Alice e Rose ficaram ao meu lado o tempo todo. Eles seguraram minhas mãos enquanto eu chorava e me abraçaram quando eu tinha terminado.

O resto do dia passou rapidamente. Depois que Edward e eu tínhamos ensaiado na sala de música por algumas horas, encontramos os outros e nossos pais para um jantar na casa de Esme e Carlisle. Eu poderia dizer que eles estavam felizes por nos terem de volta em casa. Acho que eles sentiam falta do barulho. Todos me disseram como eles estavam orgulhosos de mim por contar minha história e me disseram que era preciso muita coragem para ficar na frente de tantas pessoas e deixá-las participar. Eu disse a ele que isso simplesmente precisava ser feito. Depois que todos ajudamos a limpar a cozinha, abraçamos nossos pais o nosso boa noite e fomos para casa. Edward e eu fomos direto para a cama. Fizemos amor devagar, derramando todo o nosso amor um no outro. Adormecemos embalados nos braços um do outro.

Acordamos na quinta-feira de manhã e rapidamente tomamos um banho. Depois de nos vestirmos, descemos as escadas para a cozinha. Eu estava ficando nervosa sobre fazer o teste hoje. Porque eu sou cega, Peter leria cada questão e marcaria minhas respostas para mim. Eu estava contente que ele se ofereceu para fazer isso, mas havia tanta pressão. Se eu não passasse, eu não seria capaz de me formar com a minha família. Isso era quase insuportável de até mesmo pensar.

"B, você quer algum café da manhã?" Rose perguntou.

"Não, meu estômago está dando nós esta manhã." Eu disse suavemente.

"B, você vai passar neste teste, sem quaisquer problemas." Emmett disse.

"Obrigada, Irmão Urso. Eu só estou preocupada. Se eu não passar, não serei capaz de me formar com todos vocês em maio".

"Você vai passar. Você é a pessoa mais inteligente que eu conheço." Alice disse.

"Obrigada, Ali. É só que com a competição amanhã, o teste, a cirurgia. Eu não sei." Sussurrei.

"Basta tomar um dia de cada vez, B." Jasper disse.

"Eu vou tentar." Eu disse baixinho.

"É melhor irmos, amor." Edward disse.

"Ok, marido, vamos terminar o colegial." Eu disse quando me levantei.

Nós abraçamos todos e fizemos nosso caminho até o carro. Eles nos desejaram boa sorte quando saímos. Fomos para a escola muito rapidamente e puxamos para o estacionamento. Edward esticou o braço e puxou-me em seus braços e beijou-me suavemente. Ele se afastou e me ajudou a sair do carro. Ele colocou seu braço ao meu redor enquanto fomos para o escritório.

"Bom dia, Edward e Bella." Disse a Sra. Cope.

"Bom dia, Sra. Cope." Eu disse suavemente.

"Bom dia." Disse Edward. Eu poderia dizer que ele estava ficando nervoso também.

"Bella, você e o Sr. Davis vão para a sala 103. Edward, você estará na sala 110. Vocês terão o dia todo para fazer o teste, então, por favor, não se apressem com ele. Vamos fazer uma pausa para o almoço e vocês podem se juntar aos outros no refeitório. Apenas certifiquem-se que vocês estarão de volta antes do final do almoço. Edward, eu vou monitorar o seu teste. Sr. Stevens vai atuar como o monitor de Bella. Alguma pergunta?" Perguntou a Sra. Cope.

"O que fazemos quando tivermos terminado?" Eu perguntei.

"Se vocês terminarem antes do fim das aulas, o Sr. Davis disse que vocês podem ir para a sala dele e ensaiar para a sua competição amanhã. Basta passarem no escritório antes, por favor".

"Sim, senhora." Eu disse. "Vamos começar com isso".

A Sra. Cope levou Edward e eu para as nossas salas. Paramos na minha sala primeiro. Edward me deu um beijo rápido antes de Peter me levar ao meu lugar. Peter me disse que colocou uma garrafa de água e alguns lanches na mesa ao lado da minha, se eu precisasse de alguma coisa. Ele me disse para tomar algumas respirações profundas e tentar relaxar. Ele sabia que o estresse não era bom para mim. Uma vez que o sinal tocou começando o primeiro período, respiramos fundo e começamos o teste.

Começamos com a seção de matemática do teste. Peter leu cada problema lentamente. Eu trabalharia os problemas em minha cabeça e ele marcaria a resposta para mim. Havia uma centena de problemas de matemática para nós trabalharmos. Levei duas horas para passar através da seção de matemática do teste. Senti que fui muito bem sobre isso, mas eu não tinha certeza. Fomos para a parte de Inglês em seguida. Esta parte era muito mais fácil para mim. Conseguimos passar por ela e as partes de Política antes do sinal do almoço tocar. Tudo o que eu teria que fazer é a parte de Ciências depois do almoço. Peter me levou até o corredor, onde Edward estava esperando por mim.

"Você está bem, B?" Edward perguntou.

"Estou bem." Eu disse enquanto ele me levava pelo corredor. "Você está bem?"

"Eu estou bem. A parte de matemática foi brutal." Edward riu enquanto caminhávamos para o refeitório. Entramos na fila e pegamos uma fatia de pizza e uma coca. Fomos nos juntar aos outros na nossa mesa.

"Hey, pessoal".

"Hey, como está indo o teste?" Alice perguntou.

"Bem, eu terminei com tudo, menos Ciência." Eu expliquei.

"Eu ainda tenho as partes de Política e Ciências para fazer." Edward reclamou.

"Aw, pobre E." Eu ri.

"Cale-se, esposa." Edward brincou quando me beijou.

"Aw, o novo amor é tão nauseante." Lauren gemeu enquanto passava.

"É quase tão ruim quanto o seu perfume." Emmett gargalhou.

"Seja como for." Lauren murmurou.

"Essa foi boa, Irmão Urso. Você tem aprendido muito." Eu disse enquanto fingia enxugar uma lágrima do meu rosto.

"Você é uma boa professora, irmã urso." Emmett riu.

"Ok, bem, B e eu precisamos voltar para o nosso teste. Veremos vocês em casa mais tarde." Edward disse enquanto se levantou.

"Até mais, pessoal." Eu disse quando me levantei.

Edward e eu fizemos lentamente o caminho de volta para as nossas salas de aula. Deitei minha cabeça no seu ombro enquanto andávamos pelo corredor. Edward me beijou suavemente e deixou Peter me levar de volta à sala de aula. Eu me estabeleci na minha mesa e esperei pelo sinal tocar para que eu pudesse terminar. Ouvi a porta abrir novamente e o Sr. Stevens entrou de volta. O sinal tocou e Peter começou a ler a parte final do teste para mim.

Uma hora e meia depois, eu tinha terminado com o teste. Tomei um minuto para deitar minha cabeça sobre a mesa. Eu podia sentir o estresse rolando para fora de mim quando terminei. Sr. Stevens disse que assim que Edward tivesse terminado, ele pessoalmente levaria o teste até o escritório do estado em Seattle e esperaria enquanto eles fossem processados. Eu o agradeci por tudo que ele fez por nós. Peter me levou para o escritório para que eu pudesse assinar o término do teste. Então ele me levou até a sala de música para que eu pudesse ensaiar.

Sentei-me ao meu piano de costume e comecei a tocar a minha música. Joguei todos os pedaços dos meus medos, força, coragem, amor e preocupação nas notas. Tentei expressar meu amor por Edward. Meu amor por Emmett, Jasper, Alice e Rose. Não tenho certeza de quanto tempo estive tocando quando senti Edward sentar ao meu lado. Envolvi meus braços em torno dele e apenas o abracei.

"Como você está, marido?" Eu perguntei.

"Estou cansado, mas feliz que o teste terminou." Edward riu. "Como você acha que você foi?"

"Acho que fui bem." Eu disse encolhendo os ombros. "Eu podia sentir o stress rolando para fora de mim quando finalmente terminei".

"Você parece muito mais relaxada do que esteve em alguns dias." Edward sussurrou.

"Havia simplesmente muita coisa acontecendo. Decidi simplesmente deixar ir. Deixar cair do jeito que está indo." Eu disse suavemente.

"Essa é uma ótima idéia, amor. Vamos para casa." Ele sussurrou.

"Você não ensaiou hoje." Eu apontei.

"Eu sei, mas eu acho que estamos prontos. Temos ensaiando por semanas. Acho que precisamos ir para casa." Ele disse enquanto me puxou para cima.

"Eu amo você, marido." Sussurrei antes de beijar seus lábios suavemente.

"Assim como eu te amo, esposa." Ele murmurou contra minha boca.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Nota da Tradutora:<strong>_

_Agora uma coisa a menos pra eles se preocuparem, já que os testes foram feitos... o próximo passo é a competição e depois a cirurgia... vamos ver o que acontece..._

_Pessoal, só posto o próximo amanhã se tiver as 10 reviews!_

_Bjs,_

_**Ju**_


	19. Chapter 19

**Capítulo 19**

_**Bella POV**_

Envolvemos nossos braços ao redor um do outro e lentamente fizemos nosso caminho até o carro. Edward me ajudou a entrar e rapidamente fez seu caminho para o lado do motorista. Ele estendeu a mão e puxou-me em seus braços enquanto nos levou para casa. Ele parou na garagem e me ajudou a sair. Ele varreu-me em seus braços e levou-me pelas escadas até o nosso quarto. Ele me sentou na cama.

"Não se mova. Eu já volto." Ele disse.

Eu o ouvi entrar no banheiro e ligar a água. Ele voltou e me levantou em seus braços novamente. Ele me levou até o banheiro e ajudou-me a tirar minhas roupas. Ele rapidamente tirou as suas e me ajudou a entrar na banheira quente. Ele sentou-se atrás de mim e me estabeleceu entre suas pernas. Eu podia sentir meu corpo relaxar imediatamente.

"Isso é bom." Eu murmurei.

"Eu achei que você poderia precisar de um banho quente e relaxante." Edward riu.

"Dá para acreditar que estamos casados por uma semana?" Perguntei baixinho.

"Tem sido a melhor semana da minha vida." Edward sussurrou.

"Ainda melhor do que quando fomos ver Batman no cinema quando tínhamos nove anos?" Perguntei.

"Hum, sim. Quero dizer, Batman é foda, mas conseguir ver você nua é muito melhor." Edward riu.

"Sério? Eu sou muito melhor do que Batman. Se eu já não te amasse, eu definitivamente amaria agora." Eu ri.

"Bobinha. Você sempre esteve classificada acima do Batman." Edward riu. Eu me virei e montei no colo de Edward.

"E, por que você me beijou no dia em que eu fui embora de Forks?" Perguntei enquanto deitei minha cabeça no seu peito.

"Eu queria ser o seu primeiro beijo. Eu amei você desde que a vi naquele primeiro dia do jardim de infância, B." Ele sussurrou. "Eu tinha medo de que você fosse para Phoenix e se esquecesse de mim".

"E, eu nunca esqueci você. Eu repassei aquele beijo na minha cabeça a cada segundo do dia. Quando acordei da minha cirurgia, eu não conseguia ver nada além de você na minha cabeça. Você me deu forças para continuar tentando. Eu amei você desde sempre." Sussurrei.

Pressionei meus lábios nos dele e o beijei suavemente. Edward puxou a tampa do ralo da banheira e me ajudou a sair. Ele me enxugou e depois se enxugou. Ele varreu-me em seus braços e me levou para a nossa cama. Ele me deitou e lentamente começou a me beijar. Ele foi gentil e amável. Eu podia sentir sua ereção pressionando na minha coxa. Eu precisava dele dentro de mim agora. Eu o empurrei de costas e lentamente deslizei em seu pênis ereto. Gemi quando ele me preencheu completamente. Edward se sentou e eu envolvi minhas pernas ao redor da sua cintura. Ele agarrou minha bunda e começou a puxar-me para ele enquanto ele começou a empurrar lentamente. Nós não precisamos falar. Nossos corpos falavam por nós. O som da nossa pele batendo uma contra a outra, os sons de respiração irregular, nossos gemidos e grunhidos enquanto fizemos amor um com o outro. Eu nunca poderia ter o bastante do meu marido. Eu precisava dele como eu precisava de ar para respirar. Ele era meu e eu era sua para sempre. Quando nós dois chegamos ao clímax juntos, eu sabia que não importa o que acontecesse quando eu fizesse a minha cirurgia, meu Edward sempre estaria aqui, segurando-me em seus braços, amando-me para sempre.

Permanecemos envoltos um no outro por vários minutos. Baixei meus lábios aos dele e o beijei suavemente. Eventualmente, nós nos levantamos e nos limpamos. Arrumamos nossas malas para Seattle. Nós seis tínhamos decidido passar a noite em Seattle após a competição, em vez de dirigir para casa. Tínhamos acabado de colocar nossas malas perto da porta da frente quando a campainha tocou. Edward abriu a porta e eu poderia dizer que eram nossos pais.

"Charlie, Renée, está tudo bem?" Perguntei freneticamente.

"Tudo está bem. Podemos entrar?" Charlie riu.

"Claro que sim. Por favor, entrem." Edward riu. Edward me levou até a sala e todos nós nos sentamos.

"Nós só queríamos ver como foi o teste." Perguntou Carlisle.

"Eu acho que foi bom. Foi difícil, mas eu sinto que fui bem nele." Eu disse.

"Eu também. A parte de matemática foi brutal, mas eu senti que as outras partes não foram tão ruins. Sr. Stevens levou o teste para Seattle logo que terminamos. Ele disse que esperaria até eles serem processados. Nós teremos os resultados de manhã." Edward explicou.

"Isso foi muito generoso da parte dele." Disse Esme.

"Então, vocês estão prontos para a competição?" Perguntou Renée.

"Sim, eu acho que sim. Temos praticado muito esta semana." Eu disse quando dei de ombros.

"Estamos muito orgulhosos de vocês dois." Disse Carlisle.

"Por quê?" Eu perguntei.

"Bellerina, a maioria das pessoas que está enfrentando o que você tem seriam amargas. Você está assumindo um casamento, a competição, o teste e uma cirurgia próxima. Edward, a maioria dos homens não estaria disposto a passar por tudo isso com a mulher que eles amam. Vendo vocês dois lutando juntos deixa todos nós orgulhosos de ser seus pais." Disse Carlisle.

"Eu tenho sido amarga. Não é justo que eu tive que perder minha família e minha visão, com poucos anos um do outro. Fiquei com raiva por muito tempo. Eu pensei que a razão pela qual eu fiquei doente no início foi porque eu estava sendo punida por não fazer Charlie e Renée ficarem aqui. Mas, quando voltamos, e todos eles me aceitaram tão livremente e incondicionalmente, percebi que não importa o que, eles são meus. Seis anos de separação não fizeram diferença para nós. Eu não acho que nós algum dia realmente deixamos uns aos outros. É por isso que eu sei que posso passar através da cirurgia. Eu sei que eles sempre estarão aqui por mim".

"B, nós te amamos muito. Eu acho que você é aquela que nos une." Disse Rose. Eu não tinha ouvido os outros se aproximarem.

"Você sempre foi aquela que nos impediu de brigar quando crianças. Sempre foi você." Disse Jasper.

"Eu não sei sobre tudo isso." Eu murmurei.

"B, você não entende. O dia em que você voltou foi o dia em que tudo ficou completo. Você é o nosso ar." Disse Alice.

"Irmã urso, pare de ser tão difícil e simplesmente aceite isso." Emmett gargalhou.

"Ok, ok." Eu ri. "Eu amo todos vocês".

"Ok, crianças, temos que ir embora. Isabella, Edward, vamos vê-los em Seattle amanhã à noite. Amamos vocês." Renée disse enquanto abraçava nós dois.

"Boa sorte, Bella e Edward." Disse Charlie.

"Edward, Bellsie, nós amamos vocês." Disse Esme.

"Nós também amamos você, mãe." Emmett resmungou.

"Emmett, nós amamos vocês todos também. Pare de ser uma rainha do drama." Esme riu.

"Aw, Esme, isso foi bom." Eu ri. Os outros riram e ouvi Emmett murmurando sob sua respiração sobre todos nós nos juntando contra ele.

"Obrigada, Bellsie." Esme riu.

"Bellerina, certifique-se que você tem seu remédio com você. Eu não quero que você tenha uma dor de cabeça." Carlisle instruiu.

"Eu já o tenho embalado em minha mala." Eu disse.

"Bem, acho que vamos vê-los em Seattle amanhã. Boa sorte para vocês dois." Disse Carlisle.

Nossos pais foram embora e nós fomos fazer o jantar. Rose, Alice e eu fizemos tacos, arroz e feijão para todos nós. Nós nos sentamos à mesa e conversamos sobre a escola. Eles nos disseram que todos na escola têm ignorado Lauren. Eu acho que eles estão cansados de ouvi-la o tempo todo. Uma pequena parte de mim sentiu pena dela.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Nota da Tradutora:<strong>_

_Cap. "leve" antes da competição... como será que eles se sairão? _

_Deixem reviews e até amanhã! E agora é sério, se não tiver pelo menos 10 reviews, NÃO posto mesmo!  
><em>

_Bjs,_

_**Ju**_


	20. Chapter 20

**Capítulo 20**

_**Bella POV**_

Depois que limpamos nossas bagunças do jantar, os outros foram arrumar suas coisas para Seattle. Edward e eu nos deitamos no sofá juntos. Edward leu para mim enquanto eu passava meus dedos pelos seus cabelos. Edward deve ter me levado para a cama depois que eu adormeci porque acordei na manhã seguinte em nossa cama com seus braços em volta de mim. Eu o senti pressionar os lábios na minha nuca. Gemi levemente.

Sua mão deslizou ao redor de mim e encontrou meu núcleo molhado rapidamente. Eu gemi quando Edward acariciou-me e deslizou um dedo em mim. Apertei minhas costas nele e pude sentir sua ereção pressionando contra mim. Levantei minha perna e coloquei sobre a dele. Edward deslizou seu pênis duro em mim e eu abafei um gemido. Eu o senti começar a empurrar para dentro de mim forte. Ele precisava de mim. Virei minha cabeça e encontrei seus lábios. Mergulhei minha língua em sua boca e o fiz gemer na minha boca. Edward nos rolou, então eu estava na minha barriga e ele estava dentro de mim por trás. Ele puxou-me para as minhas mãos e joelhos e começou a bater para dentro e fora de mim. Era áspero e forte. Eu adorei.

"Porra, E… eu adoro quando você me fode forte." Eu grunhi.

"Eu fodidamente amo foder você forte." Ele ofegou quando empurrou para dentro de mim. Usei uma mão e a estendi para baixo para brincar com meu clitóris. Senti Edward se enterrar quando meus dedos pastaram seu pênis. "Porra, isso é gostoso".

"Fôda-me. Eu vou gozar." Eu gemi quando Edward aumentou suas estocadas.

"Goze comigo, B." Edward exigiu.

Senti minhas paredes apertarem quando ele derramou dentro de mim. Edward se abaixou e colocou a cabeça no meu ombro. Nós dois estávamos ofegantes por ar. Esta foi a nossa experiência mais intensa até agora. Nossos corpos estavam pingando de suor. Edward saiu de mim e pegou-me em seus braços e me levou para o banheiro. Tomamos um banho juntos. Uma vez que terminamos, nós nos secamos e nos vestimos. Coloquei minha calça jeans e camiseta. Eu mudaria para a minha roupa do concerto mais tarde. Edward varreu-me em seus braços e me carregou para baixo. Fui atingida pelo cheiro de ovos, bacon e salsicha. Edward me levou até a cozinha e comecei a rir.

"Eles nos fizeram um grande café da manhã, B." Ele disse. "Eles têm um cartaz pendurado nos armários que diz parabéns pelo seu bebê".

"Isso é perfeito." Eu ri. "Obrigada, pessoal".

"De nada, B." Emmett riu. Edward me sentou na minha cadeira e fez o meu prato para mim.

"A que horas vocês estão indo?" Perguntei enquanto comia a minha comida.

"Estamos saindo na hora do almoço." Disse Rose. "Dessa forma podemos fazer o check-in no hotel e nos arrumarmos antes de irmos ao centro cívico".

"Mande-me uma mensagem de texto e deixe-nos saber em qual quarto estamos." Disse Edward.

"Avisaremos. Eu não acho que qualquer um de nós queira ouvir o que ouvimos esta manhã." Emmett riu. Senti meu rosto ficar cerca de cinco tons de vermelho. Eu podia sentir minhas lágrimas brotarem dos meus olhos. "Deve ter sido muito bom pelo jeito que B estava gemendo".

"Emmett, pare." Edward grunhiu enquanto ele me puxou para os seus braços. Eu não conseguia parar as lágrimas de derramarem dos meus olhos.

"Vamos lá, Eddie. Você deve ter feito algo certo." Emmett gargalhou. Deixei escapar um soluço, então ouvi alguém bater-lhe na nuca. "O que foi isso?"

"Emmett, você está magoando os sentimentos dela, seu idiota." Rose retrucou. Senti Emmett vir ao redor e envolver seus braços ao redor de mim.

"Sinto muito, irmã urso." Ele sussurrou. Senti uma das suas lágrimas cair no meu ombro.

"Eu sei que você sente, Em. É só que, depois de eu fazer a minha cirurgia, E e eu não seremos capazes de estar juntos por algum tempo." Sussurrei através das minhas lágrimas.

"Eu sei. Sinto muito. Eu acho ótimo que você e Edward se amem tanto." Ele sussurrou.

"Obrigada, Em." Eu disse enquanto o abraçava.

Terminamos de comer e todos nós fomos para a escola. Fomos todos no jeep de Emmett, já que Edward e eu iríamos com Peter e o Sr. Stevens para Seattle. Quando chegamos à escola, lentamente fizemos nosso caminho pelo corredor até nossos armários. Edward e eu esperamos pelos outros colocarem suas coisas antes de irmos para a nossa primeira aula. Sra. Owens nos disse para irmos ao ginásio para uma pequena reunião. Edward envolveu seu braço ao redor da minha cintura enquanto me levou através da multidão para o ginásio. Nós seis fomos capazes de encontrar um lugar na fila de baixo da arquibancada.

"O que Will e Cat estão fazendo aqui?" Perguntou Alice.

"Carlisle, Esme, Charlie e Renée acabaram de chegar." Disse Emmett.

"Por que eles estão aqui?" Eu perguntei.

"Acho que estamos prestes a descobrir. O Sr. Stevens está se preparando para começar a falar." Disse Edward. Todos no ginásio ficaram em silêncio.

"Edward e Bella, vocês podem, por favor, se juntar a mim?" Perguntou o Sr. Stevens. Edward e eu nos levantamos e deixei que ele me levasse para o meio do ginásio. "Obrigado por terem vindo esta manhã e apoiado Edward e Bella. Eles trabalharam muito duro durante as últimas seis semanas se preparando para esta competição. Eles enfrentaram mais desafios do que a maioria de nós durante o nosso tempo de vida. Independentemente de como eles sejam esta noite, eu quero que eles saibam que estou muito orgulhoso deles. Edward e Bella, muito obrigado por não desistirem, por sempre incentivar um ao outro e por amar a música do jeito que vocês amam".

Eu podia sentir as lágrimas escorrendo pelo meu rosto quando todos começaram a torcer por nós. Edward me envolveu em seus braços e apenas me abraçou enquanto falava por nós dois.

"Tenho certeza que B se sente da mesma forma que eu quando digo que o apoio que tivemos através das últimas semanas foi muito importante para nós. A maioria das pessoas da nossa idade nunca conheceu a verdadeira dor e sofrimento. Eu não posso honestamente dizer que eu conheço também. Minha esposa já passou por mais do que qualquer pessoa jamais deveria ter que passar na vida. Ela me inspira a ser um homem melhor. Eu sei que ela é tão grata quanto eu sou pelo amor e apoio que vocês tem nos dado esta manhã. Independentemente da forma como nos sairmos esta noite, teremos dado o nosso melhor. Infelizmente, hoje será o nosso último dia de aula, já que B estará indo para o hospital no domingo. Pedimos que vocês a mantenham em suas orações para que a cirurgia seja bem sucedida e sua recuperação seja fácil. Obrigado".

"Edward e Bella fizeram o teste ontem que testou seus conhecimentos sobre o que eles precisam saber para se formar com seus colegas em maio. Eu, pessoalmente, levei seus testes até o escritório da Secretaria Estadual de Educação em Seattle, e os assisti serem corrigidos. É uma honra eu dizer que Edward passou em seu teste com uma média de 98%. Bella passou em seu teste com uma média de 100%." Sr. Stevens disse orgulhosamente. "Edward e Bella Cullen se formarão com seus colegas de classe no final do ano".

Todo mundo começou a gritar e bater palmas para nós novamente. Eu estava começando a pensar que eu nunca seria capaz de parar de chorar. Consegui balbuciar um agradecimento ao Sr. Stevens e aos nossos colegas antes que Edward me levou à sala de aula de Peter. Poucos minutos depois, nos juntamos a Peter, Carlisle, Esme, Charlie, Renée, Will, Cat e Sr. Stevens, bem como Emmett Rose, Alice e Jasper.

"Parabéns, Isabella e Edward." Renée gritou.

"Bom trabalho, crianças." Charlie riu.

"Estamos orgulhosos de você, Bellsie." Esme murmurou quando me abraçou. "De você também, Edward".

"Poxa, obrigado, mãe." Edward riu.

"Bellerina, eu sempre soube que você era a mais inteligente dos dois." Carlisle riu.

"Obrigado, pai. Eu também te amo." Edward riu.

"E, não é minha culpa que eu seja mais esperta que você. Oh, espere, sim, é." Eu provoquei meu marido.

"B, eu não me importo que você seja mais esperta do que eu. Eu consigo ser o marido troféu." Edward riu.

"T-Bells, parabéns." Will riu. "Cat e eu veremos vocês esta noite em Seattle".

"Por que você a chama de T-Bells?" Peter perguntou curiosamente.

"Porque quando ela e os outros eram pequenos, nós conspirávamos contra os outros e fazíamos brincadeiras com eles. Estávamos sempre causando problemas. Então eu a chamava de Bells-problema*****. Mas, posteriormente, encurtei para T-Bells." Will explicou.

_*Traduzindo não faz muito sentido, mas o apelido em inglês era "trouble-Bells", por isso ficou "T-Bells"._

"De alguma forma eu posso ver Bella como uma pequena brincalhona." Peter riu.

"DoceBells e Will eram os piores. Eles faziam suas brincadeiras, na maioria das vezes, com Emmett, já que ele faria exatamente isso com eles. Esme, Renée e eu passamos muito tempo tentando mantê-los longe de problemas." Cat riu.

"Hum, Cat, eu preciso dizer a eles quem realmente cortou os dedos dos pés em todas as suas meias?" Eu sorri.

"DoceBells, nós temos que ir." Cat riu. Ouvi Will perguntando para saber quem fez isso enquanto Cat o puxava para fora da sala. O resto de nós começou a rir deles.

"Bem, é melhor irmos andando." Disse o Sr. Stevens.

"Ok, vamos ver todos vocês hoje à noite em Seattle." Eu disse enquanto abraçava minha família. "Bem, vocês vão me ver. Eu vou ouvi-los, eu acho".

"Vamos, B. Eles entendem o que você quis dizer." Edward riu.

"Ok, eu amo todos vocês." Eu disse enquanto Edward me tirou da sala.

"Nós te amamos também." Eles gritaram para mim.

"Edward, você pode ir buscar suas malas?" Peter perguntou quando agarrou meu braço. "Vou levar Bella para o carro".

"Ok, eu já volto." Disse Edward.

Peter me levou até o carro. Ele ajudou-me a entrar no banco de trás. Ele e o Sr. Stevens entraram na frente e alguns minutos mais tarde Edward entrou atrás ao meu lado, depois de colocar a bagagem no porta-malas. Sr. Stevens saiu do estacionamento e seguiu para Seattle.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Nota da Tradutora:<strong>_

_Emmett sempre Emmett fazendo as piadinhas com Bella... aos poucos estamos descobrindo os significados dos apelidos... _

_Deixem reviews e até amanhã!_

_Bjs,_

_Ju_

_**P.S.:** Postei uma ONE-SHOT que eu escrevi, chama-se __**"YOUR BODY IS A WONDERLAND"**__... quem ler, deixe reviews!_


	21. Chapter 21

**Capítulo 21**

_**Bella POV**_

A viagem para Seattle pareceu durar uma eternidade. Sr. Stevens e Peter conversaram um pouco, mas eu só coloquei minha cabeça no ombro de Edward e o ouvi respirar. Depois de algumas horas, nós chegamos ao centro cívico. Edward me ajudou a sair do carro e pegou nossa mala. Alice traria nossas malas para passar a noite, então tudo o que tínhamos eram as nossas roupas para o concerto. Edward e Peter me levaram à mesa do check in.

"Posso ter seus nomes?" Perguntou a mulher sentada à mesa.

"Eu tenho Edward e Isabella Cullen." Disse Peter.

"Nós não temos uma Isabella Cullen na lista." Ela disse.

"Estará listado como Isabella Swan." Eu disse brevemente.

"Ah, certo, você está aqui. Eu pensei que você disse que seu nome era Cullen." Disse a mulher.

"É Cullen. Edward e eu nos casamos há uma semana." Expliquei.

"Hmm, eu preciso que vocês dois venham comigo por um momento. Podemos ter um problema." Disse a mulher. Edward segurou meu braço enquanto seguimos a mulher até um pequeno escritório.

"Irina, o que está acontecendo?" Perguntou um homem fortemente.

"Estes são dois dos nossos concorrentes. Nós temos um problema." Disse Irina.

"O que seria?" Estalou outro homem.

"Aparentemente, eles se casaram há uma semana." Disse Irina.

"Qual é o problema com isso?" Perguntou o primeiro homem.

"Nós não podemos ter uma menina grávida no palco. Enviará a mensagem errada." Disse Irina.

"Eu não estou grávida." Eu atirei.

"Por que mais você se casaria tão jovem?" Estalou Irina.

"Qual é o seu nome, querida?" Perguntou a um terceiro homem.

"Isabella Cullen. Era Swan antes de eu me casar." Eu expliquei.

"Irina, por favor, volte lá para fora e termine de fazer o check in do restante dos competidores. Não temos nenhum problema aqui." Disse o primeiro homem. "Isabella e Edward, por favor, façam o seu caminho para o auditório".

"Obrigado." Dissemos juntos.

Edward me levou para o auditório. Encontramos um lugar na frente e esperamos pelos outros se juntarem a nós. Eu podia ouvir os outros conversando entre si sobre a competição desta noite. Parece que vários deles se conheciam. Deitei minha cabeça no ombro de Edward e tentei bloquear parte do ruído. Após alguns minutos, ouvi três pessoas caminhando pelo palco. Todo mundo ficou quieto, enquanto esperávamos alguém falar.

"Obrigado por estarem na hora hoje. Temos muito trabalho a fazer hoje para se preparar para esta noite. Deixem-me apresentar-me e aos meus colegas juízes. Eu sou Aro Volturi. Esta é Caius Santiago. Ao lado dele está Marcus Stefan. Nós administramos a Faculdade de Belas Artes de New York. É um prazer conhecer todos vocês. Uma vez que nós anunciarmos, por favor, venham para o palco. Esta é a ordem em que vocês se apresentarão esta noite. Então, temos Felix, Jane, Heidi, Liam, Alec, Edward, Senna, Demetri, Tia e, finalmente, Isabella." Explicou Aro. Eu fiquei lá por um momento sem saber o que fazer. Eu precisava de ajuda para subir ao palco. "Isabella, você vai se juntar a nós?"

"Eu adoraria, mas eu preciso de Edward para me ajudar a subir ao palco." Eu disse quando me levantei. Eu devia ter trazido minha bengala.

"Por que você precisa de ajuda?" Perguntou Marcus.

"Eu sou cega." Eu disse bruscamente. Ouvi todos suspirarem alto.

"Bem, Edward, por favor, ajude sua adorável esposa a subir ao palco." Aro disse. Ouvi os outros suspirarem novamente quando ele disse que eu era a esposa de Edward.

"Obrigada, senhor." Eu disse quando Edward agarrou meu braço e me ajudou a subir os degraus.

"Certamente, minha cara. Agora vamos percorrer o show algumas vezes. Boa sorte para todos vocês." Disse Aro.

Pelas próximas horas, passamos pelo show. Nenhum de nós tocou nossas peças completas, mas nós demos o suficiente para, pelo menos, saber que nós éramos bons. A maioria de nós tocava piano, mas alguns tocavam violoncelo. Tive a sensação de que os juízes teriam um momento difícil para decidir um vencedor esta noite. Eventualmente, nós paramos para o jantar. Eles nos proporcionaram um bufê em uma das salas de conferência. Edward me levou para a fila e me ajudou a encher meu prato. Nós nos sentamos com os outros. Eu podia sentir seus olhos em mim.

"Vocês podem me perguntar o que quiserem sobre meus olhos." Eu disse quando comecei a comer.

"Como você aprendeu a tocar piano sendo cega?" Perguntou Tia.

"Edward me ensinou a tocar piano quando eu tinha seis anos. Eu só fiquei completamente cega há três anos." Expliquei.

"Como você perdeu sua visão?" Perguntou Felix.

"Eu tinha um tumor no cérebro crescendo atrás do meu nervo óptico esquerdo. Na época eu tinha 15 anos, eu tinha perdido toda a visão no meu olho esquerdo e mais da visão do meu olho direito. Fiz uma cirurgia para remover o tumor e perdi minha visão restante, exceto por alguns raios de luz em meu olho direito".

"Foi muito difícil tocar piano estando cega?" Perguntou Senna.

"No começo, foi. Eu só fui tocar novamente a cerca de dois anos".

"Ela também toca violão." Edward riu.

"E." Eu silvei.

"Quando você aprendeu a tocar violão?" Perguntou Marcus. Eu não sabia que os juízes estavam aqui conosco.

"Cerca de um ano atrás." Eu disse suavemente. Ouvi todos suspirarem.

"Como você aprendeu a tocar violão estando cega?" Perguntou Liam.

"Porque eu perdi minha visão, minha audição é melhor que da maioria. Eu podia ouvir as diferenças entre as cordas. Uma vez que eu aprendi qual era cada corda, eu brinquei com o meu violão até que eu pudesse tocá-lo automaticamente." Eu disse encolhendo os ombros.

"Você tocará para nós?" Perguntou Aro. "Você pode usar meu violão".

"Acho que sim". Eu disse.

Aro me entregou seu violão e eu me empurrei para trás da mesa um pouco. Peguei a palheta que ele me ofereceu e respirei fundo. Eu sabia exatamente qual música tocar. Eu podia sentir a lágrima já construindo em meus olhos quando comecei a dedilhar uma canção que eu havia escrito. Eu costumava sonhar com o dia em que eu diria a Edward que eu estava apaixonada por ele. Comecei a cantar a música baixinho.

"_**It feels like I have been looking for love everywhere**__**  
><strong>__**Every time I turned around I just saw emptiness**__**  
><strong>__**I ran and ran looking for you**__**  
><strong>__**But you weren't there**__**  
><strong>__**I cried and begged but I still felt empty**__**  
><strong>__**Then I heard your voice**__**  
><strong>__**I looked up and saw your eyes**__**  
><strong>__**I could feel you breath on my neck**__**  
><strong>__**Your lips burned my skin**__**  
><strong>__**You told me you love me**__**  
><strong>__**I ran afraid of the feeling building inside of me**__**  
><strong>__**I wanted you but I was afraid**__**  
><strong>__**I prayed for strength to let you in**__**  
><strong>__**I needed you and you were there**__**  
><strong>__**I was never empty again**__**  
><strong>__**Then I heard your voice**__**  
><strong>__**I looked up and saw your eyes**__**  
><strong>__**I could feel you breath on my neck**__**  
><strong>__**Your lips burned my skin**__**  
><strong>__**You told me you love me**__**  
><strong>__**I turned around and saw you standing there**__**  
><strong>__**I wasn't afraid anymore**__**  
><strong>__**You gave me the strength to fight, to love again**__**  
><strong>__**All I need is you to complete me**__**  
><strong>__**Then I heard your voice**__**  
><strong>__**I looked up and saw your eyes**__**  
><strong>__**I could feel you breath on my neck**__**  
><strong>__**Your lips burned my skin**__**  
><strong>__**You told me you love me**__**  
><strong>__**Then you heard my voice**__**  
><strong>__**You looked up and saw my eyes**__**  
><strong>__**You could feel my breath on your neck**__**  
><strong>__**My lips burned on your skin**__**  
><strong>__**I told you I love you"**_

Parece que estive à procura do amor em todos os lugares  
>Toda vez que eu me virava, eu só vi o vazio<br>Eu corri e corri procurando por você  
>Mas você não estava lá<br>Eu chorei e implorei, mas eu ainda me sentia vazia  
>Então eu ouvi sua voz<br>Olhei para cima e vi seus olhos  
>Eu pude sentir sua respiração no meu pescoço<br>Seus lábios queimando a minha pele  
>Você me disse que me ama<br>Eu corri, com medo do sentimento construindo dentro de mim  
>Eu queria você, mas eu estava com medo<br>Eu rezei pedindo forças para deixá-lo entrar  
>Eu precisava de você e você estava lá<br>Eu nunca estaria vazia novamente  
>Então eu ouvi sua voz<br>Olhei para cima e vi seus olhos  
>Eu pude sentir sua respiração no meu pescoço<br>Seus lábios queimando a minha pele  
>Você me disse que me ama<br>Eu me virei e vi você parado ali  
>Eu não estava mais com medo<br>Você me deu a força para lutar, para amar novamente  
>Tudo que eu preciso é você para me completar<br>Então eu ouvi sua voz  
>Olhei para cima e vi seus olhos<br>Eu pude sentir sua respiração no meu pescoço  
>Seus lábios queimando a minha pele<br>Você me disse que me ama  
>Então você ouviu minha voz<br>Você olhou para cima e viu meus olhos  
>Você pôde sentir minha respiração no seu pescoço<br>Meus lábios queimando a sua pele  
>Eu disse a você que eu te amo<p>

Quando terminei a música, eu podia sentir minhas lágrimas escorrendo pelo meu rosto. Tentei colocar todo o meu amor por Edward nela enquanto eu tocava. Eu estava tão feliz com ele. Senti Edward puxar o violão da minha mão e me puxar para o seu colo. Ele me beijou delicadamente.

"B, isso foi lindo." Ele sussurrou.

"Eu escrevi isso para você, E." Sussurrei de volta.

"Você escreveu isso, Bella?" Alec perguntou.

"Sim, eu escrevo todas as minhas músicas".

"Uau." Ouvi todos murmurarem ao mesmo tempo.

"Bem, senhoras e senhores, vocês precisam ir aos camarins e começar a se aprontar." Disse Caius.

Edward jogou nossos pratos no lixo para nós. Ele voltou e segurou meu braço para que pudesse me levar para o camarim das mulheres. Ele me deu um beijo antes de me entregar minha mochila. Ele também me deu uma garrafa de água e me disse que eu deveria ir em frente e tomar uma pílula. Eu estava ficando com uma pequena dor de cabeça já. Ele me conhecia muito bem. Prometi tomá-la. Entrei no vestiário e Tia me ajudou a chegar em uma cadeira para que o cabeleireiro pudesse arrumar meu cabelo.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Nota da Tradutora:<strong>_

_Sensação de 'déjà vu' com os preparativos para a competição... ainda bem que todos foram simpáticos com Bella... agora é esperar pra saber quem será o vencedor!_

_Só posto amanhã se tiver as 10 reviews!_

_Bjs,_

_**Ju**_


	22. Chapter 22

**Capítulo 22**

_**Bella POV**_

"Obrigada." Eu disse quando abri minha mochila e puxei meu frasco de remédio.

"De nada, Bella." Ela disse. "Você precisa de ajuda para abrir esse frasco?"

"Sim, por favor." Eu disse quando entreguei-lhe o frasco.

"Aqui está seu remédio." Ela disse quando o colocou na minha mão. Eu o tomei com quase toda a minha água.

"Obrigada".

"Eu vou colocar o frasco de volta em sua bolsa".

"Obrigada, Tia." Eu disse.

"Senhorita, você pode tirar seus óculos de sol para que eu possa começar a arrumar o seu cabelo." Uma mulher disse rudemente.

"Desculpe, eu esqueço que eu o uso na maior parte do tempo." Eu sussurrei enquanto o puxei do meu rosto e fechei os olhos.

"Como você pode não dizer quando você entra e toda a sala fica escura?" Ela repreendeu.

"Ela é cega." Tia exclamou.

"Oh, me desculpe." Sussurrou a cabeleireira.

"Está tudo bem." Eu disse baixinho.

"Não, não está. Você não deve ser rude com ninguém assim." Replicou Tia.

"Tia, está tudo bem. Estou acostumada com pessoas de mente estreita." Eu sussurrei.

"Eu não quis ofendê-la. Eu realmente sinto muito".

"Eu sei." Eu disse quando ela começou a arrumar o meu cabelo.

"Então Bella, há quanto tempo você e Edward estão casados?" Perguntou Tia.

"Uma semana".

"Você está grávida?" Perguntou Jane.

"Não, eu não estou grávida. Eu farei uma cirurgia nos olhos na segunda-feira. Meu médico acha que pode restaurar a minha visão. Queríamos nos casar enquanto eu sei que eu poderia dizer meus votos." Expliquei.

"Por que você não seria capaz de dizer seus votos após a cirurgia?" Perguntou Heidi.

"Ela provavelmente terá de reaprender a andar e falar depois da cirurgia. É por causa do local onde eles colocam o implante para religar os nervos." Disse Tia.

"Como você sabia disso?" Eu perguntei.

"Meu pai fez essa mesma cirurgia há dois anos." Disse Tia. "Ele perdeu a visão por causa de um tumor também. O médico dele tirou o tumor e colocou o implante ao mesmo tempo. Ele passou três meses aprendendo tudo de novo".

"Ele está bem agora?" Sussurrei.

"Ele está melhor do que nunca." Sussurrou Tia.

"Estou contente em ouvir isso." Eu sussurrei, enquanto uma lágrima caiu pelo meu rosto.

Uma vez que elas tinham terminado com o meu cabelo e maquiagem, eu troquei para a roupa do concerto. Alice e Rose tinham me ajudado a escolher. Eu sabia que a maioria dos concorrentes estaria usando vestidos, então decidi ir numa direção diferente. Vesti minhas calças de couro vermelho, minha blusa prata sem alças e minhas botas vermelhas de couro. Fomos avisados que era hora de nos reunirmos no palco, então Tia me levou até a porta onde Edward estava esperando por mim. Ele puxou-me em seus braços e beijou-me suavemente.

"Você está perfeita, esposa." Ele sussurrou.

"Obrigada, marido. Tia, como está E?" Eu perguntei.

"Ele está muito bem em calças pretas justas, uma camisa preta justa com os três botões superiores abertos e um par de botas pretas de couro." Ela riu.

Todos nos reunimos nos bastidores e esperamos que as apresentações começassem. Eu podia ouvir Aro apresentar-se e aos outros juízes. Ele deu as boas vindas a eles pelo concerto e esperava que apreciassem os nossos espetáculos. Ele então convidou Felix ao palco para começar a noite. Durante a hora seguinte, Edward e eu nos sentamos nos bastidores com os nossos braços em volta um do outro. Ouvimos todos os que foram antes dele sair e tocar. Eles eram todos muito bons, mas eu sabia que Edward era melhor. Finalmente foi a vez de Edward sair para ir ao palco. Eu o puxei em meus braços e o beijei forte.

"Eu te amo, E." Sussurrei.

"Você é minha vida, B. Eu amo você também." Ele sussurrou quando me beijou novamente. Ele respirou fundo e saiu para o palco.

Quando Edward começou a tocar, eu pude sentir seu amor, seu desejo, sua paixão por mim. Eu podia sentir sua excitação enquanto a vida juntos estava apenas começando. Eu podia sentir seus dedos pastoreando meus quadris enquanto ele me puxava para mais perto dele com cada nota que ele tocava. Quando ele terminou de tocar, senti uma onda de emoção correr pelo meu corpo. Ele se levantou e fez uma reverência para o público. Ele virou-se e caminhou diretamente para mim e beijou-me com força. Joguei meus braços em torno dele enquanto aprofundei o beijo. Nós rompemos quando ouvimos pessoas dando risadinhas atrás de nós.

"O que há de tão engraçado?" Eu bati.

"Nada, só notei que vocês não o ouviram dizer que estávamos tendo um intervalo de dez minutos." Sorriu Felix.

"Não, nós não ouvimos." Edward riu.

Dez minutos depois, o concerto recomeçou com a apresentação de Senna ao piano. Cerca de 45 minutos depois, foi a minha vez de me apresentar. Eu estava muito nervosa sobre ser a última artista da noite. Dei um beijo em Edward e ele me desejou sorte. Ele me disse que me amava e eu o beijei de novo antes de ele me levar para o palco. Sentei-me no meio do banco do piano. Respirei fundo e deixei a música fluir por entre meus dedos.

Derramei tudo o que podia na minha música. Toquei pelos seis anos que eu perdi com Edward. Toquei pelos dolorosos anos de dores de cabeça. Derramei pelos anos vivendo na escuridão. Derramei a minha esperança de conseguir ver o rosto do meu marido em breve. De conseguir olhar nos seus olhos verdes novamente. Toquei pela esperança de que eu seria capaz de ver meus amigos e minha família novamente. Eu esperava ser capaz de olhar nos rostos dos meus filhos. Toquei por todas as minhas preocupações e estresse durante a cirurgia e recuperação. Deixei tudo isso aqui. Eu não podia levá-los comigo. Quando toquei minha nota final, senti as lágrimas escorrendo pelo meu rosto. Eu podia ouvir algumas pessoas da platéia chorando comigo. Por alguns segundos, todos ficaram completamente em silêncio. Levantei-me e fiz uma reverência para o público enquanto ouvi todos começarem a gritar e bater palmas para mim. Senti Edward agarrar meu braço. Virei-me e o deixei levar-me para fora do palco.

"B, amor, isso foi incrível. Eu pude sentir tanto nela." Ele sussurrou enquanto deixou cair suas lágrimas.

"Eu te amo tanto, E." Sussurrei quando o beijei.

Fomos orientados a entrar no palco. Aparentemente, os juízes tinham escolhido o seu vencedor. Enquanto fizemos nosso caminho para o palco, todo mundo me disse o quanto eu fui bem. Agradeci e disse que eles eram todos músicos incríveis. Nós ficamos no palco enquanto Aro, Marcus e Caius fizeram o seu caminho até o palco. Eu podia sentir os nervos batendo enquanto esperávamos lá.

"Todos eles não foram incríveis esta noite?" Aro perguntou. Todos bateram palmas para nós mais uma vez. "Obrigado a todos os nossos concorrentes. Vocês devem estar orgulhosos de quão bem vocês tocaram. Decidimos sobre os três principais concorrentes. Nosso terceiro lugar receberá uma bolsa de estudos de US$ 5.000 por ano para a faculdade de sua escolha. Nosso segundo colocado receberá uma bolsa de estudos de US$ 10.000 por ano para a faculdade de sua escolha. Nosso grande vencedor receberá uma bolsa integral de quatro anos para a faculdade de sua escolha." Ele explicou.

"Nosso terceiro colocado é a Senhorita Tia Marten, de Portland, Oregon." Disse Marcus. Todos bateram palmas para ela quando ela foi pegar seu troféu e certificado de Marcus

"Nosso segundo colocado é o Sr. Edward Cullen, de Forks, Washington." Disse Caius. Edward esticou o braço e me deu um beijo antes de se aproximar e pegar seu material de Caius. Eu podia ouvir todo mundo aplaudindo e gritando em apoio a ele.

"É meu prazer anunciar que o grande campeão deste ano é a Senhorita Isabella Cullen." Aro anunciou. Todo mundo pulou a seus pés e começou a gritar um grito por mim enquanto eles aplaudiam. Edward se aproximou e me levou lentamente até Aro. Eu podia sentir as lágrimas caindo pelo meu rosto quando peguei o troféu em minhas mãos. Aro inclinou-se e sussurrou para mim. "Você foi realmente uma alegria de assistir tocando, minha querida".

"Muito obrigada." Sussurrei através das minhas lágrimas.

Aro agradeceu a todos nós mais uma vez e encerrou a noite. Edward, Tia e eu tivemos que tirar um milhão de fotos antes de podermos encontrar as nossas famílias. Rapidamente corremos para o camarim e pegamos os nossos pertences. Corremos de volta para encontrar as nossas famílias. Edward e eu fomos atacados pelas nossas famílias assim que pisamos fora do palco. Senti dezenas de braços ao redor de nós. Foi um pouco difícil enquanto fizemos nosso caminho através das multidões para os nossos pais. Charlie e Renée me puxaram em seus braços.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Nota da Tradutora:<strong>_

_Mais uma etapa concluída... realmente, a competição toda foi muito semelhante a 'Healing through Love', mas não vamos nos ficar nisso! Vamos pensar que foi uma superação pelo fato de Bella ser cega e capaz de fazer tudo isso! Esse é o verdadeiro sentido de tudo..._

_Bom, hj é a **última** vez que eu posto sem ter as 10 reviews! Enquanto não tiver um mínimo de 10 reviews em cada cap., eu não vou postar diariamente! Poxa, eu perco meu tempo traduzindo e vc´s não podem perder um tempinho deixando reviews?_

_Bjs,_

_**Ju**_


	23. Chapter 23

**Capítulo 23**

_**Bella POV**_

"Estou tão orgulhosa de você, Isabella." Renée sussurrou.

"Você estava linda lá em cima, querida." Charlie murmurou.

"Obrigada, Charlie e Renée. Por tudo." Eu disse enquanto abraçava os dois.

"Bellsie, estamos orgulhosos de você." Disse Esme.

"Obrigada, Esme." Eu disse enquanto a abraçava.

"Bellerina, você foi incrível." Disse Carlisle.

"Parabéns, Bella e Edward." Disse o Sr. Stevens.

"Obrigado, senhor." Dissemos ao mesmo tempo.

"Estou orgulhoso de vocês dois." Peter riu.

"Obrigado, Peter." Dissemos ao mesmo tempo. Nós apenas sorrimos levemente um para o outro.

"Bella?" Tia disse atrás de mim. Virei-me e segurei minha mão estendida para a dela. Ela segurou minha mão. "Eu gostaria que você conhecesse o meu pai, Amon. Papai, esta é Bella Cullen".

"É um prazer conhecê-lo, Sr. Marten." Eu disse quando estiquei a minha mão para ele apertar. "Este é meu marido, Edward. Meus pais, Charlie e Renée Swan".

"Por favor, me chame de Amon. É um prazer conhecer todos vocês. Dr. Cullen, é bom vê-lo de novo." Ele disse. Eu fiquei confusa.

"Você conhece Carlisle?" Eu perguntei.

"Bellerina, Amon foi a primeira pessoa que realizou a cirurgia de implante." Disse Carlisle. "Seus casos são muito similares".

"Amon, eu posso fazer a você algumas perguntas sobre a sua recuperação?" Perguntei baixinho.

"Claro que você pode, minha querida. Ele disse.

"Pelo que Tia me disse, você teve o tumor removido ao mesmo tempo em que você teve o implante colocado, quanto tempo levou até que você fosse capaz de falar de novo?" Eu perguntei.

"Bem, eu fui capaz de dizer um punhado de palavras logo que acordei, mas demorou cerca de um mês de intensa terapia antes que eu pudesse dizer mais do que cinco ou seis palavras de uma só vez." Ele explicou.

"E quanto a ser capaz de andar novamente?" Sussurrei.

"Levei cerca de três meses para ser capaz de caminhar sem ajuda." Ele disse. "Bella, você tem que entender que nossos casos são diferentes. Pelo que Tia me disse, o seu tumor foi retirado há três anos. Por que você não teve o implante colocado nessa época?"

"Charlie, Renée e eu estávamos vivendo no Arizona quando eu fiquei doente. Eu tinha 13 anos quando comecei a ter dores de cabeça. Demorou dois anos para os meus médicos encontrarem o tumor. Não me foi dada a opção do implante até que voltamos para Forks." Eu expliquei.

"Bem, eu desejo-lhe sorte com a sua recuperação, Bella. Parabéns pela sua vitória esta noite. Vocês foram realmente maravilhosos de se assistir." Ele disse quando apertou minha mão.

"Obrigada, Amon." Eu sussurrei.

Tia e eu trocamos números de celular. Edward prometeu ligar para ela e deixá-la saber como a cirurgia seria. Emmett deu a Edward a chave do nosso quarto de hotel. Estávamos todos nos preparando para ir embora para o hotel quando Marcus, Aro e Caius nos pararam.

"Isabella, podemos falar com você e Edward por um momento?" Perguntou Marcus.

"Claro." Eu disse quando me virei para a nossa família. "E e eu vamos encontrá-los no saguão de entrada em poucos minutos".

"Isabella, você e Edward pensaram sobre qual faculdade vocês vão?" Perguntou Marcus.

"Não, senhor, nós não pensamos." Eu disse.

"Bem, nós gostaríamos de oferecer a vocês dois um lugar na nossa faculdade, que começa no verão." Disse Aro.

"Sr. Volturi, obrigada pela oferta, mas não estou certa de que serei capaz de aceitar." Eu disse suavemente. "Eu farei uma cirurgia na segunda-feira. Nós esperamos ser capazes de restaurar a minha visão, mas o processo de recuperação vai demorar vários meses. Infelizmente, eu muito provavelmente não serei capaz de andar, ou falar, pelos próximos meses. Agradeço a oferta".

"Bem, minha querida, você e Edward terão um lugar na nossa faculdade quando você estiver melhor." Caius disse.

"Obrigado, senhor." Disse Edward.

"Desejamos-lhe sorte na sua cirurgia, querida. Você é realmente uma música magnífica." Disse Marcus.

"Obrigada." Eu disse.

Edward me levou para o saguão onde nossa família estava esperando por nós. Dissemos a eles sobre a oferta que nos deram. Todos ficaram empolgados por nós, mas eu não pude evitar sentir como se eu estivesse segurando Edward. Eu sei que é egoísta da minha parte precisar tanto dele. Nós fizemos nosso caminho até os carros e entramos. Eu estava vibrante por ter ganhado, mas eu sentia que Edward estava desperdiçando uma oportunidade de uma vida por estar preso aqui comigo. Tentei colocar uma cara de coragem e fingir que nada estava errado. Chegamos ao hotel e dissemos boa noite para todos. Edward me levou até o elevador e para o nosso quarto. Ele abriu a porta do nosso quarto e me levou para dentro. Ele fechou a porta e passou os braços em volta de mim.

"Eu sei o que você está pensando, B." Ele sussurrou em meu ouvido.

"O que eu estou pensando?" Sussurrei de volta.

"Você está pensando que você está me impedindo de ir para Nova York." Ele disse enquanto beijava meu pescoço.

"Eu estou." Eu disse suavemente, enquanto uma lágrima caiu pelo meu rosto. Ele me virou e agarrou meu rosto suavemente.

"B, você está me segurando aqui porque eu quero estar aqui. Eu te amo. Eu não posso viver sem você. Você é a minha música, amor." Ele sussurrou.

"E, você pode ser muito melhor do que eu." Eu sussurrei enquanto minhas lágrimas caíam. Ele beijou minhas lágrimas suavemente.

"Nunca." Ele murmurou.

"Mas-" Eu comecei, mas Edward esmagou seus lábios sobre os meus.

Edward me empurrou contra a parede e puxou minha blusa. Levantei minhas mãos e comecei a desabotoar sua camisa. Eu a puxei para fora dele e a atirei para o lado. Edward tirou os sapatos assim que comecei a desfazer suas calças. Eu as empurrei para baixo. Assobiei quando percebi que ele estava usando coturnos. Ele saiu da sua calça e começou a desfazer as minhas calças. Ele a empurrou junto com a minha calcinha. Ele levantou-me para que eu pudesse chutá-las fora. Ele me pressionou contra a parede e eu envolvi minhas pernas em volta da sua cintura. Eu podia sentir a ponta da sua ereção me provocando.

"Você sente isso, B? Você pode sentir o quanto eu preciso de você?" Ele sussurrou em meu ouvido.

"E, por favor." Eu implorei.

"Por favor o que, amor." Ele disse suavemente.

"Por favor, faça amor comigo. Eu preciso de você." Eu sussurrei.

"Eu não posso viver sem você, B." Ele sussurrou enquanto empurrou para dentro de mim suavemente.

Ele começou lentamente a empurrar para dentro e fora de mim. Ele estava fazendo amor comigo. Eu podia sentir sua necessidade por mim toda vez que ele me preencheu. Ele estava certo, nós não poderíamos viver sem o outro. Ele pressionou seus lábios aos meus novamente e continuamos com nossos lábios um contra o outro enquanto fizemos amor. Eu o puxei para mais perto de mim quando senti meu clímax vindo. Ele estendeu a mão para baixo e cobriu minha bunda enquanto nos levou para a cama. Ele me deitou na beirada da cama e começou a se mover mais rápido dentro de mim. Eu mantive minhas pernas envoltas em sua cintura enquanto ele bombeava dentro de mim. Eu poderia dizer que ele estava chegando perto também. Comecei a empurrar meu quadril contra o dele. Ele estava me enchendo tão profundamente.

"E, por favor." Eu gemi.

"O que você quer, amor?" Ele ofegou.

"Por favor, goze comigo." Eu implorei.

"Eu te amo, B, para sempre." Ele gemeu quando derramou dentro de mim enquanto minhas paredes cerraram ao redor dele.

"Eu te amo, E." Sussurrei quando ele saiu de dentro de mim.

Ele puxou-me em seus braços e me deu um beijo suave. Edward se virou e me puxou para seus braços. Nós passamos as próximas horas falando sobre o dia. Ele me disse que todos os rapazes começaram a interrogá-lo sobre o nosso relacionamento enquanto eles se arrumavam. Ele disse que eles estavam pedindo detalhes sobre a nossa vida sexual, mas ele se recusou a dar-lhes. Eu disse a ele sobre a minha conversa com Tia e as outras. Ele ficou irritado pela maneira como a cabeleireira me tratou, mas eu disse-lhe como Tia defendeu-me. Depois de algumas horas conversando, caí em um sono profundo envolta nos braços de Edward.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Nota da Tradutora:<strong>_

_Bem, agora deve começar um pouco de sofrimento na história..._

_Obrigada a todas as pessoas que têm deixado reviews!_

_Só quero esclarecer umas coisinhas... eu sei que várias partes dessa fic foram repetitivas pra quem já leu "Healing through Love", mas não adianta vc's reclamarem comigo pq eu não mexo nada na história, eu SÓ traduzo! A história não é minha! Claro, algumas coisas foram muito semelhantes, mas eu não acho que teria como fazer muito mais diferente do que isso... enfim, pra quem está gostando, por favor, continue a deixar reviews! E quem não está gostando... infelizmente não posso fazer nada sobre isso! _

_10 reviews = cap. amanhã!_

_Bjs,_

_**Ju**_


	24. Chapter 24

**Capítulo 24**

_**Bella POV**_

Acordei na manhã seguinte com os lábios de Edward se movendo pelas minhas costas nuas. Eu gemi e levantei meus quadris esfregando minha bunda contra sua ereção. Edward agarrou meus quadris e empurrou seu pau em mim em um movimento rápido. Ele envolveu seu braço ao redor da minha cintura enquanto ele puxou para fora e empurrou de volta para dentro de mim mais e mais. Vários minutos depois, nós gozamos juntos gemendo os nomes um do outro. Tomamos um banho rápido juntos e ficamos prontos para encontrar nossas famílias para o café da manhã.

Edward pegou as malas e me levou até o elevador. Ele colocou seu braço em volta de mim e puxou-me para perto dele. Nós dois precisávamos estar tão perto quando podíamos. Seria difícil ficar separados. Edward me levou até o balcão e fizemos o check out antes de irmos para o restaurante do hotel. Os outros já estavam esperando por nós, então Edward levou-nos direto para lá. Ele puxou minha cadeira e me ajudou a sentar. Ele sentou ao meu lado e puxou minha cadeira para perto dele. Rapidamente pedimos nosso café da manhã. Deitei minha cabeça no ombro de Edward e suspirei enquanto escutava a conversa dos outros. Eles seriam capazes de ter uma vida um tanto normal pelos próximos meses, enquanto eu precisaria de ajuda constante. Não era justo que eu tinha que fazer tudo isso de novo. Eu não sabia que eu tinha lágrimas escorrendo pelo meu rosto até que Emmett falou.

"B, o que está errado?" Ele perguntou.

"Nada, eu estou bem." Sussurrei enquanto limpava meu rosto.

"B, você não está bem. O que há de errado?" Perguntou Rose.

"Eu simplesmente estou tão assustada." Eu disse enquanto minhas lágrimas caíram novamente.

"Do que você está com medo, Bella?" Charlie perguntou.

"E se isso não funcionar? E se eu não puder aprender a andar? E se eu não puder sequer dizer a vocês o quanto eu amo vocês nunca mais? E se eu morrer?" Sussurrei enquanto comecei a soluçar.

"Bellerina, eu prometo que você vai ficar bem. Eu não estou dizendo que vai ser fácil, mas eu prometo que você será capaz de enxergar. Eu não vou deixar você morrer." Carlisle disse. "Você vai atravessar essa fase até maio. Você e Edward terão um grande casamento e você será capaz de dizer a ele os seus votos novamente. Eu prometo".

"Simplesmente não é justo. Por que eu tive que ter a porra de um tumor, em primeiro lugar?" Eu chorava.

"B, aquele tumor fez de você a mulher forte e corajosa que você é hoje. Eu te amo porque você nunca desiste, nunca para de lutar por aquilo que deseja. Eu estarei com você todos os dias pelo resto das nossas vidas, amor. Eu prometo." Edward sussurrou. Senti suas próprias lágrimas caindo do seu rosto.

"Eu te amo tanto, E. Eu quero ser capaz de lhe dizer isso todos os dias." Eu sussurrei enquanto pressionei meus lábios nos dele.

"Você diz, amor. Toda vez que você olha para mim e me dá o seu sorriso lindo, cada vez que você sussurra meu nome, toda vez que você me toca eu sinto um arrepio que dispara através de todo o meu corpo. É assim que eu sei que você me ama." Edward murmurou.

"Uau." Disseram Renée, Esme, Catherine, Alice e Rose. Eu as ouvi baterem em seus maridos.

"O que nós fizemos?" Resmungaram Charlie, Carlisle, Will, Emmett e Jasper.

"Por que vocês não podem ser tão românticos como Edward?" Retrucou Rose.

"Ele é tão doce. Jasper, por que você nunca fala comigo assim?" Perguntou Alice.

"Sim, por que Edward é o único Cullen romântico?" Perguntou Esme.

"Charles Andrew, você nunca diz coisas assim para mim. Renée retrucou.

"Nem sequer me dê esse olhar, William. Você poderia aprender alguma coisa com Edward." Retrucou Catherine.

"Muito obrigado, Edward." Carlisle reclamou.

"Você sempre tem que ser tão bom?" Reclamou Jasper.

"Por que você não pode nos ajudar às vezes, homem?" Emmett perguntou.

"Edward, filho, eu gosto de você, mas você está fazendo o resto de nós parecer ruim." Charlie reclamou.

"Definindo o nível muito alto para nós, Edward." Will retrucou. Eu mal conseguia segurar minhas risadas para todos eles.

"Desculpe, senhoras, estou certo de que seus maridos pensam que suas belezas brilham mais que o sol, que a simples menção de seus nomes traz um sorriso aos seus rostos." Disse Edward. Eu ouvi todas as mulheres suspirarem e os homens gemerem.

"Bem?" Perguntaram Renée, Esme, Catherine, Alice e Rosalie.

"O quê?" Perguntaram Charlie, Carlisle, William, Jasper e Emmett.

"Elas querem saber se E está certo." Eu ri.

"É claro que ele está, baby." Disse Emmett.

"Esme, querida, você sabe que eu te amo." Disse Carlisle.

"Re, baby, você é tão bonita." Disse Charlie.

"Alice, eu te amo, querida." Disse Jasper.

"Cat, você é o meu amor, querida." Disse William.

"O que seja." Murmuraram Renée, Esme, Catherine, Alice e Rosalie.

"Senhores, eu gostaria de sugerir flores e doces." Eu ri quando a nossa garçonete estabeleceu nossa comida na mesa.

Todos resmungaram enquanto comíamos o nosso café da manhã. Edward e eu apenas rimos um para o outro. Pelo menos eu me sentia melhor agora. Eu não tinha certeza se eles ficariam contentes em saber que eu estava me sentindo melhor, mas eu não me importei. Comemos o nosso café da manhã em silêncio, exceto pelos ocasionais suspiros, ou gemidos dos outros. Até o momento que o café da manhã estava terminado, meus ombros e os de Edward estavam tremendo das nossas risadas abafadas.

"O que é tão engraçado, Bellerina?" Retrucou Carlisle.

"Nada." Eu disse entre as minhas risadas.

"Sério, Bella? Porque você e Edward parecem estar tendo problemas para evitar rir de alguma coisa." Perguntou Charlie.

"É, uhm, apenas uma piada que ele me contou mais cedo." Eu ri.

"Realmente, por que você não a compartilha conosco?" Disse Will.

"Ah, hum, eu vou deixar E dizer a vocês." Eu ri.

"Puxa, obrigado, B." Edward riu. "Um, por que o seis tinha medo do sete? Porque sete oito nove*****".

_*A resposta em inglês seria "seven eight nine", porém, a resposta 'correta' seria "porque sete come nove", em inglês "seven eat nine". Então eles brincam com a pronúncia das palavras "eight" e "eat", que têm quase o mesmo som quando faladas._

Edward e eu explodimos em gargalhadas. Os outros só gemeram e nos disseram para entrar no carro. Conseguimos chegar no jeep de Emmett, apesar do fato de que estávamos rindo tanto que eu tinha lágrimas escorrendo pelo meu rosto. Começamos a nossa viagem de volta para casa. Emmett e Jasper passaram as três horas inteiras implorando que Alice e Rosalie os perdoassem. Deitei minha cabeça no ombro de Edward e ouvi minha família. Podemos ser um pouco loucos às vezes, mas todos nós nos amávamos. Uma vez que nós chegamos a nossa casa, ouvi todos começarem a sair, mas eu os parei.

"Ali, Rosie, vocês sabem que J e Em são loucamente apaixonados por vocês. Eu posso ouvir isso em suas vozes cada vez que falam." Eu disse às minhas irmãs. "Rosie, você se lembra quando tínhamos dez anos e Em acidentalmente fez você derrubar sua casquinha de sorvete na feira? Ele comprou-lhe uma nova e trouxe-lhe um girassol diariamente por uma semana até que você o perdoou. Ele já a amava naquela época".

"B está certa, Rose." Emmett disse. "Eu estive apaixonado por você desde que tínhamos dez anos. Eu daria qualquer coisa para te ver sorrir todos os dias".

"Por que você esperou tanto tempo para me dizer?" Perguntou Rose.

"Eu tinha medo que você nunca me amasse do mesmo jeito. Quero dizer, você é tão bonita e inteligente. Eu não sou bom o suficiente para você." Emmett sussurrou.

"Baby, eu tenho amado você desde que eu tinha nove anos. Eu pensei que você não gostasse de mim, já que você demorou uma eternidade para me dizer." Rose murmurou.

"Vamos lá, baby." Emmett disse. Eu o ouvi puxar Rose para fora do carro.

"Alice." Jasper sussurrou com uma voz firme. "Eu amo você, querida. Eu simplesmente tenho amado você por tanto tempo quanto posso me lembrar. Lembro-me daquele primeiro dia do jardim de infância quando você se aproximou e sentou ao meu lado. Eu pensei que você era tão bonita. Eu queria segurar sua mão, mas eu tinha medo que você tiraria sarro de mim. Então eu fui para casa e fiz um desenho para você. Você se lembra dele?"

"Sim." Alice murmurou. "Era um desenho de você e eu na praia. Você disse que é por que você me levou à Primeira Praia no nosso primeiro encontro. Eu te amo, Jazz. Sinto muito, querido".

"Vamos para o nosso lugar, querida." Sussurrou Jasper.

"Ok, Jazz." Alice disse. Eu os ouvi saírem do carro juntos.

"Isso foi realmente doce, amor." Disse Edward.

"Eu não queria que eles brigassem por nossa causa." Eu sussurrei.

"Eu amo você, esposa." Edward sussurrou.

"Assim como eu amo você, marido." Eu sussurrei quando beijei Edward.

Edward e eu passamos o resto do dia na cama. Fizemos amor lentamente por horas. Nós não estávamos com pressa. Nós tivemos a noite toda para desfrutar dos corpos um do outro. Nós nos beijamos e nos acariciamos. Mostramos o nosso amor e devoção um pelo outro em cada toque. Nós não precisamos fazer nenhum barulho, nossos corpos falavam por nós. Nós tínhamos um ao outro por uma última noite. Finalmente adormecemos envoltos nos braços um do outro. Nossos corpos cobertos com o suor do nosso amor.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Nota da Tradutora:<strong>_

_Me diverti com esses casais "brigando"... e que lindas as declarações do Emmett e Jasper no final... agora é a preparação para a cirurgia..._

_Deixem as 10 reviews e até amanhã!_

_Bjs,_

_**Ju**_


	25. Chapter 25

**Capítulo 25**

_**Bella POV**_

Acordamos por volta das 9h na manhã seguinte. Carlisle me queria no hospital ao meio-dia. Edward e eu fizemos amor novamente antes de tomarmos um banho. Ele me ajudou a colocar minhas calças de yoga e camiseta. Ele carregou-me pelas escadas até a cozinha, onde a nossa família estava apreciando o café da manha. Nenhum de nós estava com muita fome, o dia que estávamos temendo chegou até nós rapidamente. Eu podia sentir a tensão no cômodo enquanto Emmett, Rose, Jasper e Alice tomavam seu café da manhã em silêncio. Edward me segurou no seu colo e nós apenas ficamos ali, com os nossos braços em volta um do outro. De vez em quando eu podia sentir uma lágrima cair dos seus olhos. Às vezes eu deixava cair uma lágrima dos meus olhos. Tudo muito breve era hora de irmos embora.

"B, nós temos que ir agora." Edward sussurrou quando outra lágrima caiu dos seus olhos e pousou no meu ombro.

"Tu... tudo bem." Eu chorei baixinho.

"Nós vamos estar bem atrás de você, B." Alice murmurou quando envolveu seus braços ao redor de mim.

"Vai ficar tudo bem, irmã urso." Emmett sussurrou enquanto ele abraçou todos nós.

"Nós amamos você, B." Rose disse quando ela se juntou ao nosso abraço.

"Estamos juntos nessa, B." Jasper disse quando nos abraçou.

"Eu... amo... todos... vocês." Eu sufoquei entre meus soluços.

Edward me levantou e me levou até o carro. Ele abriu a porta e me ajudou a entrar. Ele afivelou meu cinto de segurança para mim antes de fechar a porta. Ele rapidamente correu para o seu lado e partimos em direção ao hospital. Ele colocou seu braço em volta de mim e me deixou chorar em sua camisa enquanto nos levava. Tudo muito rápido, ele puxou para dentro do estacionamento do hospital. Ele deu a volta e me ajudou a sair. Ele envolveu seu braço em torno da minha cintura e entramos no hospital de braços dados. Carlisle, Esme, Charlie e Renée estavam nos esperando no saguão.

"Você está bem, Bellerina?" Carlisle sussurrou com uma voz firme.

"Eu estou... bem." Eu solucei baixinho.

"Eu sei que você está assustada, Bellsie." Disse Esme.

"Estamos indo até o terceiro andar." Disse Carlisle.

"Ok." Sussurrei suavemente.

"Está tudo bem chorar, querida." Disse Renée.

"Eu sei." Eu sussurrei. Eu podia ouvir Charlie chorando atrás de mim. "Eu estou bem, Charlie".

"Eu sei, querida." Ele sussurrou. "Vamos".

Carlisle nos levou até o elevador. Edward nunca afrouxou seu abraço sobre mim. Ele me segurou firme ao seu lado. Era como se ele estivesse tentando me proteger. Entramos no elevador e subimos ao terceiro andar em silêncio. Pulei um pouco quando o elevador soou, deixando-nos saber que tínhamos parado. Nós saímos e Carlisle nos conduziu à mesa dos enfermeiros.

"Olá, Dr. Cullen." Disse uma mulher.

"Olá, Victoria. Estou aqui para admitir a minha nora, Isabella Cullen." Disse Carlisle.

"Olá, Isabella." Victoria disse, sacudindo a minha mão. "Eu tenho você no quarto 312. Se você me seguir, vamos trocá-la para a sua camisola do hospital".

"Querida, estaremos lá em poucos minutos." Disse Renée.

"Ok, Renée." Eu disse. Edward me levou ao final do corredor para o meu quarto. Ele me levou para a cama.

"Isabella, aqui está sua camisola. Você pode ficar com sua calcinha, mas tudo mais precisa ser retirado." Disse Victoria. "Eu serei sua enfermeira até às 19hs. Deixe-me saber se você precisar de alguma coisa".

"Por favor, me chame de Bella." Eu disse suavemente.

"Ok, Bella. Estarei de volta em poucos minutos com o Dr. Cullen".

Ela saiu e Edward me ajudou a mudar para a minha camisola do hospital. Ele me ajudou a deitar na cama e subiu ao meu lado e me abraçou. Poucos minutos depois a porta se abriu quando Carlisle, Esme, Charlie, Renée e Victoria entraram.

"Bella, você precisa tirar sua aliança de casamento." Disse Victoria.

"Eu não posso esperar até de manhã?" Eu perguntei.

"Isso seria ótimo, Bellerina." Disse Carlisle.

"Mas, Dr.-" Victoria disse.

"Está tudo bem, Victoria." Carlisle disse, encerrando o assunto.

"Sim, senhor. Vou dar uma olhada em você daqui a pouquinho, Bella." Disse Victoria. Eu a ouvi abrir a porta e sair do quarto.

"Bellerina, eu vou começar a sua IV agora. Estou dando a você uma pequena dose de antibióticos apenas para protegê-la de quaisquer infecções, ok?" Disse Carlisle.

"Ok, Carlisle." Eu disse suavemente. Carlisle começou minha IV. Não doeu muito, apenas beliscou um pouco.

William, Catherine, Emmett, Rose, Jasper e Alice apareceram cerca de dez minutos depois. Nós passamos as próximas horas contando histórias da infância de nós seis. Eu sei que eles estavam tentando manter minha mente fora da cirurgia, mas isso não ajudava. De vez em quando eu simplesmente romperia em novas lágrimas. Às vezes eu sentiria as lágrimas de Edward bater no topo da minha cabeça. Peter, Sr. Stevens, Sr. Banner, Sra. Owens e o Sr. Varner passaram por alguns minutos. Eles trouxeram-me um cartão que, aparentemente, toda a escola tinha assinado. Agradeci por tudo e prometi visitar a escola quando eu pudesse. Também prometi que atravessaria essa fase até maio. Eles me desejaram sorte e me disseram que estavam rezando por mim. William, Catherine, Carlisle, Esme, Charlie e Renée foram embora por volta das 18hs. Eles jantariam juntos. Acho que eles estavam tentando distrair Charlie e Renée.

Emmett, Rose, Jasper e Alice permaneceram até a enfermeira da noite, Leah, chutá-los para fora às 22hs. Eles prometeram estar aqui de manhã, antes que me levassem para o centro cirúrgico. Eu abracei todos eles. Todos nós choramos juntos por alguns minutos. Eles foram embora e ficamos só eu e Edward. Nenhum de nós disse nada ao outro. Nós apenas deitamos na cama e deixamos nossas lágrimas caírem. Edward pressionaria seus lábios nos meus, ou eu me estenderia e o beijaria. Nossas mãos estavam sempre ligadas, nossos corpos se tocando. Nenhum de nós dormiu muito naquela noite. Toda vez que eu dormi, acordei gritando de um pesadelo. A maioria deles era que eu estava presa na escuridão sem saída. Alguns deles eram de que Edward me deixava depois porque eu não podia dizer nada. Ele tranqüilizou-me uma e outra vez de que nenhum deles se tornaria realidade.

Cedo demais, a manhã chegou. Às 7hs Victoria voltou e começou a me preparar para a cirurgia. Até o momento que Carlisle, Esme, Will, Cat, Charlie e Renée chegaram eu estava chorando como um bebê. Eles envolveram seus braços em volta de mim e me deixaram chorar por vários minutos. Ninguém disse nada até que Carlisle teve que sair para se preparar. Ele puxou-me em seus braços e sussurrou em meu ouvido.

"Você vai ficar bem, Bellerina. Eu prometo".

"Eu amo você, Carlisle".

"Eu amo você, Bellerina. Vejo você daqui a pouco".

Carlisle saiu e poucos minutos depois eu ouvi Emmett, Rose, Jasper e Alice entrarem correndo no meu quarto.

"Estávamos com medo de perder você." Emmett ofegava.

"O trânsito estava um inferno." Disse Rosalie.

"Sabemos que eles estão se preparando para levá-la para o centro cirúrgico, mas nós queríamos dizer que nós amamos você, B." Alice disse.

"Nós vamos cuidar de Edward para você." Rose disse.

"Tudo vai ficar bem, B." Disse Jasper.

"Nós amamos você, irmã urso." Emmett sussurrou.

"Eu amo muito todos vocês. Obrigada por tudo. Eu não posso esperar para ver seus lindos rostos." Sussurrei quando abracei todos eles.

"Nós amamos você, B." Eles disseram juntos antes de irem para a sala de espera. Victoria chegou ao meu quarto poucos minutos depois.

"Bella, está na hora." Ela disse suavemente.

"Bella… nós… amamos… você… querida." Charlie disse sufocado.

"Você... vai... ficar... bem." Renée soluçou.

"Eu... amo... vocês... mamãe... e... papai." Eu solucei em seus abraços. "Obrigada por sempre me amar".

"Obrigada você, querida, por nunca desistir." Renée disse. Eu ouvi ela e Charlie saírem do quarto chorando um no outro. Tirei minhas alianças de casamento com uma mão trêmula. Eu agarrei as mãos de Edward e as pressionei dentro.

"Eu quero isso de volta assim que eu acordar." Sussurrei através das minhas lágrimas.

"Eu... amo... você... minha linda... esposa." Edward soluçou. "Eu estarei... aqui quando... você... acordar".

"Eu amo... você... marido." Eu solucei. "Eu... não posso... esperar... para ver... você".

Edward pressionou seus lábios aos meus mais uma vez antes de me tirarem do meu quarto. Ele segurou minha mão até chegarmos ao elevador. Eu o ouvi chorar sozinho quando as portas do elevador se fecharam. Deixei minhas lágrimas caírem livremente pelo meu rosto. Eu tinha fé que as coisas funcionariam, mas era difícil deixar o meu amor ir. Eles me levaram para o centro cirúrgico e me moveram sobre a mesa. Carlisle se aproximou e sentou ao meu lado.

"Bellerina, este é o Dr. Winston. Ele é o seu anestesiologista. Você está indo simplesmente muito bem, querida. Vejo você em alguns dias." Disse Carlisle.

"Carlisle, tenha certeza de que E fique bem. Certifique-se que ele come e consiga algum descanso." Eu sussurrei.

"Eu vou, Bellerina." Carlisle disse antes de se levantar.

"Bella, eu vou administrar o anestésico através da sua IV. Eu quero que você conte de trás para frente, começando pelo 100, para mim." Disse o Dr. Winston.

"100, 99, 98, 97, 96... 95..." Eu disse enquanto desapareci na escuridão.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Nota da Tradutora:<strong>_

_Bem, a partir de agora começa um pouco do sofrimento... _

_Deixem as 10 reviews e posto o próximo amanhã!_

_Bjs,_

_**Ju**_

_**AVISO: **__Eu estou super enrolada no trabalho essa semana, então só postarei nas fics que já tenho os caps. prontos, portanto, hj __**NÃO**__ haverá caps. de The Screamers e La Canzone della Bella Cigna, somente na próxima segunda-feira!_


	26. Chapter 26

**Capítulo 26**

_**Edward POV**_

"Eu quero isso de volta assim que eu acordar." Bella sussurrou em meio às lágrimas quando ela pressionou suas alianças de casamento na minha mão.

"Eu... amo... você... minha linda... esposa." Eu mal consegui sufocar. "Eu estarei... aqui quando... você... acordar".

"Eu amo... você... marido." Bella soluçou. "Eu... não posso... esperar... para ver... você".

Pressionei meus lábios aos dela mais uma vez antes de a levarem para fora do seu quarto. Segurei a mão dela até chegarmos ao elevador. Eu caí de joelhos chorando sozinho quando as portas do elevador se fecharam levando minha razão de viver com elas. Senti minha família envolver seus braços ao meu redor e me puxar para a sala de espera. Emmett, Alice, Rose e Jasper me envolveram em seus braços enquanto nós chorávamos pela nossa Bella.

"Ela vai ficar bem, Edward." Disse Emmett. "Ela é tão forte".

"Eu sei que ela é, Emmet." Eu disse. "Ela é a pessoa mais forte que eu conheço. Eu simplesmente não posso viver sem ela de novo".

"Você não terá que viver sem ela, Edward." Disse Alice.

"Se qualquer um de nós pode passar por isso melhor do que qualquer um, seria Bella." Disse Rose.

"Ela sempre foi a melhor de todos nós." Disse Jasper.

Eu sabia que eles estavam certos. Lembro-me do primeiro dia em que eu vi a menininha de cabelos castanhos apegada à sua mãe. Era o primeiro dia do jardim de infância. Alice, Emmett e eu tínhamos encontrado uma mesa no fundo da sala onde duas crianças de cabelos loiros estavam sentadas. A menininha estava chorando na cintura da sua mãe pedindo para deixá-la ir para casa. Ela não queria ficar na escola. Emmett se inclinou para mim e cochichou baixinho.

_"Ela deveria vir sentar-se conosco. Poderíamos tomar conta dela__." Disse Emmett. _

_"Edward, vá falar com ela__." Disse Alice. _

_"Você vai falar com ela__." Eu assobiei para Alice. _

_"Não, você deveria__." Disse Jasper. Eu o vi dar um pequeno sorriso para Alice antes que ele abaixou a cabeça. _

_"Tudo bem, eu vou__." Eu disse quando me levantei. Eu andei até ela e segurei sua mão. Eu senti este arrepio subir pelo meu braço assim que eu a toquei. "Oi, eu sou Edward Cullen. Você e eu vamos ser melhores amigos"._

_"Eu sou Isabella Swan, mas apenas a minha mamãe me chama de Isabella. Meu papai me chama de Bella." Bella disse através das suas lágrimas. Eu encontrei-me perdido por um segundo em seus grandes olhos chocolate. Olhei para ela por um momento e decidi que ela precisava de um apelido especial para nós usarmos._

_"Eu acho que eu vou te chamar de B." Eu disse._

_"Posso te chamar de E?" Ela perguntou com um sorriso. Sorri grandemente ao som do meu novo apelido. Eu geralmente não era de apelidos._

_"Claro. Por que você não vem se sentar com a gente?" Eu perguntei quando puxei a mão dela suavemente._

Eu a levei até os outros e a apresentei. Daquele dia em diante nós nos tornamos seis. Fazíamos tudo juntos. Normalmente, Bella nos levava através das nossas muitas aventuras. Ela e Emmett fariam brincadeiras com todos nós, ou ela e William fariam brincadeiras com Emmett. Ela sempre nos fazia rir das coisas mais esquisitas. Como da vez quando ela nos fez criar uma banca de limonada, mas se recusou a deixar que as pessoas pagassem por isso. Ela disse que eles estavam trabalhando duro e só precisavam de uma bebida. Várias pessoas insistiram em nos dar dinheiro, mas minha Bella se recusou a pegá-lo. Nós seis passamos quase todo final de semana acampados no chão de uma das nossas casas. Bella sempre dormia ao meu lado e eu acabaria com ela aninhada ao meu lado. Esme, Renée e Catherine entrariam sorrateiramente e tirariam fotos de todos nós abraçados no chão. Quando pegamos catapora, nós seis ficamos na minha casa por cinco dias. Nós todos dormimos na cama de Alice juntos.

Bella e eu éramos os melhores amigos. Eu a ensinei a tocar piano. Ela era natural com ele e logo se tornou uma pianista melhor do que eu, mesmo que ela jurasse que não era. Nós dois gostávamos de assistir filmes de terror, nós adorávamos deitar na rede no quintal e ler um para o outro. Foi aí que eu percebi que estava apaixonado por ela. Tínhamos 12 anos de idade. A escola tinha acabado de terminar e estávamos na minha casa nas férias de verão. Estávamos deitados na rede lendo Romeu e Julieta porque Bella queria lê-lo, então eu concordei. Eu nunca poderia dizer não para ela. Eu estava olhando para ela enquanto ela lia cada parte com tanta paixão. Eu queria beijá-la e dizer a ela que a amava naquele momento, mas eu estava com medo.

Três semanas depois, ela subiu na minha janela do quarto chorando. Eles estavam se mudando. Charlie tinha conseguido um trabalho com o FBI e estava levando minha Bella para o Arizona. Eu queria dizer a ela então, mas eu não consegui articular as palavras. Nós apenas nos abraçamos e choramos até que seus pais a levaram para casa.

Passamos todos os segundos das próximas três semanas juntos. Eu quase disse a ela uma dúzia de vezes, mas me acovardei a cada vez. Antes que eu estivesse pronto, nós seis estávamos parados em seu quarto vazio chorando um com o outro sobre Bella partir. Eu pedi aos outros para nos deixarem ter um momento a sós. Eu disse a ela que nunca a esqueceria. Eu prometi encontrá-la um dia. Ela prometeu me encontrar. Levantei seus lábios para mim e a beijei delicadamente. Eu queria implorar a ela para ficar, mas eu sabia que não podia. Eu queria dizer a ela que a amava, mas de alguma maneira eu sabia que o momento não estava certo. Ela partiu dez minutos depois. Eu fiquei parado no meio da rua e vi o meu amor se afastar no banco traseiro do carro dos seus pais.

Pelos próximos seis anos, eu fui muito infeliz. Eu não podia nem olhar para o meu piano, pelo menos no primeiro ano. Não havia nenhuma maneira que eu pudesse olhar para a rede. Estávamos todos devastados pela partida dela. Voltamos para a escola um mês depois de Bella partir. No primeiro dia, nós seis choramos como bebês. Mike Newton, Eric York e Tyler Crowley chamaram Bella de puta sem coração por ir embora. Emmett, Jasper e eu demos socos neles e nós seis acabamos dando socos uns nos outros no corredor. Fomos enviados para o escritório do diretor, onde encontramos Alice, Rosalie, Lauren e Jéssica. Aparentemente, todas tinham estado em uma briga também depois que Lauren e Jessica chamada Bella de puta. Fomos todos suspensos por três dias. Carlisle, Esme, Will e Catherine ficaram bravos por termos entrado em uma briga, mas quando nós dissemos a eles o que eles disseram sobre Bella, eles ligaram para os pais deles e reclamaram com eles. Bella era a filha deles também.

Nós finalmente aprendemos a esconder os nossos sentimentos melhor. Pelo tempo que entramos no ensino médio, era óbvio para todos que Jasper e Alice se amavam, assim como Emmett e Rosalie. As meninas pararam de tentar chamar a atenção de Emmett e Jasper e os meninos aprenderam rapidamente que Emmett e Jasper bateriam a vida de alguém que tentasse convidar Alice, ou Rosalie, para sair. Nas férias de Natal do nosso segundo ano, eles haviam declarado seu amor um pelo outro e eu fui deixado sozinho. Eu tinha muitas garotas me convidando para sair, mas nenhuma delas era Bella. Eles não eram casa para mim.

Então, seis semanas atrás, eu estava sentado na quarta aula de Inglês com Emmett quando Rosalie veio correndo em nossa sala de aula. Ela tinha o maior sorriso no seu rosto. Ela veio e sentou-se entre nós, onde ela sempre se sentava, e simplesmente disse as palavras mágicas antes que a Sra. Owens começasse a aula.

"B está de volta." Ela deu um gritinho.

Eu pensei que explodiria com a felicidade que encheu meu peito. Eu mexia nervosamente no meu lugar até que o sinal tocou. Eu estava exatamente fora do meu lugar quando a Sra. Owens me pediu para entregar um bilhete ao diretor. Eu gemi interiormente sabendo que isso levaria um tempo meu longe da minha Bella. Praticamente corri para a diretoria e entreguei à Sra. Cope o bilhete. Eu rapidamente fiz o meu caminho para o refeitório ultrapassando a fila. Eu estava a cerca de três metros de distância quando ouvi a voz do meu anjo.

_"Uau, Em, tão corajoso. Estou surpresa que Rosie não chutou o seu traseiro." Bella riu._

_"Nós também ficamos." Eu disse suavemente._

_"E?" Bella perguntou suavemente. Ela se levantou e se virou para mim. Ela __estava incrível. Ela tinha longos cabelos castanhos que caíam até o meio das suas costas. Ela estava com óculos escuros, então eu não podia ver seus olhos castanho chocolate que estavam atrás deles. Ela estendeu os braços e chegou para mim. Eu gentilmente a puxei para os meus braços e respirei fundo. Eu tinha sentido falta do seu cheiro. _

_"Hey, B." Eu sussurei. Senti o familiar formigamento irradiar através do meu corpo. Eu não consegui parar as minhas lágrimas de caírem quando senti seus braços me envolverem. __"Ouvi que você estava de volta"._

_"Senti falta de você todos os dias, E." Bella sussurrou._

_"Senti sua falta também, B.__" Sussurrei enquanto meus ombros tremiam. "Você está linda"._

_"Obrigada." Ela sussurrou. "Posso sentir o seu rosto para ver como você está?"_

_"O que você quer dizer? Eu estou bem aqui. Por que você simplesmente não olha para mim?" Eu perguntei enquanto me afastei __levemente. Eu estava bem aqui._

_"E, eu estou cega." Bella sussurrou baixinho. Senti meu coração quebrar ao ouvir que ela perdeu parte de si mesma._

_"O que aconteceu com seus olhos?" Eu perguntei._

_"É uma longa história." Ela disse suavemente. _

_Quando __minha Bella levantou a mão e tocou meu rosto, eu suspirei levemente ao seu toque. Eu d__e repente estava em casa. Eu não consegui parar o sorriso bobo que subiu no meu rosto. _

Acabamos tendo as duas próximas aulas juntos. Eu ajudei minha Bella a chegar à sala de aula. Ela ainda era a mesma coisa engraçada, a Bella de compreensão rápida de seis anos atrás. Ela veio para casa e nos falou sobre suas dores de cabeça, o tumor, a cirurgia, a reabilitação. Senti-me como o pior amigo por deixar minha Bella sofrer sozinha assim. Eu sei que ela tinha Charlie e Renée, mas ela precisava de nós. Eu mal ouvi sua resposta inteligente a Emmett. Ele e Jasper decidiram que deveriam jogá-la na piscina como costumavam fazer quando éramos crianças. Bella estava tentando combatê-los. Eles a atiraram ao mesmo tempo em que ela gritou que ela não podia mais nadar. Eu não pensei antes de pular na água e puxar minha Bella para fora. Ela enrolou-se numa bola e começou a chorar. Eu passei meus braços em torno dela enquanto senti Alice e Rose jogarem algumas toalhas sobre nós. Emmett e Jasper pediram desculpas por assustá-la. Eu sabia que Bella não os culpava por nada. Esme a levou para cima para trocar de roupa e eu me virei para olhar para os meus amigos.

"Pobre B." Alice disse enquanto Jasper a puxou em seus braços.

"Ela estava tão sozinha." Rose disse quando Emmett a puxou em seus braços.

"Ela não vai estar por mais tempo. Ela está de volta e eu não vou deixá-la." Eu disse antes de correr para o meu quarto e trocar minhas roupas.

Peguei minha Bella para ir à escola no dia seguinte. Notei que ela estava quieta. Ela costumava ficar assim quando estava chateada com alguma coisa. Ela admitiu que queria aprender a nadar de novo. Eu me ofereci para ensiná-la e vi o medo aumentar em seu rosto. Ela disse que pensaria sobre isso e eu deixei o assunto passar. Eu a deixei com Alice e fui para minhas aulas da manhã. Todo o dia eu tentei descobrir como dizer a ela que eu estava apaixonado por ela. Eu não tinha certeza se ela se sentia da mesma maneira, mas neste momento eu não me importei. Eu precisava dizer a ela. Descobri na hora do almoço que ela teve uma outra grande dor de cabeça naquela manhã. Ela ficou chateada quando nós nos preocupamos com isso. Ela tentou sair do refeitório, mas não tinha sua bengala, ou qualquer coisa assim, então eu corri atrás dela e a ajudei a pegar seu material. Ela explicou como ela não estava acostumada às pessoas se importando com ela. Eu disse para ela se acostumar com isso. Eu não iria a lugar nenhum. Pegamos suas coisas e passamos pelas suas aulas da tarde.

Naquela noite, após o treino de basquete, Emmett, Jasper e eu encontramos as garotas dormindo juntas na cama de Alice. Eu admitirei que isso foi quente, exceto por Alice estar no meio. A velha Bella estava de volta e ela fez um par de comentários sobre elas tendo sexo lésbico juntas. Isso foi direto para o meu pau. Eu levei Bella para a rede. Tinha sido a primeira vez em seis anos que eu tinha até mesmo olhado para ela. Eu me deitei na rede e puxei minha Bella para mim. De repente, eu estava em casa. Bella começou a me fazer algumas perguntas sobre o por que de eu não ter uma namorada. Eu fui honesto quando disse a ela que ninguém se compara a ela. Perguntei a ela sobre namorados e ela fez um comentário sobre ninguém querer a garota cega. Eu respirei fundo e disse a ela que eu queria. Ela pareceu surpresa enquanto uma lágrima caiu dos seus olhos. Eu disse a ela que eu a amava. Segurei minha respiração quando ela estendeu a mão e me disse que me amava de volta. Ela me beijou e eu soube que ela seria minha para sempre.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Nota da Tradutora:<strong>_

_O sofrimento retornou... e agora, pelo jeito, teremos algumas recordações do Edward antes que possamos saber como está Bella... __mas, já adianto, no próximo cap. já saberemos o que aconteceu..._

_Deixem as 10 reviews e até amanhã!_

_Bjs,_

_**Ju**_


	27. Chapter 27

**Capítulo 27**

_**Edward POV**_

As próximas cinco semanas foram maravilhosas e terríveis. Foram maravilhosas porque, pela primeira vez em seis anos, eu tinha Bella de volta. Só que desta vez eu poderia beijá-la a qualquer momento que eu quisesse. Cara, eu a beijava. Ela era perfeita. Nós nos unimos e fizemos brincadeiras com Emmett. Ele estava tão feliz por ter Bella de volta que ele nunca ficava furioso. Nós seis éramos felizes novamente. Nós ainda tínhamos que lidar com Newton, que parece ainda ter sua paixão por Bella, e Lauren, que não parece conseguir entender a dica. Mas, no geral, éramos felizes.

Ao mesmo tempo, elas foram terríveis. Carlisle, Charlie e Renée estiveram trabalhando pelas costas de Bella sobre uma possível nova cirurgia que poderia restaurar sua visão. O único problema é que Bella teria que passar pela reabilitação novamente. Ela estava chateada que eles tinham mentido para ela sobre o por que de eles se mudarem de volta pra cá. Nós seis passamos a noite juntos em um hotel confortando Bella e tentando tranqüilizá-la de que tudo ficaria bem. Ela finalmente se acalmou e concordou com os testes. Eu sabia que ela faria a cirurgia, se viesse para isso, mas eu não colocaria nenhuma pressão sobre ela. Ela teve que fazer uma ressonância magnética e tomografia. Nós seis acabamos passando vários dias com Bella em seu armário tentando manter a luz para fora e aliviar parte da sua dor de cabeça.

Foi então que eu decidi que eu queria me casar com Bella. Conversei com Esme sobre dar a ela o anel de noivado da vovó Platt. Ela deu-me e disse que ela ficaria orgulhosa se Bella o usasse. O problema era que agora eu tinha que encontrar o momento certo para pedi-la em casamento. Então Bella e Jasper vieram com o plano de arrancar algum dinheiro de Emmett. Rose, Alice e eu concordamos imediatamente com o plano deles. Tínhamos todos perdido dinheiro com Emmett. Bella e eu irromperíamos pelo refeitório um dia no almoço e fingiríamos estar brigando sobre algo que eu fiz de errado. Jasper faria a aposta com Emmett e exatamente quando ele concordasse, eu diria algo doce e romântico e Bella me beijaria. Eu tinha outros planos. Decidi que era o momento perfeito para pedi-la em casamento.

_Encontrei Bella e Alice do lado de fora das portas do refeitório. Alice entrou e nos pegou um lanche. Um minuto depois, Bella escancarou a porta e começou o show. _

_"E, eu não posso acreditar que você fez isso." Bella rosnou para mim quando nos sentamos à mesa._

_"B, você está fazendo isso muito pior do que tem que ser." Eu rebati para ela._

_"Ali viu você, E. Como você pôde fazer isso comigo?" Bella rebateu._

_"Aw, os pombinhos estão tendo uma desavença." Emmett zombou._

_"Cale-se, Em." Bella repreendeu quando se levantou e começou a se afastar. Estendi minha mão e gentilmente agarrei seu braço. "Não me toque". _

_"B, você precisa se acalmar." Eu exclamei._

_"Hey, Emmett, aposto 100 dólares que eles estarão se beijando até o final do almoço." __Jasper s__ussurrou. Bella lutou para não sorrir quando nosso plano de trabalho começou a funcionar._

_"Você precisa parar de agir como Charlie, Eddie." Ela sabia que chamar-me de Eddie fecharia o acordo. "Eu já tenho um pai". _

_"Feito." Disse Emmett. _

_"Isabella, eu acho que só há uma coisa que eu posso fazer agora." Eu disse. Eu ouvi todos suspirando alto quando me abaixei para um joelho. Estendi minha mão e agarrei a mão esquerda de Bella. "B, você quer se casar comigo?"_

_Um silêncio mortal caiu sobre o refeitório inteiro. Bella estendeu a mão e eu agarrei sua mão direita e a coloquei sobre o anel que eu estava segurando. _

_"O quê?" Ela sussurrou._

_"Você poderia, por favor, se casar comigo?" Sussurrei com uma voz firme. __Eu vi a alegria se estender em seu belo rosto. Eu soube então que era a coisa certa a fazer. _

_"Sim." Ela sussurrou quando caiu de joelhos na minha frente. Ela pressionou seus lábios aos meus enquanto todos no refeitório começaram a bater palmas por nós. __"Eu te amo tanto, E"._

_"Eu também te amo, B." Eu disse. Coloquei o anel no dedo dela._

Nossos amigos ficaram encantados que nos casaríamos. Nós estávamos em nosso caminho para o escritório de Carlisle quando Bella disse que queria se casar naquela noite. Olhei para ela e vi a necessidade em seu rosto. Liguei para Alice e pedi para ela fazer os arranjos. Ela ligou de volta depois que saímos do escritório de Carlisle e disse-me que tinha as nossas malas prontas e eles estavam esperando por nós. Ela disse que Esme tinha concordado em nos deixar usar o avião da família. Ela também me chocou quando me disse que Jasper e Emmett haviam as pedido em casamento e eles decidiram se casar com a gente. De alguma forma, era a coisa certa para nós. Poucas horas depois, eu estava parado na frente da capela vendo minha Bella sendo levada pela ilha até mim. Nós dissemos nossos votos com lágrimas escorrendo pelos nossos rostos. Assim que coloquei a aliança no dedo de Bella, eu fui tomado com muita emoção.

Voltamos para o hotel. Nós seis nos separamos para que pudéssemos desfrutar da nossa noite de núpcias. Eu sabia que os outros já tinham tido relações sexuais, mas Bella e eu éramos virgens. Eu queria que fosse especial. Nós passamos as próximas horas fazendo amor lentamente. Na verdade, passamos a noite toda fazendo amor com o outro. Nós precisávamos um do outro como precisávamos de ar para respirar, ou comer. Quando eu a vi tocando no palco, em Seattle, levou todo o meu poder para não ir até lá e tomá-la na frente de todos. A paixão que ela colocou em cada nota soou e atingiu todos. Ela foi simplesmente incrível. Aqui estou eu sentado na sala de espera do hospital, enquanto o meu amor passa por outra cirurgia horrível. Fui chacoalhado para fora das minhas memórias quando Carlisle entrou na sala onde estávamos todos reunidos. Ele andou até mim.

"Ela está bem." Ele disse com um sorriso tranqüilizador. "Eu fui capaz de colocar os implantes com muito pouca dificuldade".

"Ela vai ficar bem?" Sussurrei enquanto meus olhos se encheram de lágrimas.

"Ela ficará perfeita." Disse Carlisle. "Ela me fez prometer fazer você comer. Então vá".

"Eu não vou deixar B." Eu disse enquanto minhas lágrimas caíam pelo meu rosto.

"Ela não vai acordar por, pelo menos, um par de dias, Edward." Esme disse. "Vamos almoçar. Então você pode voltar imediatamente".

"Não, eu não vou sair daqui até que minha esposa esteja acordada".

"Ok, Edward. Vamos trazer alguma coisa para você comer, mas você tem que comer." Disse Esme.

"Sim, senhora." Eu disse enquanto me sentei novamente.

Carlisle voltou para cuidar de Bella enquanto ela estava em recuperação. Esme, William, Catherine, Emmett, Rose, Jasper e Alice partiram deixando a mim, Charlie e Renée. Charlie e Renée se aproximaram e sentaram em cada lado meu e deixamos as nossas lágrimas de felicidade caírem. Eu sabia que ainda tínhamos um longo caminho pela frente, mas pelo menos passamos pela cirurgia.

"Edward, eu quero agradecer a você." Charlie sussurrou.

"Agradecer pelo quê?" Eu perguntei.

"Eu não vi Bella tão feliz em muito tempo. Os seis anos em que estivemos fora não foram fáceis para ela. Ela ficou doente não muito tempo depois que partimos. Eu estava trabalhando muito. Renée foi deixada para cuidar dela. Bella escondeu um monte disso de nós no início. Ela disse que não queria ser um fardo. Quando nós finalmente percebemos que algo estava errado, nós deveríamos ter nos mudado de volta naquele momento, mas eu fui teimoso. Eu amava o meu trabalho. Pensei que os médicos descobririam por que ela estava tendo as dores de cabeça. Pensávamos que eram enxaquecas e ela ficaria bem. Levou quase dois anos para eles encontrarem o tumor. Nós a levamos para seis médicos diferentes até que finalmente encontramos aquele que a ajudou . Foi uma decisão difícil para nós três fazermos, mas nós sabíamos que ela tinha que ter o tumor removido. Uma vez que ela fez, ela ficou tão indefesa. Ela ficou presa dentro do seu corpo. Ela não podia ver, ela não podia falar. Eu me senti como o pior pai por deixá-la passar por isso. Mas ela lutou tanto. Renée e eu percebemos que precisávamos voltar para casa no dia em que ela disse sua primeira palavra. Você sabe o que ela disse?" Charlie perguntou.

"Não, ela nunca me disse." Eu respondi.

"Ela disse E. O terapeuta tentou nos dizer que ela só estava dizendo o som da letra E. Mas Renée e eu sabíamos o que ela estava dizendo. Inclinei-me e sussurrei em seu ouvido, 'Você precisa de Edward?'. Ela acenou com a cabeça e disse 'preciso E'. Foi quando tomamos a decisão de voltar para casa. Os médicos nos deram problemas quando dissemos a eles que queríamos mudar seus cuidados para Forks. Bella não sabe disso, mas eles nos levaram ao tribunal. O tribunal nos obrigou a ficar até a sua reabilitação ser completa. Eles a mantiveram na reabilitação por 18 meses. Depois que Bella estava em casa, começamos a fazer planos para nos mudar. Coloquei o meu cargo no FBI à disposição e colocamos nossa casa à venda. Entramos em contato com Carlisle e perguntamos se ele poderia ser o médico dela. Não achamos, naquele momento, que ele seria capaz de restaurar a visão dela. Ligamos para o consultório do seu médico e pedimos que os arquivos dela fossem enviados para Carlisle. Eles tentaram lutar contra nós de novo. Eles sabiam do trabalho de Carlisle com implantes e pensaram que estávamos nos mudando apenas para que pudéssemos tentar a cirurgia. Eles nos levaram ao tribunal novamente, mas, desta vez, decidiram a nosso favor. Três semanas depois, nós carregamos o nosso carro e voltamos para casa. Pensei que Bella explodiria de emoção naquele primeiro dia da escola." Charlie riu.

"Uau, eu sabia que ela tinha passado por muita coisa, mas eu nunca percebi que vocês tinham passado por tanta coisa." Sussurrei.

"Edward, Isabella não sabe sobre os problemas que os médicos e os tribunais nos deram para trazê-la para casa. Como marido dela, estamos deixando isso para você decidir se deve contar a ela. Carlisle, Esme, Will e Cat sabem, por isso é com você. Nós sabemos que você a ama muito." Disse Renée.

"Eu a tenho amado desde que eu tinha 12 anos. Vou pensar sobre isso. Eu não acho que precisamos dizer nada neste momento." Eu disse

Ficamos ali por cerca de 20 minutos antes dos outros voltarem com um lanche para nós. Eu tinha decidido manter tudo o que Charlie e Renée me disseram para mim mesmo. Bella e eu tomaríamos a decisão de contar aos outros. Passamos a próxima hora na sala de espera falando sobre Bella. Carlisle voltou e nos disse que eles estavam movendo Bella de volta para o seu quarto. Ele disse que poderíamos visitá-la por alguns minutos, mas então teríamos que sair. Eu dei-lhe um olhar que claramente disse que eu não ia a lugar nenhum porque ele apenas riu e disse que eu poderia ficar com ela. Fomos todos para o quarto dela e a encontramos deitada em sua cama. Ela tinha bandagens sobre os olhos. Ela tinha uma IV na sua mão ainda. Eles tinham colocado uma máscara de oxigênio sobre o rosto dela. Seu rosto estava um pouco inchado de todos os fluidos que eles tinham bombeado nela, mas ela ainda estava linda.

Senti as lágrimas rolarem pelo meu rosto quando peguei a mão dela e deslizei suas alianças de casamento de volta para os seus dedos. Esme, Alice, Rose, Renée e Cat estavam todas chorando nos braços dos seus maridos. É claro que Emmett, Jasper, Charlie, Will e Carlisle tinham lágrimas escorrendo pelos seus rostos também. Após alguns minutos, eles saíram dizendo que voltariam amanhã. Emmett, Rose, Alice e Jasper voltariam para a escola amanhã, mas prometi ligar para eles e deixá-los saber como a minha Bella estava indo. Uma vez que Bella e eu estávamos sozinhos, eu puxei minha cadeira para o lado da sua cama e enlacei nossas mãos juntas. Coloquei minha cabeça na cama e olhei para minha esposa dormindo.

"Você está linda, esposa. Carlisle disse que tudo correu bem com a cirurgia. Ele disse que você ficará perfeita. Claro, eu sempre pensei que você fosse perfeita." Eu ri enquanto deixei cair uma lágrima. "Charlie e Renée estão indo bem. Eu sei que você está preocupada com eles. Emmett e Jasper estão cuidando de Rose e Alice. Eles estarão de volta amanhã. Eu te amo, minha linda esposa".

* * *

><p><em><strong>Nota da Tradutora:<strong>_

_Nossa, Renée e Charlie tiveram que passar por muita coisa quando Bella fez a primeira cirurgia... agora é esperar pra ver como será a recuperação de Bella..._

_Deixem as 10 reviews e até amanhã!_

_Bjs,_

_**Ju**_


	28. Chapter 28

**Capítulo 28**

_**Edward POV**_

Passei as próximas horas falando com Bella. Contei a ela sobre cada aniversário e Natal que ela perdeu enquanto ela tinha ido embora. Contei a ela sobre o dia em que eu me apaixonei por ela. Eu disse como eu sentaria lá e observaria a luz do sol brilhando em seus cabelos. Eu disse a ela quão animado eu fiquei quando Rose me disse que ela estava de volta. Como a primeira vez que eu a vi sentada à mesa do almoço eu me senti feliz pela primeira vez em seis anos. Eu eventualmente apenas fechei meus olhos e comecei a cantarolar para ela.

"Você realmente a ama, não é?" Disse Carlisle. Virei para olhar para o meu pai. Ele estava parado na porta nos observando.

"Ela é minha vida. Eu não posso viver sem ela novamente. Eu não sei como eu consegui respirar da primeira vez que ela foi embora." Eu disse suavemente enquanto me sentava ereto.

"Ficamos preocupados com você por tanto tempo. Eu desesperadamente queria dizer a você quando Charlie e Renée me ligaram e me disseram que estavam voltando para casa. Então eles começaram a ter problemas com o impostor do seu médico. Eu não queria elevar suas esperanças apenas para ter que tirá-las." Carlisle disse enquanto verificava a situação dela.

"Eu sei que deve ter sido difícil para você." Eu disse.

"Edward, eu estou muito orgulhoso de você." Carlisle sussurrou. Olhei para cima e notei que ele tinha lágrimas escorrendo pelo seu rosto. "Muitos homens se afastariam dos desafios que estar com uma mulher cega pode ter, mas você nunca nem pensou duas vezes sobre isso. A maioria dos homens de 18 anos não teria pensado sobre casamento, mas você sim".

"B faz de mim um homem melhor. Eu me sinto vivo quando ela está comigo." Eu disse baixinho. "Eu percebi que eu queria casar com ela no dia em que ela fez sua ressonância magnética. Estávamos sentados no armário dela com os outros. Eu estava segurando uma bolsa de gelo sobre os olhos dela tentando ajudar a diminuir sua dor. Eu simplesmente soube. Olhei para o belo rosto dela e soube que eu queria abraçá-la todos os dias pelo resto da minha vida".

"Eu vou mandar trazerem uma cama portátil para você. Quero que você durma um pouco. Eu prometi a Bellerina que você descansaria".

"Obrigado, pai. Por tudo. Eu não confiaria meu amor com mais ninguém." Eu disse enquanto abraçava meu pai. "Eu amo você, pai".

"Eu amo você também, Edward".

Poucas horas depois, Leah trouxe uma cama portátil para eu dormir. Eu a puxei para perto da cama de Bella para que eu pudesse segurar sua mão enquanto eu dormia. Acordei várias vezes para checar a minha Bella. No momento em que Victoria entrou de serviço às 7h, eu tinha dobrado a minha cama e estava sentado ao lado de Bella novamente. Ela entrou no quarto e verificou a situação de Bella.

"Ela está indo muito bem, se você quiser ir para casa e tomar um banho e dormir um pouco." Victoria disse.

"Não, obrigado. Eu não vou embora até que ela esteja acordada." Eu disse suavemente.

"Dr. Cullen disse que você poderia dizer isso, então ele me disse para entregar a você esta mochila de roupas e disse para você usar o chuveiro daqui." Victoria riu enquanto me entregava a mochila.

"Obrigado." Eu ri baixinho.

"Ela tem sorte de ter um marido tão dedicado." Disse Victoria.

"Eu sou o sortudo." Eu disse.

Victoria não disse mais nada antes de sair do quarto. Fiquei ali sentado conversando com Bella por mais uma hora antes de Charlie e Renée entrarem no quarto. Eles pareciam exaustos. Tenho certeza que eles não dormiram mais do que eu ontem à noite. Decidi dar a eles alguns minutos com Bella enquanto eu tomava um banho. Levantei-me e beijei Bella suavemente.

"B, amor, eu vou tomar um banho. Estarei de volta em poucos minutos. Charlie e Renée estão aqui. Eles parecem uma merda. Aposto que eles não dormiram muito ontem à noite, mesmo que você esteja sendo fantástica. Eu amo você, esposa." Sussurrei. Ouvi Charlie e Renée soltarem uma risada trêmula com as minhas palavras.

Peguei minha mochila e fui para o pequeno chuveiro. Liguei a água tão quente como eu poderia conseguir. Rapidamente retirei minhas roupas e entrei. Eu podia sentir a tensão nos meus músculos relaxando com a água quente. Deixei escapar um pequeno choro enquanto eu estava sob a água. Eu estava pronto para a minha Bella acordar. Eu sentia tanto a falta dela. Após vários minutos, eu consegui me recompor e rapidamente lavei meu cabelo e corpo. Eu não me incomodei em me barbear. Desliguei a água e me sequei. Vesti a bermuda e camiseta que Carlisle tinha enviado para mim e coloquei toda a minha roupa suja na mochila. Eu estava preparando-me para abrir a porta quando ouvi Charlie conversando com Bella.

"... daquele primeiro dia de aula, nós sabíamos que você e Edward foram feitos para ficar juntos. Renée disse que ele veio e apenas segurou sua mão e disse a você como vocês seriam melhores amigos. Ela disse que você confiou nele e o deixou levá-la até a mesa dele. Você nunca foi uma criança de confiar. Nós soubemos, naquele momento, que você seis seriam melhores amigos para sempre. Eu sinto muito que fizemos você deixá-los, querida. Nós não percebemos o que estávamos fazendo. Nós não percebemos o quanto você precisava de Edward. Sabemos que ele vai cuidar bem de você".

"Isabella, nós amamos muito você e Edward. Eu sei que vocês terão uma vida longa e feliz juntos." Renée disse. Limpei minha garganta e empurrei a porta ruidosamente. Ambos olharam para mim envergonhados, mas eu fingi não perceber. Fui até lá e beijei minha Bella suavemente.

"B, eu estou de volta. Tenho certeza que você teve um bom bate-papo com Charlie e Renée. Vou dar-lhe mais alguns minutos sozinha com eles enquanto eu vou ligar para Tia e os outros. Eu te amo." Sussurrei suavemente.

Sorri suavemente para os dois e saí para o corredor. Fui até a sala de espera e liguei para Tia primeiro. Ela se emocionou ao ouvir que Bella estava indo bem também. Ela disse que ela e Amon viriam visitar assim que Bella estivesse pronta. Eu lhe disse que sabia que Bella gostaria disso. Prometi ligar e deixá-la saber quando Bella acordasse. Liguei para Alice em seguida. Eu disse a ela que estava tudo bem e que Bella estava sendo fantástica. Ela disse que todos na escola estavam preocupados com ela. Ela prometeu dizer a todos que Bella está sendo incrível. Ela disse que eles passariam por aqui depois da escola. Eu disse que ligaria para eles se alguma coisa mudasse.

Voltei até o quarto de Bella e entrei. Sentei-me na minha cadeira. Charlie, Renée e eu passamos as próximas horas falando com Bella. Tenho a certeza que, se Bella estivesse acordada, ela estaria rolando seus olhos para nós agora. Logo após o almoço, Carlisle e Esme vieram.

"Edward, você parece uma merda. Você deveria dormir um pouco." Esme disse quando me abraçou.

"Obrigado, mãe. Eu também te amo." Eu ri. "Eu estou bem".

"Você precisa cuidar de si mesmo, Edward." Ela disse com firmeza.

"Eu sei, mãe, mas não posso deixá-la ainda." Sussurrei enquanto uma lágrima caiu dos meus olhos.

"Ok, Edward." Esme disse.

"Ela está indo muito bem. O inchaço já quase se foi. Acho que podemos começar a redução gradual do sedativo na parte da manhã." Carlisle disse.

"Quando ela vai acordar?" Eu perguntei.

"Amanhã à noite, na melhor das hipóteses." Disse Carlisle.

"Graças a Deus." Eu sussurrei. "Você ouviu isso, B? Você está sendo fantástica. Estou tão orgulhoso de você".

Esme e Carlisle ficaram conosco pelo resto da tarde. Eles conversariam com Bella assim como Charlie, Renée e eu. Will e Catherine vieram por alguns minutos, mas eles não podiam ficar muito tempo. Eles estavam tomando conta do bar para Charlie e Renée. Vários professores enviaram flores das suas turmas. Eu as coloquei em torno das janelas. Eu sabia que Bella ficaria envergonhada com a atenção, mas ela simplesmente teria que lidar com isso. Charlie, Renée, Carlisle e Esme saíram para jantar. Eles se ofereceram para me trazer algo, mas eu disse a eles que Alice me traria alguma coisa. Eles me abraçaram e disseram que estariam de volta pela manhã. Eles me fizeram prometer dormir um pouco. Eu lhes disse que tentaria, mas eu sabia que seria difícil obter qualquer sono até Bella acordar e eu poder ver que ela estava bem.

Cerca de quinze minutos depois de eles terem ido embora, a porta se abriu novamente e Emmett, Jasper, Alice e Rose entraram. Eles tinham uma sacola cheia de comida chinesa em seus braços. Todos pareceram aliviados quando viram que Bella estava bem. Eu ri sozinho e cochichei para Bella.

"B, você vai ficar brava com eles. Eles trouxeram comida chinesa para nós jantarmos." Eu ri.

"Edward, por que você está falando para B?" Perguntou Emmett.

"Eu só quero que ela saiba que eu estou aqui." Eu disse. "Experimente".

"Ei, B, nós, hum, com certeza sentimos sua falta." Emmett disse.

"Todo mundo sente falta de você na escola, B." Jasper disse.

"Newton quase chorou quando eu disse a todos na aula de Política que você estava indo bem." Alice riu.

"Oh, B, você teria adorado o almoço de hoje. Lauren estava falando besteira sobre você, quando alguém, não eu, colocou seu pé para fora e ela tropeçou. Ela caiu bem em cima de um prato de pudim de chocolate. Parecia que ela tinha cagado na calça. Foi hilário." Rose riu.

"Você ouviu isso, B. Eu aposto que você teria gostado de ver isso." Eu ri.

Nós seis nos sentamos ao redor de Bella durante a próxima hora comendo o jantar. Eles nos contaram mais algumas histórias da escola, mas a história de Lauren foi a melhor. Eu quase senti pena dela, mas ela tem sido nada além de uma cadela para a minha Bella desde que ela voltou. Tínhamos acabado de limpar a nossa bagunça do jantar quando alguém bateu na porta.

"Entre." Eu disse. A porta se abriu e Peter e uma mulher de cabelos escuros entraram. "Hey, Peter".

"Hey, Edward, como Bella está indo?" Ele perguntou.

"Ela está indo muito bem. Eles vão começar a reduzir seu sedativo pela manhã. Esperamos que ela esteja acordada amanhã à noite." Eu disse.

"Isso é ótimo." Peter disse. A mulher com ele pigarreou suavemente. "Desculpe, querida. Edward, essa é a minha esposa, Charlotte. Charlotte, esse é Edward Cullen e sua esposa, Bella, Emmett e Rosalie Cullen e Jasper e Alice Hale".

"É um prazer conhecê-la." Eu disse quando estiquei a minha mão.

"É bom finalmente conhecer vocês. Peter fala sobre você e Bella o tempo todo." Ela disse apertando a minha mão.

"B, Peter e sua esposa Charlotte estão aqui. Aparentemente, Peter é um grande fã nosso." Eu ri enquanto segurava a mão de Bella.

"Você está ótima, Bella." Peter disse. "Nós só queríamos parar e ver você por um minuto. Tenho saudades dos meus dois alunos favoritos".

"É um prazer conhecê-la, Bella. Eu não posso esperar para conhecê-la melhor, querida." Charlotte disse.

"Estaremos de volta em alguns dias." Peter disse. "Edward, deixe-nos saber se vocês precisarem de alguma coisa".

"Eu vou, Peter. Obrigado por vir. Foi bom te conhecer, Charlotte." Eu disse suavemente.

Peter e Charlotte foram embora e passamos as próximas horas conversando com Bella antes de Leah chegar e forçá-los a ir embora. Prometi ligar para eles de manhã. Desdobrei a minha cama portátil e a puxei ao lado da cama de Bella. Agarrei a mão dela e deixei que o cansaço tomasse conta do meu corpo. Adormeci sonhando em segurar minha Bella novamente em meus braços.

_**Nota da Tradutora:**_

_Bella está se recuperando bem, pelo que todos estão dizendo... provavelmente no próximo cap. ela já esteja acordada..._

_Deixem as 10 reviews e até amanhã!_

_Bjs,_

_**Ju**_


	29. Chapter 29

**Capítulo 29**

_**Edward POV**_

Acordei na manhã seguinte quando Victoria veio checar Bella. Ela pediu desculpas por me acordar, mas eu disse a ela que estava tudo bem. Eu me levantei e estiquei meus músculos. Eu estava duro e dolorido de dormir naquela cama portátil. Dobrei a cama e a empurrei para o canto do quarto. Estendi-me e dei um beijo na minha Bella. O inchaço em seu rosto tinha completamente desaparecido. Ela tinha um pouco de hematomas na sua testa da cirurgia, mas ela ainda estava linda.

"Bom dia, B. Você está linda esta manhã, amor." Sussurrei quando me sentei na minha cadeira habitual.

"Ela sempre está linda." Carlisle riu da porta.

"Isso é verdade." Eu murmurei.

"Você conseguiu dormir mais na noite passada?" Ele perguntou.

"Sim, eu consegui um pouco mais." Eu disse suavemente.

"Bem, eu acho que vou começar a tirá-la do sedativo. Acho que ela estará acordada em algum momento esta noite." Carlisle disse.

"É bom ouvir isso. Eu sinto falta dela." Eu sussurrei.

"Eu sei que você sente." Carlisle disse. "Edward, você vai ter que deixar o resto de nós ajudá-lo a cuidar dela. Você não pode fazer isso sozinho".

"Eu sei, pai. Eu apenas tenho um momento difícil em deixar outros fazerem isso. É o meu trabalho como marido dela".

"Isso é verdade, mas você não estará ajudando Bella se desgastando".

"Eu prometo deixar todos vocês ajudarem." Eu disse quando beijei a mão dela.

"Bom." Ele riu. "Eu não quero enfrentar a raiva de Bellerina tão cedo".

Carlisle saiu para checar alguns outros pacientes. Ele trabalhava em tempo parcial na emergência para ajudar com sua falta de pessoal. Passei o resto do dia conversando com Bella. Implorei a ela para acordar, mas eu sabia que era cedo demais. Liguei para Alice e disse que Bella deveria despertar em algum momento desta noite. Ela disse que eles estariam aqui assim que a escola acabasse. Eu poderia dizer que ela estava animada para ver Bella acordada tanto quanto eu estava. Continuei sussurrando o quanto eu a amo e dizendo como ela é linda. Charlie, Renée e Esme chegaram em algum momento da tarde, mas eu não estava dando a eles muita atenção. Coloquei minha cabeça para baixo na cama de Bella e cantei a música que ela cantou para mim na noite em Seattle. Senti as lágrimas escorrendo dos meus olhos enquanto eu cantava cada palavra para ela. Will e Cat chegaram quando Carlisle apareceu. Emmett, Rose, Jasper e Alice chegaram logo depois das quatro da tarde. Victoria veio e tentou fazer com que alguns deles fossem embora, mas Carlisle informou a ela que éramos todos da família.

Fiquei ali com meus olhos fechados, com meus dedos enlaçados com os da minha esposa enquanto eu cantava baixinho para ela. De repente, senti um tremor do seu dedo. Abri os olhos e vi novamente. Sentei-me ereto e peguei a mão dela. Bella moveu seu dedo de novo e eu comecei a chorar quando o coloquei na minha bochecha.

"Ela está movendo os dedos." Eu disse através das minhas lágrimas.

_**Bella POV**_

Eu estava flutuando na escuridão pelo que parecia ser para sempre. De vez em quando eu pensei ter ouvido Edward falando comigo. Olhei ao redor, mas não consegui encontrá-lo em lugar nenhum. Ouvi Charlie e Renée, bem como Carlisle e Esme. Eu até pensei ter ouvido Emmett, Jasper, Rose e Alice. Mas não importa o quanto eu procurasse, eu não poderia encontrá-los. A escuridão pesava sobre mim tão pesadamente.

Lentamente, senti o peso sendo puxado para fora de mim. Eu podia ouvir Edward muito melhor agora. Ele estava cantando para mim a música que eu escrevi para ele. Estendi a mão para ele, mas minha mão pesou. Eu tentei novamente, mas desta vez senti o arrepio que sinto quando Edward me toca. Senti minha mão sendo levantada. Movi meus dedos tentando encontrá-lo quando senti Edward colocar minha mão em sua bochecha.

"Ela está movendo os dedos." Edward disse através das lágrimas. Eu podia senti-las caindo na minha mão. Contraí meus dedos contra o seu rosto tentando limpar as lágrimas. "B, você pode me ouvir?"

Eu abri minha boca para dizer alguma coisa, mas estava tão seca. Senti alguém colocar um pouco de água na minha boca e engoli suavemente. Quem quer que fosse, me deu um pouco mais de água para beber. Continuei esfregando minha mão no rosto de Edward. Abri minha boca e tentei falar.

"E... a-a-a-a-m." Eu sussurrei. Eu queria tanto dizer a ele que eu o amo. Abri minha boca para falar novamente, mas eu não conseguia articular as palavras.

"Eu também amo você, B." Edward sussurrou suavemente. "Você está tão bonita, amor".

"E..." Eu disse quando agarrei no seu rosto. "B-b-b".

"B, você quer que eu beije você?" Edward perguntou. Eu balancei a cabeça suavemente. Edward pressionou seus lábios contra os meus suavemente. Eu o beijei de volta tanto quanto eu poderia. Eu apenas não tinha muita força ainda.

"Bellerina, aqui é Carlisle." Disse Carlisle, agarrando a minha mão livre. "Eu vou tirar as ataduras dos seus olhos. Nós temos a luz desligada. Feche seus olhos até que eu diga para você abri-los, ok?"

Eu simplesmente balancei a cabeça suavemente. Fechei meus olhos. Senti Carlisle lentamente remover as ataduras dos meus olhos. Eu podia senti-lo colocando um pequeno curativo sobre a minha incisão. Ele colocou alguns tipos de gotas nos cantos dos meus olhos. Edward continuou beijando a mão que ele segurava em seu rosto. Eu suspirei levemente com a sensação dos seus lábios na minha pele. Ouvi os outros rindo atrás dele. Eu sabia que eles estariam aqui quando eu acordasse.

"Ok, Bellerina. Você está pronta para abrir seus olhos?" Carlisle perguntou. Eu balancei a cabeça suavemente. "Ok, abra-os lentamente".

Eu lentamente abri meus olhos. Demorou um minuto para que eles se focassem, mas eu pisquei algumas vezes e olhei para a minha esquerda. Eu vi meu marido sentado ali com lágrimas escorrendo pelo seu bonito rosto. Ele era ainda mais sexy do que eu pensava que ele era. Seus olhos brilhavam com lágrimas caindo. Eles eram de um verde brilhante. Seu cabelo ruivo ainda se levantava em todos os lugares. Ele tinha o maior sorriso estampado em seu rosto. Estendi a mão e acariciei seu rosto gentilmente.

"Bo... ni... to." Eu mal consegui dizer.

"Eu não sou nem perto do quão bonita você é, amor." Edward sussurrou. "Senti sua falta".

"E-e-e... a s-s-s-." Eu disse.

"Bellerina, você pode olhar para mim por um momento?" Carlisle perguntou. Eu me virei e olhei para ele. Ele ainda era tão bonito como ele sempre foi. Ele tinha cabelos loiros ondulados e olhos azuis brilhantes. Ele tinha envelhecido um pouco, mas isso lhe caía bem. "Eu vou brilhar uma luz em seus olhos. Não deve machucar, mas deixe-me saber se doer. Basta apertar a mão de Edward, ok?"

Balancei minha cabeça suavemente e peguei a mão de Edward. Eu estava pronta para a dor, mas ela não veio. Carlisle brilhou a pequena luz da caneta em cada um dos meus olhos por um instante antes de desligá-la. Eu esperei que machucasse, mas não foi nada incômoda. Eu suspirei de alívio.

"Doeu alguma coisa?" Carlisle perguntou.

"N-n-n." Eu disse enquanto balancei minha cabeça que não.

"Bom, tudo com seus olhos parece ótimo." Disse Carlisle. "Eu preciso verificar suas pernas. Vou puxar o cobertor. Eu quero que você tente mexer seus dedos dos pés".

Eu balancei a cabeça. Carlisle puxou o cobertor de cima de mim e eu mexi meus dedos dos pés para ele. Sorri quando vi meus pés se movendo.

"Bom, você pode levantar sua perna direita?" Ele perguntou. Eu mal fui capaz de levantar minha perna direita fora da cama. "E quanto à sua perna esquerda?"

Tentei levantar minha perna esquerda, mas eu não pude fazer mais do que estremecer. Eu bufei alto para a minha estúpida e teimosa perna.

"A perna esquerda será mais difícil porque havia mais cicatrizes desse lado. Estou impressionado que você pôde fazer tanto até agora, Bellerina." Carlisle explicou.

Eu apenas dei a ele um pequeno sorriso enquanto eu olhava ao redor do quarto. Eu vi Esme primeiro. Ela ainda era tão bonita quanto eu me lembro dela. Seu cabelo castanho era mais curto, mas ficou em grande estilo nela. Fiz sinal para ela se aproximar. Ela pegou a mão que Carlisle estava segurando, já que Edward ainda estava segurando minha outra mão.

"Li... lin... da." Eu sussurrei suavemente. Esme sorriu e deixou as lágrimas caírem quando se inclinou e me abraçou.

"Eu te amo, Bellsie".

"A-a-a-m... v... o... c." Eu murmurei.

"Sem falar mais, Bellerina." Carlisle disse.

Mostrei minha língua para ele e todos começaram a rir. Esme se afastou e eu continuei a olhar ao redor do quarto. Eu vi Will e Cat em seguida. Eles estavam envolvidos nos braços um do outro enquanto nos observavam. Ambos estavam bonitos. Eles ainda tinham os seus cabelos loiros e olhos azuis brilhantes. Dei a eles um grande sorriso, que eles retornaram. Olhei para Charlie e Renée em seguida. Charlie parecia cansado e desgastado. Seus cabelos escuros e encaracolados estavam arrepiados e seus olhos castanhos estavam cheios de lágrimas. Os longos cabelos de Renée estavam puxados em um coque bagunçado. Ela parecia tão cansada quanto Charlie. Ela tinha lágrimas escorrendo dos seus olhos azuis. Independentemente de quão cansados eles pareciam, ambos eram bonitos. Estendi a mão para eles e Edward tentou soltar da minha mão, mas eu segurei mais firme. Charlie e Renée se aproximaram e me abraçaram suavemente.

"Vocês estão lindos." Eu mexi minha boca para ambos.

"Não tão lindos como você, Isabella." Renée sussurrou.

"Nós amamos você, Bella." Disse Charlie.

"Eu também amo vocês." Mexi minha boca para eles.

Olhei para meus amigos em seguida. Emmett e Rosalie foram os primeiros. Emmett tinha ficado enorme. Ele costumava ser meio gordinho, mas agora ele era totalmente musculoso. Ele ainda tinha o cabelo castanho encaracolado e olhos azuis brilhantes que ele tinha quando criança. Ele me deu seu sorriso de ursinho de pelúcia e eu apontei para o seu corpo e dei a ele um sinal com o meu polegar para cima. Ele apenas riu enquanto veio e me deu um abraço. Rosalie apenas revirou seus belos olhos azuis. Ela tinha ficado alta. Ela tinha, pelo menos, 1m75. Ela tinha pernas longas e delgadas e cabelos loiros longos e sedosos. Ela era uma deusa. Apontei para ela e balancei minhas sobrancelhas, fazendo todo mundo rir.

"Você parece muito bem também, B." Ele riu.

"Você está maravilhosa, B." Rose disse quando me abraçou.

Eu podia sentir Alice praticamente vibrando em seu lugar no quarto. Ela sempre teve muita energia. Ela era o oposto total de Rose. Ela era pequena. Ela tinha cabelo curto castanho escuro espetado e os olhos azuis grandes e brilhantes de Carlisle. Jasper estava atrás dela com as mãos em seus ombros tentando impedi-la de saltar. Ele era muito mais alto do que ela. Ele tinha cabelos loiros encaracolados desordenados e olhos azuis brilhantes. Acenei para que eles viessem me abraçar. Eles riram enquanto se aproximaram. Alice praticamente saltou em, tipo, dois saltos. Ela e Jasper envolveram seus braços ao redor de mim. Eles se afastaram e eu ri.

"Tão lindos." Mexi a boca para eles. Olhei ao redor do quarto e sorri. "Eu senti tanta falta de ver todos vocês".

"Nós sentimos sua falta também, B." Edward disse.

Olhei para ele novamente e puxei sua boca para a minha. Notei que minhas alianças de casamento estavam de volta aos meus dedos. Mexi meus dedos na frente do meu rosto. Minhas alianças eram lindas. Meu anel de noivado tinha uma grande pedra de diamante cercada por pequenos diamantes arredondados. Minha aliança de casamento era uma faixa de ouro com diamantes em toda a volta. Segurei minha mão no meu peito e olhei para Edward.

"Eu amo você, marido." Mexi minha boca.

"Eu amo você, esposa." Edward sussurrou.

"Bellerina, nós estamos indo. Eu estarei de volta na parte da manhã. Você está sendo fantástica." Disse Carlisle.

"Ok, eu amo todos vocês." Mexi a boca para ele.

"Nós amamos você também. Sem falar mais esta noite." Carlisle riu quando eu fiz beicinho.

Os outros apenas riram e me abraçaram dizendo adeus. Todos eles disseram que voltariam para me ver amanhã. Uma vez que a porta estava fechada, eu olhei para Edward. Eu me mexi e dei um tapinha na cama. Ele riu quando subiu na cama comigo. Eu já estava exausta. Suspirei contentemente quando Edward passou os braços em volta de mim. Inclinei-me para cima e o beijei suavemente. Fechei meus olhos e caí em um sono tranquilo. O belo rosto de Edward estrelou meus sonhos a noite toda.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Nota da Tradutora:<strong>_

_Estou emocionada aqui com esse capítulo... __finalmente Bella acordou e está bem, até conseguindo balbuciar algumas palavras! E o bom é que ela nem precisa dizê-las pq Edward já a compreende! _

_Deixem as 10 reviews e até amanhã!_

_Bjs,_

_**Ju**_


	30. Chapter 30

**Capítulo 30**

_**Bella POV**_

Acordei na manhã seguinte quando ouvi a porta do meu quarto ser aberta. Olhei e vi Carlisle, Esme, Charlie e Renée parados na porta com sorrisos em seus rostos. Respondi aos seus sorrisos e acenei para eles se aproximarem. Senti Edward rir, então eu olhei para ele e me vi olhando nos seus profundos olhos verdes. Inclinei-me para cima e o beijei suavemente. Eu nunca me cansava dele. Ouvi os outros rindo, então eu me afastei dos lábios deliciosos do meu marido. Olhei para eles e tentei olhar feio, mas eles pareciam tão felizes que eu não consegui parar meu sorriso.

"Como você está esta manhã, Bellerina?" Perguntou Carlisle.

"B-b-be-m." Eu disse. Tomei um gole da minha água. Minha garganta estava tão seca.

"Eu trouxe para você esta lousa para escrever. Eu não quero que você fique tentando empurrar-se para falar muito".

"O... k." Eu disse, pegando a lousa das suas mãos.

"Você dormiu bem na noite passada?" Ele perguntou.

**"Eu ****dormi nos braços de E a noite toda. Melhor sono que já tive."** Escrevi rapidamente.

"Ótimo. Bom, tudo parece bem aqui." Carlisle disse olhando minhas estatísticas. "Eu vou colocar você em uma dieta de comida macia. Seu fonoaudiólogo e fisioterapeuta devem estar aqui nesta tarde para conhecê-la. Alguma pergunta?"

**"Como eu posso ****mesmo recompensá-lo por tudo isso?"** Eu escrevi enquanto uma lágrima caiu do meu olho.

"Bellerina, você mantém esse sorriso lindo em seu rosto e sua dívida está paga." Carlisle disse, abraçando-me gentilmente. "Eu tenho que ir ao escritório. Estarei de volta mais tarde para verificá-la".

**"Eu te amo****."** Eu escrevi.

"Eu amo você, Bellerina." Ele disse antes de sair. Olhei em volta e vi os meus pais e Esme nos observando. Charlie e Renée pareciam muito melhores. Eu poderia dizer que eles dormiram na noite passada.

**"Charlie, Renée, parece que você****s dormiram muito melhor na noite passada."** Eu escrevi. Virei a lousa para mostrar a eles.

"Nós dormimos. Assim que soubemos que você estava bem, dormimos muito bem." Disse Renée.

"B-o-o-m." Eu disse. Olhei para o meu marido. Sorri quando coloquei minha mão em seu rosto. Ele não se barbeava desde que chegamos aqui há poucos dias. Eu meio que gostei da barba por fazer. "G-os-t-ei...".

"Você gosta da aparência da barba por fazer, hein? Talvez eu devesse deixar crescer uma barba longa." Edward riu.

"Não... bo... bo." Eu disse enquanto ri suavemente.

"Não, você não quer que eu tenha uma barba como na guerra civil?" Ele brincou.

"Não." Eu disse. Eu tentei botar as próximas palavras para fora, mas eu não pude, então comecei a escrevê-las. **"Você não pode encobrir o seu lindo rosto. Passei muito tempo sem vê-lo".**

"Eu não vou. Contanto que eu possa ver seus lindos olhos." Ele sussurrou antes de me beijar.

"Vocês dois são tão piegas." Charlie riu. Eu apenas olhei para ele e mostrei minha língua. "Boa resposta, Bella".

**"Ren****ée, pergunte a Charlie quem quebrou seu abajur que estava na sala quando eu tinha oito anos de idade?"** Eu rapidamente rabisquei. Eu podia sentir Edward rindo ao meu lado. Eu me virei e mostrei para Renée. Seus olhos estreitaram enquanto ela lia cada palavra, enquanto os olhos de Charlie arregalaram.

"Bella, você prometeu nunca dizer nada." Charlie reclamou.

"Charles Swan, você quebrou meu abajur e culpou Emmett? Aquele pobre menino jurou para mim que ele não fez isso. Você vai pedir desculpas a ele quando o vir novamente. Como você o quebrou?" Renée repreendeu.

"As crianças e eu estávamos jogando hóquei em casa quando eu caí e pousei no abajur." Charlie resmungou, olhando para os seus pés. Esme, Edward e eu estávamos sufocando nossas risadas tão bem quanto poderíamos, mas vendo Renée avançar nele por deixar um menino de oito anos assumir a culpa foi incrível. "Sinto muito, Re".

"Não é para mim a quem você deve se desculpar." Renée riu.

"Tudo bem." Charlie bufou.

Nesse ponto, todos nós arrebentamos em uma gargalhada histérica. Passamos as próximas duas horas falando sobre o que eu perdi enquanto estava sedada. Edward me contou sobre o acidente com o pudim de Lauren. Eu realmente gostaria de ter visto isso. Eu sempre perdia as coisas boas. Charlie e Renée disseram-me que eles tinham recebido um telefonema de Aro, perguntando como eu estava indo. Achei muito legal. Edward me disse que ligou para Tia e a avisou que a cirurgia correu bem. Ele ligou para ela de novo enquanto todos estavam com a gente e disse que eu tinha acordado. Eles queriam vir me ver e eu balancei a cabeça para dizer-lhes para vir a qualquer momento. Por volta da hora do almoço, recebi uma bandeja que tinha purê de batatas e gelatina. Carlisle voltou e ele, Esme, Charlie e Renée saíram para almoçar. Eles tentaram fazer com Edward fosse, mas ele recusou. Eu fiquei feliz. Eu não queria que ele fosse.

Consegui comer parte do meu almoço, mas eu não tinha muito apetite. Carlisle mandou que eles tirassem meu cateter. Edward me ajudou a ir ao banheiro quando eu precisei fazer xixi. Se tivesse sido qualquer outra pessoa além de Edward, eu teria ficado totalmente envergonhada. Carlisle deixou-me trocar para um par de shorts e uma blusa. Edward tinha acabado de me deitar de volta na cama quando a minha porta se abriu e duas pessoas entraram. A primeira era uma loira alta e linda. Ela tinha longos cabelos loiros e olhos castanho-esverdeados. O homem tinha longos cabelos ruivos que foram puxados em um rabo de cavalo. Ele tinha olhos cinza-escuros. Os dois sorriram para mim quando se aproximaram da minha cama.

"Isabella, eu sou Garrett Mitchell. Eu sou o seu fisioterapeuta. Esta é minha esposa, Kate. Ela será sua fonoaudióloga. Como você está hoje?"

"Bel... la." Eu disse.

"Desculpe?" Perguntou Kate.

"Ela quer que vocês a chamem de Bella. Eu sou o marido dela, Edward Cullen." Disse Edward.

"É um prazer conhecê-los, Bella e Edward." Disse Kate. "Você pode me dizer como está se sentindo hoje, Bella?"

"Bem... c... an... sa... da." Eu consegui dizer.

"Ótimo. Você pode me dizer o nome do seu marido?" Kate perguntou.

"E." Eu disse com orgulho.

"Sim, ele começa com a letra E. Você pode dizê-lo inteiro?" Perguntou Kate.

"Ela me chama de E." Edward disse. "B, você pode dizer a eles o meu nome inteiro".

"Ed... war… d." Eu disse.

"Ótimo. Isso é tudo por hoje. Você e eu estaremos trabalhando por uma hora todos os dias, ok?" Kate disse.

"Ok." Eu disse baixinho.

"Bella, eu vou puxar os cobertores de cima de você. Eu preciso que você mexa seus dedos dos pés para mim." Disse Garrett. Ele puxou o cobertor de cima de mim e eu mexi os dedos dos meus pés. "Bom, você pode levantar sua perna direita?"

Levantei minha perna direita um pouco mais alto do que eu consegui na noite anterior. "Boa menina. Você pode erguer sua perna esquerda?"

Tentei levantar minha perna esquerda, mas tudo que eu pude fazer neste momento foi deslizá-lo um pouco. Eu suspirei com impaciência.

"Não se esforce, Bella. Isso vai levar algum tempo." Disse Garrett.

"Eu... sei." Eu disse enquanto revirei meus olhos.

"Você acabou de revirar seus olhos para mim?" Garrett riu.

"Sssim." Eu disse.

"Eu sabia que ia gostar de você, Bella." Garrett riu. Apontei para a minha lousa e Edward a entregou para mim.

**"Eu gosto de você**** também. Eu já passei por isso antes, então já tenho uma idéia de como será isso. Só que desta vez eu posso realmente ver."** Escrevi rapidamente. Eu virei a lousa para que Kate e Garrett pudessem lê-la. Os olhos de Garrett arregalaram um pouco mais com cada palavra que ele lia.

"Quando foi a última vez que você passou por fisioterapia?" Garrett perguntou. Bati no braço de Edward e fiz sinal para ele dizer a eles. Ele me deu um pequeno sorriso antes de se dirigir a eles.

"Ela teve um tumor no cérebro retirado há três anos atrás do seu nervo ótico. É como ela perdeu a visão. Ela passou 18 meses em fisioterapia e fonoaudiologia." Edward explicou.

"Entendo. Bem, eu vou mostrar a Edward alguns alongamentos que ele pode fazer em suas pernas. Vai ajudar a relaxar os músculos e tornar mais fácil para você andar, ok?"

"Ok." Eu disse.

Pela próxima meia hora, Garrett mostrou a Edward como me ajudar a dobrar as pernas e esticá-las. Kate e eu rimos quando vimos Edward cerrar sua mandíbula quando Garrett agarrou minha coxa para apoiar a minha perna. Eu apenas apertei a mão dele e dei-lhe um grande sorriso. Garrett disse que estaria de volta amanhã depois de Kate ter terminado para me buscar e me levar para a sala de fisioterapia. Ele disse que queria Edward lá para ajudar com os meus tratamentos. Eu pude sentir Edward relaxar imediatamente. Eles saíram e Edward subiu na cama comigo. Eu estava exausta da manhã ocupada, então eu adormeci no ombro de Edward.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Nota da Tradutora:<strong>_

_Eu morro de rir cada vez que Bella conta um segredo de alguém... ainda bem que ela está se recuperando "rápido" dessa cirurgia..._

_Deixem as 10 reviews e até amanhã!_

_Bjs,_

_**Ju**_


	31. Chapter 31

**Capítulo 31**

_**Bella POV**_

Acordei algumas horas mais tarde quando ouvi conversas em torno de mim. Abri meus olhos e olhei ao redor. Vi Edward conversando com um homem e uma mulher que eu nunca tinha visto antes. Eles estavam falando tão baixinho que eu não conseguia reconhecer suas vozes. O homem falando tinha cabelos castanhos claros e olhos castanhos. A mulher, que eu acho que é sua esposa, era linda. Ela tem longos cabelos negros e olhos muito negros.

"E... quem?" Eu perguntei. Edward se aproximou e pegou minha mão.

"B, este é Peter e sua esposa, Charlotte".

"Pe... t... er." Eu disse suavemente. Fiz um gesto para Edward pegar-me a minha lousa. Eu rapidamente escrevi a minha mensagem para ele. **"É bom colocar um rosto ao nome. É um prazer conhecê-la, Charlotte".**

"É bom conhecer você também, Bella." Charlotte disse, apertando a minha mão.

"Bella, é tão bom vê-la acordada." Peter riu quando deslizou o braço ao redor da sua esposa. Você poderia dizer o quanto ele a ama. "Sinto falta dos meus dois alunos favoritos de piano".

"Sinto... a... sua... tam... bém." Eu gaguejei. Tentei dizer mais, mas eu não conseguia articular as palavras. Eu bufei alto.

"B, não se esforce." Disse Edward.

**"Eu sei. É só que é difícil. Como estão todos na escola?" **Escrevi na minha lousa.

"Eles estão bem. Alice, Emmett, Jasper e Rosalie têm mantido todos atualizados sobre o seu progresso." Disse Peter.

**"Certifique-se que eles saibam que eu estou bem."** Eu escrevi.

"Eu o farei, Bella. Estamos indo agora. Vamos ver você em poucos dias." Disse Peter. "Cuide-se".

**"Obrigada, Peter. Foi bom te conhecer, Charlotte."** Escrevi na minha lousa.

"Você também, Bella." Disse Charlotte. Ela e Peter saíram de braços dados. Edward se aproximou e subiu na cama comigo. Deitei minha cabeça no seu ombro.

"E... ammmo... vvvocê." Eu disse suavemente.

"Eu também amo você, B." Edward sussurrou quando me beijou suavemente.

Envolvi meu braço em torno dele e o puxei para mais perto de mim. Mergulhei minha língua em sua boca e o ouvi gemer baixinho. Eu o queria tanto. Edward rompeu o beijo e riu. Estendi a mão para ele.

"Ma... i... s." Eu exigi.

"Amor, não podemos fazer sexo aqui." Edward riu.

"Eu... que... ro." Eu fiz beicinho.

"Eu também quero, mas não podemos até você estar mais forte, amor".

"Eu... sei." Suspirei baixinho.

"B, você está feliz que você fez a cirurgia?" Edward perguntou.

"Ssssim." Eu disse suavemente quando estendi a mão e acariciei sua bochecha. "Va... leu... a... pe... na".

"Fico contente. Eu sei que você estava muito assustada." Edward disse. Eu balancei a cabeça suavemente.

"E... xi.. xi... pre... ci.. so." Eu disse enquanto me sentava.

Edward me pegou e me levou para o banheiro. Ele me ajudou a puxar minha bermuda para baixo e a sentar no vaso sanitário. Eu rapidamente fiz xixi e Edward me ajudou a me limpar e me levou de volta à minha cama. Eu já estava ficando cansada de ficar presa na cama. Edward lavou suas mãos e subiu de volta para a cama comigo. Edward e eu passamos as próximas horas envoltos nos braços um do outro. Nós não precisávamos falar. Nós só precisávamos estar juntos. De vez em quando ele me diria o quanto ele me ama, ou o quanto ele sentiu a minha falta enquanto eu estava sedada. Eu escreveria o quanto eu o amava e senti falta dele. Não estou certa de quanto tempo ficamos deitadas ali antes de a porta se abrir e meus amigos entrarem no meu quarto. Sorri largamente para seus belos rostos. Eu sabia que nunca ficaria cansada de ver seus sorrisos brilhantes. Eu pude ver o quanto eles se amavam. Emmett estava segurando a mão de Rose bem apertada. Alice tinha os braços em volta da cintura de Jasper.

"Tão... bo... ni... to." Eu suspirei enquanto olhava para eles.

"O que é bonito?" Alice perguntou. Fiz um gesto para Edward me dar minha lousa. Eu rapidamente escrevi a minha resposta.

**"Eu adoro ver o quanto vocês se amam. Eu podia sentir isso antes, mas agora eu posso ver isso. É lindo."** Eu podia sentir as lágrimas acumulando nos meus olhos enquanto eu escrevia sobre os meus sentimentos.

"Nós nos sentimos da mesma maneira quando nós vemos você e Edward juntos, B." Disse Rose.

"Às vezes é enjoativo de se ver, na verdade." Emmett gargalhou.

"Em... na... da... le... gal." Eu bufei.

"O que seja, irmã urso. Você sabe que me ama." Emmett gargalhou.

"Não.. ammm... J." Eu gaguejei.

"Eu disse a você que ela me amava mais, Emmett." Jasper sorriu.

"Não é possível. Eu sou o favortito dela." Disse Emmett.

"Pssh... Ro... ma... is." Eu ri.

"Ha, Emmett." Rosalie riu.

"Não." Emmett disse. Eu franzi meu rosto.

"Al... ma... is... leg..." Eu bufei. Alice apenas soltou um gritinho animado.

"Não penso assim." Emmett sorriu.

"E... en... tão." Eu mal disse.

"Eu vou te dar isso, B." Emmett gargalhou. Eu abri minha boca para dizer alguma coisa, mas Carlisle me parou.

"Nem mais uma palavra, Bellerina." Carlisle disse quando entrou no quarto. Eu bufei alto. "Além disso, todos nós sabemos que eu sou o seu favorito".

Peguei minha lousa e rapidamente rabisquei minha mensagem. Eu me virei e mostrei a Carlisle.

**"Você é próximo do segundo. Mas E será sempre o meu número um".**

"Eu posso viver com isso." Carlisle riu enquanto olhava para as minhas estatísticas. "Como você está se sentindo?"

**"Eu estou bem. Estou muito cansada."** Escrevi.

"Você vai ficar cansada muito fácil." Disse Carlisle. "Eu preciso verificar o local da sua incisão".

**"Eu quero ver isso."** Eu escrevi.

"Você tem certeza, B?" Edward sussurrou.

**"Sim, eu não me vi em três anos. Por favor, E."** Eu escrevi.

"Ok, Bellerina." Carlisle disse.

Carlisle tirou meu curativo e limpou minha incisão. Alice tirou um espelho da bolsa e o entregou para mim. Eu o abri e respirou fundo. Eu o levantei e olhei para o meu reflexo pela primeira vez em três anos. A primeira coisa que vi foi a incisão na minha testa. Tinha apenas uns 7,5 centímetros de comprimento. Estava vermelha e um pouco inchada, mas não era tão ruim como eu pensava que seria. Olhei para os meus olhos e vi que eu tinha lágrimas caindo pelo meu rosto. Meus olhos eram de um castanho-escuro. Minha pele estava tão pálida que estava praticamente translúcida. Meus lábios estavam vermelhos brilhante e pareciam um pouco rachados. Eu estava horrível. Joguei o espelho para baixo e deixei escapar um soluço estrangulado.

"Fe... ia." Eu botei pra fora.

"Não, amor, você é a mulher mais linda que eu já vi." Edward sussurrou quando puxou minha mão para os seus lábios.

"Não... fe... ia".

"Não, você não é feia, Bellerina. A cicatriz não estará tão ruim em alguns meses." Carlisle disse. Eu bufei e peguei a minha lousa.

**"Não tem nada a ver com a ****estúpida cicatriz. Eu sou simples e comum. Vocês todos são tão bonitos. Eu sou terrível."** Eu escrevi rapidamente.

"B, isso não é verdade." Edward sussurrou. "Você é perfeita, linda. Rose e Alice são lindas, mas elas não são páreo para você, amor".

Eu simplesmente rolei meus olhos e deixei isso passar. Eu sabia que Edward me ama. Eu acho que eu só não entendo por que. Eu decidi mudar de assunto.

**"Carlisle, eu preciso sair dessa cama. E pode me levar para andar pelos corredores, se eu estiver em uma cadeira de rodas?"** Eu escrevi rapidamente.

"Claro que ele pode. Só não tente caminhar." Disse Carlisle.

"O... k." Eu disse. Olhei para Edward. "E... pre... ci... so... xi... xi".

Edward me levantou e me levou para o banheiro. Eu estava um pouco envergonhada sobre os outros sabendo que ele tinha que me ajudar a fazer tudo. Edward apenas me deu um pequeno beijo antes de me carregar de volta. Carlisle tinha uma cadeira de rodas esperando por mim. Edward me sentou na cadeira e me ajudou a levantar minhas pernas. Ele foi lavar suas mãos e voltou para fora e me empurrou para o corredor. Os outros deixaram eu e Edward sozinhos. Foi bom ter esse tempo com Edward. Eu amo minha família, mas é difícil se sentir tão impotente o tempo todo. Eu sei que um dia serei capaz de fazer essas coisas sozinha de novo, mas era difícil ser paciente. Edward e eu passamos cerca de dez minutos passeando pelo corredor enquanto ele apenas conversava comigo sobre tudo. Eu comecei a ficar cansada de ficar sentada, então ele me levou de volta para o meu quarto e me ajudou a voltar para a cama com um beijo suave. Eu tinha sorte de tê-lo aqui comigo neste momento. Eu já estava ficando melhor do que fiquei da primeira vez. Até o momento em que voltei para a minha cama, eu estava completamente esgotada. Assim que Edward subiu na cama comigo, deitei minha cabeça no seu ombro e adormecemos.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Nota da Tradutora:<strong>_

_Bem, Bella já está melhorando, mas tem suas inseguranças... ainda bem que Edward e todos os outros estão ali para apoiá-la nesses momentos..._

_Deixem as 10 reviews e até amanhã!_

_Bjs,_

_**Ju**_


	32. Chapter 32

**Capítulo 32**

_**Bella POV**_

As próximas quatro semanas passaram lentamente. Edward ficou comigo no hospital todas as noites. Ele saiu um par de vezes para ir para casa tomar banho e mudar de roupa, mas ele acabaria voltando. Nós dormimos todas as noites na minha cama, enrolados um no outro. Ele me ajudava a fazer de tudo. Uma vez que Carlisle tirou meus pontos e me deu permissão para usar o chuveiro, Edward me ajudaria a entrar e me sentaria na cadeira de banho enquanto ele lavava o meu cabelo e corpo. Ele me ajudava a vestir-me todos os dias. Ele cuidava de mim. Ele fazia questão de que eu nunca precisasse de nada. Ele era verdadeiramente o melhor marido do mundo.

Carlisle tirou meus pontos três dias depois que eu acordei. Minha cicatriz ainda estava vermelha, mas não tão inchada como no primeiro dia em que eu me olhei no espelho. Emmett, Rose, Jasper e Alice passaram por aqui todos os dias depois da escola. Eles nos manteriam atualizados sobre tudo o que estava acontecendo na escola. Aparentemente, Jessica e Mike começaram a namorar. Fiquei feliz de eles terem se encontrado. Eles podem ser chatos, mas isso não significava que eu não queria que eles fossem felizes. Charlie e Renée viriam me ver durante o dia, mas partiriam para trabalhar no bar à noite. Todos os dias eles pareciam melhor e melhor. Eu sei que os últimos anos foram muito difíceis para eles. Eu estava feliz que eles tiveram uma pausa de tudo. Carlisle, Esme, Will e Catherine vinham todos os dias também. Eles nos trariam o jantar e sentariam e conversariam enquanto eu descansava. Não demorava muito para eu me cansar.

Tia e Amon vieram me ver no sábado depois da minha cirurgia. Tia trouxe seu namorado, Benjamin. Tia era tão bonita. Ela tinha pele morena e longos cabelos sedosos pretos e olhos pretos. Amon tinha a mesma cor de pele e olhos, mas seu cabelo tinha mechas grisalhas. Ele era muito bonito. Eles vieram e eu os abracei firmemente. Conversamos um pouco. Eu escrevi a maior parte da minha parte da conversa. Minha garganta estava muito dolorida da fonoaudiologia que eu estava fazendo. Eles permaneceram por algumas horas. Eles prometeram voltar para me ver quando eu saísse do hospital.

Kate e Garrett não perderam tempo com a minha terapia. Kate viria pela manhã e sentaríamos e passaríamos por centenas de cartões. Alguns deles eram muito fáceis para eu dizer, como carro, bola e sol. Eles ficavam muito mais difíceis e mais difíceis. Eu ficava frustrada com muita facilidade. Kate e Edward tentavam tranquilizar-me que eu estava indo melhor do que eu pensava que estava. Kate deixou o maço de cartas com a gente e Edward e os outros passariam por elas comigo. A parte mais difícil do meu dia era a fisioterapia. Garrett não perdeu tempo em deixar-me sobre os meus pés. Depois que ele e Edward esticassem as minhas pernas, ele me puxaria para os meus pés nas barras e me tinha andando. Eu pensei que morreria naquele primeiro dia. Eu mal conseguia levantar meu pé direito um centímetro. Eu não podia levantar o meu pé esquerdo em nada. Eu mal consegui dar alguns passos antes das minhas pernas cederem comigo. Edward me pegou antes de eu cair, mas Garrett me fez sentar por um momento e tentar novamente. Durante a próxima hora, eu daria alguns passos antes dos meus joelhos cederem. Todo dia era a mesma coisa. Todos os dias nós esticaríamos as minhas pernas e eu tentaria andar. Garrett empurrava e empurrava-me para continuar. Um par de vezes eu fiquei irritada e tentei gritar para ele me deixar em paz. Ele me chamaria de teimosa dor na bunda e eu mostraria o dedo do meio para ele. Ele e Edward nunca desistiram de mim. Mesmo quando eu estava frustrada, eles me encorajariam a não desistir.

O que me traz a hoje. É uma quinta-feira, exatamente um mês desde que eu acordei do coma induzido quimicamente. Carlisle estava me deixando ir para casa hoje. Assim que eu terminasse com a minha fisioterapia, Carlisle me encontraria no meu quarto e me daria os papéis da minha alta. Eu estou deitada no tatame na sala de fisioterapia, enquanto Edward estica as minhas pernas. Foram quatro longas semanas desde que fizemos amor. Eu precisava tanto dele. Eu sei que isto era tão difícil para Edward como era para mim. Mas ele nunca se queixou. Suspirei baixinho quando senti as mãos de Edward nas minhas coxas enquanto ele ajudava a puxar a minha perna esquerda para cima. Senti Edward rir baixinho. Abri os olhos e dei a ele um grande sorriso.

"O que é engraçado?" Eu perguntei.

"Você parece gostar quando eu coloco minhas mãos em suas pernas." Edward riu.

"Eu gosto." Suspirei em contentamento. "É... agradável".

"Sim, elas são." Edward murmurou deslizando a mão pela minha perna.

"Parem com isso aí." Garrett riu.

"Gar... ret, pare." Eu ri baixinho. "Preciso de mais".

"Não aqui, você não precisa." Riu Garrett. "Você está pronta para começar?"

"Eu acho que sim." Eu disse. Edward me ajudou a levantar aos meus pés. "E quanto a hoje?"

"Hoje, você vai trabalhar com as muletas." Disse Garret.

"Mule... tas?" Eu perguntei.

"Sim." Disse Garrett. Eu podia sentir meus braços começarem a tremer levemente.

"Eu... não consigo." Sussurrei enquanto uma lágrima caiu dos meus olhos. "Eu vou... cair".

"Se você fizer isso, você vai se levantar e tentar de novo." Disse Garrett. Ele segurou minhas mãos e me deu um aperto suave. "Bella, você está pronta para isso".

"Eu estou... com medo." Eu sussurrei.

"B, você pode fazer isso." Edward disse. Olhei nos olhos dele e vi que ele acreditava em mim.

"Eu vou... tentar." Eu disse.

"Boa garota." Disse Garrett.

Garrett entregou-me as muletas. Coloquei as muletas sob os meus braços e respirei fundo. Levantei meu pé direito e dei meu primeiro passo. Eu comecei a tropeçar, mas Garrett e Edward me pegaram. Eles me ajudaram a ficar ereta e eu tentei novamente e novamente e novamente. Finalmente, na minha quinta tentativa, eu fui capaz de dar três passos antes de começar a cair.

"Isso é suficiente por hoje." Disse Garrett. "Você foi realmente bem, Bella".

"Obrigada... Gar... ret." Eu disse quando me sentei na minha cadeira de rodas.

"Eu quero que você pratique com as muletas no fim de semana enquanto você estiver em casa. Mas tenha certeza de que Edward e um dos outros esteja com você. Não faça isso sozinha. Entendeu?" Garrett disse.

"Sim... senhor." Eu disse enquanto o saudava. Garrett apenas riu e revirou os olhos para mim. "Não... role... os olhos... para mim".

"Desculpe. Verei você na segunda-feira de manhã após o seu encontro com Kate. Vá com calma este fim de semana." Disse Garrett.

"Eu vou... obrigada... Gar... ret." Eu disse quando agarrei sua mão.

"Você está indo muito bem, Bella. Estou muito orgulhoso de você." Disse Garrett. "Edward, cuide dela".

"Eu vou, Garrett." Edward disse apertando sua mão.

Edward me empurrou de volta para o meu quarto. Eu estava exausta da minha sessão. Eu me senti muito bem por ser capaz de andar com as muletas, mas isso me esgotou. Edward empurrou-me para dentro do meu quarto e eu encontrei Carlisle esperando por nós. Ele tinha um grande sorriso no rosto e os papéis da minha alta na sua mão. Dei a ele um sorriso em retorno.

"Como foi a sessão?" Perguntou Carlisle.

"Bem." Eu disse.

"Isso é ótimo, Bellerina." Disse Carlisle. "Você está pronta para ir para casa?"

"Sim, muito... pronta." Eu disse.

"Você é livre para ir." Carlisle disse.

"Eu... tenho... uma... pergunta." Eu gaguejei.

"Ok, vá em frente." Disse Carlisle. Eu olhei para Edward e lhe dei um pequeno sorriso.

"E e eu... podemos... fazer... sexo... já?" Perguntei enquanto corei. Ouvi Edward rir levemente do meu rubor.

"Contanto que você se sinta forte o suficiente, você e Edward podem continuar tendo sexo, mas eu quero que você vá com calma, Bellerina." Carlisle disse.

"Ok... Carl... isle... obrigada." Eu disse. "Vamos... para... casa... E".

Edward apenas riu quando me empurrou para fora do meu quarto. Carlisle levou nossas malas atrás de nós. Victoria me encontrou no elevador. Nós chegamos a nos conhecer no mês que passei no hospital. Ela e seu noivo, James, se casariam em duas semanas. Ela convidou Edward e eu, mas eu disse a ela que teria que ver como me sinto. Ela realmente me ajudou muito no tempo que passei aqui. Dei-lhe um abraço e agradeci a ela por tudo o que tinha feito por mim. Nós entramos no elevador para descer ao primeiro andar do hospital. Carlisle nos levou para fora, onde Esme estava esperando com o carro de Edward. Edward me empurrou para fora e eu senti meus olhos se encherem de lágrimas enquanto eu olhava as árvores, flores e nuvens pela primeira vez em muitos anos.

"Tão... lindo." Eu murmurei.

"Sim, você é." Edward disse. Olhei para ele e sorri. "Vamos para casa, esposa".

"Ok... marido." Eu ri.

Edward me pegou e me colocou em seu carro. Ele me ajudou a afivelar meu cinto de segurança e fechou a porta atrás de mim. Ele dobrou minha cadeira de rodas e a colocou no porta-malas junto com minhas muletas e nossas malas. Ele praticamente correu para o lado do motorista do carro e entrou. Ele me deu um sorriso torto. Eu notei que ele tinha lágrimas em seus olhos. Eu sabia que eram lágrimas de felicidade. Ele estava pronto para ir para casa também. Estendi minha mão e as enxuguei do seu rosto. Ele ligou o carro e voltamos para casa. Observei a paisagem passar enquanto dirigimos pelas ruas para a nossa casa. Depois de alguns minutos, Edward parou em frente à nossa grande mansão branca. Era ainda mais bonita do que eu lembrava.

Edward deu a volta e me ajudou a sair do carro. Carlisle e Esme pararam atrás de nós. Esme pegou minhas muletas e nossas malas enquanto Carlisle pegou minha cadeira de rodas. Edward me levou até a escada da varanda e abriu a porta. Ele me carregou para dentro. Parados lá esperando por nós estavam Charlie, Renée, William, Catherine, Emmett, Rose, Jasper e Alice. Eles estavam todos sorrindo e praticamente pulando em seus pés. Atrás deles na parede havia uma faixa que dizia 'Bem vinda ao lar, B'. Senti minhas lágrimas caindo pelo meu rosto.

"Senti falta... de estar... em casa." Eu disse baixinho.

"Nós sentimos falta de você estar aqui, B." Disse Rose.

"Não foi a mesma coisa." Disse Ali.

"É muito bom... estar... de volta." Eu disse enquanto Edward me colocou na minha cadeira de rodas. Ele me empurrou para a sala e todo mundo seguiu e se sentou. "Obrigada, E".

"B, você quer algo para beber?" Rose perguntou.

"Água... por favor, Rosie." Eu disse.

"Isabella, como foi a sessão hoje?" Renée perguntou.

"Boa. Eu usei... mule... tas... hoje." Eu disse com orgulho.

"Isso é ótimo, B." Emmett disse. "Quantos passos você deu?"

"Só... três," Eu disse. "Foi... difícil".

"Isso ainda é bom, B." Disse Jasper.

"Obrigada, J." Eu disse. Rose voltou e entregou-me um copo de água gelada. Dei a ela um sorriso enquanto tomava minha bebida.

"Amor, você quer um pedaço de bolo?" Edward perguntou.

"Não, eu... preciso... de uma... soneca." Eu gaguejei. Olhei para os outros e dei a eles um pequeno sorriso. "Desculpem, estou... cansada".

"Tudo bem, Bella. Veremos você amanhã." Disse Charlie.

"Descanse um pouco, Bellsie." Disse Esme.

"Eu... amo... todos... vocês." Eu disse enquanto Edward me pegava.

Edward me carregou escadaria acima para o nosso quarto. Era tão lindo. Parecia exatamente como eu imaginava que seria quando ele descreveu para mim. Edward me ajudou a usar o banheiro e lavar as mãos. Eu era capaz de fazer tudo sozinha, exceto caminhar para o banheiro. Ele me levou para o nosso quarto e me ajudou a trocar para a minha camisola e para a cama. Ele tirou suas roupas, deixando apenas sua boxer e deitou ao meu lado. Ele puxou-me contra o seu peito. Eu suspirei de contentamento e adormecemos juntos em nossa cama. Dormi melhor do que eu tinha dormido no longo mês em que estive fora.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Nota da Tradutora:<strong>_

_Bella já está fazendo grandes avanços, tanto na fala como em caminhar... e que bom que ela já voltou para casa, pelo jeito as coisas vão "esquentar" agora... _

_Deixem reviews e até amanhã!_

_Bjs,_

_**Ju**_


	33. Chapter 33

**Capítulo 33**

_**Bella POV**_

Acordei na manhã seguinte sentindo os lábios de Edward no meu pescoço. Eu gemi suavemente e senti Edward rir. Virei-me e peguei seu rosto e puxei seus lábios nos meus. Mergulhei minha língua em sua boca e o puxei tão perto de mim como eu poderia conseguir. Senti sua ereção pressionando contra a minha coxa e eu precisava dele agora. Edward puxou minha camisola para fora e abaixou seus lábios aos meus mamilos duros e eretos. Deixei escapar outro gemido quando ele mordeu levemente. Enrosquei minhas mãos em seus cabelos.

"E, por favor... agora." Eu gaguejei.

Edward se aproximou e me beijou forte. Ele tirou minha calcinha e sua boxer e os jogou para o lado. Ele me ajudou a dobrar minhas pernas e as empurrar abertas. Ele passou seu dedo pelo meu centro já gotejante.

"Porra, B. Você está tão molhada." Edward gemeu.

"Por... você." Eu ofeguei. "Por favor... agora".

"Eu amo você, esposa." Edward disse enquanto empurrou para dentro de mim lentamente.

"Amo... você... marido." Eu gemi quando o senti plenamente entrar em mim.

Edward começou a empurrar para dentro e para fora lentamente. Eu o puxei para mais perto de mim e o beijei suavemente. Ele acariciava meu corpo com as mãos. Ele estava fazendo amor doce comigo. Precisávamos sentir um ao outro. Éramos simplesmente nós. Nada de enfermeiras, ou alguém entrando. Nós tínhamos um ao outro. Eu podia sentir meu corpo alcançando o clímax.

"E... tão... bom." Eu gemi.

"Eu amo sentir o seu corpo, B." Edward grunhiu quando aumentou as estocadas.

Eu poderia dizer que ele estava chegando perto de sua própria libertação tanto quando eu estava me aproximando do meu segundo orgasmo. Puxei seus lábios nos meus novamente e o beijei forte, antes de sussurrar em seu ouvido.

"Goze... comigo." Eu sussurrei.

Senti Edward gemer e empurrar um pouco mais forte. Todo o seu corpo estremeceu quando ele derramou dentro de mim. Ele se inclinou e beijou-me suavemente. Ele saiu de mim e me puxou para o seu peito. Eu estava tão cansada que caí no sono.

Acordei uma hora mais tarde e olhei para Edward. Ele estava deitado ali me olhando com um sorriso no rosto. Estendi a mão e o beijei suavemente.

"E, preciso ir... ao banheiro." Eu ri.

"Ok, amor. Podemos tomar um banho rápido também." Edward riu enquanto saía da cama nu.

Eu não consegui parar o gemido quando vi seu corpo nu. Meu marido era muito gostoso. Ele simplesmente riu e me levantou da cama e me levou para o banheiro. Ele me colocou no banheiro e foi ligar a água. Quando eu estava pronta, ele me levantou e me ajudou a ficar sob a água. Ele manteve um braço em volta de mim o tempo todo. Nós nos lavamos e Edward me ajudou a vestir um par de calças jeans e uma camiseta branca depois de vestir-me minha calcinha e sutiã. Ele carregou-me para a cozinha. Ele me fez um par de pedaços de torradas e sentou-se diante de mim. De repente, tive uma idéia de algo para fazer hoje.

"E?" Eu disse suavemente.

"O quê?" Ele perguntou.

"Eu quero... ir para... a... escola." Eu disse. Edward olhou para mim e acenou com a cabeça.

"Ok, se formos agora podemos almoçar com todos." Ele disse quando me pegou.

Ele me levou até o carro e me ajudou no meu assento. Ele correu de volta para a casa e pegou a minha cadeira de rodas. Ele a dobrou e colocou no porta-malas. Ele deu a volta e fomos direto para a escola. Chegamos ao estacionamento e puxamos para a vaga de visitantes. Edward veio e me ajudou em minha cadeira de rodas e empurrou-me para a escola. Fomos para o escritório para obter passes de visitantes. Edward abriu a porta e eu me empurrei para dentro. A Sra. Cope olhou para cima e suspirou quando me viu. Ela veio me ver no hospital algumas vezes.

"Bella, quando você saiu do hospital?" Ela perguntou quando se aproximou e me deu um abraço.

"On... tem." Eu disse suavemente.

"Como você está se sentindo?" Ela perguntou.

"Bem." Eu disse.

"Sra. Cope, gostaríamos de almoçar com todos. Podemos obter um passe de visitantes?" Edward perguntou.

"Claro que podem." Ela disse enquanto correu em torno da mesa. Ela entregou a cada um de nós um passe e nos fez assinar. "Basta passar aqui antes de sair e assinar a saída. Vocês são livres para permanecer o tempo que desejarem hoje. É muito bom ver você aqui, Bella".

"Obri… gada." Eu disse.

Edward segurou a porta aberta para mim e eu empurrei a minha cadeira para fora do escritório. Ele me empurrou para o corredor do refeitório. Todo mundo deveria estar no almoço porque as salas estavam vazias. Edward abriu as portas do refeitório para mim e eu me empurrei para dentro. Eu ri sozinha quando todos pararam de falar e se viraram para olhar para mim.

"Olá... a... todos." Eu gaguejei o mais alto que pude.

"Bella, você está ótima." Jessica disse quando ela e Mike se aproximaram de mãos dadas.

"Obri... gada." Eu disse. Apontei para suas mãos entrelaçadas. "Isso... é... bom".

"Obrigado, Bella." Disse Mike. "Eu a amo".

"Eu o amo." Disse Jessica.

"Bom... o amor... é... ótimo." Eu disse.

"Vamos nos ver mais tarde. Tenho certeza que você quer ver os outros." Disse Jessica.

"Tchau... pessoal." Eu disse. Empurrei-me para onde o pessoal estava esperando por nós.

"B, o que você está fazendo aqui?" Alice disse enquanto movia uma cadeira para que eu pudesse empurrar-me até a mesa.

"Só... queria... visitar." Eu disse. "Senti… falta… de vocês".

"Sentimos sua falta também." Disse Jasper. "A escola não tem sido a mesma desde que vocês partiram".

"Oh, Jasper, isso é verdade." Lauren sorriu. "Tem sido melhor desde que ela parou de vir".

"Lauren... sua... puta." Eu atirei.

"Awe, pobre Bella. Não pode nem falar praticamente. É uma vergonha que Eddie esteja preso com você." Disse Lauren. Eu abri minha boca para mandá-la se foder, mas ouvi alguém falar antes que eu pudesse.

"Senhorita Mallory, vá ao meu escritório. Estou cansado da sua constante necessidade de rebaixar os outros para se sentir melhor. Eu estarei lá em alguns minutos." Disse o Sr. Stevens. Eu o vi parado atrás de Lauren. Ele parecia furioso. Lauren só olhou para mim e partiu. Sr. Stevens se aproximou e segurou minhas mãos gentilmente. "Você parece estar indo muito bem, querida".

"Obri... gada." Eu disse. "Eu… estou… bem".

"Nós todos sentimos a sua falta aqui. Vou deixar você voltar para o seu almoço. Sinta-se livre para ficar pelo resto da tarde se você quiser".

"Obri... gada".

"A qualquer hora, minha querida." Ele disse. Ele se virou e saiu atrás de Lauren.

"Ele é… bom." Eu disse enquanto olhava para os outros.

"Sim, ele tem lidado muito com Lauren pela última semana, ou assim. Você poderia pensar que ela teria aprendido, mas acho que não." Disse Emmett.

"Ela... não é... esperta." Eu disse. Todos riram de mim enquanto o sinal tocou.

"Nós temos que ir para a aula, B. Você vai ficar?" Rose perguntou.

"Sim... vemos… vocês… nos… armá… rios." Eu disse.

"Ok, B." Todos disseram.

Edward me empurrou para o corredor. Um monte de gente me abraçou e me disse que estavam felizes por eu vir. Nós finalmente chegamos à sala de Biologia poucos minutos depois que o sinal tocou. Edward bateu na porta. Alguns momentos depois, o Sr. Banner abriu a porta e me deu um grande sorriso.

"Eu estava me perguntando quando você viria visitar." Ele riu.

"Desculpe... o tráfego... estava… ruim." Eu ri.

"Bem, entrem." Ele disse. Ele segurou a porta aberta para mim e Edward.

"Oi." Eu disse enquanto entrava na sala.

"Classe, vocês podem guardar suas coisas. Vamos conversar com Bella e Edward hoje." Disse o Sr. Banner. "Então, Bella, quando você saiu do hospital?"

"On... tem." Eu disse suavemente. "Senti... falta... de... todos".

"Nós sentimos sua falta também, Bella." Disse uma garota na parte de trás. Ela parecia tão familiar. "Eu sou Ângela Weber".

"Ah... eu... achei... que sim." Eu ri.

"Como está indo sua terapia?" Perguntou Ângela.

"É... difícil." Eu disse. "Mas... eu... estou... indo... bem".

"Você é capaz de mover suas pernas totalmente?"Alguém perguntou.

"Sim... eu posso... caminhar... um pouco... com ajuda." Eu disse. "Estou… trabalhando… em usar… muletas." Eu gaguejei.

"B, não force sua garganta." Edward sussurrou. Eu balancei a cabeça para ele dizendo que eu teria cuidado.

"Você pode ver bem?" Alguém perguntou. Olhei para cima para Edward e apontei para o quadro branco. Ele assentiu e empurrou-me para lá. Ele me ajudou a levantar e colocou um marcador na minha mão. Ouvi várias pessoas ofegarem quando levantei aos meus pés.

**"Eu posso ver melhor agora do que eu podia antes ****de perder minha visão. Eu não sabia o quanto eu realmente não via até que eu perdi minha visão. Eu admiti muitas coisas naturalmente. Eu quero passar todos os dias do resto da minha vida vivendo pelo hoje."** Eu escrevi no quadro.

"Isso é um bom conselho, Bella. Eu acho que todos nós poderíamos aprender algo com a sua experiência." Disse o Sr. Banner.

**"Eu espero que sim. Eu quase desisti quando perdi minha visão****. A única razão que eu continuei lutando da primeira vez foi porque Charlie e Renée me trariam para casa quando eu estivesse melhor. ****Forks é a minha casa".**

"Nós estamos contentes que você está aqui, Bella." O Sr. Banner disse quando o sinal tocou. "Cuide-se".

"Eu... vou." Eu disse quando me sentei de volta na minha cadeira.

Edward e eu dissemos adeus e nos dirigimos até a nossa aula de música. Demorou alguns minutos para fazermos o nosso caminho através da multidão no corredor. Nós finalmente conseguimos chegar à sala de música e Edward abriu a porta para mim e eu me empurrei para dentro. Peter virou e sorriu quando nos viu entrar.

"Bella e Edward. O que vocês estão fazendo aqui?" Peter perguntou quando me deu um abraço.

"Viemos... para... visitar." Eu disse. "Senti... sua falta".

"Nós sentimos sua falta também. Você está feliz por estar fora do hospital?" Ele perguntou.

"Deus... sim." Eu ri. "Cansada... disso".

"Aposto que você está." Ele riu. "Como está indo sua reabilitação?"

"Está... bem." Eu disse. "E... conte… o resto".

"Ela começou a trabalhar com muletas ontem. Ela conseguiu dar três passos sozinha. Ela está indo muito bem." Edward riu.

"Isso é ótimo, Bella." Disse Peter.

"Eu... tocar... piano?" Perguntei quando apontei para ele.

"Você tem certeza, B?" Edward sussurrou.

"Sim... por favor. Eu... sinto falta… disso." Eu sussurrei.

"Claro que você pode, Bella." Peter disse.

Edward me tirou da minha cadeira e me colocou no banco. Ele se sentou ao meu lado e colocou seu braço em volta da minha cintura para me apoiar. Coloquei meus dedos sobre as teclas e comecei a tocar. Em vez de ter a dor e o sofrimento usuais, eu tinha alegria e felicidade. Eu tinha o amor da família e amigos. Eu gostei de observar meus dedos se moverem através das teclas. Finalmente terminei a minha música e me virei para olhar para Edward. Ele tinha lágrimas nos olhos e um sorriso no rosto. Estendi a mão e acariciei seu rosto e lhe dei um pequeno beijo.

"Por… você." Eu disse suavemente.

"Foi lindo." Edward disse.

"Eu amo ouvir você tocar, Bella." Disse Peter. "Suas mãos se movem como se a música estivesse derramando delas".

"Ela... está." Eu disse enquanto Edward me moveu de volta à minha cadeira.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Nota da Tradutora:<strong>_

_Agora Bella está totalmente feliz, já que conseguiu ter sexo com Edward novamente... __ E essa Lauren realmente não aprende nada, continua sendo a mesma "puta"... O que acharam dessa visita deles à escola?_

_Deixem as 10 reviews e até amanhã!_

_Bjs,_

_**Ju**_

_**P.S.: **__Vou deixar aqui uma indicação de uma fic que é traduzida pela Lary Reeden, chama-se __**"Across the Airwaves"**__. Quem ler, deixe reviews! A história é muito boa. O link da tradução é:_

_**http:/ www. fanfiction. net/ s/ 6941807/ 1/ Across_The_Airwaves_by_Isabel0329 (retirar espaços)**_


	34. Chapter 34

**Capítulo 34**

_**Bella POV**_

Passamos o resto da hora escutando os outros praticarem suas peças para a apresentação de primavera que seria realizada em algumas semanas. Parte de mim estava triste que Edward e eu não poderíamos tocar. Eu decidi que viria e os assistiria tocar. Uma vez que o sinal tocou terminando a aula, Edward e eu nos despedimos de Peter e de todos e fomos ao encontro dos outros em seus armários. Eu estava exausta da longa tarde. Uma vez que eles tinham as suas coisas, Edward e eu fomos para o escritório e assinamos a saída. A Sra. Cope e o Sr. Stevens nos disseram para voltar a qualquer momento. Edward me empurrou para fora até seu carro e me ajudou a entrar. Assim que chegamos em casa, Edward me carregou para dentro enquanto Emmett pegou a minha cadeira de rodas. Edward me deitou no sofá. Todo mundo veio e sentou-se conosco. Eu estava tão cansada que adormeci enquanto eles estavam falando.

Acordei algumas horas mais tarde deitada no sofá da sala sozinha. Eu podia ouvir os outros na cozinha conversando. Eu precisava fazer xixi, mas eu não podia ir sozinha. Puxei-me para uma posição sentada e tentei gritar por Edward.

"E." Gritei tão alto quanto eu podia. Esperei alguns instantes, mas eu não o ouvi vindo. "E".

Tentei mais algumas vezes, mas minha garganta estava seca e dolorida do exagero de hoje. Minha cadeira de rodas estava situada ao lado do sofá. Eu me arrastei e tentei empurrar-me do sofá para a minha cadeira. Infelizmente, os freios da cadeira não foram travados. Assim que levantei-me do sofá e tentei empurrar-me nela, a cadeira empurrou para trás. Meu punho escorregou da cadeira e ela foi empurrada à parede alto. Eu caí do sofá e aterrissei no chão.

"AAAHHH!" Eu gritei quando bati no chão. Eu não consegui segurar minha bexiga por muito tempo. Deitei no chão e fiz xixi nas calças enquanto eu chorava. Eu ouvi todo mundo vir correndo quando ouviram a cadeira bater na parede.

"B?" Rose gritou. Todos eles vieram e me viram deitada no chão. Eu estava chorando e histérica. "Oh meu Deus, B. Você está bem?"

"Não." Eu soluçava. Eu tentei empurrar-me para cima com os meus braços, mas eu simplesmente não tinha forças. "Preciso... ajuda".

"O que você precisa, B?" Edward perguntou. Ele se aproximou e pegou-me em seus braços.

"Precisava fazer... xixi." Eu soluçava. "Eu não pude... segurar".

"Ok, vamos limpar você e trocar de roupa." Edward disse.

"Eu sou estúpida." Eu chorava enquanto me segurava apertada em Edward. "Eu não... valho a pena... disso".

"B, isso não é verdade. Você vale muito a pena e é muito inteligente." Rose disse. "Devíamos ter estado mais perto".

"Não." Eu disse. "Eu trago... vocês... para baixo".

"Não, amor. Eu devia estar aqui." Edward disse. "Foi minha culpa".

"Não, eu... gritei... mas não... ajudou".

"Vamos trocar sua roupa." Disse Edward.

Eu sabia que ele se sentia culpado por isso, mas não era culpa dele, eu era a fraca. Eu não deveria ter pedido a ele que me levasse para a escola. Eu fiz xixi nas minhas calças e acabei me envergonhando na frente de todos. Edward me carregou escadaria acima e me levou para o banheiro. Ele me ajudou a retirar minhas roupas e entrar no chuveiro quente. Sentei na cadeira de banho chorando enquanto ele limpava meu cabelo e corpo. Depois que ele terminou, Edward me ajudou a secar-me. Ele levou-me de volta para o nosso quarto e ajudou-me a vestir minha calcinha, shorts e uma camiseta. Ele me pegou e me levou de volta para baixo para a cozinha. Ele colocou-me em minha cadeira e me deu um beijo suave.

"Eu já volto, B. Só vou pegar nossa roupa para colocar na máquina de lavar." Disse Edward. Segurei sua mão apertada. Eu não queria que ele me deixasse sozinha.

"Eu vou buscá-las, Edward. Você fica aqui com B." Disse Alice.

"Obrigada, Ali." Eu disse.

"De nada, B." Ela disse enquanto saía da cozinha.

"B, você quer algo para jantar?" Rose perguntou.

"Não, sem fome... agora." Eu disse.

"Amor, você precisa comer. Você tem que manter a sua força." Edward disse.

"Não, não me importo." Eu bufei.

"B-" Emmett começou.

"Em, não." Eu disse severamente. "Por favor, pare".

"Ok, B." Disse Emmett.

Alice voltou com a nossa roupa e a colocou na máquina de lavar para Edward. Nós todos nos sentávamos à mesa enquanto eles comiam suas quesadillas de frango. Eu realmente não segui muito da sua conversa. Eu estava perdida em meus próprios pensamentos. Eu sabia que já estava indo melhor desta vez do que fui na primeira vez em que passei por isso. Da última vez eu mal conseguia dizer alguma coisa depois de apenas um mês. Eu era capaz de expressar-me muito bem agora. Talvez eu tivesse que ir devagar, mas eu estava bem, ou assim eu pensava. Senti-me frustrada que eu sou tão dependente de todos. Todos eles afirmam que não se importam, que querem me ajudar, mas eu ainda não posso evitar sentir-me culpada.

"B, isto tem que parar." Disse Emmett. Olhei para ele confusa sobre o que ele estava falando.

"Parar o que?" Eu perguntei.

"Eu posso ver a culpa escrita em seu rosto. Você não tem nada com o que se sentir culpada. Tudo o que fazemos por você, nós fazemos porque amamos você." Emmett disse.

"Em, eu estou... detendo... vocês." Eu disse.

"Não, você não está. Nós somos uma família. Famílias ajudam uns aos outros e nunca desistem." Emmett disse.

"Sério?" Eu bati. "Qual... faculdade... vão?"

"O quê?" Jasper perguntou. "O que isso importa?"

"E, eu preciso da lousa." Eu disse. Edward foi e pegou minha lousa para mim. Ele me entregou e eu comecei a escrever. **"Eu quero dizer para qual faculdade vocês vão em cinco meses? Vocês não podem cuidar de mim e seguir seus sonhos. Eu não valho a pena desistir de tanto assim".**

"B, não estamos desistindo de nada por você. Nós apenas não decidimos sobre qualquer faculdade ainda. Alice e eu nos inscrevemos na Universidade de Washington, New York University, Dartmouth e em alguns outros lugares." Disse Jasper. "Eu não tenho certeza para onde eu e Alice vamos".

"Eu me inscrevi nessas faculdades também. Eu gosto da idéia de ir para Nova York, mas estaríamos tão longe de casa. Eu tenho medo." Disse Alice.

**"Em? Rosie?"** Eu escrevi.

"Nós dois nos inscrevemos na NYU, bem como na UW, Brown, Columbia e outras faculdades. Honestamente, estamos esperando para decidir. Não tínhamos certeza do que você e Edward planejavam fazer." Disse Rose.

**"Isso é o que eu quero dizer. Vocês não podem se deter por minha causa." **Eu escrevi.

"B, nós acabamos de ter você de volta. Não podemos perdê-la agora." Disse Emmett. "E quanto a você? Para qual faculdade vocês dois vão?"

**"Eu não sei se eu irei. Antes de me mudar para Forks, eu tinha ****me inscrito na NYU, UW, Harvard, Yale e algumas outras faculdades. Preocupo-me agora se serei capaz de frequentar a faculdade."** Eu escrevi.

"Amor, não há nenhuma razão pela qual você não pode ir à faculdade." Disse Edward.

**"E se eu não puder andar por conta própria? Eu não posso pedir a você para me levar para cada aula. E se eu não puder falar o suficiente?"** Eu escrevi.

"Primeiro de tudo, muitas pessoas em cadeiras de rodas vão para a faculdade e não precisam de pessoas ajudando. Mas, independentemente disso, nós a ajudaríamos quando você precisasse. Quanto a você falar, você já é capaz de fazer muito mais do que você disse que fez pelos primeiros três meses da última vez. Aposto que você vai voltar ao normal antes do outono, de qualquer maneira. Então, sobre o que é isto realmente?" Edward perguntou.

**"Eu não tenho certeza do que eu quero estudar. Parte de mim está pensando em ****Música, mas outra parte diz Medicina. Eu não sei. E quanto a você, E?"** Eu escrevi.

"Eu não posso decidir também. Estou mais inclinado para a Medicina. Eu amo música, mas eu gosto da idéia de mantê-la como minha paixão, e não profissão." Edward disse. "Então, qual faculdade você está querendo ir?"

"NYU." Eu disse.

"Eu também." Edward riu. Ele olhou para os outros. "E quanto a vocês?"

"O mesmo para nós." Disse Jasper. "NYU tem um ótimo Departamento de História para mim e um ótimo Departamento de Design de Interiores para Alice".

"Nós estávamos pensando na NYU também." Disse Rose. "Eu quero ir para a faculdade de Direito. Eles têm uma das melhores faculdades de direito no país".

"Eu pensei sobre Arquitetura." Disse Emmett.

"Então, eu acho que todos nós estamos indo para a NYU." Alice riu. "Como você acha que os pais vão lidar com isso?"

"Nada bem, mas... muito mal." Eu ri. "E, estou cansada".

"Ok, vamos para a cama. Boa noite, pessoal." Disse Edward.

"Boa noite." Disseram todos juntos.

Edward me levou para cima e ao nosso quarto. Ele me ajudou a ir ao banheiro para que eu pudesse fazer xixi e escovar os dentes. Senti-me melhor agora que nós conversamos sobre o que o futuro reserva para nós. De alguma forma, eu não estou surpresa que nós seis nos inscrevemos para a NYU. Costumávamos brincar, quando crianças, que queríamos chegar tão longe quanto poderíamos de Forks, contanto que estivéssemos juntos, é claro. Depois que eu terminei, ele me ajudou a trocar para a minha camisola e fomos para a cama. Ele puxou-me em seus braços como faz todas as noites. Assim como toda noite, eu caí em um sono pacífico e reparador.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Nota da Tradutora:<strong>_

_Nossa, meus olhos encheram de lágrimas com esse começo, quando a Bella caiu, fiquei morrendo de pena dela! Felizmente as coisas estão se resolvendo e, pelo que parece, todos vão para a mesma faculdade..._

_Deixem as 10 reviews e até amanhã!_

_Bjs,_

_**Ju**_


	35. Chapter 35

**Capítulo 35**

_**Bella POV**_

As próximas três semanas passaram voando. Tanto Emmett como Jasper me ajudaram a trabalhar em usar minhas muletas naquele primeiro fim de semana em que eu estava em casa. Eu fui capaz de conseguir mais alguns passos até que a segunda-feira chegou. Alice e Rose passaram pelas minhas cartas comigo. Eu estava achando mais e mais fácil ser capaz de falar as palavras que eu queria. Edward e eu fizemos amor quase todos os dias. Ele era gentil e calmo para que ele não atrapalhasse o meu progresso. Nós seis aceitamos nossos lugares na Universidade de Nova York alguns dias depois que cheguei em casa. Eu ainda não tinha certeza do que eu queria estudar. Convidamos nossos pais para jantar na semana seguinte. Dissemos a eles a nossa decisão. Eles não gostaram do fato de que estávamos nos mudando para o outro lado do país, mas não estavam surpresos também. Acho que o fato de que nós seis ficaríamos juntos ajudou. Edward e eu ligamos para Aro Volturi e recusamos nossos lugares na sua faculdade. Nós explicamos que, enquanto nós amamos a música, queríamos mantê-la como nossa paixão, e não uma carreira. Ele nos disse que éramos bem-vindos para tocar para eles a qualquer hora. Eu disse a ele que adoraríamos tocar para os seus alunos um dia. Edward tinha Emmett e Jasper o ajudando a trazer o seu piano para que eu pudesse tocar.

Voltei para o tratamento como paciente externa com Kate e Garrett. Kate e eu estávamos trabalhando para eu ser capaz de formar frases completas. Ela continuava tendo que dizer-me para acalmar e tomar o meu tempo. Era difícil não falar tão rápido como eu pensava. Kate decidiu liberar-me da minha fonoaudiologia três semanas depois que eu saí do hospital. Ela me disse que não havia muito mais que ela poderia fazer por mim. Eu a abracei e agradeci por tudo que ela fez por mim. Ela disse que só observou e ajudou. Eu sabia que ela fez mais do que a maioria dos fonoaudiólogos faria.

Minha fisioterapia foi difícil. Garrett recusou-se a deixar-me usar a minha cadeira de rodas no fim da primeira semana de atendimento como paciente externa. Ele disse que eu não precisava mais dela. Eu estava com medo de que eu cairia e me machucaria se eu usasse as muletas. Eu caí algumas vezes. Ele me disse para aguentar firme e parar de ser um bebê. Eu disse a ele para se foder e peguei minhas muletas e saí andando. Eu andei cerca de 6 metros de distância quando eu o ouvi dar risadinhas atrás de mim. Olhei para trás e percebi que, na minha raiva, que eu tinha conseguido fazer isso. Pelas últimas semanas, eu não usei minha cadeira de rodas em nada. É libertador poder ir ao banheiro sozinha. Eu posso até levantar do sofá, ou da cama, sem a necessidade das muletas, ou a ajuda de Edward.

Aqui estou eu na fisioterapia novamente. Já se passaram quatro semanas desde que saí do hospital. Dois longos meses desde que eu acordei e vi o meu amor pela primeira vez. Estou sentada no tatame esticando as pernas. Edward está sentado perto de mim passando os dedos pelo meu cabelo. Eu posso sentir o arrepio que percorre meu corpo cada vez que Edward me toca. Viro-me e olho para Edward. Ele está rindo sozinho enquanto observa as reações do meu corpo ao seu toque.

"E, você precisa parar. Você está sendo tão mau." Eu ri.

"Eu não posso parar. Seu cabelo está me chamando. Ele está pedindo para ser tocado." Edward riu.

"Seja como for." Eu disse quando rolei meus olhos.

"Ei, nenhum rolar de olhos é permitido nesta sala." Garrett disse quando ele se sentou ao meu lado. "Como você se sente, Bella?"

"Eu estou bem." Eu disse.

"Eu acho que você está pronta para tentar dar um passo sem suas muletas." Disse Garrett.

"Você tem certeza?" Sussurrei.

"Sim, eu tenho." Disse Garrett. Ele se levantou e me segurou até eu levantar. Eu ainda tinha dificuldade para me levantar do chão. "Agora, eu quero que você relaxe. Respire fundo e movimente o seu pé direito. Quando você se sentir pronta, levante seu pé esquerdo e o coloque na frente".

Respirei fundo e levantei meu pé direito e o coloquei na frente do meu esquerdo. Tomei outra respiração profunda e mal levantei meu pé esquerdo. Tentei movê-lo para a frente, mas não fui rápida o suficiente e comecei a cair. Garrett estendeu a mão e me agarrou pela cintura antes que eu pudesse cair. Ele me ajudou a conseguir o meu equilíbrio e me disse para tentar novamente. Eu tentei várias vezes antes de finalmente ser capaz de dar dois passos sem ter nenhuma ajuda. Sentei-me de volta sobre o tatame e deixei que minhas lágrimas de alegria começassem a cair. Este era um grande momento para mim.

"Você foi muito bem, B." Edward disse quando me abraçou.

"Bella, você foi muito bem hoje. Posso te fazer uma pergunta sobre a última vez que você passou por isso?" Garrett perguntou.

"Claro." Eu disse quando limpei meu rosto das lágrimas.

"Quanto tempo depois que você fez sua primeira cirurgia demorou para você dar o primeiro passo sem muletas?" Ele perguntou.

"Levei cerca de nove meses. Mas eu apenas tinha consultas com eles duas vezes por semana. Passei um ano em fisioterapia. Então, eu passei mais seis meses aprendendo a usar a minha bengala." Eu disse.

"Eu acho que eu não entendo por que eles não a pressionaram mais forte." Garrett disse.

"Charlie e Renée queriam me trazer para casa para Forks quando eu disse a minha primeira palavra. Os médicos os levaram ao tribunal e o juiz determinou que eu tinha que ficar lá. Eu acho que o meu médico e fisioterapeuta prolongaram a minha recuperação para que eles pudessem aproveitar do dinheiro da nossa companhia de seguro." Expliquei. "Mesmo depois que eles finalmente me liberaram da terapia, eles tentaram nos impedir de mudar de volta para cá, mas o tribunal disse que eles tinham que me deixar voltar para casa".

"Quando você descobriu isso, B?" Edward perguntou. Olhei novamente para ele. "Charlie e Renée me contaram no dia em que você teve a cirurgia dos seus implantes. Eles não acham que você sabe".

"Claro que eu sabia. Eu ouvi os médicos falando sobre isso enquanto eu estava no hospital. Eu não podia falar, então eu não pude dizer a eles. Eu estava cega, então eu não podia escrever sem ajuda, mas eu não conseguia pedir para alguém me ajudar. Quando eu finalmente me libertei, eu só queria voltar para casa, então eu não empurrei esse assunto".

"Uau, que bando de charlatões." Reclamou Garrett.

Garrett nos disse que tínhamos acabado por hoje. Ele disse que nos veria na segunda-feira de manhã. Ele me disse para praticar dar alguns passos sem as muletas no fim de semana. Eu agradeci a ele por tudo e dei-lhe um abraço. Tínhamos nos tornado amigos durante as minhas sessões. Ele compreendia o quanto era difícil para mim. Ele me disse que quando ele tinha 15 anos ele sofreu um acidente de carro. Ele passou seis meses em coma. Quando ele acordou, ele teve que reaprender tudo. Ele realmente entendia isso.

Eu tinha uma consulta com Carlisle depois da minha sessão, então Edward e eu fizemos o nosso caminho até o elevador. Era bom poder andar sem a necessidade de ajuda de Edward. Eu sei que ele não se importava, mas eu finalmente estava me sentindo forte novamente. Eu gostava de ser capaz de cuidar de mim mesma um pouco. Entramos no elevador e eu apertei o botão para o terceiro andar. Edward começou a brincar com o meu cabelo novamente, então eu soltei uma lufada de ar. Ele começou a rir, então eu mostrei a minha língua para ele. A porta do elevador se abriu e eu fui e fiz o check-in. Edward e eu encontramos um lugar na sala de espera. Nós só tivemos que esperar alguns minutos antes de Carmen nos chamar de volta. Eu me levantei e peguei minhas muletas e a segui de volta para a sala de exame. Sentei na minha cadeira e ela tirou a minha pressão arterial, peso, pulsação e frequência cardíaca. Carlisle entrou assim que ela estava terminando.

"Bellerina, como foi a fisioterapia hoje?" Ele perguntou enquanto sentava em sua cadeira.

"Foi ótima. Dei dois passos sozinha." Eu dei um gritinho.

"Isso é ótimo." Disse Carlisle. "Eu não posso acreditar o quão rápido você está progredindo".

"É bom ser capaz de fazer tanta coisa." Eu ri.

"Tenho certeza que é." Carlisle riu. "Vou verificar seus olhos bem rápido. Depois você pode ir para casa".

"Ok." Eu disse.

Carlisle puxou sua caneta de luz e a brilhou nos meus olhos. Ele me pediu para olhar para cima e para baixo, para a esquerda e depois para a direita. Ele verificou a minha visão. Eu tive que ler várias cartas diferentes e letras. Ele verificou minha cicatriz, que mal sequer estava vermelha mais. Ele se afastou e sorriu.

"Você está indo muito bem. Sua visão é perfeita. Eu quero que você volte em agosto. Quero ver você antes de todos vocês partirem para Nova York." Disse Carlisle.

"Sim, senhor." Eu disse enquanto o saudei.

"Sempre a espertinha." Carlisle riu. "Esme me informou que faz muito tempo desde que todos vocês vieram para o jantar. Ela espera vê-los no domingo à noite".

"Nós estaremos lá." Edward riu.

"Não conte a eles sobre os passos. Eu quero surpreendê-los." Eu ri.

"Certo. Vejo vocês hoje à noite na apresentação." Disse Carlisle.

"Ok, eu te amo." Eu disse quando me levantei e dei-lhe um abraço.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Nota da Tradutora:<strong>_

_Pelo jeito não vai demorar muito para que Bella consiga andar sozinha! Ainda bem que as coisas estão se ajeitando... só informando que a fic está quase acabando..._

_Deixem as 10 reviews e até amanhã!_

_Bjs,_

_**Ju**_


	36. Chapter 36

**Capítulo 36**

_**Bella POV**_

Peguei minhas muletas e Edward e eu saímos do escritório de Carlisle. Decidimos ir visitar todos na escola. Nós não tínhamos voltado lá desde o dia seguinte ao que eu saí do hospital. Edward parou em frente à escola poucos minutos depois. Saí do carro e ele me entregou as minhas muletas. Fizemos nosso caminho para a escola e fomos direto para a diretoria. Edward abriu a porta para mim e eu vi a Sra. Cope olhar para mim. Ela me deu um grande sorriso e pegou um par de passes de visitantes para nós.

"Bella e Edward. Estávamos começando a pensar que vocês se esqueceram de nós." Ela riu enquanto nos entregou a folha para assinar.

"Nós nunca poderíamos esquecer de você, Sra. Cope." Eu ri levemente.

"Olha só quem decidiu vir nos ver." Riu o Sr. Varner atrás de mim. Virei-me e dei-lhe um abraço. "Você está ótima, Bella".

"Obrigada, Sr. Varner. Eu me sinto bem." Eu disse suavemente.

"Bem, eu vou deixar você ir para o refeitório. Eu sei que todo mundo vai ficar feliz em vê-los." Ele riu.

"Ok, obrigada. Estaremos de volta daqui a pouco, Sra. Cope." Eu disse.

Edward e eu fizemos o nosso caminho para o refeitório. Edward abriu a porta e eu entrei mancando nas minhas muletas.

"Bella?" Jessica perguntou enquanto ela e Mike vieram atrás de mim. Eu me virei e olhei para ela.

"Oi, Jessica, Mike. Como vocês estão?" Perguntei quando os abracei.

"Estamos bem. Olhe para você! Você está ótima." Disse Mike.

"Obrigada, Mike." Eu ri. Eu podia sentir Edward ficar um pouco tenso ao meu lado. "Então, ouvi que os sinos do casamento estão no futuro de vocês?"

"Sim, nós vamos nos casar em agosto. Queremos nos casar antes de ir para a Universidade de Washington no outono." Disse Jessica.

"Isso é ótimo. Parabéns, estou realmente feliz por vocês dois".

"Parabéns, pessoal." Disse Edward. "Esperamos que ambos sejam tão felizes como nós somos".

"Obrigado, Edward. Isso significa muito." Mike disse quando apertou a mão de Edward.

"Nós estamos indo ver os outros. Nos vemos mais tarde." Eu disse.

"Ok, Bella." Ambos disseram.

Edward e eu nos viramos e fizemos nosso caminho até os outros. Várias pessoas gritaram um olá para nós. Eu vi Ângela Weber e Ben Cheney sentados juntos. Acenei para ambos. Eles acenaram de volta. Emmett, Rosalie, Jasper e Alice tinham suas cabeças em seus livros. Eles estavam estudando para as provas finais, que seriam na próxima semana para a turma do último ano. Ficamos parados ali por um momento, mas eles não olharam para cima.

"Bem, acho que simplesmente vamos voltar para casa, E." Eu sorri. Todos os quatro estalaram suas cabeças para cima.

"Ei, B, Edward, o que vocês estão fazendo aqui?" Perguntou Alice.

"Nós pensamos em fazer uma visita." Eu disse quando Edward e eu nos sentamos na nossa cadeira habitual. "Além de eu ter algo para compartilhar com vocês".

"Ok." Disse Rose. Todos eles fecharam seus livros e olharam para mim.

"Eu consegui dar dois passos sozinha na fisioterapia hoje." Eu gritei.

"OH MEU DEUS." Gritaram Rose e Alice. Elas deram a volta e me abraçaram. "Estamos muito orgulhosos de você".

"Isso é ótimo, irmã urso." Emmett disse quando me abraçou.

"Bom trabalho, B." Disse Jasper.

"Obrigada, eu ainda tenho um longo caminho a percorrer, mas é animador, pelo menos." Eu disse. "Foi difícil".

"B, você tem ido tão bem com a sua reabilitação. Imaginei que você ainda estaria com dificuldade para falar, mas você está sendo fantástica." Emmett disse.

"Obrigada, irmão urso." Eu disse, enquanto uma lágrima caiu dos meus olhos. "Eu não poderia ter feito isso sem vocês. Vocês ajudaram a mim e a E a passar através dos últimos dois meses".

"Awe, nós amamos você também, B." Jasper disse quando o sinal tocou. "Vocês estão ficando para a tarde?"

"Não, eu estou cansada. Preciso tirar um cochilo. Vamos ver vocês em casa depois da escola. Eu quero ver Peter antes de irmos embora." Eu disse.

"Ok, B".

Edward e eu fizemos nosso caminho pelo corredor. Paramos e dissemos oi para a Sra. Owens, Señora Goff, Sr. Banner e Sr. Jeffers. Nós finalmente chegamos até a sala de aula de Peter. Bati na porta e alguns momentos depois Peter veio e abriu a porta.

"Bem, bem, bem, já era hora de vocês virem visitar." Peter riu quando segurou a porta aberta para mim.

"É o mínimo que eu posso fazer." Eu ri enquanto entrei.

"Tentei convencê-la a vir mais, mas ela é teimosa." Edward riu.

"Você é o culpado, marido." Eu ri. "Você e os outros estão prontos para a apresentação esta noite, Peter?"

"Eu acho que sim. Eles têm trabalhado muito duro nas últimas semanas." Ele disse.

"Estou ansioso para vê-los tocar." Eu disse.

"Eles vão ficar felizes em saber que ambos estão vindo." Peter riu.

"Claro que viremos." Disse Edward. "B, é melhor irmos embora. Você precisa descansar antes de hoje à noite".

"Ok, E. Peter, por favor, diga a eles que desejamos boa sorte e vamos vê-los mais tarde." Eu disse quando me levantei.

"Eu vou. Tchau, pessoal".

Edward e eu voltamos para a diretoria. Conversamos com o Sr. Stevens por alguns minutos antes de sairmos. Voltamos para casa. Subi para tirar uma soneca enquanto Edward lavou algumas roupas. Eu não ficava tão cansada como costumava ficar há algumas semanas atrás, mas dar os passos esta manhã me esgotou. Eu fui ao banheiro e lavei meu rosto e troquei para um par de shorts de algodão e uma camiseta regata. Subi na cama e adormeci

Acordei algumas horas mais tarde, descansada e refeita. Levantei-me devagar e estiquei as pernas um pouco. Peguei minhas muletas e desci as escadas. Eu podia ouvir Edward sentado ao piano. Parei na porta por alguns minutos e o observei tocar. Seu rosto mostrava cada pedacinho dessa paixão, a intensidade que ele estava tocando. Lentamente fiz meu caminho até ele e me sentei ao lado dele no banco. Deitei minha cabeça no seu ombro e suspirei suavemente.

"Você é tão bonito quando toca. Acho que eu poderia observá-lo tocar para sempre." Eu sussurrei.

"Eu escrevi isso para você." Edward sussurrou. "Você inspira tudo que eu faço, amor".

"Eu posso sentir cada pedaço do seu amor por mim quando você toca".

"B, quando você estava tocando em Seattle, eu podia sentir suas mãos correndo pelo meu peito. Eu podia sentir sua pequena boca quente sobre cada centímetro do meu corpo. Levou cada pedacinho do meu controle para não entrar naquele palco e tomar você na frente de todos." Ele gemeu em meus lábios quando eu o beijei forte.

"O que é que impede você agora?" Sussurrei baixinho no ouvido dele.

Edward só gemeu quando ele saltou e varreu-me em seus braços. Corremos para cima para o nosso quarto. Assim que a porta estava fechada, Edward me tinha pressionada contra a porta. Eu desabotoei sua camisa o mais rápido que pude. Eu precisava dele agora. Puxei sua camisa. Inclinei-me e desfiz suas calças e a empurrei e sua boxer para baixo. Empurrei Edward contra a porta rudemente quando caí de joelhos. Eu rapidamente tomei seu pênis duro em minha boca.

"Porra." Edward gemeu.

Comecei a mover minha boca ao longo do seu pênis bonito e saboroso. Usei minha língua para massagear seu pênis enquanto levemente o pastei com meus dentes. Eu o senti estremecer quando relaxei minha garganta e tomei todo o seu comprimento. Edward esticou o braço e passou uma mão em meus cabelos e guiou minha boca em seu pau. Eu poderia dizer que ele não duraria muito tempo assim que eu acelerei meu ritmo quando o senti enrijecer. Ele tentou me empurrar para longe dele, mas eu empurrei suas mãos e gemi. Eu o senti ficar tenso novamente enquanto ele se derramava em minha boca. Eu avidamente engoli tudo que ele me ofereceu. Porra, o gosto dele era delicioso. Eu nunca conseguiria o suficiente dele. Edward me puxou para cima e beijou-me forte.

Edward puxou minha camiseta. Ele rapidamente puxou meu shorts e calcinha em um movimento rápido. Edward caiu de joelhos e levantou minhas pernas até seus ombros, deixando-me escancarada para ele. Ele deu à minha boceta uma longa lambida com a sua língua, antes de enterrar seu rosto em mim. Ele puxou meu monte de nervos entre os dentes quando inseriu um dedo e eu agarrei sua cabeça enquanto ele inseriu outro dedo. Ele começou a empurrar para dentro e fora de mim rápido e forte. Eu podia sentir meu corpo tremer quando meu orgasmo sacudiu através de mim.

"E." Eu gemi.

Edward levantou-se e beijou-me com força. Ele me pegou, então eu envolvi minhas pernas em volta dele. Ele beijou-me forte quando empurrou dentro de mim com tanta força que eu gritei em sua boca. Sua necessidade por mim correspondia à minha necessidade por ele. Eu o beijei mais e mais enquanto o sentia golpear-me. Ele me puxou para tão perto que eu não tinha certeza de onde eu começava e ele terminava. Eu podia sentir meu segundo orgasmo crescendo, então eu me inclinei e sussurrei em seu ouvido.

"Goze comigo, meu amor".

Edward apressou seu ritmo ainda mais. Algumas estocadas depois, nós atingimos o clímax juntos. Coloquei minha cabeça em seu ombro enquanto me esforçava para recuperar o fôlego.

"Eu amo você, marido." Eu disse enquanto o beijei.

"Assim como eu amo você, esposa." Edward disse quando me beijou de volta.

Edward me ajudou a caminhar até o banheiro e tomamos um banho juntos. Eu nunca serei capaz de obter o suficiente do meu marido. Depois de ambos limparmos os corpos um do outro perfeitamente, nós nos secamos e nos vestimos para a noite. Edward vestiu um par de calças pretas justas, uma camisa preta e um sapato preto de couro. Ele estava tão gostoso que deixei escapar um gemido logo que o vi. Ele apenas me deu seu sorriso torto quando me entregou o meu vestido azul sem alças. Vesti um par de calcinha de renda azul e sutiã azul sem alças. Edward veio até mim e começou a mordiscar a minha nuca. Eu mal consegui segurar o meu gemido com a sensação dos seus lábios na minha pele.

"E, pare. Preciso acabar de me vestir." Eu ri.

"Não, você realmente não precisa." Edward murmurou. "Você precisa ficar nua".

"E, vamos chegar atrasados." Eu gemi.

"Não me importo." Edward gemeu.

"Se você parar agora, eu prometo foder até seu cérebro mais tarde quando chegarmos em casa." Eu gemi.

"B, você não pode falar assim e esperar que eu seja capaz de parar de tocar em você." Edward gemeu quando estendeu a mão ao redor e agarrou minha bunda. Ele levantou-me e eu envolvi minhas pernas em volta da sua cintura. Ele estava apenas se preparando para lançar-me na cama quando Alice bateu na porta.

"Edward e B, vocês precisam se apressar, ou chegaremos atrasados." Alice gritou. Edward gemeu e eu apenas ri.

"Vou fazer isso para você depois, eu prometo." Eu disse quando me levantei.

"É melhor mesmo." Ele resmungou.

Eu apenas ri enquanto coloquei o meu vestido. Edward me ajudou a fechar o zíper do vestido de forma muito lenta. Coloquei minhas sapatilhas e Edward me carregou para baixo. Todo mundo estava esperando por nós na porta da frente. Rose estava segurando minhas muletas com um sorriso no rosto. Eu as agarrei dela enquanto esquentava com o meu rubor. Todo mundo apenas riu entre si. Eu simplesmente os ignorei e fiz meu caminho para fora até o jipe de Emmett. Os outros me seguiram e entramos rapidamente. Fizemos nosso caminho para a escola e encontramos um espaço para estacionar. Edward me ajudou a sair do carro e entregou-me as minhas muletas. Fizemos nosso caminho para o auditório e encontramos os nossos pais guardando nossos assentos na frente. Abracei todos e nos sentamos. O auditório estava lotado de alunos e pais. Nós só tivemos que esperar alguns minutos antes de Peter sair vestido com um terno preto.

"Bem vindos à apresentação de música da primavera. Todos os nossos alunos têm trabalhado muito duro durante o último ano melhorando seus muitos talentos. Gostaríamos de agradecer a todos por terem vindo esta noite e apoiar os seus filhos e colegas. Agora, com o show".

Pelas próximas duas horas nós nos sentamos e ouvimos nossos colegas tocarem. A maioria deles tocava piano. Eles eram muito bons. Alguns tocaram violoncelo, violino. Jasper se levantou e tocou sua guitarra. Ele foi incrível. Ele podia mover sua mão ao longo das cordas tão rápido que eu estava um pouco tonta. Quando ele terminou, todos aplaudiram e torceram por ele tão alto quanto podíamos. Acho que seu rosto ficou um pouco vermelho. Depois que o último estudante tocou, Peter voltou ao palco. Ele olhou para mim e Edward e nos deu um grande sorriso perverso.

"Este ano tivemos dois alunos competindo em uma competição em Seattle, sendo realizada pela Faculdade de Belas Artes de Nova York. Edward e Bella nos deixaram muito orgulhosos com seu trabalho duro e performances. Edward ficou com o segundo lugar e Bella ficou em primeiro. Edward e Bella, queiram, por favor, se juntar a mim no palco?"

* * *

><p><em><strong>Nota da Tradutora:<strong>_

_Todas as coisas indo bem com eles, só falta mesmo Bella conseguir caminhar sem as muletas, mas acho que isso n__ão vai demorar... e o que será que Peter está "aprontando" para eles?_

_Acho que só consigo postar o próximo cap. no domingo pq vou viajar amanhã e só volto de madrugada._

_Deixem reviews!  
><em>

_Bjs,_

_**Ju**_


	37. Chapter 37

**Capítulo 37**

_**Bella POV**_

Olhei para Edward e ele tinha um grande sorriso no rosto. Olhei para os outros e notei que estavam todos sorrindo. Levantei-me e lentamente fiz meu caminho para o palco. Peguei o meu caminho até a escada e entrei no palco usando minhas muletas. Edward veio por trás de mim e colocou seu braço em volta da minha cintura.

"Bella, Edward, seus colegas pediram que vocês fossem incluídos na apresentação de hoje. Vocês poderiam, por favor, nos conceder a honra de tocar para nós?" Peter perguntou com um brilho nos olhos.

"Eu não estou preparada." Eu gaguejei.

"Por favor, Bella. Todos nós sabemos que você pode fazer isso." Disse Peter.

"Eu ficaria honrada em tocar." Eu disse.

"Ótimo. Edward, vá primeiro." Peter disse.

Peter e eu fomos para fora do palco enquanto Edward foi e sentou-se ao piano. Ele me deu um sorriso e começou a tocar. Ele tocou a canção que escreveu para mim. Eu podia senti-lo fazendo amor comigo. Eu podia sentir seu amor por mim. Eu podia sentir seu desejo por mim. Observei seu rosto. Ele sorriu ainda mais a cada vez que olhou para mim. Senti meu sorriso ficar maior a cada vez que eu olhava para ele. Ele tocou suas últimas notas. Ele se levantou e fez uma reverência para o público. Ele veio direito para mim e beijou-me com força.

"Isso foi tão lindo, marido." Sussurrei contra os seus lábios.

"Eu te amo, minha linda esposa." Ele sussurrou de volta para mim.

"Senhoras e senhores, a Sra. Bella Cullen." Disse Peter.

Dei mais um beijo em Edward e fui para o palco. Sentei-me no meio do piano e coloquei minhas muletas ao meu lado. Respirei fundo e coloquei os dedos sobre as teclas. Comecei a tocar para a minha família. Eu derramei cada grama de gratidão e amor por tudo que eles fizeram por mim. Toquei por cada vez que Edward teve que me carregar para o banheiro. Toquei por cada vez que eu consegui ver seus sorrisos e rostos bonitos. Toquei por cada passo que dei. Toquei por cada palavra que aprendi a dizer outra vez. Toquei pelo futuro que meu marido e eu estávamos planejando em Nova York. Um futuro que eu nunca soube que poderia ter. Enquanto toquei as últimas notas da minha canção, toquei pelas crianças que eu seria capaz de ver. Fiquei sentada por alguns segundos e acalmei minha respiração. Peguei minhas muletas e me levantei. Eu me curvei para o público. Saí do palco e joguei meus braços ao redor de Edward. Eu o beijei e deixei minhas lágrimas caírem. Ouvi Peter voltar e agradecer a todos por terem vindo. Ele veio até nós e nos agradeceu por tocar. Nós fizemos nosso caminho de volta para a nossa família. Eu vi Kate e Garrett em pé com eles.

"O que vocês estão fazendo aqui?" Eu disse enquanto abraçava os dois.

"Edward nos contou sobre a sua apresentação. Queríamos ouvi-la tocar. Você é incrível." Disse Garrett. Eu me virei e estreitei os olhos para o meu marido.

"Você sabia que Peter faria isso, não é?" Eu acusei.

"Sim, eu queria que fosse uma surpresa. Além disso, eu sabia que você seria teimosa em concordar com isso." Edward riu.

"Você está muito encrencado, E." Eu ri. Voltei-me para Kate e Garrett. "Obrigada por terem vindo." Eu disse. "Significa muito para mim".

"Bella e Edward, obrigada vocês dois por tocarem. Isso foi realmente incrível." Disse Kate.

"Obrigado, Kate." Disse Edward.

Nós dissemos nosso adeus aos nossos familiares e amigos e fomos para casa. Assim que Edward e eu caminhamos para o nosso quarto, fechei a porta e a tranquei e sorri maldosamente para ele.

"E?" Eu disse sedutoramente.

"Sim, amor?" Edward sussurrou roucamente.

"Você não tem uma promessa para reivindicar esta noite, amante." Eu sussurrei enquanto tirei meu casaco e o deixei cair no chão.

"Isso eu tenho." Edward sussurrou enquanto dava um passo em direção a mim. Eu levantei a minha mão para detê-lo. Tirei as minhas sapatilhas.

"O que você quer que eu faça?" Sussurrei. Ele apenas sorriu maldosamente. Ele gostava de estar no comando.

"Tire o seu vestido lentamente." Ele ordenou.

Eu lentamente puxei o zíper do meu vestido para baixo. Deixei o vestido cair aos meus pés. Fiquei lá vestindo apenas minha calcinha azul de renda e sutiã de renda azul sem alças. Edward se aproximou de mim e gentilmente me agarrou pela cintura.

"Você é tão fodidamente gostosa." Edward murmurou antes de me beijar forte. "Eu quero sentir sua boca gostosa no meu pau duro".

"Como quiser." Eu sussurrei enquanto comecei a desfazer as calças de Edward.

Empurrei suas calças para baixo e ele saiu delas antes que tirasse a camisa. Meu marido estava duro e pronto para mim. Eu caí de joelhos e agarrei seu pênis na minha mão. Eu o senti inspirar quando minha mão o tocou. Estiquei a minha língua e delicadamente lambi a ponta do seu pênis.

"Porra." Edward gemeu quando agarrou a parte de trás da minha cabeça.

Eu ri sozinha e chupei seu pau em minha boca. Relaxei minha garganta para que eu pudesse pegar mais dele na minha boca. Comecei a mover minha cabeça ao longo do seu pênis lentamente deixando meus dentes correrem ao longo do seu eixo. Edward enroscou seus dedos na parte de trás da minha cabeça e empurrou seus quadris em mim.

"B, mais rápido." Edward gemeu.

Apressei o meu ritmo e o senti encontrar-me impulso por impulso. Estendi minha mão para baixo e comecei a massagear suas bolas enquanto eu o mergulhava para dentro e fora da minha boca. Eu poderia dizer que ele estava chegando perto, então comecei a mover ainda mais rápido. Eu precisava sentir o gosto dele esta noite. Edward tremeu levemente quando empurrou mais uma vez e atirou seu néctar doce na minha boca. Chupei e engoli cada gota. Edward me puxou para os meus pés. Ele bateu-me contra a parede. Ele bateu seus lábios contra os meus, rudemente mergulhando sua língua em minha boca enquanto arrancou minha calcinha e sutiã tão rapidamente que eu me senti ficar ainda mais molhada. Edward caiu de joelhos e puxou minhas pernas no seu ombro e enfiou a língua no meu núcleo molhado rudemente.

"Porra." Eu gemi. "Muito bom pra caralho".

Edward lambeu e chupou meus lábios como um homem comendo sua última refeição. Ele era agressivo e rude. Ele puxou meu clitóris entre seus dentes enquanto bateu dois dedos dentro de mim. Uma e outra vez ele puxou seus dedos para fora e os empurrou de volta para dentro. Eu sabia que estava chegando muito perto. Eu podia sentir meu estômago tenso enquanto ele me fodia com os dedos de novo e de novo.

"Goze para mim agora, B." Edward exigiu.

"PORRA!" Eu gritei quando gozei forte.

Senti meu corpo todo tremer quando meu orgasmo sacudiu através de mim. Edward enterrou seu rosto em mim e tomou tudo o que eu lhe dei. Ele beijou seu caminho até o meu corpo e me beijou forte. Ele me jogou por cima do seu ombro e jogou-me na cama. Ele nos virou, então eu estava na minha barriga e ele puxou-me para as minhas mãos e joelhos. Ele bateu forte na minha bunda algumas vezes, fazendo-me gemer alto, antes de ele bater seu pau dentro da minha boceta latejando fortemente. Ele parou por um instante antes de tirar quase todo o caminho e bater dentro de mim novamente. Ele fez isso mais algumas vezes antes que ele agarrou meu cabelo rudemente e aumentou suas estocadas.

"Porra, E. É tão fodidamente bom. Não pare." Eu gemi.

"Você é minha, B. Você me ouviu? Você é fodidamente minha." Edward grunhiu enquanto agarrava meus quadris e me fodia mais forte.

"Somente sua, E. Para sempre!" Eu gritei quando gozei forte novamente.

Edward empurrou mais algumas vezes antes de gozar violentamente dentro de mim. Edward puxou lentamente para fora de mim e eu imediatamente senti falta da sensação dele dentro de mim. Nada se comparava a isso. Ele se virou e me puxou para os seus braços. Ele me beijou com suavidade e ternura.

"Eu não te machuquei, não é?" Edward sussurrou.

"Não, meu amor. Isso foi... incrível." Eu sussurrei quando beijei seus lábios novamente. "Eu te amo, E".

"Assim como eu te amo, B." Edward sussurrou.

Edward e eu fizemos amor a noite toda. Passamos cada segundo adorando os corpos um do outro. Nós exploramos cada centímetro um do outro. Conversamos um pouco enquanto nós descansávamos. Falamos sobre nossos planos para o futuro. Sabíamos que queríamos esperar um pouco antes de ter filhos. Precisávamos passar algum tempo tendo um casamento normal. Nós nos envolvemos em um lençol e sentamos na varanda e vimos o sol aparecer. Finalmente subimos na cama e caímos em um sono tranquilo envoltos nos braços um do outro.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Nota da Tradutora:<strong>_

_Que legal a apresentação deles, e Edward já estava sabendo de tudo! Esses dois realmente são uns coelhos... kkkk_

_Deixem reviews! Só posto o próximo cap. amanhã se tiver pelo menos 10!_

_Bjs,_

_**Ju**_

_Ah, ainda não sei qual fic entrará no lugar dessa, vou ver se amanhã coloco as sinopses aqui para vc's ajudarem na escolha!**  
><strong>_


	38. Chapter 38

**Capítulo 38**

_**Bella POV**_

Acordei algumas horas mais tarde. Olhei para o meu marido dormindo e sorri. Vesti um par de shorts e uma camiseta. Desci e encontrei Emmett, Jasper, Rose e Alice sentados na sala. Eu fui até lá e sentei entre Alice e Rose no sofá.

"Bom dia, pessoal." Eu disse suavemente.

"É quase tarde, B." Rose riu.

"O que vocês estão fazendo?" Eu perguntei.

"Não muito. Estávamos olhando apartamentos para alugar em Nova York." Disse Alice. "Nós estávamos esperando encontrar apartamentos próximos uns dos outros, mas não há muitas escolhas".

"Talvez devêssemos pensar em comprar um edifício para que todos nós vivêssemos." Eu disse enquanto olhava para o papel com Rose.

"O que você quer dizer?" Perguntou Emmett.

"Bem, se pudéssemos encontrar um edifício, então todos nós poderíamos ter nosso próprio espaço, mas ainda estar juntos." Eu disse encolhendo os ombros.

"Isso nos custaria muito, B." Edward disse entrando na sala.

"Então?" Eu disse. "Seria um bom investimento".

"Você está falando de várias centenas de milhares de dólares. Nós não temos esse tipo de dinheiro." Disse Jasper.

"Eu tenho." Eu disse.

"Como? Quero dizer, eu sei que você tem um fundo de depósito também, mas como você tem muito mais do que nós temos?" Perguntou Alice.

"Charlie e Renée me ajudaram a investir o meu subsídio mensal. Eu realmente não precisava muito do meu." Eu disse encolhendo os ombros.

"Nós não podemos deixá-la gastar toda a sua poupança em um prédio." Disse Emmett.

"Por que não? Nós somos uma família. Depois de tudo que vocês têm feito por mim, acho que é o mínimo que posso fazer." Eu disse. "Olha, que tal depois da formatura nós voarmos para Nova York e olharmos alguns lugares? Vocês decidem o quanto vocês podem dar para comprar um edifício e E e eu completamos a diferença?"

"Eu acho que nós poderíamos fazer isso." Disse Alice.

"Sim, soa como um plano. Eu gosto da idéia de nós seis morarmos no mesmo edifício, pelo menos." Disse Rose.

"Ainda bem que está resolvido." Eu ri. "Estou com fome".

"Vamos pegar um lanche para você, esposa." Edward riu.

"Ok, marido." Eu ri.

Edward e eu fomos para a cozinha e fizemos um sanduíche. Depois que comemos, Emmett e Jasper me ajudaram com a minha fisioterapia. Depois de algumas horas, eu era capaz de dar cinco passos sem ajuda. Infelizmente, eu estava exausta no final das duas horas. Subi e tirei uma soneca. Eles me acordaram quando o jantar estava pronto. Limpei meu rosto e fiz meu caminho escadaria abaixo. Eles haviam feito o meu favorito, ravióli de cogumelos. Estava uma delícia. Depois que ajudei Edward com os pratos, nós nos instalamos na sala para assistir um filme. Tinha sido um tempo desde que conseguimos ficar na sala de estar em casa. Era agradável. Adormeci em algum momento durante o segundo filme. Senti Edward levantar-me em seus braços e me levar lá em cima para a nossa cama, onde adormeci em seus braços.

Acordei na manhã seguinte antes de qualquer um. Eu queria fazer algo bom para eles, então eu desci e comecei a fazer o café da manhã. Fiz bacon, salsicha, panquecas e estava prestes a fazer os ovos quando ouvi todos eles entrarem na cozinha.

"O que é tudo isso?" Rose perguntou.

"Eu fiz nosso café da manhã." Eu disse quando coloquei os ovos na mesa.

"Você não precisava fazer isso, B." Emmett disse quando veio e me abraçou.

"Eu sei, mas eu queria. É bom ser capaz de fazer coisas como esta".

"Isso cheira muito bom, B." Jasper riu.

"Bem, sentem-se para que assim possamos comer." Eu ri.

"Então, qual é o plano para hoje?" Alice perguntou.

"Nós todos somos esperados para o jantar hoje à noite na casa de Carlisle e Esme às 18hs." Edward disse, fazendo um prato para nós.

"Eu quero surpreendê-los com os passos." Eu disse.

"Como é que você vai surpreendê-los?" Perguntou Rose.

"Bem, eu estava pensando que quando chegarmos lá eu tentaria entrar na casa sem ajuda. Contanto que vocês estejam perto o suficiente para me ajudar depois de eu ter dado alguns passos, eu devo ficar bem." Eu expliquei.

"Parece bom. Eu acho que você deve deixar alguns de nós entrarmos primeiro, para que possamos tê-los todos na sala quando você vier." Disse Jasper.

"Boa idéia." Eu ri.

Nós rapidamente terminamos nosso café da manhã. Os outros insistiram em lavar os pratos, já que eu cozinhei. Depois do café da manhã, Rose, Alice e eu fomos ao supermercado juntas, enquanto os rapazes assistiam algum jogo de baseball na TV. Assim que chegamos em casa, eles nos ajudaram a trazer as compras. Eu decidi tirar um cochilo antes de nós sairmos para o jantar. Mudei para um par de shorts e camiseta e caí em um sono tranquilo.

Um par de horas mais tarde, Edward me acordou para que eu pudesse tomar um banho. Eu rapidamente tomei banho e vesti uma calça jeans e uma camiseta. Uma vez que estávamos todos prontos, fomos para a casa de Carlisle e Esme. Assim que estacionamos, percebemos que todos os seus carros já estavam lá. Fomos todos para a varanda. Jasper e Alice entraram primeiro. Poucos minutos depois, eu entreguei a Rose as minhas muletas e segurei em Edward quando demos alguns passos até a porta. Ele empurrou a porta aberta para mim. Eu sorri para ele e soltei seu braço. Olhei para os nossos pais e dei cinco passos para dentro da casa sem ajuda.

"Oh meu Deus, Isabella!" Renée gritou quando se aproximou e puxou-me para os seus braços. "Estou tão orgulhosa de você".

"Obrigada, Renée." Eu ri enquanto Rose entregou-me as minhas muletas.

"Bella, isso é simplesmente fantástico." Charlie riu. "Você está indo muito melhor desta vez do que você foi da última vez".

"Obrigada, Charlie. Eu acho que ter um fisioterapeuta melhor faz uma grande diferença." Eu ri.

"Bom trabalho, Bellsie." Esme murmurou entre lágrimas.

"Awe, Esme, não chore." Eu sussurrei.

"Estou apenas muito feliz por você." Ela sussurrou enquanto me abraçou.

"Obrigada." Eu sussurrei enquanto uma lágrima caiu pelo meu rosto. "Agora você tem a mim chorando".

"DoceBells, você está simplesmente indo muito bem. Estamos todos orgulhosos de você." Cat riu.

"Obrigada, eu ainda tenho um longo caminho a percorrer, mas sei que posso fazer isso." Eu ri. "Em pouco tempo, Will e eu estaremos de volta aos nossos dias fazendo brincadeiras".

"Você sabe que sim, T-Bells." Will riu.

"Ótimo." Emmett resmungou. "Exatamente o que eu preciso".

"Eu prometo ir com calma com você, Em." Eu ri.

"Eu não." Riu Will.

"Eu sei, mas estou com mais medo de B." Emmett gargalhou enquanto todos nos sentávamos à mesa.

"Bom." Eu ri.

"Então, vocês já encontraram algum lugar para morar em Nova York?" Perguntou Renée.

"Não, nós estivemos à procura de apartamentos juntos, mas eles são difíceis de encontrar." Disse Alice.

"Estávamos, na verdade, pensando sobre comprar um edifício para nós morarmos." Eu disse suavemente.

"Como vocês seis podem comprar um edifício?" Will perguntou. "Isso vai custar a vocês centenas de milhares de dólares".

"Nós vamos dividir o custo." Eu expliquei.

"Mas como é que vocês seis tem várias centenas de dólares para dividir? Não há nenhuma maneira que um banco vai dar a vocês qualquer tipo de empréstimos, sem qualquer crédito." Disse Carlisle. Charlie e Renée estavam apenas rindo. Eu apenas peguei meus olhos com os deles.

"Bem, E e eu provavelmente cobriremos a maior parte dos custos." Eu disse lentamente.

"Eu tenho um sentimento, pela maneira que Charlie e Renée estão rindo, que estamos perdendo alguma coisa." Disse Esme. "Será que algum de vocês gostaria de lançar alguma luz sobre isso?"

"Pelos últimos anos, Charlie e Renée me ajudaram a investir o meu subsídio mensal. Consegui fazer um retorno muito bom no que eu coloquei." Eu disse suavemente.

"Sim, ela, eh, tem ido muito bem." Charlie riu. Eles estavam todos apenas olhando de um lado para o outro entre Charlie e eu.

"B, apenas diga a eles o quanto é seu patrimônio líquido." Edward riu. "Acho que eles todos vão explodir se você não disser".

"Bem, antes de tudo, é o quanto é o nosso patrimônio líquido, marido. Em segundo lugar, temos o equivalente a cerca de dez milhões." Eu disse suavemente.

"Dólares?" Emmett perguntou.

"Não, pesos." Eu ri. "Sim, dólares".

"Charlie, você pode nos ajudar a investir?" Alice perguntou.

"Não, eu não tenho a menor idéia de como fazer um bom estoque." Charlie riu.

"Renée?" Rose perguntou.

"Nem eu." Ela sorriu e me deu um olhar aguçado. "Tudo que fiz foi transferir o dinheiro para ela".

"B?" Disse Jasper. Senti meu rosto ficar vermelho quando todos olharam para mim.

"Sim, J?" Eu ri.

"Sente a necessidade de explicar mais alguma coisa para nós?" Ele riu.

"Ok, então, eu sou boa em observar as tendências no mercado de ações." Eu ri.

"Bellerina, tenho certeza que vou me sentir um idiota por perguntar isso, mas como você aprendeu sobre o mercado de ações?" Carlisle perguntou. Eu apenas fiquei ali balançando a cabeça para Charlie e Renée.

"Bem, eu fiz uma aula de marketing da Universidade do Arizona quando eu tinha 14 anos." Eu murmurei.

"Quatorze?" Ele perguntou suavemente.

"Sim".

"Bellsie, quantas aulas você fez na UA?" Perguntou Esme.

"Algumas." Eu murmurei.

"Dez." Charlie tossiu.

"CHARLIE!" Eu gritei. Rolei meus olhos quando todos suspiraram. "Não é um grande negócio".

"B, você começou a fazer cursos universitários com a idade de 14 anos. Isso é um negócio muito grande." Disse Emmett.

"Doze." Renée tossiu.

"RENÉE!" Eu silvei.

"Doze?" Perguntou Will.

"Ok, olhe, quando nos mudamos para Phoenix, eu tive que fazer um teste para ver onde eu deveria ser colocada. Eu poderia ter marcado a nota alta o suficiente para começar a faculdade, mas eu não queria. Então fizemos arranjos para eu ficar na sétima série e ter algumas aulas da faculdade ao mesmo tempo. Eu poderia assistir as aulas da faculdade em casa. Mas, quando eles removeram o tumor, eu tive que parar de assistir as aulas. Depois que mudamos para cá, eu não queria fazê-las mais. Não é um grande negócio." Expliquei.

"Edward, você sabia disso?" Alice perguntou.

"Sim." Ele sussurrou.

"Como você pôde não nos contar?" Jasper perguntou.

"B pediu-me que não contasse. Não era o meu negócio para dizer." Ele disse suavemente.

"B, você vai nos ajudar a investir algum do nosso dinheiro?" Perguntou Rose.

"Claro." Eu ri. "Não é realmente difícil de aprender".

"Talvez para a pequena Miss Gênio aí não." Emmett riu.

"Em, você pode ter um tempo difícil." Eu disse seriamente.

"Por quê?" Ele perguntou.

"Bem, você tem que poder contar até mais de vinte. Eu não quero ter que cheirar o seu chulé." Eu disse seriamente. Todos rebentamos em gargalhadas, incluindo Emmett.

"B, quer que eu dê uma chamada ao homem Star Trek." Emmett sorriu..

"QUE NOJO!" Eu gritei enquanto ri.

"Quem é o homem Star Trek?" Perguntou Esme.

"Cerca de duas semanas depois de voltarmos, Em decidiu que seria engraçado me inscrever para o eHarmony. Uma das pessoas que respondeu ao estúpido perfil que Em criou foi um homem que era obcecado com Star Trek. Ele tinha 40 anos e ainda vivia com seus pais, sua lista de hobbies era a leitura de livros de Star Trek, assistir a filmes de Star Trek, e colecionar brinquedos de Star Trek." Eu ri.

"Essa foi boa, Emmett." Will riu. "Diga-me que você o pegou de volta".

"Claro que sim. Em, conte a eles como eu descontei em você." Eu sorri.

"Não." Ele fez beicinho. "Não foi engraçado".

"Sim, foi." Disseram Jasper, Edward, Alice e Rose.

"Tudo bem, eu conto. Rose, Alice e eu derramamos todo o seu sabonete líquido e substituímos com Nair. Quando ele chegou em casa do treino de basquete, ele foi para tomar um banho. De repente nó o ouvimos começar a gritar. Ele veio correndo do banheiro com seu roupão, gritando sobre estar com câncer e perdendo todos os pêlos do seu corpo." Eu ri. Todos, exceto Emmett, começaram a rir com tanta força que tinham lágrimas escorrendo pelos seus rostos.

"Isso foi muito bom." Will riu. "Estou tão orgulhoso de você, T-Bells".

"Realmente, genial, Bella." Charlie riu.

"Oh, levou uma eternidade para nós o convencermos de que ele não estava morrendo." Esme riu enquanto enxugava as lágrimas do rosto. Emmett estava lutando contra suas próprias risadas.

"Awe, venha aqui, Irmão Urso. Você sabe que você quer rir com a gente." Eu ri.

"B, um dia, eu vou descontar isso." Ele riu.

"Seja como for." Todos nós rimos juntos.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Nota da Tradutora:<strong>_

_Uau, Bella realmente é um gênio e tem uma bela fortuna... e as coisas cada vez melhores... _

_Deixem as 10 reviews e até amanhã!_

_Bjs,_

_**Ju**_


	39. Chapter 39

**Capítulo 39**

_**Bella POV**_

Nós terminamos nosso jantar. Até o momento em que fomos embora, nós todos rimos tanto que meus lados estavam doendo. Uma vez que Edward e eu chegamos em casa, fomos direto ao nosso quarto. Assim que a porta estava fechada, Edward me pressionou contra ela. Ele beijou-me com força enquanto suas mãos exploravam meu corpo. Ele puxou minha camisa e a jogou pelo quarto. Eu o ajudei a tirar sua camisa enquanto suas mãos começam a desfazer minha calça. Saí da minha calça e a chutei para o lado. Desfiz a calça de Edward e a tirei e sua boxer ao mesmo tempo. Caí de joelhos e tomei seu pênis duro na minha boca.

"Porra, B." Edward sussurrou enquanto guiava a minha cabeça ao longo do seu pau duro.

Eu apertei e massageei seu pênis. Pude senti-lo ficar tenso quando ele estava pronto para gozar em minha boca. Relaxei minha garganta e o tomei profundamente quando ele atirou seu sêmen quente na minha garganta. Ele me puxa para os meus pés e me leva para a cama. Ele arranca a minha calcinha e sutiã. Ele coloca-me deitada no centro da cama. Ele beija-me com força nos lábios antes de fazer seu rastro até meu peito. Eu gemo enquanto ele puxa meu mamilo endurecido em sua boca. Ele beija o seu caminho pelo meu corpo até chegar ao meu núcleo molhado. Ele olha para mim e me dá seu sorriso torto antes de puxar minhas pernas sobre seus ombros. Ele lentamente lambe os lábios antes de mergulhar sua língua em minhas dobras molhadas.

"E." Eu gemo quando ele mordisca meu clitóris.

Eu o sinto deslizar um dedo na minha boceta apertada e molhada. Ele puxa o dedo para fora e o enfia de volta mais forte. Após empurrar para dentro e fora de mim algumas vezes, ele acrescenta outro dedo e depois outro, até que ele tem três dedos empurrando para dentro e fora de mim.

"Goze para mim, Bella." Edward exige quando puxa meu clitóris em sua boca.

Edward pode sentir minhas paredes apertando ao redor dos seus dedos quando eu atinjo o clímax. Puxo um travesseiro sobre o meu rosto enquanto grito o seu nome. Edward beija o meu corpo até atingir meus lábios. Ele esmaga seus lábios nos meus enquanto se posiciona no meu âmago. Ele empurra lentamente em mim. Nós gememos nas bocas um do outro enquanto encontramos cada impulso. Nossos corpos se movem em uníssono quando nós dois atingimos o clímax juntos. Nós rolamos e nos beijamos suavemente. Edward me envolve em seus braços enquanto caímos em um sono tranquilo.

Edward e eu levantamos quando os outros levantaram. Tomamos um banho rápido e nos encontramos com eles na cozinha para o café da manhã depois que nos vestimos. Eu poderia dizer que eles estavam nervosos sobre suas provas finais, que começavam hoje. Eles teriam metade dos dias desta semana. Eles mal estavam comendo seu café da manhã. Eu sabia que eles estavam preocupados em não ser capaz de passar.

"Pessoal, vocês vão se sair bem nas suas finais." Eu os tranqüilizei.

"Estou apenas nervosa." Disse Alice.

"Por que vocês estão nervosos?" Perguntei suavemente. "Vocês já entraram na NYU".

"Eu sei, mas nós temos trabalhado tão duro. É simplesmente assustador pensar que a escola está quase acabando." Disse Rose.

"Sim, quero dizer, estamos preparando para nos formar." Disse Emmett.

"Eu estou um pouco nervoso sobre crescer." Disse Jasper.

"E o que de crescer assusta você?" Edward perguntou.

"Eu acho que é mais de ser um adulto, sabe. Quero dizer, ir para a faculdade, conseguir um emprego, ter filhos." Ele disse.

"J, pelos últimos dois meses, você tem sido um adulto. Você tem de ir à escola, agora esse é o seu trabalho. Você e Ali tem um belo casamento. Quando for a hora certa, vocês terão lindos bebês." Eu disse quando agarrei sua mão.

"Ela está certa, querido." Alice disse. "Podemos ter começado mais cedo do que muita gente, mas nossa vida é perfeita. Nunca estive mais feliz".

"Nem eu, Alice." Jasper disse puxando-a em seus braços.

"Estou preocupada sobre nós não morarmos mais juntos." Rose sussurrou. "Eu amo vocês. Preocupo-me que quando chegarmos a Nova York, isso vai mudar".

"Rosie, vai mudar, mas não será necessariamente uma mudança ruim. Eu amei morar com vocês pelos últimos dois meses, mas temos de aceitar que chegará a hora quando nós tivermos que viver separados. Mesmo que estejamos no mesmo edifício." Eu disse suavemente. "Se eu aprendi alguma coisa desde que voltei, aprendi que não importa onde estamos, nós somos uma família. Estaremos sempre juntos. Nossos filhos estarão presos como amigos uns com os outros".

"Tenho certeza de que isso é verdade." Edward riu. "Eu posso ver isso agora. Nossos filhos e filhas agrupando-se uns com os outros".

"Emmett e eu vamos ter que ensinar nossos filhos a cuidarem das suas costas ao redor dos seus e de B." Rose riu. "Nós todos sabemos que B vai ensinar seus filhos todos os seus maus caminhos".

"Maldição, certo, eu vou." Eu ri.

"Ótimo." Emmett gemeu.

Nós todos rebentamos em gargalhadas juntos. Eles foram todos para a escola, enquanto Edward e eu fomos para a minha fisioterapia. Quando chegamos ao hospital, Edward e eu fizemos o nosso caminho para a sala de fisioterapia. Entramos e congelamos enquanto nossas bocas caíram abertas. Garrett e Kate estavam deitados no tatame, se amassando como um casal de adolescentes. Limpei a garganta e ambos saltaram separados e olharam para nós. Ambos coraram e se levantaram.

"Que tipo de terapia é essa?" Eu perguntei com um sorriso.

"Nós, hum, nós apenas-" Kate começou.

"Sabemos o que vocês estavam exatamente fazendo." Edward riu.

"Vocês dois saberiam." Garrett riu.

"O que é que isso quer dizer, Garrett?" Perguntei quando fui até eles.

"Eu vejo o jeito que Edward não pode manter suas mãos para si mesmo, ou como você o fode com os olhos a cada chance que tiver." Garrett riu. Olhei para Edward, que estava rindo sozinho.

"Ele está certo." Eu ri. "Mas somos jovens, com tesão, adolescentes, recém-casados. Você, Garrett, é um homem velho aproveitando-se da jovem Kate".

"Bella, eu tenho apenas 22 anos de idade. Isso dificilmente me torna velho." Garrett sorriu.

"Então você admite que estava se aproveitando de Kate?" Eu perguntei com uma risada.

"Toda vez que tenho chance." Ele riu.

"Bem, tão divertido como é este jogo de deixar ver o quanto Kate pode corar, você precisa fazer a sua sessão de fisioterapia." Kate riu. "Não se preocupe, Garrett, eu vou deixar você me foder no tatame depois".

Kate sorriu quando ela sentou-se sobre o tatame. Os olhos de Garrett ficaram grandes e vidrados. Edward e eu apenas rimos quando nos sentamos no tatame ao lado dela. Comecei a esticar minhas pernas. Garrett apenas balançou a cabeça e murmurou alguma coisa sobre ela ser a morte dele, enquanto se sentou ao meu lado.

"Então, como foi o resto do seu fim de semana?" Garrett perguntou tentando mudar de assunto.

"Foi bom. Sábado eu consegui dar cinco passos sozinha." Eu disse com orgulho.

"Isso é ótimo." Garrett riu. "Então, vocês dois pensaram sobre qual faculdade irão?"

"Nós vamos para a NYU".

"O que vocês vão estudar?" Ele perguntou.

"Medicina." Ambos dissemos.

"Há quanto tempo vocês estão casados?" Kate perguntou de repente.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Nota da Tradutora:<strong>_

_Tudo caminhando para o fim... achei engraçada os dois pegando Garrett e Kate no tatame..._

_Deixem as 10 reviews e até amanhã!_

_Bjs,_

_**Ju**_


	40. Chapter 40

**Capítulo 40**

_**Bella POV**_

"Quase três meses." Eu disse. "Por quê?"

"Eu só estava me perguntando por que vocês casaram tão jovens. Quero dizer, pelo que eu sei, você só está de volta a Forks por cerca de quatro meses." Disse Kate.

"Bem, nós queríamos nos casar enquanto eu sabia que poderia dizer meus votos para ele." Eu expliquei.

"Ok, eu entendo, mas vocês dois só se conheciam pelo que, quatro ou cinco semanas." Disse Garrett.

"E e eu nos conhecemos em nosso primeiro dia do jardim de infância. Eu estava apavorada de ir para a escola. Ele se aproximou e pegou minha mão e se apresentou. Eu disse a ele que eu era Isabella Swan, mas apenas a minha mamãe me chama de Isabella, meu papai me chama de Bella. Ele disse que me chamaria de B. Eu perguntei a ele se poderia chamá-lo de E. Ele disse que sim e me chamou para sentar com ele e os outros em sua mesa. Eu sabia que podia confiar nele, então eu abracei Renée e o deixei levar-me à mesa onde eu conheci Em, Rosie, Ali e J. A partir daquele momento, nós seis éramos melhores amigos. Fazíamos tudo juntos. Eu tinha 12 anos quando Charlie e Renée me disseram que estávamos nos mudando para Phoenix. Fiquei tão chateada que eu corri para fora de casa, berrando como um bebê. Corri para a casa de E e subi na árvore em seu quintal e subi em sua janela. Ele me viu chorando e me ajudou a entrar. Eu disse a ele que eu me mudaria e nós choramos juntos por uma hora antes de Charlie e Renée virem me buscar. Eu soube naquele dia que eu estava apaixonada por ele. Phoenix foi realmente difícil para mim. Eu não fiz novos amigos. Eles zombavam de mim por ser a inteligente demais, pálida demais, desajeitada demais. Eles não eram o lar para mim, mas eu não tinha nenhuma escolha além de suportar e lidar com isso. Então eu me concentrei no meu trabalho escolar. Entre minhas aulas regulares e as aulas da faculdade que eu estava fazendo, eu me mantive ocupada, mas eu era muito solitária".

"Então eu comecei a ter as dores de cabeça. Eu sabia que meus pais estavam ocupados, então eu não contei a eles sobre elas. Eu não queria ser um fardo. Então eu simplesmente empurraria através deles. Eventualmente a dor ficou tão ruim que comecei a passar horas no meu armário. Era a única coisa que aliviava a dor, mesmo que fosse só um pouco. Então eu comecei a perder a visão. Eu finalmente disse a Charlie e Renée sobre as dores de cabeça e tudo. Lentamente ao longo dos próximos dois anos, ficou pior. A dor na minha cabeça estava sempre lá, eu estava perdendo a minha visão. Eu encontrei-me no escuro. Quando eles finalmente encontraram o tumor, eu estava tão assustada. Pensei que eu morreria sem sequer ver E mais uma vez. Depois que eu tive o tumor removido, eu estava perdida. Eu não podia ver, não podia falar, não podia andar, ou mal segurar as mãos dos meus pais. Eu ficaria deitada na minha cama e veria E comigo o tempo todo. Ele era a única parte que eu conseguia segurar. Ele sussurraria para mim que eu ficaria bem. Ele sussurraria para mim que ele estava esperando por mim. Finalmente, após três meses de mal ser capaz de grunhir, eu disse E. Eles tentaram dizer aos meus pais que eu estava apenas dizendo a letra, mas Charlie sabia. Ele se inclinou e me perguntou se eu precisava de Edward. Eu balancei a cabeça e disse: Preciso E. Charlie e Renée prometeram naquele dia me trazer para casa. Então, eu trabalhei muito duro. Toda vez que eu quis desistir, E me lembraria de que ele estava esperando por mim em casa. Finalmente, eu consegui voltar para casa. Eu jurei nunca deixá-lo ir de novo." Eu disse suavemente enquanto as lágrimas escorriam pelo meu rosto. Kate tinha lágrimas caindo pelo seu rosto. Garrett tinha seu braço em volta da cintura dela.

"Eu percebi que estava apaixonado por ela cerca de três semanas antes de ela subir na minha janela. Estávamos deitados na rede no meu quintal lendo Romeu e Julieta porque B queria. Eu nunca poderia dizer não a ela. Eu a observei ler cada parte com tanta paixão. Observei o sol brilhando em seu cabelo. Eu queria beijá-la tanto, mas eu estava com medo. Eu queria dizer a ela que eu a amava, mas eu estava com medo. Pelas próximas três semanas, tentei dizer a ela, mas eu estava com tanto medo que ela me rejeitasse. Ela é tão linda. Quando ela me disse que estava se mudando, eu senti como se meu coração estivesse sendo arrancado do meu peito. Eu queria dizer a ela, mas não podia. Pelas próximas três semanas, eu lutei com a partida dela. Nós todos lutamos. Quando ela partiu, nós todos desmoronamos. Eu não pude olhar para o meu piano por um ano, eu chorei em meu travesseiro todas as noites. Entrei em brigas na escola, minhas notas caíram. Uma noite eu ouvi meus pais conversando sobre me mandar para longe para obter ajuda. Eles pensaram que eu poderia ter me envolvido com drogas. Então eu tentei esconder a dor tão bem quanto eu podia, mas eu não acho que eles realmente se enganaram. Quando eu vi B sentada na nossa mesa do almoço, eu sorri pela primeira vez em seis anos. Prometi naquele dia fazê-la minha garota." Edward disse. Eu podia sentir as lágrimas escorrendo pelo meu rosto.

"Isso é tão romântico. Vocês são almas gêmeas." Kate sussurrou.

"Como é que vocês dois se conheceram?" Edward perguntou, deslizando um braço ao redor da minha cintura.

"Garrett e eu nos conhecemos na terapia. Eu tinha 16 anos. Passei um ano em coma depois do meu pai quase me bater até a morte. Eu vi Garrett deitado nos tatames. Achei que ele era tão bonito. Pelos próximos meses, nós dois trabalhamos para conseguir andar novamente. Um dia eu estava sentada no tatame conversando com Garrett quando meu pai entrou. Eu não o tinha visto desde a noite em que ele me bateu. Eu comecei a tremer. Eu podia ver o olhar em seus olhos. Ele me mataria. Garrett percebeu que eu estava tremendo e olhou para cima para o meu pai. Meu pai se aproximou e agarrou meu braço e tentou me puxar para os meus pés, mas eu mal estava usando as muletas. Eu caí no chão. Garrett se levantou e agarrou suas muletas que estavam ao seu lado e bateu várias vezes no meu pai. Após alguns minutos, o segurança do hospital veio e levou meu pai embora. A polícia o prendeu e eu nunca mais o vi. Garrett sentou-se de volta no tatame ao meu lado e puxou-me em seus braços. Ele me beijou e me disse que me amava. Ele disse que prometia cuidar de mim. Ele tem mantido a sua promessa." Kate sussurrou.

"Awe, isso é tão doce. Quem diria que Garrett era um romântico?" Sussurrei enquanto deixei minhas lágrimas caírem.

"Confie em mim, ele é." Sussurrou Kate.

Garrett apenas corou e puxou-me para os meus pés. Durante a hora seguinte, trabalhamos nos meus passos sem as muletas. Consegui dar sete passos antes que eu começasse a cair dessa vez. Eu estava começando a me sentir quase normal novamente. Assim que a terapia acabou, Edward e eu deixamos Garrett e Kate para sua terapia sexual no tatame. Edward e eu paramos em uma pizzaria e compramos comida antes de irmos para casa. Eu estava tão cansada que, assim que chegamos em casa, fui para a cama e tirei uma soneca. Eu poderia dizer que os outros estavam muito mais relaxados quando chegaram em casa. O estresse do seu primeiro dia de finais tinha passado e eles foram capazes de ver o fim. Eles passaram a noite estudando para o seu próximo dia de finais, enquanto Edward e eu passamos a noite em nosso quarto. Depois que fizemos amor algumas vezes, dormimos com os nossos braços em volta um do outro.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Nota da Tradutora:<strong>_

_Nossa, que horror a história da Kate, ainda bem que ela encontrou Garrett para amá-la e protegê-la!_

_Bom pessoal, a fic está acabando e já tenho todos os caps. traduzidos, mas eu só vou postar o próximo se tiver pelo menos as 10 reviews, já estou cansada de ficar "implorando" reviews... é por essas e outras que estou pensando seriamente se vou mesmo iniciar outra fic e me matar para traduzir e postar todos os dias, já que o retorno está sendo mínimo!  
><em>

_Bjs,_

_**Ju**_


	41. Chapter 41

**Capítulo 41**

_**Bella POV**_

O resto da semana passou voando. Cada dia eu vi o stress e a preocupação lentamente desaparecer de Emmett, Jasper, Rose e Alice. Eles começaram a sorrir mais e rir. Emmett até lançou algumas piadas. Edward e eu começamos a procurar pelos edifícios em Nova York. Nós seis tínhamos reservado vôos para a próxima semana para que pudéssemos encontrar algum lugar e nós queríamos tentar reduzir as opções para apenas uma mão para olharmos.

Até o momento que sexta-feira chegou, estávamos todos exaustos. Minha terapia tem sido intensa. Eu era capaz de dar cerca de dez passos sem muletas e isso cobrou um preço em meu corpo. A formatura era esta noite e eu admito que estava nervosa sobre a caminhada através do palco. Eu queria fazer isso sem as muletas, mas não queria cair na frente de todos. Edward andaria ao meu lado e estaria pronto para me pegar se eu caísse.

Os outros vieram para casa logo depois do almoço. Alice e Rose insistiram que elas precisavam me ajudar com o meu cabelo e maquiagem. Eu apenas ri e fui com elas. Nós nos estabelecemos no banheiro. Alice começou no meu cabelo enquanto Rose trabalhou na minha maquiagem.

"Você está pronta para a formatura, B?" Perguntou Alice.

"Sim, mas estou nervosa sobre cair." Eu disse suavemente.

"Você sabe que E não vai deixá-la cair." Disse Rose.

"Eu sei." Eu disse. "Vocês estão prontas?"

"Sim, vai ser bom finalmente encerrar esta parte da nossa vida." Disse Alice.

"E conseguir ficar longe de Lauren." Riu Rose.

"Eu não posso acreditar que ela ainda está sendo uma vadia." Eu ri.

"Eu sei. Todos os alunos na escola simplesmente a ignoram. Você pensaria que ela cansaria de causar problemas." Disse Alice.

"Aparentemente não." Eu disse.

Acabamos ficando prontas e voltamos para o meu quarto. Coloquei uma saia camponesa preta e branca com uma blusa branca. Enfiei os pés em sapatilhas pretas. Talvez algum dia em breve eu poderia usar saltos altos. Rose colocou um vestido vermelho e um par de saltos vermelhos. Para ter a sua confiança. Alice colocou um vestido sem alças cor lavanda. Ela acrescentou um par de saltos de tiras. Ambas estavam lindas.

Descemos as escadas e encontramos os rapazes esperando por nós na sala de estar. Eles estavam todos vestindo calças pretas. Edward tinha uma camisa branca de botões. Emmett estava vestindo uma preta e Jasper tinha uma azul. Nós definitivamente tínhamos os maridos mais bonitos do mundo. Nós puxamos nossas vestes azuis e chapéus quadrados e rimos de quão bobos parecíamos.

Nós seis fizemos nosso caminho para fora até o jeep de Emmett e fomos para a escola. Tivemos a sorte de conseguir uma vaga na frente. Saímos e Jasper me deu as minhas muletas. Fizemos nosso caminho para a escola e vimos nossos pais, Garrett e Kate sentados na primeira fila. Eles começaram a tirar fotos e todos nós gememos.

Fomos atrás do palco com o resto da nossa classe. Vi Mike e Jessica de mãos dadas com suas cabeças pressionadas juntas. Eu poderia dizer que eles realmente se amavam muito. Deixou-me feliz vê-los encontrar o seu sol. Ângela Weber estava com um garoto de cabelo escuro com óculos. Ele era cinco centímetros mais baixo do que Ângela, mas isso não parecia incomodar qualquer um deles. Sorri sozinha. Senti alguém bater-me no ombro e me virei para ver Lauren parada atrás de mim.

"Lauren, não comece nada hoje." Eu disse.

"Eu... eu só preciso..." Ela parou. Eu poderia dizer que ela estava chateada com alguma coisa.

"O que há de errado?" Sussurrei.

"Eu só preciso falar com você por um minuto." Ela sussurrou com uma voz grossa. Eu sabia que ela estava à beira das lágrimas.

"Ok, vamos para um lugar privado." Eu sussurrei.

"Ok." Ela chorou baixinho. Eu virei para Edward, que estava nos olhando com uma careta.

"Eu já volto." Sussurrei.

Ele apenas acenou com a cabeça. Lauren e eu fizemos nosso caminho para uma sala vazia na parte de trás do palco. Ela olhou para mim para falar, mas ela simplesmente começou a chorar mais forte enquanto caiu de joelhos. Eu fui até lá e abaixei-me aos meus joelhos e envolvi meus braços ao redor dela.

"O que está acontecendo?" Eu perguntei.

"Eu estou... tão... arrependida... por ser... má... com... você." Ela chorou.

"Está tudo bem. Eu perdôo você." Eu sussurrei. "O que trouxe tudo isso?"

"Eu estou tão cansada de tudo isso." Ela chorou. "Eu vejo você com seus pais. Eu vejo você com Edward e os outros. Eu sou tão sozinha. Eu não tenho ninguém".

"Isso não é verdade, Lauren." Eu sussurrei.

"Sim, é." Ela sussurrou enquanto se afastou. "Meus pais ficam fora por semanas de cada vez. Quando eles estão aqui, tudo que eles fazem é me dizer que eu não sou boa o suficiente, não sou inteligente o suficiente, não sou bonita o suficiente. Entrei em Yale e eles disseram que eu poderia muito bem ter entrado em alguma faculdade do estado, já que Harvard não me aceitou. A maioria dos pais ficaria orgulhosa de mim, mas não os meus pais. Eles nem sequer se incomodaram em vir para a minha formatura. Depois da vadia que eu tenho sido com você, todos os meus amigos começaram a me ignorar. Eu sei que é minha culpa, mas isso ainda dói".

"Sinto muito." Eu disse. "É ótimo que você entrou em Yale. Você não pode deixar os seus pais fazerem você se sentir como se não valesse nada. Sabe, quando eu fiquei doente e perdi minha visão, eu nunca pensei que conseguiria ir para a faculdade. Nunca pensei que conseguiria vir para casa e ver meus amigos novamente. Tem sido muito difícil, mas eu faria isso mil vezes só pela pequena quantidade de felicidade que eu sinto agora. Você vai encontrar o seu sol, Lauren. Você vai para Yale e você será brilhante".

"Obrigada, Bella." Lauren sussurrou. "Estou realmente feliz por você e Edward. Ele é um cara muito legal e você é uma garota muito boa".

"Obrigada." Eu sussurrei. "É melhor voltarmos antes que eles comecem sem nós".

"Ok." Lauren sussurrou.

Ela se levantou e ajudou-me a levantar do chão e entregou-me as minhas muletas. Nós fizemos nosso caminho de volta através da multidão para os outros. Todos olharam confusos, mas eu apenas balancei a cabeça para eles. Eu diria a eles mais tarde. Sra. Cope nos colocou em fila em ordem alfabética.

Eles começaram a música e fizemos o nosso caminho para os nossos lugares e nos sentamos. Sr. Stevens se levantou e disse algumas palavras antes de Eric Yorkie se levantar e fazer o seu discurso terrível de orador oficial. Ele se manteve monótono e falou sobre o futuro. Quero dizer, nós já entendemos isso. Ele finalmente terminou e sentou-se novamente. Sr. Stevens e o Sr. Banner levantaram no palco e começaram a nos chamar pelas filas para pegar nossos diplomas. Eles chamaram a nossa fila, de modo que nos levantamos e fizemos o nosso caminho para o lado do palco.

"Aaron Carter".

"Ben Cheney."

"Isabella Cullen." Chamou o Sr. Stevens.

Eu sorri e virei-me para entregar minhas muletas para Edward. Respirei fundo e comecei a caminhar pelo palco para receber o meu diploma. Eu podia ouvir o suspiro dos nossos pais. Eu não consegui parar as lágrimas que caíam pelo meu rosto enquanto dei os 15 passos até o Sr. Stevens. Ele estendeu a mão e agarrou meu braço para me impedir de cair.

"Parabéns, Bella." Ele sussurrou entre suas lágrimas. "Estamos muito orgulhosos de você".

"Obrigada, senhor." Eu sussurrei.

"Edward Cullen." Ele chamou.

Edward rapidamente fez o seu caminho até mim e entregou-me as minhas muletas. Ele pegou os nossos diplomas e me levou para fora do palco. Nós fizemos nosso caminho de volta aos nossos lugares e sentamos com os nossos colegas. Nós assistimos quando Emmett e Rose receberam seus diplomas. Depois Alice e Jasper, uma vez que chegaram à letra H. Lauren sorriu orgulhosamente quando atravessou o palco para receber o dela. Eu aplaudi ruidosamente por ela. Ela sorriu para mim e eu sabia que ela ficaria bem. Mike Newton foi o próximo. Ele tinha um sorriso enorme no rosto. Ele esperou do outro lado do palco enquanto Jessica caminhou pelo palco e recebeu o dela. Assim que ela estava dentro do alcance dos braços, ele a varreu para um abraço e a beijou. Todos nós gritamos e assoviamos para eles, fazendo-a corar e nós todos rirmos. Ângela foi a última a pegar seu diploma. Ela tinha um sorriso no rosto e uma lágrima escorrendo. Uma vez que ela estava sentada, o Sr. Stevens nos declarou todos formados e atiramos nossos chapéus para o ar.

Fizemos nosso caminho para a nossa família e fomos imediatamente envolvidos em seus braços. Todos eles jorraram sobre como estavam orgulhosos de nós. Foi tudo muito impressionante. Depois de quase uma hora de comemorar com nossos colegas e pais, nós seis fomos para o jeep e para casa. Edward e eu fizemos o nosso caminho para o nosso quarto. Tiramos as roupas um do outro e subimos na cama. Fizemos amor em silêncio por horas. Deixamos nossos corpos falarem por nós. Nós mantivemos os nossos olhos um no outro quando gozamos juntos violentamente. Adormecemos nos braços um do outro com o resto de nossas vidas diante de nós.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Nota da Tradutora:<strong>_

_Fiquei até com pena da Lauren depois que ela disse como é a vida dela... e que bom que Bella conseguiu dar os passos pelo palco sem cair!_

_Deixem as 10 reviews e até amanhã!_

_Bjs,_

_**Ju**_

_**Bem, as fics abaixo são as opções da próxima tradução... votem em 1 que vc´s queiram! **_

_**Opção 1**__**: **__Bella Swan volta para casa depois de dez anos e um casamento ruim. Será que ela será capaz de encontrar a si mesma? E se o seu passado alcançá-la?_

_**Opção 2**__**: **__Quando Bella tinha três anos, ela foi encontrada abandonada do lado de fora de um hospital em Los Angeles. Ela foi colocada com Carlisle, Esme e seus filhos gêmeos, Emmett e Jasper. O que acontece quando eles se mudam para Forks?_

_**Opção 3**__**: **__Um momento, eu era uma garota jovem, despreocupada e no próximo, eu estava me contorcendo pelo chão, enquanto o veneno percorria o meu corpo. _

_**Opção 4**__**: **__Bella é encontrada seis anos após ter sido seqüestrada. Seus amigos e sua família podem salvá-la da dor? Pedaços de material sombrio e abuso gráfico. Violência, linguagem pesada e simplesmente sobre tudo o que você pode imaginar. _

_**Opção 5**__**: **__Bella, Alice e Rosalie Swan estão procurando a pessoa que atirou em seu pai, Charlie, e o deixou para morrer. Os garotos Cullen, Edward, Emmett e Jasper, vão ajudá-las, mas a pessoa que eles estão atrás chegará a eles primeiro?_

_**Opção 6**__**: **__Bella Swan e Edward Cullen deixaram Forks na noite da sua formatura no ensino médio, cada um irndo em seus caminhos separados. Agora, eles estão de volta para a sua reunião de dez anos. Será que eles serão capazes de ver o esteve na frente deles o tempo todo?_

_**Opção 7**__**: **__Bella pensa que tem sua vida estabelecida. Ela tem o melhor pai e irmão, mas muito brevemente sua vida é quebrada em torno dela. Edward vai ser capaz de ajudá-la?_

_**Opção 8**__**: **__Bella não falou uma palavra com ninguém em mais de dois anos. Charlie está frustrado e perdido em como ajudá-la. Quando os Cullen se mudam para Forks, eles serão capazes de ajudá-la a se abrir? Charlie ainda estará lá se ele realmente souber o que ela estava se escondendo?_


	42. Chapter 42

**Capítulo 42**

_**Bella POV**_

Voamos para Nova York na semana seguinte e encontramos um belo edifício situado a poucos quarteirões da NYU. Era uma grande construção com seis apartamentos e três andares. Nós todos concordamos que seria perfeito. Alice e Jasper ficariam com os dois apartamentos no terceiro andar e os combinariam em um grande apartamento. Emmett e Rose fariam o mesmo no segundo andar. Edward e eu faríamos o mesmo no primeiro andar. No momento em que tivéssemos acabado com as reformas, nosso apartamento teria três quartos grandes, dois banheiros, duas salas de estar, uma grande sala de jantar e uma cozinha planejada. Seria perfeito.

Chegamos em casa e começamos a trabalhar na embalagem das nossas coisas. Estaríamos partindo para Nova York em dois meses e precisávamos decidir através de alguns dos nossos pertences. Era difícil decidir sobre algumas coisas, mas nós precisávamos. Nós todos decidimos deixar todos os móveis, em vez de levá-los conosco. Nós compraríamos móveis novos para os nossos novos apartamentos.

Voltei para a minha terapia com Garrett. Lentamente, ao longo dos próximos dois meses, eu fui capaz de chegar ao ponto em que eu estava usando as muletas cada vez menos. Eu ainda mancava do lado esquerdo, mas eu sabia que provavelmente seria por algum tempo, se não para sempre. Garrett e Kate estavam muito orgulhoso do progresso que eu tinha feito em um espaço tão curto de tempo em relação ao meu índice de recuperação da primeira vez. Acho que eles fizeram a diferença. Eles estavam constantemente empurrando-me para tentar mais forte e não desistir. Eu sabia que poderia fazer isso.

É agora o dia primeiro de agosto e estamos programados para partir para Nova York em dois dias. Vou admitir que estou com medo de estar longe de Charlie e Renée, mas eu também sei que eles vão ficar bem. Eles terão Will, Cat, Carlisle e Esme para se certificar de que eles estão bem. Edward e eu subimos no Volvo e dirigimos para o hospital para o meu último dia de terapia. Vou sentir muita falta de Garrett e Kate. Eles se tornaram amigos muito bons para nós.

"O que você está pensando?" Edward perguntou. Olhei para ele e sorri.

"Eu só estava pensando sobre o quanto minha vida mudou nos últimos oito meses." Eu disse. "Eu nunca pensei que enxergaria novamente. Eu tinha aceitado que eu não voltaria a ver. Quando finalmente cheguei em casa, eu nunca pensei que vocês me quereriam mais".

"Você sabe que sempre vamos querer você." Disse Edward. "Especialmente eu".

"Eu sei, pervertido." Eu ri suavemente. "Eu simplesmente não posso te dizer o quanto eu amo conseguir ver o seu sorriso. Ver os seus olhos quando eles brilham com entusiasmo quando eu mostro a você os meus seios. Eu nunca pensei que eu o veria novamente, E, e eu estou tão agradecida que tive a chance. Por mais difícil que os últimos meses têm sido, eu faria tudo de novo só para vê-lo sorrir".

"Eu, hum, nunca pensei que eu a veria novamente, B. Eu nunca, hum, pensei que eu seria tão feliz quanto eu sou neste momento." Edward sussurrou. "Eu te amo muito".

"Eu também te amo, E." Sussurrei enquanto ele parou o carro no estacionamento.

Nós saímos e ele colocou seu braço em volta da minha cintura enquanto fizemos nosso caminho para dentro. Entramos na sala de terapia e eu sorri quando vi Charlie, Renée, Carlisle, Esme, Will e Cat nos esperando com Garrett e Kate. Atrás deles estavam Emmett, Rose, Jasper, Alice, Peter e Charlotte. Estavam todos sorridentes e eu não consegui parar as lágrimas que caíam pelo meu rosto.

"Hoje é um grande dia para você, Bella." Garrett disse.

"Eu sei." Sussurrei.

"Sua família tem algo que gostaria de dizer para você." Kate disse. Ela e Garrett vieram e ficaram comigo e Edward.

"B, há seis anos, uma parte de nós foi levada embora." Alice disse em meio às lágrimas.

"Nós não pensamos que algum dia conseguiríamos essa parte do nosso coração de volta." Disse Jasper.

"Então, um dia, oito meses atrás, os nossos corações e almas ficaram completos por uma garota cega." Emmett gargalhou. Eu não pude deixar de rir com ele. Ele tinha lágrimas nos olhos. "Você.. não tem idéia do quanto nós amamos você".

"Você nos ensinou a lutar por aquilo que queríamos. Como lutar uns pelos outros." Rose disse em meio às lágrimas.

"Você nos deu a força para deixá-los ir." Cat chorou.

"Você nos deu a força para deixar vocês amarem uns aos outros." Disse Will. "Você sempre foi a nossa filha".

"Você sempre será a nossa." Esme murmurou entre suas lágrimas. "Você me deu o meu filho de volta, querida. O dia em que você voltou foi o dia em que Edward começou a viver de novo".

"Você me deixou ajudá-la a se tornar a mulher forte, corajosa e maravilhosa que você é hoje." Carlisle disse enquanto uma lágrima caiu dos seus olhos. "Nós todos amamos você, Bellerina".

"Isabella..." Renée disse em meio às lágrimas. "Você nunca pára. Você nunca desistiu e você provou que é uma mulher incrível. Eu sou tão orgulhosa que você é minha filha".

"Bella, querida, obrigada por não desistir." Charlie sussurrou. "Não se esqueça que você sempre será minha menininha".

"Papai." Eu sussurrei. Charlie levantou a cabeça e deixou escapar um soluço estrangulado. "Você sempre será meu papai, sempre e para sempre".

"E sempre." Ele sussurrou.

Corri e joguei meus braços em torno dele. Senti todos envolverem seus braços ao redor de nós enquanto nós choramos juntos. Depois de alguns minutos, nós nos separamos e enxugamos nossos rostos. Olhei para Garrett, que tinha um grande sorriso no rosto.

"Obrigada, Garrett, por me dar as minhas pernas de volta." Eu disse.

"Bella, eu não fiz nada." Disse Garrett. "Eu nunca tive um paciente trabalhando tão duro quanto você. Tem sido uma honra ajudá-la. Eu oficialmente a libero da fisioterapia".

"Eu estou livre." Eu ri.

Todos riram comigo. Em muitas maneiras, estávamos todos livres hoje. Eu já não me sentia como se eu fosse o seu fardo. Eu já não sentia como se eu fosse dependente deles. Senti-me livre e viva. Embora eu sempre precisasse da minha família e amigos, eu já não era o elo mais fraco na cadeia. Passamos a próxima hora comendo bolo e comemorando juntos.

Abracei um adeus a Garrett e Kate e os fiz prometer manter contato. Eles prometeram, contanto que eu prometesse me cuidar. Eu prometi. Nós seis e nossos pais fizemos nosso caminho para fora do hospital pela última vez. Eu me sentia melhor do que jamais poderia ter imaginado.

Nossos pais nos informaram que éramos esperados para o jantar na casa de Carlisle e Esme, naquela noite às sete. Disseram-nos que os rapazes deveriam ir com Charlie, Will e Carlisle para ficar prontos, enquanto eu, Rose e Alice iríamos com Cat, Esme e Renée. Eles estavam aprontando alguma coisa, eu simplesmente não sabia o que era. Nós todos concordamos e eu beijei Edward antes de subir no carro de Renée. Seguimos Esme, Cat, Rose e Alice de volta para a casa de Renée. Nós seis descemos do carro e fizemos o nosso caminho para a casa. Rose, Alice e eu suspiramos e olhamos de volta para nossas mães.

"O que diabos é isso?"

* * *

><p><em><strong>Nota da Tradutora:<strong>_

_As despedidas já começaram... e vc's imaginam o que as mães aprontaram? Só mais 2 caps. para o fim!_

_10 reviews = cap. amanhã!_

_Bjs,_

_**Ju**_

* * *

><p>Bom, e peguei todos os votos de vc's e contabilizei aqui, mesmo aquelas pessoas que votaram em mais de uma fic. As fics mais votadas foram essas abaixo, então agora eu preciso que vc's votem em apenas <strong>1 opção<strong>, ok?

**_Opção 2: _**_Quando Bella tinha três anos, ela foi encontrada abandonada do lado de fora de um hospital em Los Angeles. Ela foi colocada com Carlisle, Esme e seus filhos gêmeos, Emmett e Jasper. O que acontece quando eles se mudam para Forks?_

**_Opção 4: _**_Bella é encontrada seis anos após ter sido seqüestrada. Seus amigos e sua família podem salvá-la da dor? Pedaços de material sombrio e abuso gráfico. Violência, linguagem pesada e simplesmente sobre tudo o que você pode imaginar. _

**_Opção 8: _**_Bella não falou uma palavra com ninguém em mais de dois anos. Charlie está frustrado e perdido em como ajudá-la. Quando os Cullen se mudam para Forks, eles serão capazes de ajudá-la a se abrir? Charlie ainda estará lá se ele realmente souber o que ela estava se escondendo?_

* * *

><p>Pessoal, tenho uma fic linda pra indicar pra vc's! É traduzida pela minha amiga Irene e eu sou a beta, chama-se "Expectations and Other Moving Pieces". Quem ler, deixe reviews! E corram pra lá pq realmente vale a pena, eu sou apaixonada por essa história! Ela já está com 22 caps. postados e é atualizada toda semana. O link dela é:<p>

**http:/ www. fanfiction. net/ s/ 6673843/ 1/ Expectations_Other_Moving_Pieces_by_chrometurtle (retirar os espaços)**_  
><em>


	43. Chapter 43

**Capítulo 43**

_**Bella POV**_

"O que diabos é isso?" Perguntei enquanto apontava para os vestidos brancos de noivas pendurados no corrimão da escada.

"Isso seriam os seus vestidos de casamento." Disse Renée. Olhei para Rose e Alice, que pareciam tão confusas quanto eu.

"Nossos vestidos?" Perguntou Rose.

"O que você quer dizer com nossos vestidos?" Perguntou Alice.

"Olhem, meninas, nós vimos o quanto todos vocês têm trabalhado duro nos últimos cinco meses cuidando uns dos outros. É a nossa vez de cuidar das nossas meninas. É por isso que estamos dando a vocês um casamento surpresa esta noite." Disse Esme. Eu podia sentir as lágrimas enchendo meus olhos enquanto olhava das nossas mães para os nossos vestidos.

"Um casamento de verdade?" Eu perguntei.

"Sim, querida." Disse Renée. "Vocês três merecem ter um casamento de verdade".

"Obrigada." Alice murmurou através das lágrimas.

"Isto é, hum, tão doce da parte de vocês." Sussurrou Rose em meio às lágrimas. "Obrigada a todas".

"Obrigada." Eu sussurrei, "Por tudo".

"De nada." Disse Cat. "Agora, vocês três precisam tomar um banho para que possamos prepará-las para seus casamentos".

"Ok." Todas dissemos.

Rose, Alice e eu apenas rimos enquanto subimos para o meu antigo quarto. Rose tomou banho primeiro, depois Alice, depois eu. Uma vez que tínhamos terminado, Renée, Cat e Esme vieram nos ajudar a arrumar nossos cabelos. Esme fez o cabelo espetado usual de Alice, suave para que curvasse debaixo do seu queixo. Cat puxou o longo cabelo loiro de Rose em um elegante coque francês. Renée enrolou a parte de trás do meu cabelo e puxou os lados para cima com duas lindas presilhas de borboleta, que pertenceram à minha avó.

Elas nos ajudaram a arrumar nossa maquiagem em seguida, antes de descerem e pegarem os nossos vestidos. Elas voltaram para cima e Esme aproximou-se e entregou a Alice um vestido que era branco, de seda, estilo frente única que se ajustou ao seu minúsculo corpo. Era o vestido perfeito para ela. Cat entregou um vestido rosa de cetim com tafetá sem alças e um decote. Ele acentuaria suas curvas. Era simplesmente incrível. Renée se aproximou de mim e me entregou um vestido de cetim marfim sem alças com pedras prateadas bordadas no busto. Era justo até cair na minha cintura e se alargava até bater no chão com uma pequena cauda no final. Era lindo e surpreendente.

Elas nos deixaram sozinhas para podermos trocar de roupa. Tiramos nossas calças jeans e camisetas que estávamos vestindo. Vestimos as lingeries que elas tinham comprado para usarmos com nossos vestidos. Rose e Alice tinham fio dental e espartilhos, enquanto eu tinha uma calcinha estilo shorts de renda e um espartilho. Eu não pude deixar de pensar sobre como isso era diferente do nosso primeiro casamento. Ajudamos com os zíperes umas das outras e deslizamos em nossos sapatos.

Descemos as escadas e encontramos nossas mães nos esperando na porta da frente. Elas estavam sorridentes e eu sabia que elas estavam lutando para não chorar. Elas nos ajudaram a segurar nossas caudas dos vestidos enquanto fizemos nosso caminho para fora, onde uma limusine estava esperando por nós. Subimos e fomos ao nosso destino. Poucos minutos depois, a limusine parou em frente da igreja Metodista. Nós saímos e seguimos nossas mães para dentro da igreja e para a câmara nupcial, onde nossos pais estavam esperando por nós.

"Rosalie, você está linda." Will sussurrou, enquanto uma lágrima caiu dos seus olhos. Ele estendeu uma pequena caixa para ela. "Eu ficaria honrado se você usasse os brincos de diamante da minha mãe".

"A honra é minha, papai." Ela sussurrou em meio às lágrimas. Rose colocou os brincos de diamante nas orelhas antes de Will se inclinar e beijar a bochecha dela. Carlisle se aproximou de Alice e agarrou a mão dela.

"Alice, você está maravilhosa." Ele sussurrou entre as lágrimas. "Esme e eu gostaríamos que você usasse os brincos de pérola da sua avó".

"Eu adoraria, papai." Alice chorou. Ela colocou os brincos. Carlisle se inclinou e beijou a bochecha dela. "Obrigada, papai, por me amar".

"Obrigado por ser minha filha." Carlisle sussurrou.

Charlie se aproximou de mim. Eu poderia dizer que ele estava realmente lutando com suas emoções.

"Isabella, você está tão bonita, querida." Ele sussurrou entre lágrimas. "Você é minha heroína e eu ficaria honrado se você usasse o bracelete de diamantes da minha mãe".

"Eu... ficaria... honrada." Eu disse enquanto tentava parar minhas lágrimas de cair. Charlie prendeu o bracelete no meu pulso esquerdo antes de se inclinar e beijar a minha bochecha. "Eu te amo, papai".

"Eu também te amo, querida." Ele sussurrou. Houve uma batida na porta. Nós todos olhamos para a porta abrindo e Renée entrou.

"Está na hora." Ela sussurrou.

"Ok." Todos nós sussurramos.

Ela apenas sorriu para nós antes de fechar a porta atrás dela. Will pegou o braço de Rosalie e envolveu ao redor do dele. Carlisle fez o mesmo com Alice, e Charlie fez o mesmo comigo. Eles nos levaram para fora da câmara nupcial e para fora ao hall de entrada fora do santuário. O lugar estava lotado com os nossos professores e amigos da escola. Eu vi Mike e Jessica sentados ao lado de Lauren e Tyler Crowley. Tyler tinha seu braço ao redor de Lauren e ela parecia feliz. Eu estava feliz por ela.

Eles tinham decorado o santuário com centenas de velas. Havia rosas cor de rosa, lírios e orquídeas em toda parte. O piano começou a tocar a marcha nupcial e olhei para ver Peter tocando. Ele piscou para nós e sorriu.

Will e Rose lentamente começaram seu caminho pela ilha para onde Emmett estava esperando por ela com um grande sorriso no rosto. Edward e Jasper estavam de pé ao lado dele com grandes sorrisos em seus rostos. Todos eles vestiam smokings pretos. Will se inclinou e beijou a bochecha de Rose antes de colocar a mão dela na de Emmett.

Carlisle sorriu quando conduziu Alice pela ilha até Jasper. Eu vi Jasper limpar uma lágrima dos seus olhos enquanto Carlisle beijou o rosto de Alice e colocou a mão dela na dele. Jasper levantou a mão dela aos seus lábios e colocou um beijo gentil em sua mão.

Charlie tomou uma respiração instável quando nós começamos o nosso caminho até Edward. Ele me olhava com o maior sorriso no rosto. Ele não tentou limpar a lágrima que caiu pelo seu rosto quando nos aproximamos dele. Charlie se inclinou e beijou minha bochecha e então colocou minha mão na do meu marido. Edward trouxe a minha mão aos seus lábios e a beijou delicadamente enquanto enxugava as lágrimas que tinham escorregado pelo meu rosto. Nós seis nos viramos para o Reverendo Weber, pai de Ângela.

"Estamos reunidos aqui hoje para confirmar os votos que Emmett e Rosalie, Jasper e Alice, Edward e Isabella, fizeram. É sempre impressionante ver o verdadeiro amor. O amor que todos vocês compartilham com seus parceiros e uns com os outros é uma inspiração para todos nós. Quem entrega essas mulheres para casarem hoje?"

"Nós entregamos." Disseram Charlie, Renée, Carlisle, Esme, Will e Cat.

"Rosalie Lillian Cullen, você aceitará Emmett McCarty Cullen para ser seu marido, na saúde e na doença, através de bons e maus momentos, por toda a eternidade?" Perguntou o reverendo Weber. Ele deixou escapar uma lágrima pelo seu rosto.

"Eu aceito." Rose disse com um sorriso no rosto e lágrimas nos olhos. O Reverendo Weber olhou para Alice.

"Mary Alice Hale, você aceita Jasper Whitlock Hale para ser seu marido, na saúde e na doença, através dos bons e maus momentos, por toda a eternidade?" Perguntou o Reverendo Weber.

"Eu aceito." Alice disse através de suas próprias lágrimas. O Reverendo Weber se virou para mim com um sorriso no rosto.

"Isabella Marie Cullen, você aceita Edward Anthony Cullen para ser seu marido, na saúde e na doença, através dos bons e maus momentos, por toda a eternidade?" Perguntou o Reverendo Weber.

"Eu aceito." Eu chorei baixinho. Edward levantou a mão e gentilmente enxugou as lágrimas do meu rosto quando o Reverendo Weber virou para Emmett.

"Emmett McCarty Cullen, você aceita Rosalie Lillian Cullen para ser sua esposa, na saúde e na doença, através dos bons e maus momentos, por toda a eternidade?" Perguntou o reverendo Weber.

"Eu aceito." Emmett sussurrou através das suas lágrimas. Reverendo Weber voltou-se para Jasper em seguida.

"Jasper Whitlock Hale, você aceita Mary Alice Hale para ser sua esposa, na saúde e na doença, através dos bons e maus momentos, por toda a eternidade?" Perguntou o reverendo Weber.

"Eu aceito." Jasper disse com uma voz trêmula. Reverendo Weber voltou-se para Edward.

"Edward Anthony Cullen, você aceita Isabella Marie Cullen para ser sua esposa, na saúde e na doença, através dos bons e maus momentos, por toda a eternidade?" Perguntou o reverendo Weber.

"Eu aceito." Edward sussurrou entre lágrimas. Estendi a mão e as enxuguei.

"Posso ter os medalhões, por favor?" Perguntou o Reverendo Weber. Eu assisti quando Renée, Cat e Esme entregaram a ele medalhões de prata. Elas sorriram para nós antes de voltarem aos seus assentos. Olhei de volta para o Reverendo Weber. "Senhoras, seus pais pediram-me para ter os seus maridos dando a vocês estes medalhões, em vez das alianças, na cerimônia de hoje. Emmett, você poderia, por favor, abrir o medalhão e mostrá-lo para Rosalie antes de colocá-lo no pescoço dela?"

"Sim." Emmett disse. Ele pegou o medalhão do Reverendo Weber e o abriu. Rose ofegou e olhou para os nossos pais.

"Somos nós." Ela sussurrou.

Ela virou o medalhão para que eu, Edward, Alice e Jasper pudéssemos ver as fotos. De um lado havia uma foto de Rose e Emmett quando tínhamos cinco anos. Eles estavam sentados à beira do rio em um cobertor. Rose tinha a cabeça no ombro dele e ele estava cochichando no ouvido dela, fazendo-a sorrir. Do outro lado havia um retrato do nosso casamento em Las Vegas. Emmett colocou o medalhão no pescoço dela e sussurrou que ele a amava.

"Jasper, por favor, faça o mesmo." Disse o Reverendo Weber.

Jasper pegou o medalhão dele e o abriu e mostrou a ela. Ela deixou suas lágrimas caírem enquanto olhava para ele. Ela se virou e mostrou para mim, Edward, Emmett e Rose. A primeira foto era dela e de Jasper quando tínhamos sete anos. Alice tinha pegado catapora e tinha faltado toda a semana na escola e Jasper estava tão chateado. Quando finalmente fomos autorizados a ir vê-la, ele insistiu que Will o levasse para comprar para ela alguns lírios. Ele foi até ela e se sentou ao lado dela e entregou-lhe o buquê. Ela se inclinou e beijou a bochecha dele. A outra foto era do nosso casamento em Las Vegas. Jasper colocou o medalhão no pescoço dela e sussurrou seu amor por ela.

"Edward, sua vez." Disse o Reverendo Weber.

Edward esticou o braço e pegou o medalhão. Seus lábios tremiam quando ele o abriu. Deixei escapar um leve soluço quando vi a nossa imagem. Era minha e de Edward na rede. Tínhamos seis anos e estávamos dormindo. Edward tinha seus braços em volta de mim e eu tinha a minha cabeça em seu peito. Nós dois tínhamos sorrisos em nossos rostos. A outra foto era do nosso casamento em Las Vegas. Virei para mostrá-lo a Emmett, Rose, Jasper e Alice antes de Edward colocá-lo no meu pescoço.

"Eu te amo, B." Ele sussurrou.

"Assim como eu te amo." Eu sussurrei.

"Posso ter os relógios?" Perguntou o Reverendo Weber. Viramos e vimos Will, Carlisle e Charlie entregarem a ele três relógios de bolso. Olhamos de volta para o Reverendo Weber. "Senhores, seus pais pediram-me para ter vocês dando às suas esposas estes relógios de bolso, em vez das alianças. Rosalie, por favor, pegue o relógio de Emmett e o abra e leia a inscrição antes de entregá-lo a ele".

Rose pegou o relógio em suas mãos trêmulas e o abriu. Ela sorriu e olhou para Emmett enquanto falava, "Para o amor da minha eternidade. Eu te amo, Emmett".

"Eu também te amo, Rosalie." Emmett sussurrou. Ela entregou-lhe o relógio de bolso e beijou sua bochecha.

"Alice, sua vez." Disse o Reverendo Weber. Alice pegou o relógio de bolso e o abriu e sorriu.

"Para o guardião do meu coração." Alice murmurou. Ela o colocou na mão de Jasper. "Eu te amo, Jasper".

"Eu também te amo, Alice." Jasper sussurrou. Alice inclinou-se e o beijou suavemente no rosto.

"Isabella." Disse o Reverendo Weber. Peguei o relógio em minhas mãos. Elas tremiam enquanto eu o abri suavemente. Eu podia sentir as lágrimas escorrendo pelo meu rosto quando eu olhei para Edward.

"Para o meu sol." Eu solucei. Coloquei o relógio de bolso na mão dele e inclinei-me até o seu ouvido. "Você é o meu sol, Edward. Eu te amo".

"Você é o meu sol, Isabella. Eu amo você." Sussurrou Edward. Beijei sua bochecha e nos viramos para o Reverendo Weber.

"É uma honra e um privilégio para mim pronunciá-los, novamente, maridos e esposas. Cavalheiros, vocês podem beijar suas esposas." Disse o Reverendo Weber. Edward esticou o braço e gentilmente pegou meu rosto entre suas mãos e trouxe meus lábios aos seus. "Eu os abençôo, Emmett e Rosalie Cullen, Jasper e Alice Hale, Edward e Alice Cullen".

* * *

><p><em><strong>Nota da Tradutora:<strong>_

_Que legal o casamento surpresa... e esse medalhões e relógios, tão lindo o significado deles... _

_O próximo é o último cap.! __Portanto..._

_Deixem reviews!_

_Bjs,_

_**Ju**_

_Segundo a votação, a opção 4 teve a maioria dos votos (9), contra 7 votos para a opção 2 e 5 para a opção 8. Portanto, a fic que entrará no lugar dessa será **Living** Trough the Pain.****_

Ah, postei uma two-shot hj tb, chama-se **Edgeplay.** Leiam e deixem reviews!_**  
><strong>_


	44. Chapter 44

**Capítulo 44**

_**Bella POV**_

"Por favor, juntem-se a nós para a recepção no ginásio da escola." Disse o Reverendo Weber.

Peter começou a tocar piano novamente e Emmett e Rosalie fizeram seu caminho pela ilha. Jasper e Alice foram os próximos, seguidos por mim e Edward. Nossos pais vieram depois de nós e nos levaram para fora até a limusine. Subimos e o motorista arrancou.

"Vocês sabiam sobre isto?" Eu perguntei.

"Não, nós fomos surpreendidos quando chegamos à casa de Will e Cat. Eles tinham nossos smokings esperando por nós." Edward disse. Ele se inclinou e beijou-me suavemente. "Você está perfeita".

"Obrigada." Eu sussurrei. "Você está maravilhoso".

"Eu não posso acreditar que eles fizeram isso por nós." Rose sussurrou. Coloquei minha cabeça no ombro de Edward.

"Eu sei." Alice disse. "O casamento foi perfeito".

"Sim, foi." Eu sussurrei. "Eles nos amam".

"Sim, eles amam." Disse Emmett.

"Somo realmente sortudos por termos os melhores pais." Disse Jasper.

A limusine parou e o motorista deu a volta e abriu a porta para nós. Emmett saiu primeiro e ajudou Rose. Jasper foi o próximo e estendeu a mão para Alice. Ela colocou a mão na dele com um suspiro suave. Edward saiu e estendeu a mão para mim. Coloquei a minha na dele e ele ajudou-me a sair. Ele trouxe a minha mão aos lábios antes de virarmos e fazermos nosso caminho para o ginásio.

O ginásio foi decorado com centenas de arranjos de flores e velas. Havia dezenas de mesas em torno da grande pista de dança. Fomos levados até uma grande mesa. Nossos pais se juntaram a nós em uma mesa enquanto os nossos convidados encheram as outras mesas. Passamos a hora seguinte aproveitando a festa que fizeram para nós.

Eu gritei quando vi Tia, Benjamin e Amon. Tia me disse que ela e Benjamim se dirigiam para Berkeley para a faculdade em apenas alguns dias. Amon me disse que estava orgulhoso de quão bem eu estava indo e me fez prometer mantê-los atualizados, uma vez que formos para Nova York. Os garçons tinham acabado de remover os nossos pratos quando Will, Carlisle e Charlie se levantaram. Will tinha um microfone na mão. Todo mundo parou de falar e voltou sua atenção para ele.

"Rosalie, no dia em que você nasceu, eu lembro de ter pensado que eu nunca seria capaz de deixá-la ir. Por mais difícil que seja, eu sei que Emmett te ama tanto quanto eu. Você sempre será minha princesa. Emmett, obrigado por amar a minha Rose com todo o seu coração." Will disse. Ele entregou o microfone para Carlisle.

"Alice, quando você tinha cinco anos, uma vez você me perguntou se você poderia se casar comigo. Eu ri e disse que não, que eu era casado com a sua mãe e que você teria que encontrar um outro menino. Então você chegou em casa do seu primeiro dia do jardim de infância e me disse que você se casaria com Jasper. Você o tem amado desde sempre, querida. Tenho orgulho da mulher que você se tornou. Jasper, obrigado por amar a minha Alice. Você sempre foi um filho para mim. Eu amo vocês dois." Carlisle disse através das suas lágrimas. Ele entregou o microfone para Charlie.

"Bella, você nunca foi uma criança de confiar. Você não gostava de mudanças, mas um dia esse menininho de cabelo ruivo veio até você e agarrou sua mão e você confiou nele desde o início. Você provou mais uma vez que você é uma mulher incrivelmente forte. Tenho orgulho de chamá-la de minha filha. Eu te amo, Bella, para sempre. Edward, você tem provado repetidamente que Bella é a parte mais importante de quem você é. Obrigado por salvar a minha Bella e ajudá-la a ver seu sol." Disse Charlie. Ele ergueu a taça no ar. Todos seguiram o seu exemplo. "Às noivas e aos noivos".

"Às noivas e aos noivos." Disseram todos.

Todos nós levantamos e abraçamos nossos pais. Eles tinham provado o seu amor por nós mais e mais. Esme anunciou que era hora de cortar os nossos bolos. Fomos levados aos nossos bolos. Nós cortamos um pedacinho e alimentamos uns aos outros. Emmett e Rose foram os primeiros, em seguida, Jasper e Alice, e finalmente eu e Edward. Nós entrelaçamos nossos braços e tomamos um gole do nosso champanhe borbulhante.

Renée anunciou que era hora da nossa primeira dança, então fomos para a pista de dança. Edward me puxou para os seus braços e me abraçou forte à medida que começamos a dançar. Deitei minha cabeça no seu peito e suspirei contentemente. Charlie veio e interrompeu quando a segunda música começou. Depois que dancei com ele, dancei com Carlisle e depois com Will.

Ao longo das próximas horas, dancei com Emmett, Jasper, Peter, Garrett, Sr. Stevens, Sr. Banner e Sr. Varner, assim como com Benjamin, Amon, Sr. Owens, Mike, Tyler e Ben Cheney. Depois de uma dança com Ben, eu me vi de volta aos braços de Edward. Inclinei-me para cima e o beijei suavemente.

"Você está se divertindo?" Ele sussurrou.

"Sim, eu estou." Sussurrei. "Você?"

"Estou agora que você está de volta aos meus braços." Ele sussurrou. "Eu te amo".

"Eu também te amo." Sussurrei. Inclinei-me para cima e pressionei meus lábios aos dele novamente.

"É chegado o momento para as noivas e noivos partirem. Por favor, juntem-se a nós lá fora." Disse Cat.

Todo mundo correu para fora do ginásio. Edward colocou seu braço em volta da minha cintura e seguimos Emmett e Rose, e Jasper e Alice para fora. Nossos amigos e familiares sopravam bolhas sobre nossas cabeças enquanto fizemos nosso caminho para a limusine e entramos. O motorista fechou a porta e nos levou de volta para nossa casa. Saímos e entramos em casa.

Nossa casa estava repleta de flores. Nenhum de nós disse nada enquanto fizemos nosso caminho para cima aos nossos quartos. Edward fechou a porta atrás de nós e se virou para olhar para mim. Lentamente nós tiramos nossas roupas. Subimos na cama e fizemos amor silenciosamente a noite toda. Nossos corpos falavam por nós. Nossas mãos e bocas explorando-se mutuamente. Era a perfeita noite de núpcias.

Passamos a maior parte do dia seguinte na cama. Fizemos amor e então deitamos nos braços um do outro e falamos sobre o nosso futuro. Nós sussurramos o nosso amor um pelo outro. Conversamos sobre o cabelo de quem nós esperávamos que nossos bebês teriam, os olhos e quem, narizes, lábios. Conversamos sobre os lugares que queríamos ir. As coisas que queríamos ver.

Levantamos na manhã seguinte e tomamos banho juntos. Vestimos shorts e camisetas e pegamos nossas malas e nos dirigimos para os carros. Nós carregamos os porta-malas e voltamos para dentro onde nossos pais estavam esperando por nós. Esta era a parte mais difícil de ir para Nova York. Eu fui e abracei Will e Cat primeiro.

"Obrigada a ambos por tudo." Eu sussurrei.

"Oh, T-Bells, obrigado. Nós te amamos muito." Will sussurrou.

"DoceBells, estamos tão orgulhosos de você. Cuidem uns dos outros. Veremos vocês em breve." Cat sussurrou.

"Eu vou, eu prometo." Eu disse. Aproximei-me de Esme primeiro. "Esme, obrigada por tudo que você tem feito por mim e E ao longo dos últimos meses. Eu te amo muito".

"Bellsie, obrigada por amar o meu filho. Você o faz sorrir e, como mãe, isso é tudo o que importa para mim. Eu te amo, Bellsie." Esme murmurou quando me abraçou.

"Eu prometo sempre fazê-lo sorrir." Eu sussurrei. Fui até Carlisle em seguida.

"Carlisle, eu nunca poderei retribuir-lhe o que você tem me dado. Eu não estou falando apenas da minha visão. Você me deu a coragem para tentar, para lutar pela minha vida. Você me deu o meu sol. Eu te amo muito." Eu sussurrei através das minhas lágrimas. Ele me abraçou enquanto seu corpo tremia com as suas lágrimas.

"Bellerina, você é a pessoa mais corajosa que eu já conheci. Você é maravilhosa e é uma honra ter você como minha filha. Eu te amo, querida." Ele sussurrou. Ele beijou minha bochecha e eu me movi para Charlie e Renée.

"Vocês sabem que eu fiquei brava por um longo tempo, quando nos mudamos para Phoenix." Eu disse.

"Nós sabemos." Disse Renée.

"Mas estou feliz que nós mudamos." Eu disse. "Por mais difícil que tenha sido deixá-los, passar pelo tumor e recuperação com vocês nos fez mais fortes. Vocês me trouxeram para casa e me deixaram ir. Eu amo tanto vocês dois".

"Isabella, você nos trouxe para casa também." Renée disse. "Nós precisávamos dos nossos amigos tanto quanto você precisava dos seus. Eu desejaria que nos pudéssemos ter trazido você para casa mais cedo, mas, de alguma forma, eu acho que isso era para ser assim".

"Bella, nós amamos você. Nós sabemos que você vai ficar bem," disse Charlie, "contanto que você tenha os seus amigos".

"Eu amos vocês dois." Eu sussurrei quando joguei meus braços em torno deles e os abracei.

"B, é hora de ir." Edward murmurou. Eu me afastei lentamente.

"Ok, E." Eu sussurrei. Olhei novamente para os nossos pais. "Nós veremos vocês em breve".

Segui os outros para fora até os carros. Emmett e Rose entraram no jeep dele. Jasper e Alice entraram no Porsche dela. Edward e eu entramos no Volvo. Olhei para os nossos pais, que estavam na varanda e acenando quando Edward puxou para fora depois de Emmett e Jasper. Olhei para Edward e coloquei meus óculos de sol enquanto nós dirigimos para a estrada e para a nossa nova vida em Nova York.

**DEZ ANOS DEPOIS **

"Respire, B, respire." Edward disse enquanto eu segurava sua mão.

"Eu estou respirando, porra." Eu rosnei quando a dor, envolvendo em torno do meu estômago, lentamente começou a relaxar. "Eu não posso fazer isso, E. Eu não posso mais lidar com isso".

"Amor, você pode fazer isso. Você é tão forte." Ele sussurrou beijando minha testa. A porta se abriu e eu olhei para ver o meu médico, Dr. Jacob Black, entrar na sala.

"Como você está se sentindo, Bella?" Ele perguntou.

"Eu quero morrer." Eu rosnei quando fui atingida por outra contração. Apertei a mão de Edward e tentei respirar em meio à dor, mas, vamos enfrentar isso, essa merda não ajuda em nada.

"Vamos verificar a sua dilatação." Jacob disse. Ele colocou as luvas e me examinou. "Nove centímetros e totalmente derrotado. Quase pronto para empurrar".

"Quase na fodida hora." Eu murmurei por entre os dentes.

"Eu sei." Disse Jacob. "Vou pedir para levarem você para a sala de parto e podemos retirar o bebê".

"Ok." Disse Edward.

Jacob saiu e deitei minha cabeça para trás. Eu estava completamente esgotada depois de estar em trabalho de parto durante as últimas 27 horas. As enfermeiras vieram e puxaram minha cama do meu quarto para a sala de parto. Edward lavou-se e colocou o uniforme de médico. Ele voltou e parou ao meu lado quando Jacob entrou.

"Você está pronta para retirar o bebê?" Ele perguntou.

"Sim." Eu sussurrei.

"Ok, na próxima contração eu quero que você empurre." Ele ordenou. Senti a dor começar a envolver em torno da minha barriga enorme e agarrei a mão de Edward e apertei enquanto empurrava.

"AAAAAAAAHHHHH." Eu gritei.

"Outra vez." Ordenou Jacob.

"AAAAAHHHHH." Gritei quando empurrei novamente. A dor começou lentamente a desaparecer novamente.

"Nós só precisamos de mais algumas boas empurradas e então o bebê Cullen estará aqui." Disse Jacob. Eu senti outra contração começando quando olhei para baixo e comecei a empurrar.

"POOOOORRAAAAA." Eu gritei quando senti a queimação do meu bebê começando a coroar.

"DE NOVO!" Gritou Jacob.

"AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH." Gritei.

"MAIS UM." Ordenou Jacob.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH." Eu gritei quando Jacob puxou meu bebê para fora. Por um momento, todo mundo ficou em silêncio enquanto ele limpava o nariz e garganta do bebê. Então meu bebê começou a chorar.

"Parabéns, Edward e Bella, vocês têm uma filha." Disse Jacob. Ele a envolveu em seu cobertor e a colocou em meus braços. Eu não conseguia parar as lágrimas que caíam pelo meu rosto quando olhei para ela pela primeira vez.

"Ela é linda." Eu sussurrei.

"Ela se parece com você." Edward chorou. Ele se inclinou e beijou-me e depois beijou sua pequena testa. "Obrigado, B, por me dar uma filha".

"Eu te amo, E." Eu sussurrei.

"Eu também te amo, B." Edward sussurrou.

"Ok, nós precisamos levar o bebê para o berçário." Disse uma das enfermeiras. "Papai, você vai com ela?"

"Sim." Disse Edward. Ele se inclinou e beijou-me suavemente. "Vejo você em breve".

"Ok." Eu sussurrei.

A enfermeira pegou o bebê e Edward a seguiu para fora da sala. Cerca de vinte minutos depois, fui levada de volta para o meu quarto. Eu não pude evitar pensar sobre os últimos dez anos.

Edward e eu nos formamos na Faculdade de Medicina de NYU há dois anos. Nós nos mudamos para Seattle e começamos a nossa própria clínica de pediatria. Nós adoramos trabalhar com crianças. Emmett e Rose vieram para Seattle depois que Rose se formou em Direito. Ela trabalha para uma das melhores empresas em Seattle. Emmett terminou seu mestrado em Arquitetura e iniciou sua própria empresa, Eclipse Arquitetura, que tem sido destaque em várias revistas de todo o país. Jasper e Alice voltaram para Seattle depois de termos nossos diplomas de graduação. Jasper fez seu mestrado e está atualmente trabalhando em seu doutorado em história, enquanto ensina na Universidade de Washington. Alice abriu uma pequena boutique onde vende sua linha de roupas, Twilight por Alice. Suas roupas são vistas frequentemente em alguns dos maiores nomes de Hollywood.

A porta do meu quarto foi aberta e olhei para ver Edward entrar com a nossa filha nos braços. A enfermeira deixou o berço dela e nos deixou sozinhos. Edward a colocou em meus braços exatamente quando a porta se abriu novamente. Olhamos para ver Emmett e Rose com seu filho de um ano de idade, Lucas; Jasper e Alice com seu filho de seis meses de idade, Anthony. Atrás deles estavam Will, Cat, Carlisle, Esme, Charlie e Renée.

"Podemos entrar?" Perguntou Renée.

"Claro." Eu disse. Eles entraram e rodearam a cama. "Esta é a sua neta, Sophia Grace Cullen".

**FIM**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Nota da Tradutora:<strong>_

_Bem, mais uma fic que chegou ao fim!_

_Obrigada a todas as pessoas que acompanharam e deixaram reviews! E aquelas que não deixaram tb..._

_A nova fic, __**Living Through the Pain, **__estreará amanhã! Já estou com 10 caps. traduzidos... então, preparem seus lencinhos... Ah, e só pra esclarecer, eu pretendo traduzir todas aquelas fics que deixei como opção pra vc´s escolherem! _

_E, pela última vez por aqui..._

_Deixem reviews!_

_Bjs,_

_**Ju**_


End file.
